Are U Ready?
by Blanxe
Summary: Nada na vida monótona e corriqueira em East Hollow parecia surpreender Duo, um estudante de 14 anos, que vivia um grande conflito interno... Nada, até a chegada de seu novo professor: Heero Yui.
1. Chapter 1

**_Autora: Blanxe_**

_**Casal:**__ 1x2_

_**Gênero:**__ Yaoi, Angst, Lemon, BDSM, Sexo Não-Consensual._

_**Beta: Likaah**_

_**Obs: **__Esta história tem um conteúdo bem mais forte do os que estou acostumada a abordar, por isso, se não se sentir confortável com esse tipo de tema e tudo o que ele possa abranger, não aconselho a leitura._

* * *

**Are U Ready?**

Capítulo 1

* * *

_Do whatever you want  
Are you ready? Are you ready?  
It's your world now, spread your exhausted wings  
Are you ready?_

_-o-_

Duo seguia andando para a escola como todos os dias desde que entrara nela. Morava em East Hollow desde que nascera e conhecia todas as pessoas daquela cidade, cada uma delas. Afinal, quem não se conhecia em East Hollow? Era tão frustrante que apostava que toda sua árvore genealógica era cria daquele lugar.

Mais à frente caminhava seu irmão, Solo. Ele nunca andava lado a lado com ele, simplesmente porque o mais velho não gostava de ser visto a seu lado. Solo era popular entre os alunos, o melhor do time de futebol americano, o que sempre tirava notas acima da média, o garoto que as meninas sempre estavam ao redor para ver se conseguiam um pouco de sua atenção… Ele, Duo, era apenas o irmão mais novo de Solo, nada muito notável, nada bom aluno, nem muito interessado por nada em específico. Era um garoto normal de 14 anos, que vivia normalmente aquela vida que considerava "boa".

- Não arrume confusão, Duo. E não faça mamãe se preocupar chegando tarde de novo em casa.

- Cuida da sua vida, Solo.

Solo sempre tentava controlar sua vida como todo irmão mais velho fazia. Cuidar do "irmãozinho" não era uma missão que ele cumpria bem, até porque não ligava muito para o que ele fizesse, desde que não estragasse a sua boa imagem. Talvez fosse por isso que nos últimos tempos vinha se tornando mais delinqüente do que algum dia imaginara ser. Fazia coisas fora do padrão apenas para afrontá-lo e jamais ter de competir com ele por qualquer coisa. Não o odiava, muito pelo contrário, mas não gostava de representar nada para ele.

Separaram-se, como de costume, na entrada do colégio. Cada um foi para o seu canto e todos estavam mais uma vez aliviados e felizes. Era então mais um dia entediante entre aquelas paredes. A coisa só começava a ficar boa depois da metade do período, quando podia encontrar alguns de seus amigos.

Sala 903 – Aula de Física. Esse era com certeza o pior de seus martírios, e como pegava os dois primeiros tempos, não tinha como escapar ou matar aula, pois o inspetor estava mais alerta naquele horário. Sua única e feliz esperança era que eles ainda não tivessem conseguido um substituto para o Prof. Cunnighan. O velho professor de física havia "batido as botas" duas semanas atrás, durante uma de suas aulas – infarto fulminante. O diretor havia acalmado os ânimos dizendo que tentaria arrumar um novo professor o mais rápido possível, mas até então, as aulas estavam ficando como tempo vago.

Entrou na sala, vendo os outros alunos uniformizados em seus devidos lugares e lançou um olhar para Mariemaia, a ruiva que sentava-se perto de sua carteira, estranhando a organização e o silêncio do recinto.

- Senta aí, Duo! O diretor esteve aqui e disse que quando voltar estará trazendo o substituto do velho Cunnighan.

Duo franziu o cenho e sentou-se a sua mesa, sem entender direito.

- Mas pra quê essa frescura toda?

- Parece que o novo professor veio de fora e Titio Treize quer que o homem tenha uma boa impressão.

- Que beleza… o coitado não vai durar nem uma semana nesse fim de mundo.

- Tomara que pra nossa sorte não dure mesmo. – Mariemaia sorriu conspiratoriamente para ele.

Sim, seria ótimo se aquele lugar de professor de física ficasse vazio por mais algum tempo. Não fazia falta, pelo menos era o que achavam.

Não demorou mais de 5 minutos para que Treize entrasse na sala e encarasse os alunos com certa autoridade, a mesma que sempre fazia com que cada um deles o respeitasse. Seu porte aristocrático, vestido sempre em seus ternos impecáveis, denunciava sua posição autoritária naquele colégio. Treize era o que os alunos chamavam de justo; uma boa pessoa, desde que não vacilassem com ele.

- Bem, como todos já sabem, nosso professor substituto veio de fora de East Hollow. Espero que como bons alunos, respeitem suas aulas e provem o que já vinha sendo desenvolvido pelo Sr. Cunnighan.

Duo, por sua vez, pegou-se observando o homem que entrara junto com o diretor. Definitivamente nunca o vira em East Hollow. Além disso, estranhava não ter ouvido nada sobre alguém que vinha de fora da cidade. Aquele que supostamente seria seu novo professor de física não aparentava ter mais do que 25 anos. Vestia-se casualmente com jeans e um blusão branco, cujas mangas mantinha dobradas até a metade de seu antebraço, e um óculos diminuía o impacto dos frios olhos azuis escuros, muito levemente puxados e que denunciavam sua descendência oriental, contrastando com a cor chocolate de seus cabelos penteados de uma forma sutilmente bagunçada. E por sua expressão fechada, Duo teve certeza de que este professor não seria fácil de enrolar como o anterior.

- É, parece que vamos ter um inferno a pagar. – Duo comentou baixo, para si próprio, mas como se tivesse uma percepção auditiva muito boa, o novo professor desviou o olhar fixando-o exatamente nele.

A feição extremamente séria e o olhar gélido, direcionados somente para ele e lhe encarando como se tivesse mesmo escutado suas palavras, fizeram com que Duo imediatamente se encolhesse um pouco. Não soube o porquê daquela reação, pois jamais tivera receio de quem quer que fosse, ainda mais de um forasteiro, mas havia algo nos olhos daquele homem que o alertava para que o temesse e isso… não era nada bom.

- Deixo a classe em suas mãos, Sr. Yui.

O professor agradeceu com um meneio de cabeça e assim que o diretor deixou a sala, pela primeira vez fez sua voz ser ouvida ao se apresentar para classe, mostrando mais uma vez, por seu tom desprovido de qualquer emoção, que não estava ali para agradá-los.

- Me chamo Heero Yui, mas para vocês é Sr. Yui apenas. Estaremos juntos, ao que tudo indica, até o final do ano letivo, então após a chamada, começaremos a estudar pelo livro exatamente onde o Sr. Cunnighan parou.

O professor sentou-se a sua mesa, depositando sobre esta uma maleta preta que trazia em uma das mãos e a pasta branca que trazia na outra, provavelmente fornecida por Treize, com horários, chamadas e o cronograma de ensino para o ano. Ele pegou dentro desta pasta branca uma das folhas, buscando por uma caneta num dos bolsos de sua camisa e recostando-se na beira da mesa, começou a chamar pelos nomes de cada um naquela sala.

Enquanto eram chamados e seus colegas respondiam de imediato, Duo continuava a observar o professor, se perguntando o que levaria um homem como ele a aceitar uma solicitação de cargo numa cidade de fim de mundo como aquela. Ele poderia ser o tipo de pessoa que procurava um trabalho num lugar tranqüilo, onde ninguém perturbaria sua paz. Talvez fosse esse seu estilo, afinal, condizia com aquele jeito fechado, mas mesmo assim, parecia existir algo de misterioso emanando dele: até seu olhar indicava isso.

- Duo Maxwell.

Duo respondeu e, por algum motivo, os olhos do homem se levantaram da folha na qual até então mantinha sua atenção presa, e se fixaram nele mais uma vez. Merda! – Duo pensou. O professor realmente tinha lhe marcado e isso seria um problema. Ficar marcado por um professor era ter a certeza de que sua vida durante o ano seria um inferno, pois ao invés de tratá-lo como os outros ou até facilitar no ensino, faria de tudo para dificultar. Não era isso que queria. Mais uma para o hall de infelicidades de sua curta existência.

Voltando o olhar mais uma vez para a chamada em sua mão, o professor prosseguiu citando os nomes e a ser respondido, enquanto Duo ficou mais aliviado por não estar mais na mira daquele olhar. Notou um papelzinho ser jogado em sua mesa e olhou para a direção de onde este viera, vendo Mariemaia arquear as sobrancelhas e indicar com a cabeça para que o abrisse.

"Você não cansa de se ferrar".– Duo leu o pequeno recado escrito com uma caligrafia desleixada e lançou em seguida um olhar aborrecido para a garota.

Não se atreveu a mandar uma resposta. Do jeito que sua sorte ia, era capaz do professor pegar e mandá-lo para detenção depois da aula.

A aula transcorreu formal e séria demais, como era previsto. Heero Yui não era um professor que fazia questão de cativar seus alunos com palavras trocadas ou piadinhas cretinas. Seu método de ensino era seco e conciso, exigindo plena atenção de todos e, com aquela postura intransponível, conseguia sem precisar de qualquer aborrecimento ou esforço. Duo achava que aquilo ainda poderia mudar, e que seus colegas estivessem apreensivos por ser o primeiro dia de aula com Yui; certamente a tensão pelo desconhecido passaria em algumas semanas, mas por enquanto, até ele não queria pagar para ver.

Os dois períodos seguidos de física terminaram e foi com grande alívio que todos escutaram o sinal tocar. Trocariam de sala, por isso, Duo juntou seu material mais do que depressa e se dirigiu para a porta. Antes de deixar o recinto, porém, não conseguiu evitar olhar brevemente na direção da mesa onde o professor estava sentado e se contraiu internamente ao certificar-se de que o homem o fitava de forma indecifrável.

Deixou a sala ainda sentindo aquele frio estranho no estômago.

-o-

No intervalo para o lanche, como quase sempre fazia, Duo não foi para o refeitório. Estava saturado e não precisava dar de cara com o irmão mais velho e seus seletos amigos e fãs melosas para fazer seu dia ainda pior. Subiu as escadas rapidamente, contrariando o fluxo de alunos e só parou quando estava finalmente no terraço do colégio.

O céu azul estava límpido naquela tarde, permitindo que o sol brilhasse com toda intensidade. Duo respirou satisfeito por saber que poderia ter seu momento de paz ali. Procurou por seu canto usual, onde uma das paredes fazia uma sombra que o protegia de ficar diretamente no sol e sentou-se no chão, recostando-se a ela.

Olhando o horizonte distante, onde podia visualizar a cidade, mas não muito além dos limites dela, Duo puxou sua mochila e buscou em um dos bolsos por algo que certamente tinha deixado ali e não estava mais. Praguejou, buscando por todos os buracos possíveis, mas não encontrando. Alguém havia mexido nas suas coisas e tirado de lá.

- Maldito, Solo. – resmungou, jogando a mochila bruscamente para o lado.

O irmão mais velho descobrira seu vício há alguns meses e surpreendentemente não o denunciara para seus pais. Não sabia o quanto aquilo seria bom ou ruim. Solo geralmente não dava pontos sem nó, mas desde então, vinha mexendo em suas coisas e tudo que achava de seu malefício, jogava fora. Parando para pensar, o mais velho vinha se intrometendo em sua vida mais do que deveria nos últimos meses.

- Procurando por um desses? – a voz feminina lhe chamou a atenção e logo voltou o olhar para a recém chegada que trazia em uma das mãos exatamente o que precisava. – Incomodo?

- De jeito nenhum. – Duo afirmou com um sorriso, pegando o cigarro que esta lhe oferecia. – Como sabia que eu estava sem?

A loira, exibindo toda sua graça ao caminhar em seu uniforme impecável até ele, deu de ombros e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Dorothy. Solo comentou com ela que tinha encontrado de novo.

- Aquele maldito, além de pedante está ficando abusado. – comentou, aceitando o fósforo que ela lhe oferecia para acender seu cigarro.

Sem se importar por estar de saia, ela abraçou os joelhos e recostou a cabeça de lado neles, continuando a fitar o rosto de Duo, enquanto este tragava o cigarro que lhe trouxera.

- Você sente muito ciúme dele. – ela comentou, fazendo os olhos violetas lhe encararem indignados.

- Não é ciúmes. – negou, vendo nos olhos azuis da menina, que ela não compraria aquela mentira.

- Você poderia conversar com ele sobre isso.

- Ficou louca? – a repreendeu, franzindo o cenho e viu ela se retesar nitidamente pela rispidez de seu tom.

- Desculpe, mas é que eu não gosto de vê-lo amuado assim. – ela levantou a cabeça, desviando o olhar para encarar o mesmo horizonte em que ele anteriormente se via perdido.

Duo se arrependeu no mesmo instante. Relena era uma de suas melhores amigas, que mesmo sendo herdeira de uma das famílias mais ricas da cidade, fazia questão de ficar ao seu lado, se preocupando verdadeiramente com ele.

- Não deveria perder seu tempo com alguém como eu. – Duo balbuciou, tragando o cigarro mais uma vez e direcionando também seu olhar para a cidade a sua frente.

- Não estou perdendo meu tempo. – ela contradisse e, depois de hesitar por um instante, finalizou: – Eu gosto de você.

Duo estranhou a forma hesitante com que a amiga lhe falara aquilo e virou o rosto para lhe encarar, se surpreendendo ao notar o rubor nas faces alvas da garota. Um sentimento estranho lhe abateu, ainda mais forte quando ela voltou a lhe fitar outra vez. Ele realmente não queria ter entendido as palavras de Relena daquela forma, mas via claramente na firmeza dos olhos dela que não existia engano.

Um leve calor tomou seu peito repentinamente, algo que ele já sentira várias vezes, embora com mais intensidade e por outra pessoa, mas ainda assim, algo muito similar. Era a primeira vez que alguém se confessava para ele, e talvez por isso, somado ao fato de Relena ser sua amiga, não sabia como reagir ou o que fazer, mas curiosamente seu rosto se aproximava do dela como se este fosse um imã.

Relena parecia corar mais à medida que a boca de Duo se aproximava da sua. Havia expectativa e ansiedade em seus olhos, que se fecharam brevemente quando sentiu que seus lábios estavam a milímetros de se tocarem.

- Essa é uma área proibida para alunos.

Tanto Relena quanto Duo se sobressaltaram, imediatamente se afastando e levantando-se. Ao ver o homem que os olhava inexpressivamente, o garoto sentiu aquele frio no estômago mais uma vez. Diante deles estava o professor Yui.

- Desculpe, Sr. Yui. Nós…

Ele não esperou que terminasse e desviando o olhar para a mão do garoto, apenas meneou a cabeça em indicação.

- Fumar nas dependências do colégio também não é algo permitido, ainda mais por um aluno da sua idade.

Duo arregalou os olhos brevemente, notando que ainda segurava entre os dedos metade do seu cigarro e imediatamente o jogou no chão, apagando-o com o pé.

- Olha, a gente… - Relena tentou contornar a situação, apenas para se calar imediatamente quando a feição friamente severa do professor a encarou.

- É melhor que a senhorita não intervenha e quanto a você, Maxwell, quero vê-lo depois do último sinal em minha sala.

- Mas Sr. Yui… - Duo ainda tentou interpelar.

- Nós conversaremos depois das aulas. Agora saiam já daqui.

- Sim, senhor. – Relena e Duo disseram baixo e passaram pelo homem, rapidamente deixando o terraço.

-o-

Duo sentia o coração em seu peito batendo a mil. Nunca tinha sido surpreendido naquele terraço por ninguém e do nada aquele homem, o novo professor de física, aparecia e o que era pior, lhe pegava fumando e quase beijando Relena. Aquilo já estava parecendo perseguição, mas também, o que poderia esperar? Já havia sido marcado logo no primeiro dia de aula dele. Quando Solo soubesse que fora pego fumando por um dos professores iria desprezá-lo ainda mais, sem contar que decerto desta vez não escaparia de seus pais tomarem ciência daquele vício. Como tanta coisa poderia estar dando errada no mesmo dia?

Quando finalmente chegaram ao corredor principal, o sinal tocou anunciando o fim do intervalo e Duo realmente agradeceu por isso. Estava sem jeito de encarar Relena, simplesmente por não saber o que falar, nem se o que acontecera no terraço afetaria a amizade que tinham.

Eles se olharam quando escutaram o sinal e um pouco sem jeito ela ofereceu-se:

- Se quiser eu te espero na saída.

Duo sabia que não existiam segundas intenções nas palavras dela, mas não queria prejudicá-la também por fazê-la chegar fora do horário normal em casa.

- É melhor não. Pode demorar e você sabe que se ele chamar os meus pais as coisas vão ficar feias.

- Ok… - Relena concordou, demonstrando o desapontamento pelo que tinha acontecido. – Então, a gente se fala amanhã.

Um pouco nervoso, Duo deixou que as palavras deixassem sua boca sem pensar:

- Eu posso te ligar… que dizer… quando eu chegar em casa, posso te ligar?

Relena teve um pouco de dificuldade para acreditar no que ele havia lhe pedido, mas logo um leve sorriso se formou em seus lábios finos e respondeu:

- Vou ficar esperando então.

Duo ficou observando-a partir, notando brevemente as curvas do corpo da menina que já ganhava a sinuosidade de uma mulher. Nunca olhara Relena senão como a menina esnobe que por algum motivo lhe adotara como melhor amigo, mas agora… depois do que tinha quase acontecido no terraço, Duo já não sabia mais.

Infelizmente, para poder chegar em casa e conversar com Relena, teria que primeiro enfrentar o novo problema que arrumara para sua vida.

-o-

Quando o último sinal tocou e os alunos deixaram apressados o estabelecimento escolar, Duo enrolou na sala de química para arrumar seu material. Não estava com ânimo, muito menos pressa para seguir até o andar da sala de física e encarar o provável sermão que levaria do novo professor. O pior era que ainda corria o risco dele levar o acontecido ao conhecimento do diretor Treize e este, sem pestanejar, comunicaria a seus pais.

Suspirando chateado e jogando a mochila nas costas, Duo olhou pela janela para o céu tingido num tom quase vermelho em sua despedida de mais um dia e começou a caminhar rumo a sala 903. No meio do caminho, porém, não pensava muito no que poderia escutar do sério Sr. Yui. Em seu íntimo, ansiava que a "reunião" se findasse logo para que pudesse voltar para casa.

Subindo até o andar da sala, Duo caminhava arrastado, olhando para o corredor vazio com frustração. Ao chegar em seu destino, viu da porta o professor sentado a sua mesa, concentrado em ler um papel que mantinha em suas mãos. Sobressaltou-se quando ele falou num tom alto o suficiente para se fazer ser ouvido.

- Vai ficar aí muito tempo me encarando?

Como ele fazia isso? Duo queria descobrir. Deu o primeiro passo para dentro da sala, sem deixar de observar que o homem ainda não levantara o olhar para lhe encarar. A sala estava começando a ficar escura, já que o anoitecer chegava mais rápido a cada minuto que se passava e as luzes auxiliares ainda não haviam sido ligadas por ninguém.

- Feche a porta. Se quiser que nossa conversa não deixe essa sala.

Duo parou por um segundo, assimilando o que o professor quis dizer com aquilo e no fundo começando a se sentir mais aliviado. Se ele dissera que não pretendia que a conversa deixasse aquelas paredes, então seria apenas um sermão pessoal. Nada de diretor, nada de família, nada de Duo de castigo pelo resto do mês e sem sua estimada mesada. Talvez o professor que a princípio pensara ser hostil, fosse alguém com quem viesse a simpatizar.

Atendendo de imediato à solicitação, Duo fechou a porta, virando o trinco também e quando se voltou novamente para adentrar mais na sala, percebeu que o professor lhe olhava daquele jeito indecifrável e sério.

- Sente-se. – ele pediu, mas por algum motivo a voz dele mais soava como uma ordem do que qualquer outra coisa.

Obedeceu sem questionar, se colocando em uma cadeira que ficava ao lado da mesa do professor, que fazia com que quem se sentasse ali ficasse quase de frente para o quadro.

- Sr. Yui, eu…

Duo tentou começar a falar já que o silêncio o incomodava e principalmente o olhar por trás daqueles óculos, mas o professor pareceu propositalmente cortá-lo.

- Aquele é um vício muito ruim, ainda mais pra um garoto da sua idade.

- Eu sei disso, mas… - foi novamente impedido de falar.

- Você vai parar. – o professor abaixou as folhas que estavam em suas mãos, sem desviar os olhos dos exóticos orbes violetas que mostravam surpresa, revelando então: - Você tem um histórico interessante aqui, desde badernas até afastamento por se envolver numa briga na aula de Educação Física. Com uma sugestão minha, poderia ser expulso do colégio.

Duo processava rapidamente a insinuação do professor e apesar de ter respeito pela autoridade do mais velho, nunca sucumbira a ameaças de ninguém. O desgraçado estava com sua ficha escolar!

- O que eu fiz não foi nenhum crime! Só porque me pegou fumando, não quer dizer que outros alunos não façam o mesmo!

Os olhos azuis não se alteraram com o pequeno rompante.

- Pode sair então, Duo.

- O quê?

- Disse que poder sair. Não sou obrigado a lidar com a sua falta de respeito.

- Eu… me desculpe… Olha, eu sinto muito, mas não há necessidade disso chegar até o diretor e aos meus pais.

Duo engoliu em seco quando um sorriso formou-se no canto dos lábios do professor e este se e levantou. Aquele frio no estômago lhe fazendo se contrair. Não era um sorriso amistoso, ou simpático. Era algo sinistro e malicioso que dizia claramente que deveria temê-lo.

- Essa postura é bem mais aceitável, Duo.

Duo parou de respirar quando o oriental se abaixou, nivelando o rosto à altura do seu e capturando seus lábios num beijo inesperado. Seus olhos violetas arregalaram-se presos aos azuis semi-abertos, procurando debilmente compreender o que acontecia, apesar de ser estupidamente claro.

Aquele homem estava lhe beijando.

Com um estalo em sua mente, Duo usou as mãos para espalmar o peito do mais velho, perdendo assim o contado de seus lábios. Levantou-se tão bruscamente e desorientado que a cadeira, após fazer um barulho horrível ao se arrastar no chão, caiu.

- Foi seu primeiro beijo, Duo? – Heero perguntou, com um leve tom de deboche.

Duo tentava vocalizar alguma coisa, mas nem mesmo responder o que lhe havia sido perguntado conseguia. Sua boca se movia, mas nenhum som era emitido. A verdade era que estava chocado demais. Seus lábios ardiam, seu coração batia assustado e a única coisa em que pensava era fugir dali.

- Eu desconfiava que sim. Você é um tipo bem exótico, isso me chamou muito a atenção. Por isso não podia permitir que aquela garota tocasse naquilo que escolhi para ser meu.

Os olhos de Duo se arregalaram ainda mais e finalmente saiu de sua inércia.

- Você é algum louco pervertido? Quem diabos pensa que é pra me beijar assim?

Duo não teve como reagir quando os olhos frios de Heero se estreitaram e uma bofetada foi desferida contra seu rosto, tão forte que fez com que seu equilíbrio se perdesse e caísse no chão.

- A partir de hoje, Duo, eu sou seu dono.

Buscando firmar a visão que girava pela intensidade do golpe, Duo escutou um barulho estranho e quando virou o corpo para saber o que era, acabou por descobrir que se tratava do cinto que o professor havia tirado com o qual agora, montado sobre si, amarrava com força seus pulsos.

- Você é louco! Não pode…

Sua boca foi impedida de emitir qualquer som quando os lábios de Heero buscaram pelos seus novamente, desta vez se aproveitando para explorá-la, tocando suas línguas em movimentos ávidos que acabaram por causar mais pânico em Duo.

Tentou se livrar debatendo o corpo e o chutando, mas isso só fez com que o outro tirasse mais vantagem sobre si, pois sentado sobre sua cintura, impedia Duo de fazer-lhe frente.

- Eu te dei a chance de sair, Duo. – Heero lhe disse sem qualquer emoção, conforme abria a blusa de seu uniforme, expondo com satisfação o peito liso e alvo do garoto. – Apesar de que eu não desistiria de você tão facilmente.

- Se não sair de cima de mim agora eu vou gritar por ajuda. – Duo ameaçou, seus olhos em puro desafio.

O azul dos olhos de Heero se obscureceram e ele, sem piedade, puxou com força os cabelos castanhos do garoto para trás, fazendo com que Duo fechasse os olhos em dor, arqueando-se e trincando os dentes para conter um gemido.

- Grite, mas grite bem alto e lhe garanto que mesmo assim, quem vai sair como vilão dessa história é você. – Heero lhe avisou, a voz baixa sendo sussurrada no ouvido do garoto, enquanto sentia plenamente o cheiro do shampoo emanando dos longos cabelos castanhos que inevitavelmente começavam a escapar da trança. - Estamos numa cidade pequena, imagine como as pessoas olhariam para você se acreditassem que tentou seduzir um professor?

Duo não admitiria isso para ninguém, mas sentia vontade de chorar. Pedia mentalmente para que alguém tentasse entrar naquela sala e visse o que aquele louco estava tentando fazer consigo.

- Eu faço qualquer coisa que o Sr. quiser, apenas me deixe ir. – implorou, não querendo esperar que a sorte lhe brilhasse dessa vez.

- É exatamente isso que espero de você, meu Duo. – Heero confirmou com a voz firme, enquanto sua mão livre vagava por sobre o mamilo róseo do rapaz, instigando-o com os dedos. - Total devoção e obediência. – a mão deslizou por seu tórax, até o fecho da calça do uniforme, abrindo-o, sem deixar de perceber o retesar do corpo sob seu domínio.

Duo escutara muito bem o que lhe fora dito. Sabia que existia algo de muito estranho com aquele homem e infelizmente descobria o quê tarde demais. Tinha medo, não podia negar que temia muitas das coisas com as quais ele lhe ameaçara, mas se estivesse com pensamentos coerentes naquele momento, provavelmente não teria dado atenção a nenhuma delas. Querendo ou não admitir, estava à mercê dele.

O que ele estava lhe impondo era o tipo de coisa que só ouvira falar em jornais e revistas, ou visto em alguns filmes, mas que jamais imaginou um dia acontecer com ele. A mão do professor ainda lhe mantinha imóvel segurando seus cabelos, enquanto a outra acariciava seu sexo por cima do tecido da cueca.

- Você já foi tocado por mais alguém, Duo? – a voz demandou uma resposta, rouca de desejo, bem próxima de seu ouvido.

Como não queria demonstrar seu medo, apenas fez uma contida negativa com a cabeça, ainda mantendo os olhos fechados. Não queria encarar aqueles olhos azuis.

- Ótimo. – foi a réplica satisfeita que ouviu, sentindo o alívio da pressão que a mão fazia antes ao puxar seus cabelos.

O corpo saiu de cima do seu, mas a aflição estava longe de terminar, ao sentir a calça de seu uniforme ser tirada, deixando-o completamente exposto da cintura para baixo. Duo sabia que era arriscado, mas não poderia simplesmente permitir ser abusado sem tentar escapar de alguma forma, e se aproveitando que o professor pensava que estava entregue a sua mercê, usou as pernas livres para chutar-lhe com toda força para trás.

Heero recebeu o golpe caindo para trás, mas não permitiria que Duo lhe escapasse. Num movimento rápido, segurou-lhe uma das pernas, fazendo com que o garoto fosse mais uma vez de encontro ao chão.

Sua paciência havia se esgotado.

Duo tentava chutar a mão de Heero e a pegada firme que mantinha em seu tornozelo, mas se recompondo muito rapidamente, o professor o atordoou com uma nova bofetada no rosto. Em meio à tontura, pôde sentir seu quadril ser levantado e o barulho de um zíper se abrindo. Os olhos violetas piscaram procurando foco, apenas para se fecharem firmemente ante a agonia de sentir-se violado por uma forte e precisa estocada em seu ânus. O grito que ficou preso em sua garganta foi substituído por lágrimas que emanavam apenas como uma reação à dor enlouquecedora que lhe arrebatava.

- Como você mesmo disse: vai ter um inferno a pagar, Duo. – Heero ironizou, se movimentando impiedosamente para dentro e para fora do corpo do garoto.

Duo sentia o corpo embalado pelos movimentos fortes do professor; suas mãos presas pendiam imóveis no alto de sua cabeça. Ouvia a respiração ofegante do outro homem, enquanto sentia seu sexo entrar cada vez mais profundamente, querendo mais nada além de lhe machucar e saciar o próprio desejo.

Não demorou muito para que, com um último movimento, escutasse um grunhido e se sentisse preenchido pelo gozo de Heero.

Não tinha forças tampouco ânimo para se mover, as lágrimas ainda lhe deixavam os olhos sem que pudesse controlá-las, mas retesou-se ao sentir o corpo de Heero reclinar-se sobre o seu e mais uma vez dizer junto a seu ouvido.

- Você me pertence agora.

**_Continua…_**

* * *

**Notas da Beta:** Oh e lá vem Blanxe arrasando com mais uma fic... como eu adoro isso... Fico feliz por ela ter podido juntar tudo o que eu mais amo numa fic só... Ela é pura emoção e perversão, vocês vão ver hohohohohoh

Inté o próximo õ/


	2. Chapter 2

_**Autora: Blanxe**_

_**Casal:**__ 1x2 R+2_

_**Gênero:**__ Yaoi, Angst, Lemon, BDSM, Sexo Não-Consensual._

_**Betagem: Niu**_

_**Agradecimentos: Shinny-Sama por ter me alertado sobre o plágio desta fic no fandom de Harry Potter... Agradeço também a Illy-chan que deu força pra acabar com a farsa formada e a Yoko Hiyama que postou uma crítica no live journal, falando sobre o acontecido... Infelizmente **__**existem pessoas que estão de sacanagem, ou achando que a gente é idiota, ou apenas são burras demais para cometer esse tipo de ato e deixar rastros tão evidentes... Fazer o que, neh?... "Não sabe fazer, compra pronto"... Tee-hee... Mas dessa vez você se ferrou, querida... **_

* * *

**Are U Ready?**

Capítulo 2

* * *

I have no pride, I couldn't do much for you  
There is no never, no promises, no love  
No never, no promises, there's no love here…

-o-

Solo estranhou que, quando já pronto para sair para o colégio, Duo sequer se movera da cama. Seu irmão era um molenga, mas dificilmente demorava tanto para se levantar. O loiro pensou em deixá-lo para trás, afinal, seria bem menos incomodo seguir para o colégio sem o mais novo, mas como sempre, não conseguia manter o moleque longe.

No quarto que dividia com o mais novo, onde pôsteres de carros e bandas de rock se mesclavam pelas paredes, uma bagunça era facilmente notada: livros e revistas empilhados e roupas usadas descartadas pelo chão.

Solo se aproximou da cama do irmão, que estava encolhido embaixo dos lençóis e seus longos cabelos castanhos estavam trançados, mas um pouco desgrenhados pelo atrito com o travesseiro durante a noite. Solo odiava aqueles cabelos. Não entendia qual era a intenção de Duo em deixá-los tão longos e o envergonhava por deixar o mais novo com as feições ainda mais afeminadas.

Ele reparou no semblante sereno e nos traços finos do rosto do irmão, reparando em sua beleza andrógina e imediatamente franziu o cenho ao notar um leve machucado no lábio inferior de Duo. Solo inclinou o corpo para frente e suavemente encostou o dedo indicador no quase imperceptível ferimento, imaginando que o garoto provavelmente teria se metido em outra briga de rua. Seu dedo então deslizou delineando os lábios, encantado por sentir a maciez dos mesmos, mas retroagiu a mão imediatamente ao ver Duo franzir o cenho e começar a despertar.

Solo endireitou-se, sem saber porque se sentira tão nervoso de repente, e chamou pelo nome do irmão.

- Duo…

- Humm… - o garoto resmungou, sem se mexer na cama.

Solo percebeu que o irmão parecia não ter despertado em nada com seu chamado, então insistiu com a voz mais firme:

- Duo, se você não levantar seu traseiro preguiçoso dessa cama, vai sozinho pro colégio.

Geralmente isso seria o bastante para fazer Duo saltar da cama num pulo só, mas dessa vez foi diferente. Ainda sem se mexer, o garoto de longa trança limitou-se responder com a voz embargada:

- Eu não vou hoje.

- Não vai? – o loiro indagou imediatamente com o cenho franzido.

- Não… - Duo murmurou. - Não to me sentindo bem.

Solo não levou as palavras do irmão a sério e debochou, cruzando o braço sobre o peito:

- Desculpa esfarrapada pra matar aula agora?

- Acredite no que quiser. – Duo replicou, cansado demais para sustentar uma discussão.

O mais velho o olhou desconfiado, mas não insistiu. Se o moleque queria fingir que estava doente para ficar em casa, melhor, pois não teria que lidar com sua presença.

Duo suspirou aliviado ao escutar a porta se fechar. Não queria conversa com Solo... não quando se sentia tão vulnerável. Nem se atrevia a se mover, seu corpo protestava pela agressão que sofrera no dia anterior. Aquele homem, Heero Yui, o tinha violentado sem qualquer remorso. Duo sentia raiva e vontade de denunciá-lo, mas em contrapartida existia o medo das ameaças que sofrera.

Ninguém acreditaria nele, principalmente com o histórico que tinha. Pensava também em como seria viver em East Hollow com o peso de todos saberem que fora molestado, a vergonha, o olhar de pena - isso se fosse o caso de acreditarem mesmo no que tinha acontecido – e, de qualquer forma, preferia a morte. Se Yui conseguisse convencer os outros que ele, Duo, o tinha seduzido, sabia que sua família o odiaria, Solo teria ainda mais repulsa de si e certamente nem olharia mais na sua cara. A cidade inteira o desprezaria. Não queria isso.

Ainda assim era revoltante. Ele, Heero, não tinha o direito de lhe subjugar daquela forma. Poderia não ter muita idade, mas acima de tudo era homem, tinha o mesmo sexo que ele. Só porque mantinha o cabelo longo e seus traços eram mais finos, não dava o direito das pessoas pensarem que era afeminado.

As lembranças da forma bruta com que fora tomado o atormentavam. Tinha medo de reencontrar o professor, ainda mais depois da demanda que este fizera, colocando-o como se fosse uma posse. Duo temia que Heero tentasse algo outra vez.

Deixou-se sucumbir pelo sono, rezando para que seus pesadelos não povoassem seus sonhos.

-o-

Duo não sabia dizer por quantas horas dormiu, mas despertou com um leve carinho em sua testa, que sentia estar suada. Abrindo os olhos vagarosamente, tentou reconhecer quem estava sentado a beira de sua cama, acalentando seu sono em seu certo estado febril, mas antes que pudesse certificar-se a inconsciência o tragou mais uma vez.

Despertou de novo, mais alerta, muito tempo depois – ou pelo menos assim achava – percebendo que já era noite. Num movimento automático, quis se mexer e sentar-se na cama, mas a dor aguda entre suas nádegas quase o cegou, relembrando-o de sua condição. Deu um tempo para estabilizar a respiração e voltar o foco de visão que tinha perdido por uns instantes. Tentou mais cuidadosamente se sentar e mesmo assim grunhiu pela dor que acompanhava o movimento.

Infelizmente não poderia ficar o tempo todo na cama, ou alguém começaria a desconfiar. Percebeu o quanto estava grudento e deduziu que teria suado muito durante o sono. Sentia-se cansado, apesar de boa parte ser culpa do desanimo.

Não fazia diferença.

Forçou-se a levantar e, tentando andar direito, foi até o banheiro. Primeiro precisava de um banho e, em meio a este, notou que já não sangrava mais como antes e a água morna ajudou a relaxar o corpo dolorido.

Algum tempo depois, deixando a água do chuveiro, a fome lhe abateu finalmente, fazendo com que se lembrasse que ficara o dia inteiro sem comer. Vestindo um short preto e uma camiseta cinza, desceu até a cozinha. Já conseguia controlar e se acostumar com a presença da dor em seu corpo sem mostrar em seu rosto ou em qualquer movimento que fizesse. A televisão fazia barulho na sala, mas lá não havia ninguém. Pelo horário seus pais ainda não tinham chegado, então só poderia ser Solo e tinha quase certeza que o irmão estaria exatamente no local onde pretendia entrar, pois a luz da cozinha estava acesa.

Tomou coragem e paciência, rumando para o outro cômodo, pensando em apenas ignorá-lo e ser ignorado também, mas por algum motivo além de sua compreensão isso não aconteceu.

- Resolveu finalmente se levantar, preguiçoso? – Solo, que estava terminando de lavar o copo que provavelmente tinha utilizado, virou-se para encarar o mais novo, reparando que este estava com a trança bem feita, mas ainda úmida.

Duo grunhiu e foi direto para a geladeira, localizando logo a garrafa de leite.

- Foi você mais cedo no quarto? – o garoto de olhos violetas perguntou, recordando-se de ter percebido uma presença com ele durante seu sono conturbado e febril. Era meio estúpida aquela questão, já que Solo certamente não perderia seu tempo cuidando dele.

- Você deve estar sonhando. – o outro respondeu lançando-lhe um olhar de deboche, colocando o copo no lugar para secar.

Duo não deu muita importância ao tom do mais velho e buscou pelo cereal no armário, levando-o junto com a tigela e uma colher para mesa.

- Delírio meu então. – murmurou, sentando-se com cuidado à mesa, mas logo escutando o irmão alertá-lo.

- Não fique preocupando papai e mamãe com seus fingimentos. A propósito, aquela metida da Peacecraft telefonou atrás de você. Como você estava _**doente**_, não o acordei.

Duo limitou-se a colocar o cereal e o leite na tigela e fazer uma única observação.

- Você anda pra cima e pra baixo com o irmão dela.

Solo deu de ombros, encostando-se na pia.

- Isso não faz com que ela deixe de ser uma garotinha mimada e metida.

Já estava acostumando-se às críticas do irmão aos seus amigos. Ele nunca tinha um elogio ou nada de bom para falar sobre eles. Infelizmente, apesar de sua tolerância, Duo estava num péssimo dia para agüentar calado as ironias e deboches do outro.

- Vai te catar, Solo.

- O que foi? - Solo riu. - Está defendendo tanto essa garota que daqui a pouco vou pensar que está apaixonado por ela.

Duo apenas ignorou a ironia, não querendo criar confusão com Solo. Ficou em silêncio e isso fez com que o loiro tirasse sua própria conclusão.

- Está? – o mais velho perguntou um pouco mais sério, nitidamente deixando o deboche de lado.

Duo apenas pegou sua tigela, levantando-se e andando para deixar a cozinha.

- Se estivesse isso não seria da sua conta.

-o-

No dia seguinte, como se sentia menos quebrado, Duo forçou-se a ir para escola. Apesar do receio de encontrar com Heero - o que em algum momento seria inevitável - não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar faltando às aulas. Tinha determinado-se a evitar o professor, faria o que fosse necessário para não lhe dar chance de se aproximar como da última vez.

Estava achando-se ridículo ao andar pelos corredores demonstrando extrema cautela, buscando qualquer sinal de que o professor estaria perto. Ele, Heero, havia clamado ser seu dono e que agora lhe pertencia, mas como diabos uma pessoa colocava posse sobre outra daquela forma? Continuava indignado e temeroso, apesar de todo o seu orgulho. Tinha medo porque sabia que não adiantaria lutar, ameaçar ou denunciar, acreditava que ninguém ficaria do seu lado, já que tinha um histórico de badernas, confusões e mentiras nas suas costas.

Como odiava ser impotente e por ter que manter-se tão submisso naquela situação.

Indo diretamente até o seu armário para guardar o material que não precisaria naquele período, franziu o cenho ao ver um envelope no meio de suas coisas. Curioso, ele o pegou e abriu, desdobrando seu conteúdo e lendo, ao mesmo tempo em que a cor lhe fugia das faces.

_Depois das aulas, venha diretamente a minha sala."_

Sobressaltou-se ao sentir um toque em seu ombro, se virando rapidamente assustado para se dar frente a frente com os preocupados olhos azuis de sua melhor amiga.

- Jesus! Você quase me matou de susto! – Duo repreendeu-a, fechando brevemente os olhos e tentando acalmar as batidas de seu coração, que se acelerara com a possibilidade de ver Heero Yui ali.

- Desculpe. Você está bem? - Relena aparentou estar arrependida por seu modo de abordar o amigo, mas no fundo achou estranha a forma como ele se assustara, principalmente o medo que viu nos olhos violetas que rapidamente se dissiparam ao constatar que era ela. - Você ficou de me telefonar e eu fiquei preocupada quando não veio a escola ontem.

Duo já sabia da história, afinal, Solo atendera o telefonema.

- Foi só uma febre à toa. – ele disse para tranqüilizar a preocupação que via no semblante da loira. - Eu estou bem e… desculpe por não ter ligado.

Ele realmente sentia por não ter podido ligar, por ter estado tão afundado em seu próprio sofrimento que não fora capaz de se lembrar que deixara Relena esperando por seu telefonema.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse conformada e, com um sorriso sem graça, finalizou: - Acredito que seja melhor esquecer mesmo esse assunto.

- Não! – Duo negou, vendo que a garota tinha interpretado erroneamente sua falta de interesse. - Não é isso… Eu ainda quero conversar.

Ela sorriu e aquilo já foi o suficiente para que Duo acalmasse aquele alarme dentro de si.

- Quer mesmo?

- Claro. – ele confirmou, sorrindo de volta, mas foi interrompido pelo sinal. – Me espera depois das aulas?

- Onde?

Duo pensou. Não queria marcar nada com a garota dentro ou perto da escola, pois algo em si o alertava que não conseguiria ter uma conversa com Relena se o professor os pegasse.

- No lago.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e se despediu:

- Até mais tarde então.

-o-

O dia no colégio seguiu tranqüilo, para o alívio de Duo, mesmo que a todo o momento temesse ser surpreendido por Heero. Isso não aconteceu e já estava menos resguardado, já que sua última aula terminava e pretendia sair dali direto para se encontrar com Relena. Aquele pretensioso e louco professor ficaria esperando sentado, pois não acataria qualquer ordem dele. Por estar mais tranqüilo, aproveitou algo que ele amava em suas aulas de Educação Física, que era jogar basquete. Amava aquele esporte, apesar de sua estatura ainda não estar perto da ideal, mesmo para um garoto de sua idade, mas se a genética o ajudasse poderia se profissionalizar.

- Duo, você fecha tudo quando sair? – O professor de Educação Física perguntou.

Vendo que era o único na quadra, Duo prontamente concordou:

- Pode deixar.

Duo estava acostumado a ficar depois da aula, apenas treinando as cestas, enquanto todos saiam rapidamente para suas casas. Após mais algumas jogadas, lembrando que marcara para encontrar com Relena, largou a bola e foi para o vestiário. Devido ao treino durante e após a aula, Duo estava suado e foi direto para os chuveiros.

Já estava praticamente vazio, o último aluno já pegava sua bolsa e deixava aquela área, enquanto ele procurava sua toalha e seguia para os chuveiros, onde banhou-se com calma, aproveitando a sensação da água morna em sua pele. Ainda sentia-se um pouco dolorido, mas bem melhor do que no dia anterior. Mais uma vez seus pensamentos se voltavam para o novo professor e imaginava o quão descontente ele deveria ficar por não cumprir com a sua ordem. Duo suspirou e fechou a água. Não importava como aquele homem encarasse a sua falta, não seria brinquedo dele. Não faria o que Heero queria.

Deixando os chuveiros, tendo a toalha branca enrolada em sua cintura, Duo foi até seu armário e o abriu, procurado por suas roupas.

- Acredito que tenha desobedecido uma ordem minha.

Duo deixou tudo de lado ficando tenso de imediato ao escutar aquela voz. A voz dele. E, como se lesse os seus pensamentos, escutou-o falar:

- Lógico que eu previ uma atitude dessas vinda de um moleque como você. – Duo, ainda imóvel, sentiu a aproximação do professor e este sussurrou: - Terei que deixar mais clara a sua posição. – o garoto engoliu em seco ao sentir a mão de Heero tocar sua cintura, começando a desprender a toalha.

Instintivamente, Duo segurou o pulso do professor e tirou a mão que tentara despi-lo. Tomando uma posição defensiva ao tentar se afastar, sentiu o seu braço ser segurado com força e seu corpo ser virando e jogando contra o armário de metal frio. Heero então pressionou o pescoço dele com o antebraço, seus olhos azuis obscurecidos, expressando uma ameaça clara por trás de seus óculos.

- A sua única função é me obedecer, Duo.

Mesmo sentindo-se um pouco sufocado, o garoto conseguiu falar:

- Você já fez o que queria. Por que não me deixa em paz?

Duo pensou ter visto algum sentimento difuso passar por aqueles olhos azuis escuros, mas logo recebeu um empurrão brusco e Heero recuou alguns passos para trás.

- Tire a toalha. – sua voz controlada estranhamente contrastava-se com seus atos violentos.

Duo ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas Heero o cortou.

- Mais um argumento seu e vou direto a sala do diretor. – o professor ameaçou, olhando diretamente nos olhos violetas, garantindo a veracidade de suas palavras. - Você só fala quando eu der autorização para isso. Agora tire a toalha.

Duo não queria ceder para aquele homem, mas tinha medo de tantas coisas que, com as mãos tremendo, fez o que lhe era ordenado. Quando a toalha caiu no chão, fechou os olhos para não ter que encarar o olhar lascivo do professor para seu corpo nu, a vergonha estava impressa no carmim que surgiu em suas faces, mesmo que a raiva ainda pudesse ser notada em seus punhos firmemente fechados ao lado de seu corpo. Pensou no quão tolo fora ao achar que ignorar Heero lhe garantiria imunidade ou qualquer tipo de segurança em relação ao assédio que sofria.

O silêncio pairou no vestiário durante alguns segundos que para Duo pareceram eternos. Ele tentava tanto controlar sua respiração pesada pelo medo quanto escutar qualquer movimento daquele homem que pudesse indicar uma aproximação, mas não conseguia e somente o silêncio angustiante fazia-se presente.

- Abra os olhos, Duo. – escutou o professor ordenar.

Um pouco hesitantes, os olhos violetas se abriram, deparando-se com a feição séria do professor, que apenas meneou a cabeça para o banco de metal. Duo seguiu o movimento e a visão que teve fez com que se surpreendesse e se contraísse internamente por receio do que aquilo poderia significar.

- O que é isso? – ele perguntou, sentindo seus batimentos acelerarem ao pensar no que o professor tramava.

- Preciso dizer? - Heero indagou com a expressão neutra, mas com deboche embutido em seu tom de voz. - Venha aqui.

Duo hesitou, mas vendo o olhar frio do oriental, resignou-se e se aproximou do longo banco do vestiário.

Heero puxou Duo, colocando-o com as pernas uma de cada lado do extenso banco de metal, as mãos apoiadas de forma que ficasse de quatro.

- Chupe.

Duo olhou com ódio para Heero e uma bofetada foi deferida contra a sua face, fazendo com que trincasse os dentes, suportando a dor.

- Não me intimida com isso, Duo. – a voz fria lhe avisou. - Agora chupe.

Duo respirou fundo, voltando o olhar para o pênis de borracha que fora deixado ali no banco em algum momento enquanto estivera de olhos fechados. Para ele, seguir as demandas de Heero era humilhante, mas não tinha outra saída, não quando tinha medo do que poderia lhe acontecer. Engoliu em seco e, tomado pela vergonha, umedeceu os lábios instintivamente. Apoiando o objeto a sua frente com uma das mãos, desceu a cabeça até a sua ponta e fechou os olhos fortemente, abrindo a boca e sentindo os lábios tocarem o material sintético.

Duo queria chorar de vergonha e humilhação, mas não o fez, apenas abaixou a boca, consumindo devagar o látex entre seus lábios e sentindo o gosto ruim da borracha. Não sabia direito como fazer aquilo, afinal, era um garoto e, principalmente, um garoto sem qualquer experiência sexual que não fossem suas masturbações no banheiro de casa, mas não era um alienado que não sabia exatamente como as coisas funcionavam. Seu computador era uma ótima fonte de informações e, em seus quatorze anos, com hormônios mais do que aflorando, era um prato cheio para sua curiosidade.

Enquanto retroagia a boca da borracha, Duo retesou-se ao sentir suas nádegas serem apartadas e algo suave e úmido lhe tocar o ânus. Mais uma vez não percebera os movimentos silenciosos de Heero, que se sentara no banco atrás dele e agora tinha certeza que este corria a língua por seu orifício. O rubor em suas faces aumentara devido à ousadia do professor.

- Não mandei você parar, Duo. – Heero cessou por um segundo sua caricia, advertindo o garoto que interrompera os movimentos no pênis de borracha. – Continue.

Constrangido ao extremo, Duo retomou o vai e vem de sua boca no brinquedo, contraindo-se quando se sentiu acariciado mais uma vez tão intimamente. Aquele toque concupiscente lhe incomodava de uma maneira estranha, que não sabia explicar, mas que fazia seu corpo arrepiar-se e ter reações que não queria, principalmente quando a língua úmida forçou sua entrada. Aquela ínfima penetração fez um gemido surgir, abafado pelo membro de borracha e Duo não sabia dizer se fora por repulsa ou pela diferente sensação que aquele homem impunha a seu corpo.

- Não faça barulho. – Heero lhe ordenou.

Duo escutou então passos e vozes, provavelmente vindos do corredor, pois não estavam muito audíveis. Aquilo o deixou apreensivo; e se alguém entrasse no vestiário e o pegasse ali, nu e submetido às vontades de Heero? Sua tensão passou para surpresa quando o professor se inclinou por cima de seu corpo e simplesmente pegou o pênis de borracha. Por um momento Duo chegou a pensar que alguma sanidade teria chegado à mente daquele homem, principalmente por estar escutando as vozes mais nítidas indicando a proximidade de quem quer que fosse que passava pelo corredor.

Infelizmente estava enganado.

Ainda na mesma posição, Duo foi surpreendido quando sentiu o brinquedo ser posicionado entre suas nádegas e forçado para dentro de si. Sua primeira reação seria protestar, ou até mesmo gemer de dor pelo incomodo daquela penetração, mas parou qualquer barulho quando Heero se inclinou um pouco mais sobre seu corpo e disse junto a sua orelha.

- Fique calado. – Duo podia sentir o calor da respiração calma de Heero e um arrepio se espalhou involuntariamente por seu corpo.

Duo mais uma vez fechou os olhou, pressionando os lábios juntos para não deixar qualquer som escapar de sua boca, enquanto o professor movimentava o objeto para dentro e fora, sem qualquer delicadeza. Em sua mente, o garoto perguntava-se se ele, Heero, estava fazendo aquilo de propósito. Ao mesmo tempo em que achava que seria loucura da parte dele correr um risco assim, também não duvidava, já que não tinha outra definição para aquele homem que não fosse louco.

- Não vai fechar a quadra? – Duo reconheceu no fundo de sua memória a voz do professor de Artes Industriais, mas era difícil se concentrar nas vozes quando Heero continuava estocando-o sem piedade.

- Duo está treinando. – informou a voz que sabia ser do responsável por suas aulas de Educação Física. Duo mordeu o lábio inferior com força, sentindo a intensidade dos movimentos entrando e saindo de seu corpo se tornar ainda maior. - Você conhece o garoto, pode ser um pouco rebelde, mas adora ficar até mais tarde na quadra.

Risos, enquanto Duo percebia que as vozes se afastavam.

- Sim, conheço. Basquete é a única coisa que o mantém longe de confusão.

O barulho dos passos foi sumindo, assim como as vozes. O corpo do professor se afastou de cima do seu e o tormento foi tirado de dentro de si, deixando-o com uma sensação de alivio. Mas logo o homem estava a sua frente, sentando-se no banco e, sem que pudesse protestar, uma das mãos dele agarrou seus cabelos pela parte de trás de sua cabeça, empurrando-o para frente, fazendo com que sua boca fosse de encontro a dele. Um soluço de surpresa fez com que seus lábios se entreabrissem, dando a oportunidade para a invasão da língua de Heero, que ousou nos movimentos, instigando avidamente a sua.

O beijo foi apartado por Heero, que manteve seus lábios a milímetros de distancia e murmurou:

- Vamos ver se essa sua boca é tão boa para dar prazer quanto é para falar. – Heero, vendo os olhos violetas expressarem medo e raiva ao escutar o barulho do zíper enquanto abria a calça jeans e deixava livre seu membro rijo, ameaçou: - E se tentar qualquer coisa que me desagrade, você vai se arrepender.

Sem conseguir dar qualquer resposta, Duo teve a cabeça empurrada para baixo e a boca forçada a ser preenchida pela ereção de Heero. A repulsa mais uma vez o abateu. Estava com o sexo daquele homem entre seus lábios, sentindo seu gosto, e a única coisa que podia fazer era acatar a ordem que lhe fora dada porque, acima de tudo, ainda existia o medo.

Duo movimentou a cabeça, permitindo que o membro do professor saísse e entrasse de sua boca, fechando os olhos fortemente para lutar contra a vontade de realmente machucar aquele desgraçado. Aquela ira só aumentou quando seus cabelos foram agarrados mais uma vez e foi forçado a tomar o sexo por inteiro e aumentar a rapidez de seus movimentos. A dor em sua cabeça pela forma brusca que estava sendo manipulada, foi completamente esquecida ao pensar que sufocaria quando o gozo de Heero atingiu sua garganta e ele manteve a pegada firme, o obrigando como única alternativa, engolir todo líquido.

Heero o manteve assim por algum tempo, com o membro ainda enterrado em sua boca, talvez apreciando o pós-gozo ou apenas admirando a sua humilhação, Duo não saberia ao certo dizer, mas como se nada fosse ou tivesse acontecido, Heero afastou sua cabeça e se levantou, ajeitando as roupas e recolhendo o brinquedo. Duo não tinha coragem suficiente para levantar o rosto e encará-lo, preferindo ficar ali sentado, na mesma posição.

Escutou a porta bater e foi a única indicação que teve para saber que ele, Heero, tinha ido embora.

-o-

Relena estava quase desistindo de esperar pelo amigo. Já estava ficando tarde e Duo sequer aparecera no local que haviam combinado de se encontrarem. Estava sentada num dos bancos próximo ao lago, observando a superfície das águas calmas e pensando em quem ela queria enganar. Duo nunca fora pontual ou responsável com nada. A esperança que guardava de se aproximar mais do que uma simples melhor amiga, parecia estar morrendo ali. Sabia que não deveria ter, de certo modo, aberto seus sentimentos para ele, mas as palavras aquele dia simplesmente deixaram sua boca sem que pudesse impedir. A lembrança de que quase fora beijada por Duo era a única coisa que ainda acalentava aquele otimismo quando ele dizia que queria conversar sobre aquele dia.

Infelizmente, ao que parecia, aquele assunto não era tão priorizado assim pelo melhor amigo. Não o culpava, fora ela que acabara se apegando mais do que deveria e achava que o certo seria simplesmente deixar o assunto cair no esquecimento, mesmo que fosse difícil pensar em matar o que sentia.

Ela se levantou, determinada a ir embora e deixar para trás suas esperanças, mas depois de alguns passos na direção a trilha do caminho de volta, viu Duo correndo e aquele ínfimo sentimento retornou.

Ele se aproximou e tentando regular a respiração, finalmente falou:

- Desculpa pelo atraso, mas tive uns… probleminhas.

- O que aconteceu? – Relena perguntou curiosa, reparando nos cabelos castanhos que, presos à trança, pareciam muito úmidos.

Tentando disfarçar o incomodo pela pergunta da garota, Duo não queria ter que lembrar o que passara há quase uma hora atrás.

- Nada. Fiquei treinando e esqueci da hora. – mentiu sentindo um grande remorso por ter que fazer isso justo com a amiga, mas não podia contar a verdade.

Relena sorriu um pouco se graça e caminhou até uma árvore, onde se encostou, sendo acompanhada pelo garoto de olhos violetas.

- Eu sinto muito. – ela disse, olhando para as águas do lago. - Não queria que você se sentisse pressionado a nada.

- Não! É que eu não esperava… - Duo, de pé ao lado da loira, tentou consertar a impressão que passara com suas palavras. - Nós somos amigos e nunca imaginei que uma garota como você pudesse se interessar por mim…

Ela virou o rosto com uma expressão intrigada e indagou:

- Por que 'uma garota como eu'?

- Ah, você é rica, sua família é respeitada em toda cidade. – Duo respondeu dando de ombros, desviando o olhar para o lago. - Eu, no princípio, achava que você estava querendo se aproximar apenas para aprontar algum deboche.

- Também me achava esnobe? – ela questionou, com um acento de ironia.

- É a sua fama no colégio. – ele replicou, olhando diretamente para ela com um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Relena encarou o chão, querendo evitar mostrar o quanto aquele sorriso a encantava, ainda mais quando seus sentimentos estavam sendo expostos tão diretamente.

- Eu sempre te achei legal… - ela começou, sem saber ao certo como abordar o assunto que era o motivo de estarem ali no lago já com a noite começando a se fazer presente. - …diferente das pessoas com quem estava acostumada ter a minha volta. Você nunca me tratou como uma boneca de porcelana ou com qualquer interesse só porque sou uma Peacecraft… - ela suspirou se achando extremamente estúpida e idiota. - Eu sinto muito, Duo. Não queria que nada mudasse em nossa amizade por conta do que eu disse. Eu sei que você não…

Relena calou-se ao sentir a mão de Duo tocar seu rosto, enquanto este colocava-se a sua frente. Ela se sentiu tensa, ao mesmo tempo em que, ao olhar nos olhos dele, não conseguiu mais desviar. Quis achar algum tipo de interpretação errada de sua parte, mas à medida que ele acariciava sua face e ela sentia seu coração bater mais forte, não havia como se convencer de que se tratava de algum engano seu. Quando Duo aproximou-se mais e os lábios dele tocaram os seus, automaticamente seus olhos azuis se fecharam.

Foi uma sensação única que espalhou um calor em seu peito, enquanto timidamente Duo movia os lábios sobre os seus.

- Não desista de mim ainda… - Duo, mantendo os olhos fechados, murmurou, afastando seus lábios por milímetros.

Ela percebeu uma necessidade estranha naquele pedido, uma leve súplica que não conseguiu distinguir o motivo, mas como resposta, uniu sua boca a dele novamente, contente por ter uma chance com o garoto por quem se apaixonara.

**_Continua…_**

* * *

Nota:

Eu poderia dizer o nick dessa pobre infeliz, que plagiou a minha fic e que faz o mesmo com livros e quem sabe até fics de outras pessoas, mas não sei se seria ético citar os nomes de MAC SULLEVAN, YUUKI-CHAN PATTY-G (que agora é Yondaime xpc), ARKANJO90, PATTY MR... Ops! My gosh... falei sem querer, tee-hee... Mas quantas outras contas essa figura tem pra tentar enganar as pessoas? Humm... Acho que tem uma fic atualizada que é de sua "autoria" também, não é mesmo Patty ou Tsushi-Chan (que agora é Yuu Hiroshe tão de repente, neh)? E o que é pior? Quem será que está por trás desses nomes todos? Mistério? Maybe yes, maybe no... right, Patty?...

Qualquer reclamação, dirija-se ao balcão à sua direita... sou destra, tee-hee...

PS: Aos leitores, espero que o capítulo esteja a contento e agradeço a todos que deixaram review...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Autora: Blanxe**_

_**Casal:**__ 1x2 R+2_

_**Gênero:**__Universo Alternativo, __Yaoi, Angst, Lemon__, BDSM, Sexo Não-Consensual._

_**Beta: ****Ophiuchus No Shaina**_

_**Agradecimentos: **À minha betusca **Fabie** que está aos poucos voltando à normalidade depois de exaustivas provas de fim de ano e vestibular; a **Niu** que é muito, muito, mas muito chata, mas ajudou com o capítulo; e a **Larcan**, minha pet, já que sem ela a história não existiria, afinal, a sugestão de BDSM partiu dela._

_**Aviso: Situações mais pesadas nesse capítulo. ****Se tiver problemas com isso, por favor, não perca o seu tempo lendo.**_

* * *

**Are U Ready?**

Capítulo 3

* * *

_How much did I have?_

_Was there anything I could do big?_

_Who cares about the others snickering looks and pain?_

_In this busy life, why should I be blamed, huh?_

_-o-_

Duo voltou para casa naquela noite sentindo-se diferente. Relena, até então sua melhor amiga, tinha se confessado apaixonada. Se a princípio ela não tivesse dado qualquer indicação, ele jamais desconfiaria dos sentimentos dela. Isso fazia com que pensasse no quão voltado para si próprio estava. Sempre tivera seus problemas e alguns debates internos com os quais vivia em conflito, mesmo sabendo que para eles não existiam solução. Contudo, nunca havia parado para prestar atenção em detalhes como aquele. Isso se devia também por não acreditar que alguém, qualquer um, pudesse sentir algo assim por ele.

Não sabia definir aquele sentimento que o invadia, mas certamente era bom saber que não estava só, que existia alguém que se importava com ele, principalmente agora, afinal, nada conseguia fazer com que esquecesse a sua nova realidade que era imposta por seu novo professor, Heero Yui.

Aquele homem era um mistério para ele; causava-lhe repulsa, ódio, raiva e, em contrapartida, despertava-lhe receio, medo e algo mais que não conseguia explicar. Lembrar do acontecido no vestiário no final das aulas daquele dia lhe trazia vergonha, pois, diferente da primeira vez, se submetera às vontades deturpadas do professor. Às vezes se pegava questionando se não chamasse a atenção dele na primeira aula, com aquela piadinha desnecessária, talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes e aquele louco estaria praticando suas insanidades com outro e não consigo. Assimilar o abuso que sofria como punição era mais fácil do que chegar a conclusão de que despertara atração no professor.

E o pior era não saber o que fazer para se livrar daquela situação, já que aparentemente Heero não estava disposto a deixá-lo em paz. Teria que arrumar um jeito, nem que tivesse que parar de ir à escola. Nunca fora muito chegado aos estudos mesmo e assim estaria seguindo seus instintos de rebeldia, como diria sua mãe.

- Onde você se meteu? – Solo demandou assim que o viu entrar no quarto.

O irmão mais velho estava sentado na escrivaninha com seus livros abertos, onde uma luminária dava mais claridade à leitura exposta. Solo sequer desviara os olhos do estudo e Duo já estava acostumado com a forma desinteressada como ele o tratava, apesar de no fundo continuar magoando-o sempre.

- Por aí. – respondeu com descaso, jogando a mochila em um dos cantos do cômodo e indo diretamente sentar-se à mesa do computador, ligando-o.

- Estava "por aí" novamente fumando e fazendo coisas idiotas?

Duo ignorou, não querendo cair nas provocações de Solo, limitando-se a conectar a internet e acessar os sites de costume.

- Se você continuar com esse vício… - o mais velho começaria com sua ameaça, mas foi repentinamente cortado.

- O vício é meu e você não tem nada a ver com isso. – Duo manteve sua atenção no monitor, assim como Solo que até alguns segundos atrás lhe falava com a visão completamente voltada para os livros.

O loiro agora levantara o olhar, direcionando-o para o mais novo. Tinha a expressão rígida, contendo a frustração pela réplica que sofrera.

- Eu vou contar para o papai se continuar com essa estupidez. – Solo fez sua ameaça ser ouvida.

Duo virou-se na cadeira, encarando-o com raiva. Com o irmão mais velho era sempre assim. Ele sempre tivera o dom de tirá-lo do sério e, por isso, acabavam na maioria das vezes discutindo e brigando.

- Quer ganhar às minhas custas mais uns pontinhos com o velho, babaca?

O olhar de Solo se endureceu e Duo já sabia que pisara em terreno perigoso, provavelmente sem retorno, mas não se importava nem um pouco. O mais velho pedira por aquilo e não deixava de ser verdade. O irmão dificilmente perdia oportunidades de desmerecê-lo na frente das pessoas, principalmente dos pais, e até que demorara a resolver mostrar sua índole em relação ao segredo sobre seu vício.

- Eu não preciso fazer sua caveira para conseguir nada, moleque. – Solo rebateu, contendo a raiva em sua voz.

- Será que não? – Duo deixou que a malícia soasse. – Você não suporta a idéia de não ter todas as atenções em cima de você e se o Duo está fazendo coisas que as pessoas não aprovam, porque não usar isso para ferrá-lo e mostrar o quão patéti…? Argh!

Duo viu o movimento em sua direção, mas foi incapaz de deter ou desviar. Só deu por si quando já estava jogado no chão do quarto, entre socos e chutes, com o irmão mais velho levando vantagem sobre si. Quando finalmente pararam, Solo o tinha imobilizado abaixo de seu corpo e ambos se encaravam com raiva impressa em seus olhares.

- Retire o que disse. – Solo grunhiu baixo, mas com tom agressivo.

- Vai pro inferno! – Duo exclamou, mostrando que não acataria aquela ordem.

Aquilo só foi o estopim para que a raiva de Solo chegasse ao limite e este levantasse o punho para socar com toda a força que poderia o rosto do irmão. Isso teria acontecido e provavelmente mais tarde ele se arrependeria intimamente; mas a poucos milímetros de agredi-lo, deteve-se preso aos olhos exóticos do mais novo que permaneciam a encará-lo em desafio e raiva. Algumas mechas dos longos cabelos castanhos estavam soltas da trança e caíam sob a face enrubescida pela briga e os lábios estavam entreabertos, deixando à vista a respiração ofegante por causa da luta. Era impossível para Solo impedir que seus olhos vagassem pelos detalhes e chegasse finalmente à sensação do corpo embaixo do seu.

Aquilo era ruim. Péssimo. Algo parecia estar fugindo de seu controle e Solo não gostava disso. Ele fechou os olhos brevemente, lutando para fugir daquela armadilha e, dando um solavanco no mais novo, levantou-se. Duo continuou no mesmo lugar, jogado de costas no chão e encarando-o sem desviar o olhar. Aqueles olhos violetas pareciam instigá-lo a cometer um erro.

- Você me dá pena.

Foi tudo o que Solo disse olhando com desprezo para o irmão mais novo, para em seguida deixar o quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Duo permaneceu mais alguns minutos onde estava, fechando os olhos finalmente e engolindo a dor pelas palavras do outro. Ele deveria ter se acostumado, não deveria mais sofrer quando o ofendiam assim, mas toda vez era a mesma coisa. Sua força de vontade nunca sobrepujava a mágoa que se formava, quando o responsável era o irmão mais velho. Por um momento, no desfecho daquela briga, pensou ter visto um sentimento confuso no semblante de Solo, uma utopia ou ilusão, mas não passou disso.

Solo decerto contaria para seus pais sobre o fumo e ele, Duo, como sempre seria castigado por mais aquela decepção. Respirando fundo e voltando seus pensamentos para um foco que o deixava menos entristecido, ele se levantou, indo para o computador. Nele digitou nome e senha para entrar na página de seu jornal. Era no seu diário pessoal que em alguns momentos desabafava suas desventuras e frustrações e em raras vezes postava fotos e vídeos. Naquela noite queria deixar registradas as mudanças que tão rapidamente vinha sofrendo em sua vida, sendo que pelo menos uma delas era boa: Relena.

Pensar na loira trazia-lhe um discreto sorriso no canto de seus lábios. Enquanto digitava, relembrava da sua própria iniciativa de beijá-la. Podia ser considerado um rapaz de sorte por ter as afeições de Relena Peacecraft. Ela era linda, inteligente, filha de um dos homens mais poderosos da cidade e era admirada por todos. Ser seu melhor amigo sempre causara receio em Duo, por achar que a garota mimada poderia estar querendo apenas brincar com ele ou causar irritação em alguém, mas isso se provara ser infundado. Agora conseguia entender o porquê.

Não tinha certeza de seus sentimentos ainda. Não sabia nem se chegaria verdadeiramente a corresponder o carinho de Relena na mesma intensidade que ela, esperava sinceramente que sim. Por enquanto, pedira à loira que mantivessem o relacionamento em segredo e dois dos motivos ele explicou, sendo que um terceiro nunca teria coragem de contar. Ela aceitou, concordando, já que uma das razões era sua própria família. Relena era superprotegida tanto pelos pais quanto pelo irmão mais velho, Milliardo Peacecraft. Além deles certamente acharem que ela era muito nova, Duo não era a imagem de um namorado à altura das afeições de uma Peacecraft. Do mesmo modo, Solo era o outro problema. Se o irmão ficasse sabendo, não teria paz, pois implicaria e levaria a sua vida a um nível mais abaixo que o inferno.

Já Heero Yui ficou omitido. O professor já se mostrava contrariado quando os vira no terraço da escola e não queria arriscar atiçar a ira daquele homem, pelo menos por enquanto.

-o-

A sala estava na penumbra, parcialmente iluminada pela luz que vinha do computador portátil apoiado na mesinha de centro de tampo de vidro. Os olhos de um azul escuro único, por detrás das lentes dos óculos de aro fino, mantinham-se fixos a tela, enquanto as mãos trabalhavam nas teclas. Os traços inexpressivos de seu rosto garantiram-se inabaláveis até um alerta surgir no aparelho conectado à internet. Ele rapidamente abriu a página. Estava esperando por aquela atualização há algum tempo, desde que chegara àquela cidade de fim de mundo.

Seus olhos vagaram ligeiramente pelo texto que fora publicado e a cada linha, a cada novo parágrafo lido, sua expressão, antes impassível, se contorcia levemente fechando-se mais e mais. Assim que finalizou, estreitou os olhos, abaixando a tela do aparelho, deixando finalmente o escuro total tomar conta do ambiente. Dentro de si procurava domar seus instintos. Seu controle era algo que tinha que manter como aliado e o momento de castigar seu escolhido chegaria sem que precisasse sucumbir à ira.

- Quem gosta de brincar com fogo pode sair queimado. – murmurou na escuridão.

Solo sentara-se a uma das mesas do refeitório. Era intervalo e o ambiente estava cheio, onde o falatório dos alunos preenchia o lugar. Mas a atenção dele, em vez de dispersar-se na conversa entre os amigos com quem sempre passava aquele horário, estava distante.

Milliardo, que trazia uma bandeja com lanche para se juntar à mesa, franziu o cenho ao perceber a ausência de espírito do amigo. Repousando a refeição, comentou enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado:

- Pensando na morte da bezerra, ou está sob o efeito de alguma nova paixonite?

Solo saiu de seus pensamentos e aborrecido resmungou:

- Nem um, nem outro.

Então o loiro de cabelos longos e olhos azuis resolveu questionar:

- O que o afetado do seu irmão fez dessa vez?

Solo olhou ainda mais frustrado e respondeu:

- Não se trata do que ele fez e sim do que não fez.

Milliardo elevou uma das sobrancelhas finas e ironizou:

- Incomoda-se em ser mais direto?

Em parte Solo se incomodava sim. Milliardo Peacecraft, dentre os amigos, era o mais próximo e quem mais considerava. Entretanto, nem a ele, que achava ser confiável, contaria tudo o que se passava em sua mente. Seus grandes conflitos internos jamais seriam compartilhados com ninguém, mas parte de seu descontentamento não precisava ser segredo.

- Duo se recusa a parar com aquele vício maldito.

Milliardo deixou um riso abafado escapar e indagou:

- Ainda continua se preocupando com aquele moleque? Seu irmão é um caso perdido.

Bem no fundo Solo sentiu vontade de defender Duo e rebater as palavras de Milliardo, mas não tinha como porque o amigo estava certo.

- Eu me preocupo com os problemas que ele me traz. – Solo replicou e isso também era verdade.

- Um dia, a rebeldia do seu irmão vai acabar trancafiando-o em um reformatório. – Milliardo previu. – Pode escrever o que estou dizendo.

E por mais que escutar aquelas palavras o contrariasse, Solo mais uma vez tinha que dar razão ao amigo. Não era tão difícil de entender os motivos de Duo estar sempre fazendo as piores escolhas e viver se metendo em problemas, afinal, era o jeito que o mais novo encontrara para ser notado e desafiá-lo. Mesmo que tentasse de todas as formas, Duo só conseguia mesmo era viver como uma sombra do que ele, Solo, era. Pensar no irmão sendo levado para longe de seu convívio lhe enchia de um sentimento alarmante, mas quem sabe, se isso realmente acontecesse, pudesse findar com aquela ânsia que vinha lhe consumindo há muito tempo.

- Desde que ele pare de me atormentar, para onde for levado não me interessa.

Milliardo sorriu e esbarrou o ombro contra o de Solo.

- É esse o espírito. Então deixe essa cara de trem descarrilado e pare de ficar pensando no retardado do seu irmão.

Era o que Solo queria, só que, a cada vez mais, deixar de lado parecia se tornar impossível.

-o-

Duo chegou com pressa em casa naquela sexta-feira. Pretendia ir rapidamente jogar suas coisas no quarto, tomar um banho e sair. Tinha marcado com alguns amigos e não queria se atrasar. Sua pressa devia-se também por não querer cruzar com o irmão, já que este certamente tentaria vetar sua saída, isso se não tivesse feito fofoca para seus pais sobre o cigarro, embora não fosse o que mais lhe preocupasse.

Estava intrigado, preocupado, desconfiado e não menos aliviado por Heero Yui não ter deixado qualquer recado em seu armário ou tê-lo procurado durante o dia inteiro. Achava que depois de tudo era muito suspeito o professor não o procurar.

Duo se debatia muito sobre a violência que vinha sofrendo. Lutava mentalmente para não se deixar apanhar em uma das armadilhas que seu subconsciente queria lhe pregar. Não era uma garota, não entraria em depressão ou ficaria chorando rios de lágrimas agarrado a seu travesseiro sentindo pena de si mesmo, achando que a melhor solução seria cortar os próprios pulsos. Não era tão fraco assim. Era um abuso sim. Seu corpo e sua mente sentiam o peso daquela violência, mas estava longe de entregar os pontos. Nutria raiva e temor que lhe traziam apenas o desejo de um revés, se isso um dia fosse possível.

De qualquer forma, queria aproveitar a noite e esquecer, pelo menos por algumas horas, que se tornara alvo da loucura de alguém. Aquela noite queria ser o garoto inconseqüente e rebelde de sempre.

- Duo, que bom que chegou. – sua mãe surpreendeu-o com sua voz cordial, assim que fechara a porta da sala. Ela vinha da cozinha, trazendo nas mãos uma bandeja com duas xícaras de porcelana, que pelo aroma que exalavam, só poderiam conter café fresco.

Sua mãe estar em casa naquele horário era uma coisa excepcionalmente rara. Geralmente isso só acontecia quando a escola a chamava para reuniões a respeito de sua conduta fora dos padrões. Pegou-se direcionando o olhar para as acomodações da sala, quase esperando encontrar o diretor Treize ali, apesar de ter certeza de que não havia qualquer motivo para uma visita dele. Foi quando travou, sentindo todo sangue de seu corpo parecer se esvair, perdendo a respiração no instante em que seus olhos, agora assustados, se chocaram diretamente com os frios orbes azuis por trás da lente daqueles óculos.

- Seu professor ligou para que pudéssemos conversar hoje. – ela explicou indiferente a palidez do filho e servindo o café para o homem sentado no sofá, enquanto este lhe agradecia, mas sem desviar os olhos de Duo. – Juro que pensei que você tinha aprontado mais uma das suas.

Duo piscou finalmente, quebrando o contato com o olhar de Heero, e indagou um pouco ríspido:

- O que ele está fazendo aqui?

Helen franziu as sobrancelhas loiras e finas, e censurou:

- Que modo de falar é esse, Duo?

Heero surpreendeu o garoto quando levantou uma de suas mãos, deixando que um leve sorriso gentil se formasse em sua boca.

- Não o repreenda. – sua voz amena intrigou Duo. – Ele só está surpreso porque apareci sem qualquer aviso.

Se Duo pudesse sairia correndo dali naquele instante, mas estava tão estagnado perante a postura serena e gentil com que Heero se apresentava, que não conseguia se mover, só recear.

- Duo não é um exemplo de filho como Solo, por isso não aceitamos certas atitudes dele.

Duo trincou os dentes, engolindo em seco o comentário da mãe. Infelizmente, percebeu pelo olhar de Heero sobre si que de alguma forma tinha se denunciado em sua mágoa.

- Conseguir disciplina nos jovens de hoje em dia requer tempo e paciência. – o professor comentou, dando para Duo um sentindo dúbio às palavras, quase que irônico.

- Exatamente, Sr. Yui. – Helen concordou, exibindo um sorriso e, sentando-se numa das poltronas, dirigiu-se ao filho mais uma vez. – O seu professor veio conversar comigo sobre seu desempenho escolar e conduta, gentilmente se oferecendo para ajudá-lo.

Foi o momento em que as coisas começaram a fazer sentido e a mente de Duo passou a correr a mil.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda! – exclamou com um fundo de quase desespero.

- Não é o que dizem suas notas e comportamento. – ela revelou séria. – O Sr. Yui se prontificou a ajudá-lo e ceder os finais de semana para reparar suas dificuldades.

Duo sentia a boca seca. Era uma armação daquele maluco, com certeza, e a única coisa que se repetia como um mantra em sua mente era que estava perdido.

- A partir de amanhã você vai passar a ocupar os seus finais de semana com algo produtivo, Duo. – sua mãe o informou. – O Sr. Yui o ajudará.

- Mas eu não posso perder os meus finais de semana assim. – Duo tentou argumentar.

- Pode e vai. Você precisa entrar na linha e deixar de ser tão inconseqüente.

Aquela ordem de sua mãe, apesar de não ser, assinava uma sentença que ele não esperava. Heero simplesmente o estava encurralando sutilmente, aproximando-se de sua família, ganhando a confiança de sua mãe e impondo-se em sua vida para que o tivesse mais perto. Como poderia suportar aquilo sem se rebelar? Não existia essa possibilidade. Pensaria num modo de fugir daquele compromisso. Não estava disposto a aceitar aquela tortura, mas no momento, para não ser privado de mais coisas ainda, aceitou e subiu para o seu quarto, deixando para Heero um olhar de repulsa.

-o-

Ter passado a noite com os amigos, bebendo e fumando escondido, havia sido uma ótima distração para Duo. Não ter que pensar em certas coisas lhe trazia certo alívio. Voltara tarde para casa e conseguira entrar sem ser pego por ninguém, já que todos estavam dormindo, inclusive Solo. Isso mostrava bem o grau de preocupação deles consigo, mas estava tão cansado que apenas caiu na cama e apagou.

No dia seguinte foi acordado cedo demais, pelo menos para sua intenção de dormir até depois das duas da tarde.

- Acorda, criatura preguiçosa.

Seu corpo sendo sacudido e a voz de Solo não era uma combinação muito boa para seu mau humor matinal.

- Me deixa em paz. – quis gritar, mas sua voz saiu grogue, embargada pelo sono.

Escutou a risada de Solo e abriu parcialmente os olhos para ver o irmão se afastar da cama, caminhando em direção a pequena estante de madeira.

- Quem mandou ser estúpido a ponto de deixar o novo professor achar que pode colocar um cérebro nessa sua cabeça oca? – o loiro implicou, ligando o aparelho de som e fazendo com que o quarto fosse preenchido com a música barulhenta que Solo apreciava.

- Você não sabe de nada. – Duo resmungou, fechando novamente os olhos.

- A única coisa que eu sei é que você tem que levantar e ir a sua doutrinação particular, senão a mamãe vem te arrastar da cama até a casa do professor.

Duo grunhiu. Solo tinha razão. Se não se levantasse, não teria outra opção a não ser ir acompanhado de sua mãe até a casa de Heero Yui. Pelos comentários, sabia que o professor havia alugado uma das casas dos Friedmman, que ficava um pouco mais afastada do centro, mas não muito distante de onde ele próprio morava com a família. O problema era que não tinha a mínima intenção de ir atender à aula particular que aquele louco tinha programado para si.

Daria uma de conformado e sairia, sendo que não seguiria para a casa daquele homem. Se fosse necessário, passaria o final de semana na rua, mas não ficaria nem um minuto numa casa fechada com Heero.

- Bom estudo, maninho. – Solo debochou, vendo o mais novo seguir para o banheiro.

- Vai se danar. – Duo replicou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Duo não pode evitar praguejar durante o banho e enquanto se arrumava. Estava cansado, com sono e a única coisa que queria era ficar deitado na sua cama. Não tinha planejado passar um final de semana a esmo pela cidade, mas não tinha meio de escapar da armadilha que Heero armara se não saísse sozinho de casa. A lembrança de Relena então surgiu em sua mente e pensou que talvez alguma coisa boa pudesse ser aproveitada daquela situação. Ligaria para a loira e quem sabe conseguisse passar o dia com ela, já que, apesar de não estar acostumado ainda, eram namorados agora e deveria passar a dedicar mais de seu tempo ao lado dela.

Estava decidido então. Telefonaria para Relena quando já estivesse na rua. Para não gerar desconfiança, pegou sua mochila com o material de estudo que supunha ser necessário para a falsa aula que Heero tinha proposto e saiu despedindo-se dos pais, após tomar um breve café da manhã.

Fechando a porta da casa atrás de si e, respirando aliviado por ter conseguido escapar, Duo sorriu levemente, orgulhoso por ter se livrado de um martírio como o de passar o dia "estudando" com seu professor de física. Porém, quando se virou, toda e qualquer satisfação que existia em sua fisionomia morreu ao se deparar com ninguém menos que Heero Yui.

O professor estava em pé, recostado a um veículo que Duo presumia ser seu carro. Ele tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito e no rosto uma expressão de quem havia pegado uma boa travessura, coisa que não estava muito longe de ser verdade.

- Você pensou que eu seria burro para confiar que se comportaria como deveria?

Duo sentiu o coração disparar em nervosismo e apreensão.

- Sempre que eu tiver oportunidade vou fugir de você. – ele conseguiu coragem para dizer.

- E eu um dia posso me cansar dessa sua petulância e ter uma conversa interessante com os seus pais e a diretoria do colégio. – o homem de olhos azuis descruzou os braços e abriu a porta do carona. – Agora entre sem causar problemas.

Duo hesitou um pouco, mas sabia que não tinha o que pudesse fazer. Em passos lentos e sem deixar de expressar seu ódio no olhar diretamente para Heero, entrou no carro, sentando-se no banco do carona.

O professor bateu a porta do veículo e ao se virar não pode deixar de notar a figura que os observava de uma das janelas do segundo andar da casa. Deu um breve aceno com a cabeça em cumprimento ao jovem de cabelos loiros, que apenas limitou-se em continuar olhando enquanto Heero dava a volta no carro e entrava no mesmo, dando a partida e distanciando-se dali.

Solo permaneceu por mais alguns segundos parado a janela, tentando dissipar uma sensação perturbadora dentro de si.

-o-

Dentro do carro, Duo amaldiçoava sua sorte. Há quanto tempo aquele desgraçado estaria esperando-o sair? Não duvidava que tivesse madrugado ali só para não perder a chance de pegá-lo antes que pudesse fugir.

Mil vezes maldito!

- Por que eu? – Duo perguntou, sua frustração nítida na voz.

- E por que não? – Heero rebateu de imediato, sem sequer olhá-lo, enquanto continuava dirigindo.

Duo exasperou-se.

- Por que tem que existir um maldito motivo para essa sua cisma comigo! – Duo se contraiu ao receber um olhar frio do homem ao volante. Controlando sua voz, continuou: - Foi o meu comentário no dia da sua chegada à escola? – vendo Heero voltar sua atenção novamente para a direção, passou a língua nervosamente pelos lábios e não desistiu de conseguir algum tipo de resposta. – Se foi isso, eu peço desculpas, perdão, o que for...

- É mais idiota do que eu pensava se acha que um comentário infantil daquele faria com que me interessasse por você.

- Isso não se trata de… não é por isso que… - Duo tropeçou em seu raciocínio ao sentir o peso do olhar daquele homem em cima de si. Desde a primeira vez, a intensidade daqueles olhos o afetava de uma forma incômoda, parecia lhe dizer bem mais do que estava preparado para saber.

- Você pode pensar o que quiser, Duo. – Heero disse, estacionando o carro rente à calçada em frente à casa que morava. - Não me importa nem um pouco, porque querendo ou não, tendo motivos ou não, você é meu.

Duo queria se controlar, mas Heero parecia estar sempre puxando os botões para que perdesse a razão, por isso, explodiu:

- Eu não sou um brinquedo seu!

Ele se contraiu quando repentinamente Heero segurou forte seu rosto pelo queixo, com uma das mãos, e falou bem próximo, olhando diretamente em seus olhos com uma determinação que o assustou. Um frio correu por sua espinha ante as palavras que proferiu em seguida:

- Aí é que você se engana. – Heero falou num tom baixo, ameaçador, mas ao mesmo tempo provocativo. - Você **é **o que eu quiser que **você** seja.

Duo prendeu a respiração. Estava certo de que aquela aproximação que existia entre seus rostos, de seus lábios estarem praticamente se roçando enquanto Heero falava, resultaria em mais um beijo brusco e roubado, mas o professor apenas o soltou e se afastou, abrindo a porta do carro e saindo.

Ele soltou o ar, voltando a respirar, querendo apenas que as batidas de seu coração se acalmassem; que aquela tensão que passava toda vez que estava perto de Heero se dissipasse e não se intensificasse como percebia que vinha acontecendo. Odiava aquele tormento, a impotência que o outro homem lhe impunha. Queria que acabasse, tinha que acabar.

-o-

Duo entrou ainda com receio na casa de Heero. Ajeitou a mochila no ombro enquanto passava pelo homem que segurava a porta num convite para que entrasse. Mantendo uma guarda em sua postura, deu alguns passos adentrando na sala ampla reparando em tudo ao seu redor e, por uma única razão, parando nas janelas.

Janelas gradeadas.

Não se lembrava de existirem grades nas janelas daquela casa, afinal, para que grades em East Hollow? Aquela era uma cidade morta, até mesmo para os ladrões. Se fosse ingênuo, acreditaria na possibilidade de Heero ser uma pessoa neurótica de cidade grande, mas como se tratava de um homem cuja mentalidade não se atrevia a questionar, temia que aquelas barras existissem por outro propósito.

Sua apreensão se tornou maior ao escutar a porta da casa se fechar. Ao se virar viu Heero terminar de fechar a tranca maior e retirar a chave, guardando-a consigo.

Ficou esperando, na expectativa de que o homem viesse para cima dele ou simplesmente lhe desse alguma ordem pervertida. Entretanto, para aumentar sua confusão, o outro apenas estendeu a mão na direção da mesa de quatro lugares da sala, em mais um convite que fez com que Duo o encarasse completamente desorientado.

- Pode se acomodar a mesa e começar abrindo o livro de física na primeira página.

Heero nada mais disse, mesmo vendo nos olhos ametistas impressa a surpresa pelo que falara. O garoto o seguiu e, ainda desconfiado, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras laqueadas em cor preta, vendo o professor fazer o mesmo. Não era o que Duo esperava dele. Não acreditava que iriam realmente estudar, como Heero havia combinado com sua mãe, mas para contrariar qualquer incerteza, a princípio foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Duo não sabia se ficava alarmado ou agradecido por Heero apenas ficar explicando a matéria desde início e obrigando que fizesse vários exercícios. Era estranho. Apesar de ele ser mesmo um professor, não conseguia se concentrar plenamente nessa imagem, sendo que volta e meia via-se temendo que a qualquer instante fosse atacá-lo.

O resto da manhã e parte da tarde Duo tinha se exaurido mentalmente obrigado a estudar com aquele homem. Heero havia lhe oferecido um lanche quando achou conveniente que fizessem uma pausa e Duo conseguiu ficar menos resguardado, já que parecia que aquele dia não passaria por nenhum assédio ou ataque sexual. Mesmo assim, as palavras possessivas que o professor lhe dissera enquanto estavam no carro não deixavam de vagar por sua cabeça.

Se Heero o via como um objeto, por que se importava em forçá-lo a estudar?

Em um breve raciocínio, Duo pensou que talvez ele quisesse mesmo ajudá-lo ou apenas teria que apresentar resultados em seu próximo boletim para que seus pais não desconfiassem; sendo que acreditava que a segunda opção era a única que se encaixava perfeitamente ao estilo meticuloso que via Heero agir. Ele fazia com que tudo conspirasse a seu favor e que nada apresentasse uma margem de dúvida que pudesse ser usada contra ele. Sua inteligência seria digna da admiração de Duo, se não fosse ele o alvo que movia todo aquele plano.

E de repente uma questão curiosa lhe pulou à mente, fazendo com que não se contivesse em perguntar.

- Você já costumava fazer isso antes? – Duo indagou, enquanto Heero estendia-lhe um copo de suco que acabara de trazer da cozinha.

Heero o olhou sem nada dizer e a reação só fez com que Duo ficasse mais curioso. Por isso, aceitou o copo e insistiu na questão.

- Tipo, você já fez isso que está fazendo comigo com outras pessoas?

- Você quer saber se é o único? – Heero rebateu, olhando-o com especulação.

Duo afirmou com a cabeça, sentindo ânsia pela resposta do professor. Talvez, aos poucos, pudesse chegar a conhecer aquele homem a ponto de descobrir algum ponto fraco.

- Não deveria se preocupar com isso. – Heero evadiu a pergunta, sentando-se na sua frente à mesa, mas mantendo o olhar direto em seu rosto. – Você deve se limitar a servir bem ao seu propósito.

Mais uma vez estava relembrando-lhe a posição que tinha lhe imposto e Duo tomou um grande gole do suco de laranja. Reparou no ínfimo sorriso que surgiu no canto dos lábios do professor e sentiu ganas de dizer em alta voz o quão desgraçadamente desprezível e baixo ele era, mas não o fez, preferindo continuar puxando o assunto.

- Alguém como você tem família? - Duo perguntou, descansando o copo sobre a mesa, ao lado do caderno.

- Todo mundo já teve alguma um dia. – Heero falou, deixando margem para o raciocínio do garoto.

- Isso quer dizer que não tem ninguém? – insistiu, achando cansativo o jogo de evadir que o homem persistia em manter.

- Para se ter alguém não é preciso necessariamente se ter uma família.

Duo percebeu no tom de voz de Heero uma insinuação que em nada o agradou, mas estava sentindo a exaustão pesar seu corpo e achou que finalmente o cansaço por ter bebido muito, dormido tarde e acordado cedo, começava a abatê-lo. Queria estar em sua casa para poder cair em sua cama e descansar, mas ainda faltava muito até a hora de voltar.

- Você não consegue responder a uma pergunta minha diretamente? – reclamou entre um bocejo. – Tipo, sim ou não?

- E você consegue falar sem fazer perguntas? – rebateu vendo o garoto cruzar os braços apoiando-os na mesa e deitar a cabeça inclinada para o lado.

- Viu. – Duo apontou e bocejou mais uma vez, sentindo os olhos pesados e não conseguindo impedir que eles se fechassem. Estava cansado demais para se importar também. - É disso que eu estou falando… - sua voz já não passava de um murmuro. -… nem um sim… nem um não.

Sua consciência foi tragada rapidamente, escutando apenas um distante "bons sonhos" pronunciado pela voz de Heero, antes de perder-se de vez.

-o-

Duo despertou aos poucos. Algo o incomodava e começou a descobrir o que era quando, ao tentar levar uma das mãos ao rosto para esfregar os olhos pesados pelo sono, simplesmente não conseguiu. Abriu os olhos e constatou alarmado que seus pulsos estavam presos com algemas de couro ligadas por correntes aos postes de uma cama. Com o pânico crescendo dentro de si, tentou erguer o corpo de uma vez e, em sua volúpia, foi abalado pelo tranco doloroso ao redor de sua garganta, que o fez voltar à mesma posição e gemer ante a surpresa e a dor causada pelo movimento. Se não estava enganado, em torno de seu pescoço havia algo que o prendia a cama, mas a pressão que o envolvia era diferente do que a que sentia em seus pulsos, mas não menos incômoda.

Tentando controlar seus pensamentos que corriam desordenadamente, lembrou-se de ter sucumbido ao sono na sala e isso o fez chegar à conclusão óbvia de que Heero estava por trás daquela situação. Sentiu-se estúpido por ter achado por um momento que o homem estava interessado em seus estudos, pelos menos naquele dia. Sabia que se encontrava completamente nu, sentia seu corpo desprovido de qualquer peça de roupa, apenas a suavidade dos lençóis contra suas costas. Inutilmente tentou movimentar suas pernas e desta vez não foi surpresa alguma constatar que estavam seguras da mesma forma que seus pulsos.

Duo não conseguia ver Heero em qualquer lugar daquele quarto, cujas poucas luminárias estavam acesas dando fraca iluminação ao aposento que mantinha as cortinas bem fechadas. Acreditava que ele o deixara dormindo para voltar depois, mas isso demorou bem menos do que esperava. A porta se abriu e Duo viu o homem que o prendera daquele jeito entrar como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Pelo menos estava vestido, ainda com uma camisa pólo azul marinho e jeans claro, desprovido apenas dos sapatos. Estranhamente ele trazia nas mãos uma bacia funda de metal, similar a uma panela, da qual podia ver fumegar uma leve fumaça.

- Pensei que o efeito do remédio demoraria mais um pouco a passar. – Heero confessou, dando a Duo a dica de que não fora seu cansaço normal que o deixara fora do ar durante aquele tempo, e isso lhe trouxe indignação.

- Você me dopou? – perguntou em tom de incredulidade.

Heero o ignorou e, depois de colocar a bacia em cima de uma cômoda que ficava perto dos pés da cama, se aproximou, admirando seu corpo nu a cada passo que dava. Duo não necessitava que ele desse outra confirmação para que tivesse certeza de que havia sido colocado para dormir e não precisava ser nenhum detetive para deduzir que o remédio havia sido diluído no suco de laranja que lhe fora oferecido.

- O que pretende me prendendo assim? – Duo quis saber, no fundo temeroso ante a frieza com que aqueles olhos se colocaram a avaliar seu rosto quando parou junto à cabeceira da cama. - Não está mais confiante em simplesmente chegar e me violentar?

- Eu não vou simplesmente violentá-lo. - Heero começou a elucidar, levando uma das mãos até a face do garoto e fazendo um leve carinho com as costas desta sobre a pele alva e macia, ao qual Duo não conseguiu repelir por estar impossibilitado de se mover. – Você me dará prazer sim, mas vai sofrer as conseqüências por ter infringido um de meus alertas.

Duo franziu o cenho, completamente confuso sobre o que o professor lhe acusava.

- Pirou de vez? Eu não… - e foi quando sua memória avivou a lembrança do encontro com Relena.

Heero continuou o carinho em seu rosto, deixando a mão vagar pelos traços finos e bonitos do garoto, afastando delicadamente a franja de sua testa.

- Acho que já sabe do que eu estou falando e, como eu disse que ninguém toca o que é meu e você ousou me desafiar, - Heero parou a carícia e sua expressão se tornou mais sombria, fazendo com que Duo se contraísse temeroso. - terá que receber seu castigo para entender, de uma vez por todas, que não estou brincando.

Duo viu Heero dar a volta na cama e começar a despir-se das peças de roupa, sentindo um pânico novamente tomar conta de si pela simples noção do que estava para acontecer de novo. Mais uma vez teria seu corpo violentado por aquele homem e nada podia fazer. Virou o rosto na intenção de não ser obrigado a encarar diretamente a nudez de Heero e quando a cama cedeu, ante ao peso do outro, fechou os olhos firmemente com receio do que estava por vir.

Como ele havia descoberto sobre seu encontro com Relena? Isso só poderia ter acontecido se Heero o estivesse seguindo e se o tinha feito, havia visto tudo, inclusive o beijo… Estava perdido, sabia que estava. O desgraçado o estava seguindo aquele tempo todo.

Assustou-se quando sentiu Heero destravar um de seus pulsos do poste da cama e depois um de seus pés. Em sua cabeça passou a possibilidade de reagir, chutá-lo, socá-lo, ou qualquer coisa que o afastasse de si, mas o olhar que o professor lhe lançou, parecendo ter lido seus pensamentos, o fez desistir, sabendo que seria mil vezes pior se tentasse algo. Observou ele rapidamente dobrar sua perna direita para cima e prender a algema de seu pulso, daquele mesmo lado, ao elo em seu tornozelo, repetindo o processo com o lado esquerdo de seu corpo. Estava deitado completamente desconfortável e exposto para os olhos de Heero, que não deixou de apreciar as partes mais íntimas de seu corpo.

Duo imaginou que aquilo era mais uma forma de humilhá-lo, de possuí-lo sem que tivesse alternativa de se defender, pois estava literalmente de mãos e pés atados. Para sua surpresa, Heero destravou o fecho que prendia a corrente de seu pescoço a cama e, segurando firme como se fosse uma coleira, ele o apoiou, virando-o de forma a que ficasse com o peito e o rosto apoiados no colchão, já que não tinha qualquer apoio.

Continuava exposto ao olhar de desejo do homem que parou outro instante para apreciar a posição em que o deixara. Duo esperava, não sabia bem o que, mas já estava preparado para a dor de ser tomado mais uma vez por Heero. Teve um sobressalto quando a mão dele veio até a sua boca e enfiou sem qualquer delicadeza uma bola de material sintético que fazia parte da mordaça de tiras de couro que foram presas atrás de sua cabeça.

- Agora vai aprender exatamente porque deveria ter respeitado minha posse sobre você. – Heero sussurrou junto a sua orelha, com a voz baixa que levou um arrepio pelo corpo do garoto.

Duo ia tentar protestar, mesmo que apenas gemidos ultrapassassem a mordaça, mas foi pego despreparado pelo súbito golpe em suas costas. Forte e preciso perto de sua nuca, desesperadoramente abrasador, cáustico. Para seu maior sofrimento, um novo golpe entrou em contato com a sua pele segundos depois e mais outro e mais outro.

Era impossível não gritar de dor - apesar disto ser efetivamente abafado pela bola em sua boca - ou impedir que as lágrimas corressem de seus olhos. Não era fraco, não era uma mulherzinha para chorar e gritar, mas a dor era quase alucinante e, entre um açoite e outro, escutou Heero falar:

- No final disso tudo, eu quero ouvi-lo pedir perdão e garantir sua obediência a mim daqui pra frente.

Duo não sabia a fonte daquela dor que queimava profundamente, mas Heero satisfazia a ira que contivera durante aquele tempo a cada novo estalo que o pano banhado em água fervida emitia ao contato com a pele perfeita das costas do garoto, que já começava a apresentar uma vermelhidão fora do comum.

- Você vai se afastar dessa garota. – exigiu entre dentes, impondo mais força nos golpes e excitando-se ao ver o corpo menor se contrair, ao mesmo tempo em que os gritos abafados tornavam-se mais roucos e desesperados, entre os soluços causados pelo choro que corria pelo rosto contorcido pela dor. – E nunca mais vai permitir que alguém além de mim o toque. – um sorriso satisfeito se formou em seus lábios quando foi molhar novamente o pano na água e notou que a pele maltratada começava a ficar machucada e a sujar o tecido branco levemente de vermelho.

Duo chorava copiosamente, mas agradecendo mentalmente pelos segundos estendidos de descanso que Heero lhe dera. Doía demais. Suas costas pareciam estar em carne viva e esperava realmente que a tortura tivesse terminado, já que desta vez o intervalo entre os golpes estava demorando mais. Não conseguia pensar muito claramente, mas a certeza de que Heero Yui era louco ficou impressa no mantra que praguejava enquanto era maltratado, só que seus olhos se arregalaram e um novo grito, mais alto e intenso, rompeu de sua garganta ao sentir algo esbrasear suas costas.

As mãos de Heero passeavam lentamente sobre a pele de Duo, como se fizessem um carinho leve, mas o toque ao invés de acalentar o garoto só lhe trazia mais sofrimento e desespero, já que cobrira suas palmas com sal grosso. Toda espera para castigar Duo valera muito à pena. As reações que arrancava dele o provavam que não demoraria para que garoto que sucumbisse totalmente aos seus comandos e assim, futuramente, ao ato final de sua intenção formada desde quando decidira ir àquela cidade e fazê-lo única e exclusivamente seu.

Duo sucumbiria como os outros. Ele lhe suplicaria como já haviam feito e ali, naquele momento, o garoto aprenderia da pior maneira que contrariá-lo sempre lhe causaria um doloroso arrependimento.

Duo queria gritar para que parasse, mas o tormento que sofria enquanto Heero fazia com que suas costas queimassem de forma enlouquecedora, já começava a drenar suas forças. Sua garganta ardia, suas lágrimas banhavam o rosto apoiado no colchão e, por mais que tentasse se contorcer, se livrar das algemas, não conseguia. Era em vão e não sabia dizer por quanto mais tempo suportaria aquilo.

Num instante seguinte, apesar da ardência persistir, sentiu as mãos do professor deixarem suas costas e, logo em seguida, um puxão na corrente presa à coleira em seu pescoço fez com que seu corpo se erguesse o bastante para quase sufocá-lo.

- É o suficiente, Duo? – Heero sussurrou junto ao seu ouvido. – Está arrependido?

Mesmo que seu orgulho fosse brutalmente ferido, Duo, com dificuldade, fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Heero pareceu contente com a resposta, pois libertou seus pulsos dos aros nos tornozelos, permitindo assim que pudesse apoiar as mãos no colchão e, com isso, diminuir o peso de seu corpo, já que continuava preso a corrente ao seu pescoço.

Heero enrolou parte da corrente da coleira eu seu punho e forçou o corpo de Duo mais para trás até encostar-se ao seu e mais uma vez, em tom baixo, falou:

- Nada de escândalos. – para Duo, parecia uma ordem que ele entendeu quando sentiu as amarras de couro da mordaça cederem e a bola que estava em sua boca ser retirada. Isso fez com que sentisse o quão dolorido seu maxilar estava, mas respeitou o alerta de Heero e permaneceu em silêncio. – Agora, Duo, quero que diga.

Duo sentiu a garganta ressequida, sabendo bem o que Heero queria que dissesse. Queria matá-lo por depois de toda tortura ainda lhe impor mais aquela humilhação. Queria fazê-lo sofrer o mesmo tanto ou mais do que estava lhe infligindo, mas naquele momento, fragilizado e sem forças, mentalmente desgastado, só conseguiu acatar a ordem dada por ele.

- Perdão. – sua voz surpreendeu até mesmo a si, por estar tão fraca e rouca.

Heero puxou com mais força a coleira para trás, fazendo com que a cabeça de Duo se chocasse de contra seu ombro e permanecesse firmada ali.

- Não está me convencendo. – Heero alertou sombriamente. – Acho que me enganei na dosagem de seu castigo.

- Não! – Duo afligiu-se. Não queria passar por aquilo tudo de novo. Ele fechou os olhos, com novas lágrimas correndo de seus olhos e insistiu: - Eu errei, por favor, me perdoe! Não vou mais desagradá-lo, eu prometo.

- A quem você pertence, Duo? – a pergunta veio, ao mesmo tempo em que Heero respirava junto a linha de seu pescoço, fazendo com que seu corpo inteiro se arrepiasse.

- A você. – Duo respondeu após hesitar um pouco, desejando que um buraco se abrisse embaixo dele e o tragasse para longe daquela vergonha.

- Me prove. – Heero exigiu, soltando a corrente, fazendo com que o corpo de Duo pesasse, caindo sobre a cama.

Provar? Como provar?

Penosamente sentindo a dor em suas costas, fez o sacrifício de se virar para Heero e se constrangeu por ter que encarar a nudez do homem ajoelhado na cama, que o olhava esperando que sua exigência fosse acatada.

Umedeceu os lábios ressequidos com a língua, buscando dentro de si coragem para se erguer, evitando que seus olhos acabassem vagando pelo corpo visivelmente excitado. Como ele, Heero, conseguia sentir excitação quando tinha acabado de machucá-lo? Maldito doente – pensou, mas sabendo que agora temia ainda mais aquele louco e, por isso, não ousaria desafiá-lo, nem mesmo com o olhar. Aproximou-se com um pouco de dificuldade e ponderou hesitante sobre o que deveria fazer. Escondendo o asco que sentia de si próprio, inclinou-se agüentando ardência em suas costas e tentativamente tocou sua boca na dele.

Heero não reagiu. Ele queria provas e não uma breve simulação de dedicação. Então, Duo cerrou os olhos e moveu os lábios, provando do gosto da boca do professor, procurando explorar da melhor maneira possível o beijo que oferecia, sem no fundo desejar. Mesmo assim o beijou como beijaria uma pessoa a quem tinha afeição, timidamente deixando que a língua delineasse a maciez da boca do outro.

Heero o correspondeu, quebrando a sua até então inércia e permitindo que a língua do garoto adentrasse em sua boca, mas nada além disso, fazendo com que Duo continuasse sozinho o beijo.

Ele explorou a boca de Heero. Sentindo a diferença em relação aos beijos que tinham partilhado anteriormente. Aqueles haviam sido bruscos, sem chance de pensar ou realmente sentir. Corou se recriminando por estar fazendo comparações e finalmente se afastou, não querendo mais aquele contato com o outro homem.

Queria que já tivesse sido o bastante para Heero, mas os olhos azuis lhe mostraram que não, que ainda esperava mais; e Duo desconfiava do que tinha que fazer.

A queimação em suas costas já se tornara uma dormência devido à latência daquela dor e resolveu tentar bloqueá-la. Afastou-se um pouco, virando-se e colocando-se de quatro na cama, trincando os dentes ante a vergonha de estar se oferecendo para Heero.

Só que ele não veio tomá-lo como esperava.

- Você não… - quis perguntar, mas foi cortado.

- Peça. – Heero demandou.

- O quê?! – indagou, incrédulo.

- Peça. – Heero repetiu. – Se me quer em você, tem que me dizer o quanto.

Desgraçado. Ele nunca se cansava daquele jogo? Já não era suficiente o quanto estava se rebaixando fazendo aquilo? Não era suficiente já tê-lo machucado tanto? E era somente a lembrança dessa dor, do sofrimento que ainda sentia marcado em suas costas, que se submeteu outra vez.

Engolindo dolorosamente o orgulho, com o rosto queimando de embaraço, ele sussurrou:

- Eu… eu sou seu. Me possua… por favor.

Duo sentiu as mãos tocarem suas nádegas, apartando-as e o membro extremamente enrijecido roçar entre elas, esfregando-se para cima e para baixo. Estremeceu por saber que não demoraria muito agora.

- Você aprende rápido, Duo. – Heero parabenizou. - Me agrade e não terá com o que se preocupar.

E logo Heero empurrava a glande de seu sexo, forçando a entrada no corpo de Duo. O garoto mordeu o lábio inferior, suportando o incômodo da intrusão, desta vez sem tanta agressividade, mas não menos doloroso, principalmente quando a corrente de sua coleira foi puxada mais uma vez, levando seu corpo para trás ao encontro de Heero.

O contato com a pele do professor fez com que suprimisse um gemido de dor, mas nada além disso, pois o pior já estava dentro de si, entrando e saindo letargicamente. Uma das mãos lhe corria o tórax, descendo por seu abdômen até tocar o seu sexo. Foi quando Duo instintivamente se retesou.

- Não quer? – Heero perguntou, levando a ironia carregada em suas palavras.

Não, ele não queria, mas o que importava era o que Heero queria.

- Q-quero. – forçou-se a dizer.

Podia imaginar um sorriso debochado nos lábios do professor, pois ele continuou a tocá-lo, acariciando seu sexo adormecido, sem parar os movimentos de vai e vem dentro de si. Duo queria apenas que terminasse logo, ainda mais quando começou a sentir a sua ereção se formar por aquela estimulação. Seu corpo traía o ódio que nutria por aquele homem. Como isso acontecia, estava além de seu entendimento, afinal, há momentos estava sofrendo por aquelas mesmas mãos.

- Não resista, Duo. Aproveite.

Resistir? Aproveitar? Não sabia se estava raciocinando direito quando escutou os conselhos de Heero. A mão em seu membro aumentara o ritmo da masturbação e apenas incoerências giravam em sua cabeça, enquanto sua respiração se tornara pesada, apesar de ainda controlá-la para que não se tornassem ofegos.

O calor no quarto parecia ter aumentado rapidamente. As gotas de suor que escorriam por sua pele traziam nova ardência aos ferimentos em suas costas, mas já não sabia afirmar se aquilo se tornara uma tormenta ou um aditivo a excitação que crescia a cada segundo, pois seu sexo latejava a cada vez que isso acontecia.

Mas não era apenas ele que se perdia; Heero ofegava junto ao seu pescoço, se empalando dentro de seu corpo com mais firmeza e rapidez. A cada nova estocada atingindo-o mais profundamente, até que em um limite atingiu um ponto que fez um grito escapar de sua garganta, sem que pudesse controlar. Sua visão quase se apagou com aquele choque que percorreu seu corpo inteiro causando uma sensação que jamais pensou existir e ela se repetiu a cada nova investida do órgão rijo em si.

Não se dera conta que gemia, nem muito menos que sua pélvis se embalava contra a mão que acariciava sua ereção, enquanto coisas obscenas eram sussurradas por seu algoz. E tudo parou de ter importância quando sentiu a pressão em seu baixo ventre se dissipar no gozo que deixou seu corpo completamente em abandono.

Perdeu por tempo indeterminado a noção das coisas a seu redor, mas caíra contra a cama assim que Heero despejou seu sêmen dentro dele. Não percebeu que por instantes ele ficara apenas observando seu corpo estendido de bruços no colchão, apesar de sentir o líquido viscoso escorrendo de sua entrada para suas pernas. Quando lentamente tudo voltou a fazer sentido e sua respiração e batimentos se acalmaram, Duo não podia acreditar no que acontecera.

Tinha sentido prazer com Heero. Fora levado com tanta intensidade durante aqueles instantes que perdera a noção até de quem era.

Sentiu Heero mexendo na coleira em seu pescoço e o peso da corrente ser aliviado, mas não houve qualquer menção de tirar o objeto de couro preto de onde estava e para mais uma surpresa, Heero deitou-se ao seu lado e, segurando em seu queixo, fez com que o olhasse e avisou:

- Essa coleira ficará no seu pescoço de hoje em diante. Só eu tenho a chave e se forçar tirá-la saberei e você vai sofrer as conseqüências. – fez uma pausa, analisando os olhos violetas e questionou: - Será que fui bem claro?

Duo apenas assentiu com a cabeça, incapaz de contrariar qualquer ordem que aquele homem lhe desse naquele momento.

**_Continua…_**

* * *

**Nota da Beta:** _OH MY GOD! I'm back! Eu não posso acreditar (abraça a fic com todas as forças e abraça sensei) Caraaaaca... EU AMO O HEERO. Eu vou declarar aqui, se quiserem me bater pode vir. Ele é FODA! (ama caras malvados...) Na boa, mas eu fiquei com muuuuito medo. Nunca mais eu esquento um pano na vida. Neeeever! Juro por Deus! Oh! Sensei, mais um vez, arrebentou geraaaal. Mandou bem a veeera (orgulhosa) Continuação! Continuação! Continuação!_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**Autora: Blanxe**_

_**Casal:**__ 1x2 R+2 S+2_

_**Gênero:**__ Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Het, Angst, Lemon__, BDSM, Sexo Não-Consensual._

_**Beta: Niu**_

* * *

**Are U Ready?**

Capítulo 4

* * *

No one ever asked me  
Whether I was in pain or afraid  
Shattered future…  
Lord, what you're doing to me?  
There is no such life without pain at least once  
It could be worse than this…

-o-

Solo franziu o cenho ao ver o irmão aparecer para o café da manhã na segunda-feira. Duo tinha passado o final de semana fora, estudando com o novo professor de física segundo sua mãe, mas entre o mais novo e os estudos não existia nada de compatibilidade. Quando aquele homem viera buscá-lo, sentira uma apreensão estranha, principalmente pelo olhar gélido que ele mantinha. Era um forasteiro, como os mais velhos costumavam chamar, com uma mentalidade e costumes diferentes dos que viviam em East Hollow e isso o fez pensar durante a ausência de Duo. Se o professor vindo de cidade grande começasse a colocar mais idéias deturpadas na mente já confusa de seu irmão, seria mais um problema para si e praticamente confirmara aquilo quando o garoto apareceu na cozinha e seus olhos bateram de imediato na gargantilha preta que este usava.

Impossível não notar quando o acessório era algo incomum até mesmo para as rebeldias de Duo. Logo, não era apenas ele quem parara de tomar seu café para observar com estranheza o garoto sentar-se à mesa mais vagarosamente do que o normal e, com movimentos comedidos, começar a se servir; tanto seu pai, quanto sua mãe olhavam com desgosto o pescoço de Duo, como se não acreditassem no que estavam vendo ou estivessem querendo se certificar que não estavam tendo uma ilusão de ótica. Mais uma vez impossível, pois a gargantilha de couro - que Solo facilmente poderia chamar de coleira, pois realmente se parecia com uma – estava mais do que destacada, contrastando-se com a pele alva de Duo.

- Duo… - seu pai chamou, ganhando a atenção do dono dos olhos violetas, que se servia do pão que estava no cesto no centro da mesa. – O que é isso no seu pescoço?

- Uma coleira. – ele respondeu simplesmente, não mostrando qualquer predisposição para dar mais explicações.

Solo franziu ainda mais o cenho, achando a confirmação de Duo completamente ridícula. O mais novo sabia muito bem que o pai esperava muito mais do que uma simples constatação.

- Virou cachorro agora? – Solo indagou, sem perder a chance de implicar, mas por dentro ainda insatisfeito.

- Ainda não, mas se tivesse virado com certeza a guia não estaria em suas mãos.

Solo abriu a boca para retorquir, mas a mãe imediatamente se manifestou para censurar a conduta do filho mais novo.

- Duo! Não comece com seus deboches! – e sua mãe fazia parecer que a discussão era culpa sua quando quem começara a implicar fora Solo. - Isso em seu pescoço está ridículo. – ela finalizou, com extremo descontentamento.

E ele sabia que estava, não precisava ninguém ficar o lembrando, mas não existia outra alternativa senão usá-la e cobrir qualquer evidência de que aquilo não fora idéia sua. Ignorou o suspirar pesado do pai, que indicava que não estava nada satisfeito, até que o ouviu pedir:

- Duo, porque não sobe e tira isso antes de ir para a escola?

Como ele queria que fosse possível… mas não podia, não queria arriscar instigar a ira daquele homem; já sofrera suficiente por isso e ainda sentia o resultado de seu erro nas costas que ainda cicatrizavam o castigo que recebera por desafiá-lo. Agora o temia mais do que antes e, enquanto não arrumasse um jeito efetivo de se livrar dele, faria de tudo para não cometer deslizes.

- Não. – se negou, continuando a tomar o café da manhã rapidamente, querendo o quanto antes ir embora dali.

- Onde conseguiu isso? – o pai inquiriu exatamente o que estava querendo evitar.

- Internet. – mentiu sem remorso. Ninguém duvidaria, afinal, vez por outra encomendava umas besteiras online e aquela coleira poderia ter sido uma delas. Como nem os pais e nem Solo o haviam visto até aquela manhã, a desculpa passaria fácil, tinha certeza.

Sentiu-se perturbado com a expressão de horror nas feições delicadas da mãe. A culpa era dela se era tão andrógino e talvez a culpa fosse dela também por estar todo dolorido e ainda mais à mercê daquele louco. Talvez estivesse até começando a odiá-la também…

- Continua gastando dinheiro na internet? - ela indagou, incrédula.

- Não é nada demais e também não foi caro. – Duo rebateu.

O pai de imediato apoiou a esposa e criticou rigorosamente:

- Eu não fico te dando dinheiro para que gaste com essas inutilidades.

Duo suspirou, verdadeiramente saturado com aquele tipo de repreensão. A coleira era o menor dos problemas, era o que menos eles deveria se preocupar, mas era difícil quando existia Solo com quem sempre era comparado. Sendo assim, aproveitou para alfinetar:

- É apenas um acessório, não é como se as pessoas já não me olhassem atravessado.

Por um segundo viu pesar no rosto de seu pai.

- Duo… - ele tentou dizer alguma coisa, talvez uma palavra de simpatia, mas Duo não quis ouvir.

- Escola. – o garoto se levantou, afastando a cadeira ruidosamente atrás de si. - Afinal, tenho que me dedicar aos estudos. – finalizou ironicamente, olhando para mãe como se lhe jogasse uma culpa pesada que ela jamais entenderia o porquê.

O pai viu o filho sair rapidamente da cozinha e ouviu a porta da frente ser batida, indicando que Duo havia saído para a escola.

- Solo. – ele pronunciou o nome de seu mais velho, que prontamente entendeu o que queria.

- Pode deixar. – Solo se levantou e pegando sua mochila confirmou: - Eu tomo conta dele.

-o-

Duo apressava os passos, de forma a ganhar certa vantagem sobre o irmão mais velho. Tinha certeza de que Solo viria atrás de si. Não queria conversar com ele, não queria responder às suas perguntas; mentir era fácil, saber o porquê estava mentindo que não. Há muito tempo não sentia vontade de repelir o mais velho como naquela manhã.

Só que, para seu descontentamento, a voz grave de Solo chegou - mesmo que ainda distante - à sua percepção. Chamava por seu nome, pedia num tom de ordem para que esperasse. A única coisa que Duo fez foi apressar ainda mais seus passos.

- Moleque, eu estou falando com você! – Solo falou alto, mas dava para perceber claramente que estava bem mais perto.

Duo riu internamente. Solo era ingênuo pensando que aquele escândalo que fazia atrás de si o faria simplesmente parar e escutar o que tinha a dizer. A única coisa que o mais velho poderia conseguir com aquilo era chamar a atenção das pessoas nas ruas, o que continuaria sendo ótimo para ele e péssimo para si, já que todos iriam pensar que Duo mais uma vez aprontara alguma das suas e o irmão tão bonzinho e certinho estava correndo atrás para levar algum juízo à sua cabeça perturbada.

Como estava farto daquilo... mas que assim fosse. Não tinha que escutar nada vindo dele, mas se assustou ao escutá-lo realmente gritar por seu nome. Não em um tom de demanda ou raiva, mas um que nunca escutara em toda sua vida, pelo que podia se lembrar. Era um misto de angústia e desespero, que fez com que Duo apenas parasse e foi quando finalmente escutou o barulho alto da borracha dos pneus em atrito com o asfalto e percebeu que estava no meio da rua e tinha atravessado sem olhar que o sinal estava vermelho para pedestres.

Ele estava preparado para o impacto com o veículo vermelho, que tinha certeza que não conseguiria parar antes de atingi-lo, por isso fechou os olhos esperando pelo pior e pensando que era somente aquilo que faltava.

Mas o impacto não chegou; a dor que esperava não sentiu e quando voltou a abrir seus olhos novamente, percebeu que a frente do carro ficara a milímetros de sua perna. Ironicamente, pensou no quanto os freios daquele carro deviam ser bons e reparou na figura que deixava o veículo modelo Sport e vinha em sua direção.

- Você está bem, garoto? – o homem loiro, vestido impecavelmente com calças beges, camisa branca e um blazer também bege, perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

Duo não reconheceu aquele homem e logo deduziu que deveria ser um forasteiro, afinal, se não se lembrava do rosto, era porque não morava em East Hollow.

- Duo!

O garoto olhou para o lado e logo viu Solo ali. Elevou uma das sobrancelhas ao ver o quão pálido o irmão estava e parecia um pouco hesitante também. Por um momento, pensou que ele iria o abraçar, mas enganou-se; isso não aconteceu. Seria desejar coisas demais. O mais incrível era que Duo em si não estava assustado ou abalado com o que quase acontecera consigo, pelo contrário, era como se nada tivesse ocorrido, com se existisse uma indiferença dentro de si, mas não sabia como explicar exatamente como era aquilo.

- Fale alguma coisa! – Solo exigiu, ainda soando preocupado.

Duo piscou algumas vezes, sentindo-se sair aos poucos daquele estado de letargia.

- Eu estou bem. – ele olhou para o loiro, reparando nos traços do rosto extremamente alvo e se desculpou: - Sinto muito, não prestei atenção ao atravessar.

O loiro riu, liberando um pouco do nervosismo que guardava pela situação de quase ter atropelado o garoto.

- Não estava prestando atenção mesmo? – o desconhecido disse, reparando na coleira em torno do pescoço do garoto e meneou a cabeça para que saíssem do meio da rua, indo até a calçada. – Você quase me matou de susto.

- Já disse que sinto muito. – Duo repetiu, irritadiço. Não estava mesmo de bom humor e parecia que todos ao seu redor pioravam isso.

Solo imediatamente repreendeu o irmão, buscando manter a voz firme depois do susto que sofreu ao ver Duo quase se machucar gravemente há poucos instantes atrás.

- Duo, você está errado e ainda trata o homem desse jeito?

Duo lançou um olhar atravessado para o mais velho, nada respondendo, demonstrando assim que ainda não queria conversa com ele. Estava agindo como uma criança, mas não se importava nem um pouco com isso.

- Eu deveria estar a uma velocidade mais baixa também. – o homem tentou amenizar as coisas para Duo, mostrando-se envergonhado por sua falta. Desculpou-se em seguida e explicou: - Sinto muito, mas é um costume péssimo de cidade grande.

- Mais um forasteiro. – Duo murmurou ao ter a confirmação feita pelo loiro. - Que ótimo.

Solo olhou mais duramente para o irmão, não acreditando no quão estranho ele estava agindo naquele dia. Duo poderia dar provas de ser extremamente mal educado quando queria, mas geralmente nunca com desconhecidos, já que o mais novo era curioso por tudo que poderia estar ligado à cidade. Não era alheio o descontentamento de Duo em relação a viver em East Hollow; no fundo tinha esperanças que aquilo fosse passageiro, alguma crise adolescente, assim como aquela rebeldia sem limites e que algum dia passaria, mas temia que quando tivesse idade suficiente, Duo simplesmente largaria tudo e iria embora em definitivo para bem longe dali. Só o pensamento já o causava um sentimento incomodo que preferia afastar.

- Não gosta de forasteiro, garoto? – o homem riu e perguntou, como se não estivesse incomodado com o jeito como Duo estava reagindo, mais uma vez reparando no item em seu pescoço.

Duo estava achando aquele homem estranho. Por mais que estivesse tentando ser grosseiro, ele persistia em ser simpático e manter aquele sorriso cordial. Decidiu então ser menos agressivo e respondeu de forma menos defensiva.

- Não é que eu não goste; só não entendo porque forasteiros preferem se enfurnar nesse fim de mundo.

E era exatamente o que Duo pensava. Por que, em nome de Deus, com tantos lugares fascinantes no mundo as pessoas cismavam de se enfiar em East Hollow? Achava que já tinha feito essa pergunta a si mesmo quando Heero chegara à cidade, mas desse não gostava nem de se lembrar.

- Realmente não o condeno por pensar assim. – o loiro falou em simpatia e em seguida explicou: - Mas eu estou fazendo um trabalho, uma pesquisa sobre cidades interioranas e East Hollow parece perfeita.

- É algum tipo de historiador? – Duo elevou uma de suas sobrancelhas e especulou: - Ou um desocupado mesmo?

O homem riu sonoramente, deixando o garoto ainda mais intrigado. _East Hollow t__em__ realmente o dom de atrair malucos._ – Duo pensou.

- Nem um, nem outro. – ele respondeu depois que o riso cessou e finalmente se apresentou: - Meu nome é Quatre Raberba Winner. Sou escritor.

O nome não disse nada a Duo. Ele poderia ser escritor, mas a única leitura que mantinha, além dos livros de estudo, era os quadrinhos.

- Tá pesquisando pra escrever algum conto de terror? – Duo não perdeu a chance de ironizar, mesmo que o irmão continuasse a fuzilá-lo com os olhos.

- Quem sabe um conto policial. – Quatre disse, sem entrar em detalhes e expôs repentinamente uma idéia que teve. - Me diga, já que mora por aqui, poderia me ajudar.

- Te ajudar? –Duo perguntou, desconfiado.

- É. Não conheço nada e você poderia me servir de guia.

Não parecia ser nada demais aquele pedido, Duo no fundo sabia disso, mas não tinha vontade de ficar servindo de guia para um desconhecido. E mostrar o quê? East Hollow não tinha nada de interessante para se explorar, nem mesmo num livro. Duo preferia ficar em casa, ou sair com os amigos; pelo menos eram esses os momentos em que se sentia bem.

- Eu estudo, não tenho tempo livre. – o garoto negou dando aquela desculpa, mas, infelizmente, Solo interveio, causando-lhe ainda mais raiva do irmão por aquela imposição.

- Ele pode ajudá-lo depois das aulas para se redimir do susto que lhe causou. – Solo corrigiu a falta de cortesia do irmão mais novo, ignorando seu olhar de insatisfação.

Quatre olhou com expectativa para Duo, esperando sua resposta, e o garoto suspirou contrariado, mas ainda assim voltando atrás em sua negativa anterior. Duo não conseguiu simplesmente ser ríspido quando o homem a sua frente continuava sendo tão educado.

- Claro. – murmurou, aceitando.

- Perfeito. – Quatre sorriu para Duo. - Posso pegá-lo no colégio então?

- Amanhã, no final do dia. – Duo concordou. – Colégio East Hollow.

Quatre agradeceu com mais um sorriso e, antes de voltar para o carro, perguntou:

- A propósito, qual é seu nome?

- Duo.

- Ok, Duo. – disse finalmente se encaminhado para o carro e, antes de entrar, acenou brevemente com a mão e se despediu: - Até amanhã então e se cuide.

Duo rodou os olhos e simplesmente voltou a resumir seu caminho em direção a escola. Solo rapidamente colocou-se a caminhar ao seu lado e o criticou:

- Você só não é mais grosso por falta de espaço.

- Será que você pode me deixar em paz? – Duo bufou, apressando mais os passos. Se havia uma chance de se livrar de Solo, essa se daria assim que alcançasse os portões do colégio. Nunca quisera tanto chegar ao local como naquele dia.

- Não. – Solo o contrariou, acompanhando facilmente seu caminhar rápido. - E eu ainda quero saber sobre essa coleira ridícula que está usando.

- Já disse.

Solo percebeu que insistir não adiantaria muito e, se aquilo que dissera a mesa era tudo o que o irmão tinha para contar, então não existiam motivos para insistir. Mas uma coisa ainda o incomodava.

- Tira isso pelo menos pra entrar no colégio. – ele falou com desgosto. - Já não basta a vergonha de ter um irmão baderneiro e idiota, ainda tenho que suportar os comentários sobre essa coisa no seu pescoço também?

- Você pode começar a espalhar que sou adotado. – Duo sugeriu, agradecendo por ver os muros do colégio bem próximos e se apressou ainda mais para chegar aos portões. - Que tal?

- Não seja ridículo! – Solo rebateu, chateando-se intimamente com o que o irmão falara.

- Aposto que você adoraria se fosse verdade. – Duo zombou, no fundo querendo que o irmão apenas negasse.

Mas não foi o que sua psicologia distorcida conseguiu.

- Isso seria um sonho, mas como não é… - Solo afirmou, mas foi impedido de continuar a frase quando Duo a completou para si com um tom ríspido demais.

- … mas como não sou, conviva com isso.

Duo aproveitou para sumir dentro do colégio, sabendo que Solo não ficaria o atormentando ali. O mais velho não gostava de proximidade alguma com ele dentro da escola, preferia ignorá-lo e, pela primeira vez, agradecia por isso. Mas perdeu em sua "fuga" as palavras murmuradas por Solo, que parou na entrada do colégio com o olhar perdido na direção em que seguira.

- Estou tentando conviver com isso, Duo…

E não mentira em suas palavras. Seria mesmo um sonho se Duo fosse adotado e não tivesse qualquer vínculo consigo. Poderia ser um sonho…

-o-

Duo respirou fundo ao entrar na sala. Já começava a se sentir mal só de pensar que seriam dois tempos dentro daquela sala com Heero Yui dando aula. A única vantagem era que ali não precisaria se preocupar com o assédio do professor, pois a sala estaria cheia. Ainda assim era um martírio ter que encarar o semblante daquele homem de novo. Não havia qualquer escapatória, por isso, caminhou até seu lugar - tendo cuidado na hora de sentar para não encostar-se na cadeira e acabar sofrendo pela dor em suas costas – e foi logo abordado por Mariemaia.

- Que cara é essa, Duo? – a ruiva perguntou, estranhando o jeito muito sério do amigo. – Chupou limão?

- Precisa? – ele perguntou com o tom de voz desanimado e exemplificou: - Aula de física.

- Você está chateado porque o professor marcou sua cara. – ela debochou, apoiando o braço na mesa e a cabeça na mão. - Fiquei sabendo que você foi chamado a atenção depois das aulas e que o próprio Sr. Yui foi à sua casa para conversar com seus pais.

- Esse é o inferno de se morar nessa cidade de fim de mundo. – Duo reclamou, frustrado. - Todo mundo sabe da vida do outro.

- Você tem fama, Duo. – ela deu de ombros. - Isso ajuda muito.

- Muito obrigado, Marie. – ele fechou ainda mais a expressão, fazendo a amiga rir.

- De nada.

A turma então ficou rapidamente em silêncio quando o professor deu o primeiro passo para dentro da sala. Existia um respeito que todos mantinham em relação à Heero que Duo achava estranho também; não sabia dizer se era por ele ser novo no quadro de professores, ou se o homem realmente impunha essa disciplina sem precisar sequer apelar. Duo desconfiava que a segunda opção seria a mais coerente.

E uma coisa que não conseguiu esconder o ódio em seu olhar quando viu que a primeira coisa que o professor de física fez foi olhar direto em sua direção, como se quisesse se certificar de que estava mesmo presente e, principalmente, que a prova de sua posse estava no devido lugar. Infelizmente seu ódio não fazia qualquer efeito naquele homem e sua afronta morreu assim que ele depositou a pasta em sua mesa e retirou os óculos, olhando mais uma vez em sua direção e escutou Mariemaia suspirar:

- Ele é tão sexy. Uma pena ser tão mais velho e nosso professor.

Duo franziu o cenho e olhou incrédulo para a amiga, cético pelas palavras ditas pela ruiva.

- Você pirou? – perguntou baixo - Como tem coragem de falar uma coisa dessas?

Mariemaia deu de ombros, achando que Duo estava exagerando.

- Ora, porque qualquer garota ou mulher que não tenha problemas de visão e saiba apreciar um belo espécime masculino, diria a mesma coisa.

- Você não sabe o que fala, Marie. – o garoto lançou um olhar na direção do professor que agora pegava o material da aula dentro da pasta.

- Se eu não soubesse que você é um garoto, diria que está com TPM. – a ruiva ponderou. - Mas já que não é isso, posso arriscar afirmar que você está com inveja.

Duo queria responder à altura, tamanha era a indignação que sentia, mas não podia se alterar, principalmente com Heero Yui logo adiante. Era um absurdo ter que escutar aquilo com tudo o que estava passando e teve que reprimir sua frustração para não extravasar de uma vez.

- Você só fala besteiras, Marie. – resmungou, a conversa sendo finalizada pela voz do professor que chegava alta, passando o princípio do que estudariam aquele dia.

Tentara, apesar de tudo, prestar atenção na aula, mas infelizmente a única coisa que conseguiu foi ficar rodando em pensamentos, principalmente aqueles relacionados a Heero e a forma como agia. Continuava sendo estranho o professor estar a tão pouco tempo na cidade e, mesmo assim, as pessoas ao seu redor o viam com extremo respeito e o admiravam. O fato de ser um forasteiro talvez facilitasse as coisas, já que sempre existia um fascínio por tudo o que era diferente do usual. Ora, ele próprio teria se interessado em fazer amizade com Heero para saber mais de onde ele tinha vindo, se não fosse… se não fosse por sua atitude logo no primeiro dia de aula.

Refletindo melhor, aquela curiosidade era presente dentro de si, só não sabia se tinha coragem de abordá-la. Da última vez que tentara sondar algo, acabara dopado e preso a uma cama e… Não gostava nem de lembrar-se do que acontecera, pois fazia com que uma onda de vergonha o assolasse angustiantemente.

Ao contrário do que esperava, o período passou rápido, provavelmente por ter se desligado dos olhares que o professor sempre lhe direcionava durante as explicações. Se tivesse realmente se importado, não sabia se teria conseguido ficar naquela aula por muito tempo, mas quando o sinal tocou, anunciando o fim da aula de física e mudança de salas, ele foi um dos primeiros a se levantar. Era seu intuito sair o mais rápido que pudesse para ficar menos tempo possível no mesmo ambiente que Heero, mas ele sabia que nada poderia ser tão fácil assim.

Quando estava a meio passo da porta, a voz grave e monótona chamou por seu nome.

- Duo.

Duo parou, paralisado internamente ante ao chamado do professor. A forma como ele o pronunciava, já causava um sentimento de pânico dentro de si e a única coisa que se fazia presente em seu intimo era o medo. Os alunos continuaram a sair rapidamente e a sala ficou vazia, mas ele permaneceu parado ali, até que ouviu a voz do professor mais uma vez.

- Venha aqui.

Era uma ordem. E seu pulso parecia correr a mil; aquilo o perturbava de um jeito desesperador por saber que não existiam meios de se livrar daquela situação. Fechou os olhos brevemente, respirou fundo e umedeceu os lábios que tinham se ressecado repentinamente, e só então se virou e caminhou na direção da mesa onde o professor estava sentado arrumando o material dentro de sua pasta.

Ele observou por alguns segundos, no curto espaço em que andara até chegar próximo do professor, que o mesmo não fez questão de lhe dirigir o olhar e preferiu continuar ajeitando suas coisas, indiferente a sua pessoa.

- Já desfez aquilo que mandei? – ele o perguntou, como se estivesse falando de algo corriqueiro.

Duo pensou um pouco, confuso com a pergunta de Heero, sem saber por segundos sobre o que ele falava, mas assim que em resposta a sua demora o professor levantou o olhar para encará-lo com frieza e demanda, Duo se lembrou, sentindo aquele frio no estômago.

- Eu não tive tempo, nem encontrei com Relena ainda.

- Quero isso resolvido hoje. – Heero exigiu.

O ímpeto de responder malcriadamente e sair dali ignorando a ordem do professor era imenso, mas um senso forte de auto-preservação o impedia.

- Sim, senhor. – Duo confirmou, odiando-se muito mais por sua voz parecer tão passiva.

Então aquele sorriso no canto dos lábios do professor surgiu mais uma vez, indicando para Duo que o homem estava satisfeito com sua atitude, o jeito submisso e logicamente com sua resposta. Olhar de azul intenso deixou seu rosto para descer até o pescoço, onde a coleira se destacava, fazendo com que Duo se contraísse internamente.

- Teve problemas com a coleira? – Heero perguntou, admirando o item no pescoço alvo.

Duo não agüentou, não era de sua personalidade tolerar tanto, por isso acabou sendo ríspido e irônico.

- Como se você se importasse.

Aquilo fez a expressão do professor se alterar consideravelmente, pelo menos para ele que estava começando a se acostumar a ler as varias reações que aquele homem poderia demonstrar apenas com o olhar. Ele não tinha gostado e não só por estar sendo desrespeitoso, parecia haver algo implícito que Duo não conseguiu distinguir de imediato e deixou de querer tentar decifrar quando o professor falou:

- Eu tenho que zelar pela minha propriedade. Não vamos querer algum incidente desnecessário, não é mesmo?

Ódio era o que corria por todo seu corpo quando escutou aquelas palavras e enfrentou o olhar de Heero, esquecendo o medo e as possíveis conseqüências de qualquer desafio que lançasse contra aquele homem.

- Eu não sou uma maldita propriedade! – sibilou entre dentes, deixando a raiva exposta em seu semblante. – De ninguém, muito menos sua!

Duo pensou que arrancaria alguma reação violenta do professor, mas se enganou. Apesar de estar seriamente preparado para uma, esqueceu-se de que estava em horário escolar e que os alunos do próximo período já começavam a tomar seus lugares naquela sala; nunca aquele homem revidaria suas alterações em público.

Mas ele teve uma resposta de Heero que apenas fez com que sua raiva aumentasse a níveis inimagináveis.

- Não é minha propriedade? – o professor questionou calma e ironicamente. – E o que essa coleira faz em seu pescoço, então?

Como sentiu vontade de gritar, explodir e dizer tudo o que pensava e sentia naquele momento! Mas Heero se levantou e avisou:

- Melhor ir para sua próxima aula. Não queremos que pensem que você está distraindo o novo professor de suas funções, não é mesmo?

Duo mais uma vez travou sua língua para que não dissesse nenhuma besteira e acabasse perdendo a razão. Ele simplesmente deixou a sala o mais rápido que pôde.

-o-

Relena estava na transição de salas, passando por um dos corredores, quando viu Duo descendo as escadas. Ele estava com a expressão fechada e jeito de poucos amigos, chamando assim ainda mais a atenção da loira.

Ela não o via desde sexta-feira e ficou contente por poder cruzar com ele antes do horário de refeição, mas uma pontada de preocupação também a atingiu ao ver que Duo estava provavelmente perturbado com alguma coisa. Durante o tempo de amizade que tinha com o belo garoto de longos cabelos castanhos, Relena aprendera que nesses casos o melhor seria deixá-lo quieto, sozinho para que lidasse com o que fosse que o estivesse incomodando, mas agora era diferente, o relacionamento deles havia mudado e queria estar perto dele para compartilhar qualquer uma de suas aflições.

Ele não notou sua presença, já que ela estava um pouco mais distante quando ele passou em direção a uma das saídas posteriores do colégio. A primeira coisa que passou pela mente de Relena era que o garoto ia mais uma vez matar aula, por isso, saiu apressadamente atrás dele. Quando o alcançou, ele ainda não tinha deixado o estreito portão gradeado dos fundos da quadra de vôlei.

- Duo! – ela chamou na intenção de fazê-lo parar e conseguiu.

Ele se deteve e olhou para trás, vendo-a caminhar a passos rápidos em sua direção, trazendo nos braços os livros que usaria na aula de química. Vendo-a lhe sorrir e ao mesmo tempo lançar-lhe um olhar desconfiado, Duo recordou-se das palavras de Heero, do que havia prometido para não acabar desagradando o professor e sofrendo as conseqüências por isso. Questionou-se por um segundo se valia a pena todo aquele sacrifício apenas para não ser julgado por aquela cidade infeliz e a primeira coisa que pensou foi que aquela garota que agora se colocava à sua frente o odiaria também, quem sabe teria nojo de si. Foi nesse instante que Duo percebeu que não estava preparado para isso; que não estava disposto a perder o pouco que ainda tinha e, sendo assim, não poderia arriscar.

- Vai acabar ficando reprovado por faltas se continuar matando as aulas assim. – ela comentou, puxando assunto e sorrindo.

"_Quero isso resolvido ainda hoje."_ – as palavras de Heero ecoaram em sua mente e ele sentiu seu coração se comprimir.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – Duo se forçou a dizer, sendo ríspido.

Relena foi pega de surpresa pela reação do garoto. Alguma coisa deveria estar muito errada para que Duo estivesse querendo descontar nela também.

- Aconteceu algo, Duo? Se quiser posso sair também e você me conta.

Ele queria contar tantas coisas, mas não para ela. Não poderia envolver Relena naquilo. Era vergonhoso demais. Respirando fundo, encobrindo sua forma de tomar coragem com exasperação, ele replicou.

- Aconteceu que você poderia largar do meu pé. Se eu quisesse companhia, ficaria dentro de sala de aula.

Os olhos azuis de Relena expressaram mais surpresa e agora mágoa pela forma como Duo estava tratando-a e ela temeu que aquele final de semana tivesse servido para o garoto pensar melhor sobre o que estavam pretendendo desenvolver.

- Você me pediu para não desistir de você. – ela lembrou, deixando que sua voz viesse num tom ainda ameno, mas tingido pela tristeza de uma possível confirmação. - Será que isso mudou nesses dias? Está arrependido?

Duo ficou sem palavras, abatido pelo que Relena dizia e por ver que a estava magoando. Ele só tinha 14 anos e tudo já era tão complicado. Não seria se não existisse Heero Yui, se sua vida não estivesse sendo usada e ditada por aquele homem. E foi então que Duo teve certeza do que o professor lhe dissera anteriormente: ele era uma propriedade a qual Heero usava e manipulava a seu bel-prazer. Apesar de toda ira e indignação, ele permitia que aquele estranho o fizesse de brinquedo sexual e que mandasse em sua vida e em suas vontades. E, olhando para Relena ali, esperando angustiada por sua resposta, viu também que aquele homem estava tirando-lhe uma das coisas que queria ter.

Como poderia permitir que ele o privasse da normalidade? De ter um relacionamento, de ir e vir sem ter medo que ele o surpreendesse e o punisse por ter visto algo que o desagradasse; por quanto tempo conseguiria suportar aquilo sem sucumbir de vez ou enlouquecer?

Ele não podia perder algo tão importante assim. Ele não queria que fosse assim, mas Relena estava sendo a única ponte que o mantinha seguro e o impedia de cair de vez num poço sem fundo. Ela era como um porto-seguro, alguém que nunca o decepcionaria propositalmente e o mais importante: ela era a única pessoa que fazia com que se sentisse amado.

A demora em sua resposta fez com que Relena interpretasse de maneira errada, mas conveniente ao silêncio pesado que pairara sobre eles.

- Tudo bem, Duo. – ela disse tentando esconder a decepção. – Você se arrependeu e não posso culpá-lo por isso… Acho melhor eu voltar para as aulas.

Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era olhá-la ir embora e estaria resolvido. Seria o fim do que tinham começado, Heero ficaria satisfeito e ele a salvo de qualquer rompante de insatisfação vindo do professor.

Seria simples.

- Inferno! – ele praguejou num grunhido.

Seria simples se seus impulsos e sentimentos não o tivessem levado a se adiantar antes que ela se afastasse de seu alcance e a segurar pelo braço, puxando-a para si e a abraçando.

- Não é nada com você. – ele deixou velado seu pedido de desculpas, escondendo o rosto na junção do pescoço delicado da garota, sentindo o aroma de seu perfume e a abraçando mais forte quando sentiu os braços dela o envolverem. - Eu juro.

- Eu não posso competir com o que você sente por ele. – ela falou, ainda com aquele tom triste.

Duo sabia que ela estava interpretando suas ações por um lado totalmente diferente da verdade. Ela não poderia sequer imaginar que suas atitudes eram provenientes de ameaças feitas por Heero, mas facilmente conseguia raciocinar que ele estava confuso em relação aos seus verdadeiros sentimentos, pois como uma verdadeira amiga, Relena se tornara sua confidente e a única que sabia sobre a inquietação que guardava a tanto tempo em seu coração. Ele não poderia contar nada em relação à Heero, mas pelo menos diria a verdade na questão que dizia respeito aos sentimentos que não sabia ter certeza.

- Eu não sei mais o que sinto por ele, Relena. - o garoto confessou. - Não seria possível mesmo que um dia fosse correspondido. – Duo afastou-se um pouco do abraço, podendo assim olhar diretamente no rosto delicado da loira e se penalizou intimamente ao ver os olhos azuis levemente marejados. – Eu não vou abrir mão do que a gente tem, tire isso da sua cabeça, se é que já está pensando em se livrar de mim.

Ela sorriu, permitindo que a breve apreensão fosse aliviada de si. As palavras de Duo a acalentaram e deram-lhe mais confiança, expulsando o recente receio rapidamente de si.

- Eu não vou desistir de você, Duo. – ela prometeu, levando a mão suavemente ao rosto dele, acariciando sua face. – Vou fazer você se apaixonar por mim.

O coração de Duo se aqueceu fazendo com que não pensasse duas vezes em beijá-la avidamente. E ele sabia, intimamente, que talvez não precisasse de tanto empenho para que as palavras dela se fizessem valer.

Ele não teve medo de aprofundar o beijo. Não havia ninguém ali, Heero não poderia estar espionando em lugar algum, pois estava no outro pavilhão dando sua maldita aula de física, então não existia o que temer.

Pelo menos era o que pensava até escutar um chamado por seu nome.

Aquela voz de novo.

Tanto ele quanto Relena ficaram tensos e se afastaram, vendo Solo se aproximar; e era nítida a sua expressão de poucos amigos.

- As aulas já começaram? – ele perguntou, com a voz extremamente séria e contida.

- Como se você não soubesse. – Duo debochou, quase se retraindo ao ser fuzilado com o olhar pelo irmão mais velho.

Relena sabia que os ânimos não estavam bem e, apesar de querer ficar, optou por deixar os dois irmãos conversarem sozinhos já que sabia que Duo não gostava que se envolvesse em suas discussões.

- Eu vou pra classe. – ela olhou para Duo, sem qualquer vergonha de se despedir com um breve beijo em seus lábios, afinal, Solo já tinha flagrado mesmo. – A gente se encontra depois.

Duo sorriu minimamente admirando as formas da garota ao se afastar, mas este morreu completamente ao voltar a olhar novamente nos olhos do irmão, que estavam estreitos e cheios de um sentimento que facilmente conseguira decifrar: ódio.

- O que foi? – o garoto perguntou aborrecido. – Não seria a primeira vez, nem vai ser a última, que vou matar aula.

- Vocês estão ficando juntos? – Solo perguntou, fechando com mais força os punhos ao lado do corpo.

O garoto de trança engoliu em seco, vendo que o mais velho esperava impacientemente por uma resposta da qual já tinha certeza. Sabia que deixar o irmão descobrir sobre o relacionamento com Relena seria péssimo, e aquela situação só confirmava isso.

- Namorando. – ele respondeu, corrigindo-o e reparando em como o loiro se contraíra, parecendo transtornado com a sua afirmação.

E Duo deu um passo para trás, quando a voz do irmão explodiu numa fúria que jamais tinha visto em sua vida.

- Você perdeu a porra da cabeça, moleque idiota?! Ficou louco ou já está fumando algo que não seja nicotina?

- Pra que esse escândalo? Não pensou que eu seria capaz de arrumar uma namorada? Ou é inveja, Solo?

A resposta imediata o fez cambalear e cair pesadamente no chão, tonto pela força do soco que levou no rosto.

- Inveja? Você sabe quem é essa garota, Duo? Sabe? Ela é uma Peacecraft! Uma garota mimada e egoísta que decidiu que queria um brinquedo novo. Você!

Duo ficou apenas estático, segurando a parte atingida do rosto com uma das mãos, enquanto olhava para os olhos raivosos de Solo em silêncio, sem ousar interrompê-lo, assustado demais para se proteger do que estava acontecendo.

- Você acredita mesmo que ela sente alguma coisa séria por você? Que ela te ama? Você é um retardado se pensa isso! Ela vai te usar e quando se cansar, vai jogá-lo de lado! E quer saber, talvez você mereça isso! Levar um tombo bem grande pra despertar dessa ilusão patética!

Duo observava atentamente como Solo andava de um lado para o outro enquanto esbravejava aquelas palavras que o feriam profundamente. Mas além do rompante, estava surpreso por ver o irmão tão irrequieto, como se quisesse colocar para fora algo que simplesmente não conseguia, por mais que esbravejasse. O irmão parecia um animal encurralado, sem qualquer saída que não fosse atacar.

- Isso não é problema seu. – Duo finalmente sibilou, quando viu que Solo parecia nervoso demais para continuar, fazendo com que este parasse com aquele vai e vem irritante. - Se eu quiser me iludir, ser usado ou o que seja; você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Eu só estou… - Solo quis retomar a palavra, mas não conseguiu.

- Tentando se meter na merda da minha vida! – Duo elevou a voz. – Eu não preciso disso! Eu não preciso de você pra nada! Com certeza não preciso da sua sutileza em dizer que sou tão medíocre que sou incapaz de fazer alguém se apaixonar por mim!

As palavras cruas pareciam ter afetado Solo intimamente, pois seu semblante mudara drasticamente de raiva para arrependimento.

- Duo…

- Fique. Longe. De mim. – Duo avisou, se levantando e deixando o colégio para trás, bem como o irmão mais velho.

-o-

Ele não tinha conseguido cumprir com o que Heero lhe ordenara e sabia que se ele descobrisse estaria perdido, por isso, tomaria o dobro de cuidado para não permitir que o homem chegasse a ter conhecimento de que ainda mantinha o namoro com Relena.

Namorar em lugares públicos agora estaria definitivamente fora de questão; teria cautela em qualquer movimento perto dela na escola também… Eram medidas necessárias, apesar de deixá-lo parecendo um neurótico, mas sinceramente preferia evitar qualquer sessão de tortura como a última que passara.

Mas o que ainda não conseguira esquecer e o perturbava imensamente, fora a discussão com Solo. As palavras giravam em sua cabeça, a mágoa o corroia intensamente… a decepção era crescente e nunca pensou que chegaria àquele ponto. Fora uma tarde pesada, onde se enfiara em seu quarto e de lá não saíra nem quando sua mãe o chamara para jantar. Ela não insistiu e Duo tinha certeza de que estava ainda remoendo sobre a coleira em seu pescoço. Ele realmente não ligava mais para isso. A coleira era o menor de seus incômodos agora e achava bom que seus pais tivessem dado uma razão para sua atitude anti-social, assim não teria que explicar nada nem inventar qualquer mentira.

Deitado de bruços em sua cama, Duo não conseguia dormir, além de estar desconfortável por causa de suas costas. Já era noite e Solo ainda não havia voltado. Desconfiava que estivesse na casa de Milliardo, provavelmente perdido por lá, aproveitando para alertá-lo sobre seu namoro com Relena e acabar com qualquer migalha de seu caráter. As farpas dolorosas que o irmão mais velho cravara em seu peito, faziam com que duvidasse de si mesmo e até do que Relena sentia também.

Estava lutando contra a ânsia de se enfiar em seu computador e procurar por algo em particular que desviasse seus pensamentos da sua fraqueza; o conforto que fazia algum tempo que ignorava. Desistiu de lutar contra si próprio quando se levantou, indo ligar a máquina rapidamente antes que pudesse pensar novamente e desistir. Não demorou para que este carregasse por completo e estivesse online.

Sentindo aquela ansiedade crescer quando conectou seu MSN, pensou na possibilidade dele não estar lá, ou simplesmente ter cansado de ser ignorado e ter bloqueado sua conta. Foi com surpresa que viu os nomes surgirem e aquele apelido em especial aparecer disponível. Não teve sequer tempo de tentar iniciar a conversação, pois logo uma janela se abriu e seu coração se acelerou ao ver que era ele quem o cumprimentava.

Zero diz: Senti sua falta.

Duo sorriu ante a simples e curta mensagem. Era uma surpresa que ele ainda viesse falar consigo, pois da última vez que conectaram uma conversa, haviam discutido e tudo terminara quando Duo simplesmente cortara a conexão. Desde então nunca mais tinham se falado.

Zero era um anônimo, alguém que acessara seu jornal e procurou fazer contato, acabando por virar, por assim dizer, um amigo com que conversava sobre tudo sem restrições, quase o mesmo que Relena, mas com a diferença que existiam coisas que compartilhava com ele, que jamais sonhara em ter com a atual namorada.

Zero… Não sabia quase nada sobre ele, mas ele sabia tudo sobre si. Por algum motivo egoísta, quando estavam conversando, Duo acabava apenas falando de sua vida e seus problemas, jamais dando espaço para que conhecesse mais a fundo àquela pessoa. Mas Zero nunca demonstrou insatisfação; ele fazia questão de saber tudo sobre si e talvez fosse o único com quem pudesse vir a se abrir e falar sobre o pesadelo que vivia com Heero.

E foi então que o ocorreu que a recíproca daquela mensagem que acabara de receber, era mais do que verdadeira.

- Desculpe por ter sido um idiota da vez passada. – digitou e enviou suas palavras para o amigo.

Zero diz: Não importa. Principalmente agora.

- O que tem agora?

Zero diz: Você está aqui.

- Seria bom ter você por perto agora.

Zero diz: Posso estar bem mais perto do que pensa.

Duo franziu o cenho e digitou:

- Como assim?

Zero diz: Ligue a câmera e dispa-se pra mim.

Duo sentiu um frio familiar no estômago. Zero tinha esse tipo de proximidade consigo; ele conseguia mexer com seu imaginário e libido sempre que queria, e o mais impressionante era que desde a primeira vez que tinham começado com aquele jogo, Duo jamais o negara nada.

Sem perder tempo, Duo foi até a porta do quarto, trancando-a com a chave. Apenas uma precaução para que se Solo chegasse, não o pegasse em flagrante. Em seguida retornou a mesa do computador, ativando a câmera, permitindo que o amigo o visse, apesar de Zero nunca fazer o contrário. Nunca vira seu rosto, sequer sabia como era, mas Duo também não se importava, pois aquilo só tornava o jogo mais interessante.

Zero diz: Quero ver seu corpo.

Duo imaginava o amigo impaciente do outro lado, mas não teve pressa em retirar a regata cinza e muito menos em instigar, tocando o sexo por dentro do short preto antes de abaixá-lo completamente e jogá-lo para o lado, ficando assim totalmente nu aos olhos daquele estranho com quem tinha tamanha afinidade.

Zero diz: Está ainda mais provocante com essa coleira.

Duo tinha esquecido o item, mesmo que momentaneamente, mas não traria pensamentos ruins para aquele instante. Se a coleira instigava Zero, melhor ainda.

- Pena que não pode estar aqui para ser dono da guia. – digitou.

Zero diz: Eu não preciso da guia para ter o seu corpo.

A respiração faltou-lhe por um segundo e a reação foi nítida em seu membro. Era verdade. Zero o conhecia como ninguém mais e, de certa forma, conseguia sempre o que queria sem precisar estar por perto. Instintivamente, Duo tocou o próprio sexo que começava a ficar ereto, aproveitando para torturar um pouco o companheiro, mostrando uma masturbação leve e lânguida.

Zero diz: Jogando sujo?

Duo apenas sorriu travessamente para a câmera e viu o outro digitar.

Zero diz: Sua boca merecia bem mais do que esse sorriso.

Era uma insinuação que Duo sabia bem o que significava. Não hesitou ao levar dois dedos à boca, lambendo-os e, em seguida, fazendo-os desaparecer entre seus lábios, deixando-os úmidos enquanto os movimentava num entra e sai de sua boca. Ele não se importava de estar sendo libertino, nem mesmo por se mostrar assim àquela pessoa, mas era somente com ele que conseguia ser assim; não ter medo de ousar de sua libido e nem se retrair em seus desejos.

Zero diz: Dentro de você. Agora.

Duo deixou um gemido baixo escapar de sua boca e, sentando-se na cadeira, acomodou-se com as pernas abertas, sentindo o fisgar em suas costas maltratadas. Não demonstrou desconforto, apenas fazendo o que Zero havia lhe pedido. Com os dedos molhados por sua saliva, ele tocou sua entrada e, testando o local com leves carinhos, inseriu vagarosamente um dedo dentro de si, sua expressão se contorcendo pelo incomodo e pela expectativa.

Zero diz: Mais.

Logo Duo fazia mais um dedo unir-se ao outro na penetração, entrando e saindo cuidadosamente, aprofundando-se mais a cada reentrada, fazendo com que tivesse que conter os gemidos para que não saíssem muito altos a ponto de chamar a atenção de seus pais, que estavam pela casa.

Zero diz: Mais fundo, Duo…

E ele atendeu de imediato, enterrando os dedos mais profundamente, sem pressa, se excitando ao imaginar que, em algum lugar, Zero estaria se tocando ao vê-lo em seu estado mais vulnerável. Subitamente mordeu seu lábio inferior ao sentir um choque de prazer ao fazer com que seus dedos tocassem sua próstata.

Zero diz: É um pecado que esses gemidos tenham que ser reprimidos. Toque seu corpo, Duo… Toque para mim.

E ele sempre fazia com que perdesse seu pouco controle... que se esquecesse do tempo e espaço e se perdesse nas sensações que mantinha no entra e sai dos dedos dentro de si, enquanto a outra mão passeava por seu torso, buscando pelo pequeno mamilo róseo que já se encontrava eriçado.

Seu corpo arrepiava-se instintivamente a cada nova penetração, que rapidamente se tornava mais firme e exigente, fazendo com que sua missão de manter a voz controlada chegasse quase ao limite. Era em momentos como aquele que tinha curiosidade de saber como seria o rosto de Zero, como ele seria, o que fazia enquanto estava lá se expondo para seus olhos. Se soubesse, isso impediria que sua imaginação traiçoeira trouxesse para sua mente a imagem de outra pessoa, a pessoa que desejava que realmente estivesse ali o estocando, dando-lhe prazer.

E era a imagem dessa pessoa que fazia com que sua mão retornasse até seu membro que pulsava por atenção e o acariciasse, primeiramente de forma delicada, mas em seguida envolvendo-o numa pegada firme, onde o ritmo ditado era o mesmo de sua intensa ânsia.

Gostaria de saber como seria a sensação de ter o membro rígido dessa pessoa dentro de si, impetuosamente massageando-o por dentro, o olhando com desejo e, principalmente, lhe dando prazer. As mãos fortes segurando seus quadris, apertando e acariciando ao mesmo tempo… correndo por seu torso, tomando seu sexo numa pegada forte e criando um ritmo que se equiparasse à intensidade das estocadas em seu corpo.

Duo inclinou a cabeça para trás, sentindo o liquido viscoso abandonar-lhe o sexo e melar em jatos espessos sua mão e barriga, deixando em silêncio o grito de prazer que queria poder extravasar ante ao ápice de seu orgasmo.

Levou algum tempo para que retornasse do torpor que tomara seu corpo e sua visão focasse no monitor. Um leve sorriso surgiu no canto de seus lábios ao ler a mensagem deixada antes de Zero se desconectar.

Zero diz: Você mexe comigo mais do que imagina. Me apaixonar por você é um erro que parece inevitável.

_**Continua…**_

* * *

**Notas: **Desculpas de sempre pela demora, mas estava adiantando capítulos das outras fics pra não deixá-las no esquecimento. Para as pessoas que estão esperando atualização da Fame... Juro que estou tentando, mas tah difícil...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Autora: Blanxe**_

_**Casal:**__ 1x2 R+2 S+2+S_

_**Gênero:**__ Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Het, Angst, Lemon, BDSM, Sexo Não-Consensual._

_**Beta: Samantha Tiger Blackthorn**_

_**Agradecimentos: **__À__** Niu **__que ajeitou o cap pra mim…_

_**Aviso: Não leia se não gosta do tema!**_

* * *

**Are U Ready?**

Capítulo 5

* * *

You'll just say the worst of me,

with a hope they'll understand.

No, they know you're just a boy,

so grow up and be a man…

oOo

Wufei desligou seu computador, se espreguiçando para em seguida buscar pelo telefone ao lado da escrivaninha, discando atentamente os números que constavam na mensagem em seu celular. Era tarde da noite e esperava encontrar o namorado ainda acordado. Desde que estava se dedicando há quase um ano a um caso em especial, suas férias e qualquer folga que pudesse requerer, haviam sido adiadas. Não queria se afastar e passar a pasta para outro agente, já que estava completamente preso ao sistema daquele caso.

Quando em poucos toques o telefone foi atendido, com um leve sorriso traçando seus lábios, ele cumprimentou:

- Olá.

A voz do outro lado da linha soou repreendedora, mas divertida ao replicar:

- Ocupado demais para responder minha mensagem de imediato?

Wufei quase riu. O outro homem poderia transpassar um tom de brincadeira, mas o conhecia o suficiente para saber que falava sério, já que poderia ser um tanto exigente quanto a atenção que gostava de receber.

- Ainda envolvido até o pescoço com as investigações. – explicou, tendo a certeza de que com isso ele entenderia seu 'descaso'.

- E conseguiu alguma novidade? – o outro perguntou curioso e, nitidamente, colocando de lado a implicância.

Novidade era a única coisa que não tinha naquele caso em especial. Uma pasta com várias pessoas mortas de maneira distinta e um mar de possibilidades estava bem a sua frente, mas um suspeito, uma pista que levasse ao verdadeiro culpado, isso parecia bem distante de conseguir.

- Nada. – Wufei respondeu frustrado. – Ele é esperto e ainda não conseguimos nenhuma pista que nos indique quem realmente é.

O namorado ficou em silêncio e Wufei sabia o quanto o outro queria que colocassem aquele assassino atrás das grades. Ironicamente, fora por causa dos assassinatos que o serial cometia que se conheceram. Ele havia perdido alguém importante pelas mãos daquele desconhecido e seu sofrimento só cessaria quando o caso tivesse sido resolvido.

- Quantas pessoas até agora? – ele perguntou, como se esperasse ter alguma novidade naquela contagem.

- Dezessete. – Wufei respondeu, lamentando-se internamente por constatar quantas pessoas já haviam perecido por se encontrarem com aquele assassino. – Nenhuma nova morte desde aquela última.

- Ele está trabalhando, tenho certeza. Está manipulando mais uma presa, Wufei. – A voz lhe disse distante, pensativa, para em seguida ganhar mais vivacidade como se tivesse saído de um transe. – Será que ele pretende atingir uma meta ou algo assim?

O agente também tinha a mesma curiosidade que o outro. O assassino que vinha assolando vítimas inocentes deixava registrado nos corpos das mesmas uma numeração; com uma pequena faca ele escrevia fundo na carne da pessoa, marcando o número de sua morte. Wufei estava naquele caso desde o primeiro assassinato e ainda não sabia dizer se aquilo era uma contagem ou se ele pretendia atingir uma meta.

- Eu não sei. – Wufei respondeu sinceramente, mas resolveu mudar de assunto para não deixar que o namorado caísse em velhas e infelizes lembranças. - E onde você se enfiou? Espero que não esteja do outro lado do país como da última vez.

Escutou uma risada e foi o suficiente para ficar mais aliviado.

- Não. Estou numa cidadezinha chamada East Hollow. – disse animado. - Você não acreditaria se visse. É tão provinciana.

Ele estava se acostumando com as viagens do namorado. Ele viajava mais do que parava quieto num mesmo lugar, sempre em busca de novos lugares e inspiração para seu trabalho. Não o condenava, afinal, o seu próprio às vezes o consumia mais do que deveria. Ficava contente pelo fato do outro estar vivendo normalmente depois do que acontecera.

- Está querendo encontrar ambiente para alguma nova história escabrosa? – questionou brincalhão, implicando com o estilo de suspense e terror que o namorado apreciava escrever.

- Exatamente! Um ambiente para escrever um novo conto e aqui é simplesmente perfeito!

- Sua mente é realmente uma caixinha de surpresas, Quatre. – Wufei falou, esboçando um leve sorriso.

- Você nunca reclamou das minhas surpresas, agente. – o outro homem retorquiu maliciosamente.

- Realmente. – Wufei respondeu, recordando do quanto sentia falta das 'surpresinhas' do amante. - Pretende ficar quanto tempo distante?

- Olha, eu não sei. – Quatre respondeu pensativo. - Achei umas coisas bem interessantes por aqui, posso me demorar mais do que o esperado.

Tanto trabalho, estresse e tensão e Quatre dizia que poderia demorar… Era realmente injusto que tivesse que se arranjar sozinho quando tinha um belo amante.

- Enquanto isso eu fico na mão? – Wufei ironizou.

- Literalmente na mão. – Quatre riu. – Ou você pode guardar essa tensão pra quando eu voltar. – disse, travessamente. - Seria interessante.

Wufei rodou os olhos, realmente contrariado por aquela sugestão.

- Como se eu fosse agüentar.

Suas palavras fizeram Quatre gargalhar, até mesmo ele riria se não pensasse seriamente em suas necessidades sexuais, principalmente naquele momento, enquanto olhava a tela do monitor a sua frente.

- Meditação, Wufei. – Quatre aconselhou de forma debochada. - Não é assim que seu povo alcança a paz interior?

- Desde quando se tornou um piadista? – questionou emburrado. - Deve mesmo ter encontrado algo muito interessante aí para estar tão animado.

- Acredite, sou uma pessoa de sorte. – Quatre afirmou, parecendo distante e pensativo mais uma vez.

- Acredito. – Wufei afirmou e, olhando para o relógio que marcava o quão tarde já era, se despediu. - Eu tenho que ir. Estou exausto e amanhã estarei cedo no Bureau.

- Eu ligo amanhã. – Quatre replicou jovialmente.

- Estarei esperando. – com um sorriso desligou o telefone e, ainda olhando para o monitor desligado, seus pensamentos ainda vagaram por mais um tempo antes de se levantar e deixar o escritório.

oOo

Baile de outono. Era só o que se comentava pelos corredores do Colégio East Hollow. Duo não se interessava por festividades escolares, principalmente uma tão fútil como seria aquele baile; esse tipo de encontro só servia para lembrá-lo do quão desenquadrado na sociedade local ele era. Duo não tinha a intenção de comparecer ao evento, mas sua convicção poderia ser facilmente quebrada pelo olhar que Relena lhe dava naquele momento em que estavam no meio de uma aula de química e sentavam-se a mesma mesa de trabalho.

Eles ainda tinham o acordo de manterem o namoro o mais discreto possível. Relena lhe contara que, apesar de Solo ter visto os dois e se certificado do envolvimento de ambos, não tinha falado nada com Milliardo. Isso verdadeiramente surpreendera Duo. A primeira coisa que esperava do irmão mais velho era que fosse correndo contar para o melhor amigo e tentar arruinar a única coisa boa que tinha conseguido em sua vida até o momento.

Duo também não estava falando com Solo. Desde o incidente em que haviam discutido no pátio posterior da escola, não trocava uma palavra sequer com o mais velho. Naquele dia tinha matado aula e a noite, mesmo depois de tão tarde ter desligado o computador, fora dormir sem vê-lo chegar a casa. Eram bem raras as vezes em que Solo ficava fora de casa até um horário avançado, geralmente quando isso acontecia era porque ele estava na casa dos Peacecraft e pernoitava por lá estudando com Milliardo. Mas no dia seguinte, Solo estava em casa para acompanhá-lo até a escola, mesmo que durante todo o percurso nenhuma palavra entre eles tivesse sido trocada.

A suposição de Duo era que Solo ficara verdadeiramente contrariado por seu namoro com Relena e estava buscando espaço para ventilar sua frustração por não poder fazer nada quanto a isso. Provavelmente o irmão não conseguia se conformar que ele, Duo, estivesse se dando bem em algum aspecto. Isso já não o incomodava tanto, mas aquele silêncio que se estabelecera sobre eles o estava angustiando.

Não sabia as razões de Solo para não revelar que estava namorando Relena para Milliardo, mas de certa forma agradecia. Era menos um estresse que teria de enfrentar. Já tinha tensão demais por causa de Heero, ainda mais por não ter conseguido cumprir com sua exigência. Teria que lidar com isso mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas tentaria ludibriar o professor de alguma forma, sem se prejudicar.

Por enquanto estava com seus olhos voltados para o experimento que a professora de química passara como exercício, enquanto Relena o observava de perto e tentava lhe convencer de algo que tinha, até então, uma única opinião.

- Vai ser legal, Duo. – ela insistia com a voz a baixa para não chamar a atenção dos outros, muito menos da professora.

- Qual a vantagem de ir nesse baile se não vamos poder ficar juntos de qualquer forma? – Duo procurou argumentar.

- Justamente por ser um baile da escola, a gente pode ficar perto sem Milliardo desconfiar. – ela contradisse. – Ainda somos amigos aos olhos de todos, não seria nada demais você passar a festa perto de mim.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto desses eventos sociais escolares.

- Você raramente gosta de alguma coisa, Duo.

- Viu? Você me compreende, pra que forçar o assunto?

- Porque eu quero você comigo, perto de mim o quanto puder. A gente já não tem muito espaço pra ficarmos juntos, a festa seria uma oportunidade.

Ele parou o experimento e levantou o olhar para a loira. Sentia-se no fundo culpado por não poder dar o que Relena merecia com aquele jogo de se esconderem. Ela queria passar mais tempo com ele, não ter que esconder o namoro, mas ele não podia. Suspirou resignado e cedeu à vontade da namorada, afinal, se Heero comparecesse a essa festa, não poderia reclamar de nada, já que a única coisa que demonstrariam no salão seria amizade.

- Você ganhou, Relena. – ele esboçou um sorriso ao ver o rosto da bela garota se iluminar em agradecimento.

- Eu amo você. – ela se aproximou do ouvido dele e sussurrou, rindo ao ver Duo fechar o rosto numa carranca e corar terrivelmente, voltando-se rapidamente para o trabalho.

Era uma das coisas que adorava ver em Duo. O jeito durão que ele sempre se apresentava aos outros, o estilo de garoto rebelde que fazia com que toda a cidade o criticasse, mas no fundo ele era tão ingênuo e sensível que o fazia quase parecer inocente. Duo escondia partes de sua personalidade para se proteger, não deixar que os outros chegassem até sua vulnerabilidade e o magoassem ainda mais. Ela tinha certeza de que futuramente poderia acabar com aquela casca superficial que ele erguera; que poderia amá-lo o suficiente para ficarem juntos, quem sabe, por toda a vida. Em sua mente adolescente e sonhadora, Relena podia facilmente desejar nunca se separar do garoto por quem se apaixonara perdidamente e, por isso, a cada pequena barreira que transpunha como aquela, sentia-se mais segura do quanto queria ficar ainda mais perto de Duo.



oOo

Estava no terraço do colégio aproveitando o intervalo. Fumava tranqüilamente, enquanto fazia o que costumava toda vez que subia para aquele lugar, que já até chamava de seu. Ele observava o horizonte da cidade. Entraria em tempo vago porque teria uma breve reunião de professores e estava despreocupado. A porta de ferro se abriu e viu alguém entrando, sorrindo levemente ao certificar-se que se tratava de Relena e, enquanto ela estava de costas, permitiu-se um momento para admirar as pernas da namorada, subindo para a saia que se sobressaltava pelas formas de suas nádegas.

Ainda sentia-se um pouco canalha por estar vendo Relena de outra forma, mas tinha que se acostumar que eram mais que amigos agora e que a menina que andava sorridente em sua direção, era atraente com seu jeitinho inocente de ser.

- Posso passar o tempo vago com o meu namorado? – ela perguntou, brincalhona.

- Claro. – ele lhe respondeu, sorrindo.

Ela se inclinou e o beijou, antes de travessamente sentar-se em seu colo.

- Está ficando uma aproveitadora. – Duo a repreendeu, sentido-se no fundo envergonhado por ter Relena inclinada sobre si.

- Não te agrada estar tão perto de uma garota? – ela indagou, aproveitando para beijar-lhe a ponta do nariz.

- Claro que sim. – Duo respondeu rapidamente, endireitando-se e vendo a loira erguer uma das sobrancelhas como desacreditasse suas palavras. – Você sabe que sim.

- Ótimo. – Ela riu um pouco, mas voltou a ficar séria em seguida ao questionar. – E como vão as coisas com o seu irmão?

Solo. Não queria ter que pensar nele. Sua vida parecia não andar quando seus pensamentos se focavam no irmão mais velho, mas mesmo assim, respondeu:

- Ainda me evitando.

Relena percebeu Duo desviar o olhar assim como sua insatisfação pelo assunto, quando ele tragou profundamente o cigarro que estava entre seus dedos.

- Talvez seja melhor assim. – Ela sussurrou, arrependendo-se amargamente quando, repentinamente, os olhos violetas voltaram-se novamente para si e pôde ver a irritação que neles brilhava.

- Aposto que pra você sim, não é mesmo? – as palavras de Duo continham um sarcasmo palpável que nem mesmo ele se dera conta até a garota sentada em seu colo se desculpar.

- Desculpe, eu não estava pensando em mim.

Por um momento sua mente havia corrido por caminhos obscuros, onde só conseguia ver o quanto Relena deveria estar aliviada por Solo e ele estarem a cada dia mais afastados. Era inadmissível que pensasse assim, principalmente dela que sempre fora a única pessoa que estivera ao seu lado sabendo sobre tudo o que sentia e passava. Não era justo que a tratasse assim.

- Desculpe Relena. – ele pediu sinceramente. - Eu estou chateado com tantas coisas… Não queria estar descontando em você.

Relena lhe sorriu e deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. Tenho que escolher melhor minhas palavras… - ela decidiu e, em seguida, confessou: - Sabe, mesmo que não tenha sido minha intenção, no fundo eu ainda me sinto insegura.

- Não tem porque, você sabe, eu já te disse antes.

- É… eu sei. Por isso quero ficar quanto tempo puder perto de você.

- Você tem todo tempo que quiser comigo, - ele falou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios e implicou: - a não ser que queira me dar um pé na bunda quando um daqueles zagueiros do time de futebol vier te pedir em namoro.

- Que besteira. – ela disse rindo, achando ridículo o que Duo insinuava.

- Ouvi dizer que Lewis está de olho em você. – o garoto deu de ombros, falando casualmente.

- Azar o dele porque eu já estou com quem eu quero.

Duo sentiu os lábios dela contra os seus e, descartando o resto do cigarro, levou uma das mãos ao seu pescoço, acariciando-o e aprofundando o beijo. Estar com Relena vinha lhe fazendo um bem imenso; era como se depois de tudo de ruim que lhe acontecia, pudesse ser purificado por uma coisa boa. Sentia as mãos delicadas encostadas em seu peito e ombro, enquanto ela se colocava numa posição mais confortável, levando cada uma das pernas torneadas a se apoiar em cada lado de seu quadril, fazendo com que ficassem mais diretamente de frente um para outro.

Ele abriu brevemente os olhos; tinha certeza que estava ridiculamente ruborizado pela posição em que se encontravam, tendo Relena sentada daquela forma tão intima em seu colo. Não deveria ficar acanhado por isso, afinal era normal que namorados buscassem por mais contato, só que para ele, aquele tipo de proximidade consentida e com uma garota, era completamente novo. O beijo foi pausado por um instante e Duo viu o mesmo carmesim tingir o belo rosto da loira, fazendo com que prendesse a respiração por um segundo e contemplasse o quão linda ela era. Relena definitivamente poderia ter quem ela quisesse, mas, no entanto, escolhera ficar com ele. Aquilo fazia com que Duo se sentisse afortunado e, ao mesmo tempo, inseguro. Se aquele sentimento em seu peito aumentasse, se viesse a se apaixonar perdidamente pela garota, o que faria se algum dia ela decidisse que não estava mais interessada nele?

Já lhe causava certo incomodo pensar assim e Relena pareceu perceber isso, pois logo estava movendo os lábios sobre os seus, acariciando delicadamente sua nuca com uma das mãos, querendo apagar aquela dúvida em seu olhar. O calor do beijo trouxe seus instintos à tona e Duo aproveitou para acariciar a lateral do corpo da namorada, sentindo por cima do tecido de sua blusa a sinuosidade de sua cintura.

Relena parecia aprovar os carinhos, correspondendo com mais avidez ao beijo. Poder sentir o toque do garoto descer por seu quadril, até chegar à sua perna, onde a mão deslizava com apreciação por sua coxa, distante de ser algo por amizade e que fazia com que seu coração batesse mais forte. Estava um pouco receosa pelos avanços, mas queria que ele a desejasse, que a olhasse como uma namorada e não como a amiga apaixonada por quem tinha carinho.

Ela sentiu os dedos dele correndo por sua perna, subindo por debaixo do tecido de sua saia escolar de pregas, fazendo com que ela suspirasse em meio ao beijo. Não podia negar para si mesma que a ousadia de Duo a excitava, mesmo que segundo os costumes e pudores aos quais fora ensinada a ter, contrastassem com sua aceitação.

Duo estava sentindo coisas que jamais imaginou sentir pela garota em seu colo. Sua mão parecia vagar por conta própria, gostando da sensação da pele macia da loira contra seus dedos e dos arrepios que percebia estar causando nela. Em um momento comum jamais seria tão ousado, mas naquela posição era impossível controlar seus instintos e logo sua mão deslizou mais para cima, fazendo o caminho agradável do quadril dela por debaixo da saia, ocupando-se do contorno de sua nádega, acariciando-a e, em seguida, apertando levemente.

O gemido abafado pelo beijo que vibrou em sua boca, fez com que sua excitação crescesse e, impulsivamente, puxasse o corpo de Relena, aproximando-o do seu do jeito que queria e necessitava.

Relena se sobressaltou e abriu os olhos, embaraçada quando sentiu a rigidez dentro da calça de Duo pressionando contra o meio de suas pernas, protegido apenas pela roupa intima embaixo de sua saia. Um calor incomum a arrebatou e vendo os olhos violetas entreabertos, com um brilho desejoso, ela não contestou, permitindo-se aproveitar aquela sensação, enquanto continuavam a se beijar.

Duo fazia leves movimentos com a pélvis, causando uma fricção deliciosamente tortuosa para ambos. Deixando suaves gemidos escaparem por sua garganta, Relena se pegou imitando a ação do namorado, sentindo mais a firmeza do corpo do rapaz, achando estimulante a forma com que a pegada de Duo em sua nádega começava a querer guiar seus movimentos, incentivando-a a se mexer com um pouco mais de confiança.

E ela gemeu um pouco mais alto do que deveria quando sentiu aquela fricção começar a intensificar tanto nos movimentos quanto no calor incontrolável que aumentava entre suas pernas. Era estranho, uma coisa diferente que nunca havia sentido anteriormente e não poderia dizer que era ruim, pelo contrario, fazia apenas que desejasse mais de algo que ainda não sabia o quê.

Duo ofegava em meio a beijo que não seria louco de interromper. Pela primeira vez trocava uma experiência daquelas com uma garota e podia afirmar que estava envolto em cada sensação daquele momento, que a todo segundo se tornava mais excitante e chegava ao limiar de seu senso. Estava prestes a gozar dentro do confinamento de sua calça apenas com a excitação que os movimentos lhe traziam.

As vozes vindas da entrada do terraço chamaram as atenções de ambos.

Estavam subindo as escadas.

Geralmente ninguém ia até aquele lugar e temia que algum inspetor tivesse resolvido ir verificar o local justamente naquele momento.

Duo fechou os olhos e grunhiu silenciosamente ao sentir Relena sair de seu colo e sentar-se ao seu lado. Ele ajeitou a frente da calça para não deixar tão evidente o volume que sentia dolorosamente pulsar dentro dela, amaldiçoando quem quer que fosse por interromper.

Ficaram em silêncio até que a porta se abriu e como Duo previra, um dos inspetores apareceu seguido do zelador. Não pareciam surpresos em vê-los ali.

- Não podem ficar aqui, sabiam disso? – o inspetor cruzou os braços, olhando-os com censura.

Duo se levantou, juntamente com Relena, e antes de voltar-se para o inspetor notou o quão corada ela estava. Não a culpava por isso, pois temia estar assim também, afinal, tinham quase sido flagrados.

- Desculpe, é quase um costume vir conversar aqui. – Duo procurou se explicar.

O inspetor meneou com a cabeça para que seguissem para a porta e falou:

- O Sr. Yui acabou de nos alertar que você poderia estar aprontando aqui em cima, Duo. – ele reparou no cigarro que o garoto havia descartado no chão e disse com desgosto: - Parece que ele não estava errado, afinal. Seus pais serão notificados desse seu problema.

Duo estreitou os olhos, querendo com todas as forças replicar. O maldito professor tinha mandado aqueles dois.

Maldito desgraçado obsessivo!

Quando iria retorquir, Relena intercedeu, o que trouxe um grande espanto para ele.

- Os cigarros não são dele. São meus.

Tanto o zelador, quanto o inspetor se entreolharam desconfiados e surpresos, enquanto Duo ficou momentaneamente sem palavras.

- Você está querendo acobertar esse moleque, Srta. Relena? – o zelador perguntou, olhando com desdém para Duo.

Duo ia assumir a culpa, mas Relena se adiantou e confirmou:

- Não estou querendo encobrir ninguém, muito menos ele. - ela olhou com firmeza para o homem e indagou: - Não acreditam na minha palavra porque acham mais fácil culpar o Duo?

Duo viu os dois homens se entreolharem, como se o que Relena tivesse dito realmente fizesse sentido e, em seguida, resolvendo ignorar o fato, o inspetor os enxotou:

- Vão, saiam logo daqui. Não farei um comunicado em respeito a Srta, mas nem adianta tentarem subir para cá outra vez.

Os dois adolescentes deixaram rapidamente o terraço, vendo antes de descerem o primeiro vão de escadas, que o zelador iria trancar definitivamente aquela porta com um cadeado.

- Você não precisava ter assumido a culpa lá em cima. – Duo comentou, enquanto descia os degraus atrás da loira. – Eles não estavam acusando nada que não fosse verdade.

- Eles te julgam porque acham que toda a culpa só pode ser sua.

- Geralmente é. – ele disse sem muito problema em admitir e isso fez Relena parar e olhá-lo diretamente desde que haviam sido interrompidos.

- Ninguém tem o direito de culpá-lo só porque criaram uma fama de problemático pra você! – Duo arregalou os olhos, percebendo o quão estressada a namorada estava com aquela situação. – Você não é assim!

Ele engoliu em seco, sensibilizado pela forma como Relena se ressentia por si, quando ele próprio nem ligava tanto para o fato.

- Tá tudo bem. – ele finalmente conseguiu dizer, descendo mais um degrau e abraçando-a. – Eu não ligo. Não se zangue por pouca coisa.

- Impossível. – ela reafirmou, abraçando-o de volta. – Eu não…

- Shii… - Duo pediu carinhosamente para que se calasse e se afastou, olhando-a nos olhos. – Esqueça isso por agora. Vamos embora antes que eles desçam.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, relutante em deixar aquele assunto morrer, mas concordou e, junto com ele, continuou a descida das escadas. Mas Duo sabia melhor do que ninguém que Relena, sendo teimosa do jeito que era, não sossegaria e futuramente traria aquilo à tona novamente.

oOo

No final do dia, Duo estava na frente do colégio esperando, como combinara com o homem que quase o atropelara. Solo sequer se despedira quando passou por ele no portão; simplesmente o ignorara, apesar de ter lhe dispensado um breve e insignificante olhar de soslaio. Seu relacionamento com o irmão, ao invés de melhorar, só afundava mais e mais. Apesar de ressentir, talvez fosse melhor assim, afinal, quanto mais distante, menos riscos e ilusões.

- O que está fazendo parado aí?

Duo quase deu um pulo pelo susto que levara ao escutar àquela voz grave tão de repente. Aquele tom já era reconhecido por todo seu corpo como um sinal de alerta, espalhando em seu peito uma apreensão sem igual.

Olhou para o professor que parecia pronto para voltar para casa - já que trazia em uma das mãos a pasta que carregava todos os dias de manhã para a escola – e tinha no semblante, além da habitual frieza, um pouco de curiosidade.

As palavras repentinamente faltaram a Duo e impedindo-o de vocalizar qualquer coisa por uns segundos, consumido por um instante de blackout mental. Aquilo fez com que Heero franzisse as sobrancelhas levemente, indicando que começava a desconfiar de algo.

- Venha comigo. – determinou, segurando em seu braço.

Duo arregalou os olhos e discretamente se desvencilhou, antes que pudesse ser levado embora.

- Eu estou esperando uma pessoa.

O brilho dos olhos azuis se tornou ainda mais cortante.

- Quem? – o professor exigiu saber.

- Um forasteiro. – reparou a insatisfação plena nos olhos azuis e continuou: - Não me olhe assim, estou gostando disso tanto quanto você, mas como eu quase atropelei o carro dele ontem, meu irmão me obrigou a ajudar esse cara com um tour pela cidade.

Heero ignorou o fator atropelamento, o que não causou muito espanto em Duo, afinal, não era como se ele nutrisse algum sentimento por si, se fosse o caso, com certeza não faria as coisas que fazia consigo.

O professor estreitou os olhos e quis saber:

- Que tipo de forasteiro?

Duo deu de ombros, achando que aquele homem era um bastardo territorial dos infernos.

- Do tipo escritor que vem pra onde Judas perdeu as botas, buscando ambientes para trabalhar em mais um livro de quinta.

Um pouco da tensão que via no professor pareceu esvair um pouco, simplesmente desistindo do assunto e buscando por outro que certamente o interessava mais.

- Fez o que lhe mandei?

Duo engoliu em seco, sentindo seu coração disparar. Sabia sobre o que Heero se referia; já deveria estar esperando e não ser pego de surpresa. Mesmo não tendo certeza se seria fácil enganar Heero, mentiu:

- Eu disse que faria, não foi?

- Você continua muito arredio, Duo. Vamos resolver isso no final de semana.

Como se fosse possível, os olhos de Duo ficaram ainda maiores e o frio em seu estômago petrificou seu corpo inteiro, mas não teve tempo de dizer nada, muito menos tentar se desculpar, humilhar-se ainda mais se fosse preciso para não ter que sofrer as conseqüências que Heero certamente iria lhe impor. Via claramente em seus olhos azuis escuros a promessa de castigo que ali brilhava. Infelizmente uma buzina chamou a atenção de ambos, que olharam juntamente para o modelo esporte vermelho que estava parado rente a calçada.

- Hei, Duo! – o loiro sorridente chamou, acenando brevemente.

Duo engoliu em seco mais uma vez, olhando para Heero instintivamente e vendo um leve sorriso no canto de sua boca. Ele não iria perdoá-lo. Sem mais nada dizer, se apressou até o carro de Quatre, cumprimentando-o e sentando-se no banco do carona. Foi impossível perder a breve troca de olhares entre seu professor e o escritor ao seu lado. Era como se os dois analisassem um ao outro por motivos distintos. Da parte de Heero, Duo sabia que este provavelmente avaliava o quão seguro estava seu brinquedinho saindo de guia turístico pela cidade com aquele desconhecido. Já Quatre parecia intrigado com a intensidade com que aquele homem o observava; mas parecia existir algo mais que Duo não soube definir, por isso apressou as coisas.

- Vamos? Tenho que estar de volta em casa antes do jantar. – era uma mentira, outra vez. Não fazia a mínima questão de obedecer às regras de casa e havia muitas vezes que sequer chegava num horário aceitável, contudo, não queria passar seu tempo rodando uma cidade que ele conhecia de dentro para fora e que não via graça alguma.

- Claro. – Quatre concordou, passando a marcha e saindo com o carro.

oOo

Duo sentia o peso do olhar do loiro sob si. Ele estava rodando pela cidade há uns bons 40 minutos, mostrando ao escritor alguns pontos que acharia interessante se estivesse no lugar de um forasteiro em busca de coisas entediantes para a construção de um ambiente literário. Para ele, mesmo vendo a empolgação de Quatre, ainda eram locais chatos e provincianos. Só que o olhar do loiro insistia em incomodá-lo. Do jeito que estava cismado, Duo temia que homem educado a quem guiava pela cidade - agora à pé - era da mesma estirpe que Heero.

- Está com algum problema? – Duo perguntou impertinente, quando já estava cansado daquele jeito que o loiro persistia em olhá-lo, enquanto caminhavam por uma das ruas pouco movimentadas que levaria até o centro histórico.

Quatre, estando distraído em seus pensamentos, piscou algumas vezes para sair do transe e, com um sorriso amarelo e confuso, indagou:

- Como?

- Você está me encarando de um jeito estranho desde que deixamos o colégio. – Duo suspirou exasperado e confessou com um pouco de irritação: - Tá me incomodando.

Quatre demonstrou estar sem graça e imediatamente tentou desfazer a má impressão.

- Desculpe, Duo. Eu não quero que pense mal de mim, é que eu estava reparando na sua coleira.

O garoto sentiu-se nervoso com o que Quatre havia dito. Ele estava reparando em sua coleira por tanto tempo… mas justamente na coleira? Por quê? Pela sua mente passaram diversos pensamentos, sendo que o principal girava em torno de ser descoberto por um total estranho. Não sabia o motivo de estar apreensivo, afinal, como aquele forasteiro poderia desconfiar do que se tratava aquela coleira?

- O-o que tem minha coleira? – penalizou-se mentalmente por gaguejar. Assim estava praticamente pedindo para que Quatre desconfiasse de alguma coisa.

- Incomum para um garoto, pelo menos daqui de East Hollow. – Quatre comentou de forma desinteressada, continuando a andar lado a lado com o garoto pela calçada. – Pelo que rodamos e pelo que reparei dos habitantes, esta é uma cidadezinha bem conservadora e você parece ser um dos poucos que fogem do padrão.

- Ovelha negra da família, muito prazer. – brincou com puro sarcasmo, tentado dar suas próprias explicações e não ceder margem para mais perguntas sobre a coleira.

Quatre riu menos acanhado por ter sido pego encarando o garoto.

- Você realmente é incomum para uma cidadezinha assim, começando pelo seu cabelo. – comentou expondo sua curiosidade e olhando as pessoas ao redor como se fizesse uma comparação. - Atrai muita atenção.

Duo suspirou menos resguardado. Quatre estava puxando assunto para mais um ponto que não lhe agradava, mas esse era menos incomodo do que o da coleira, por isso, tentou não ser tão agressivo e responder com sinceridade.

- Mas não agrada a ninguém.

- Questão de mentalidade. – Quatre deu de ombros, mostrando simpatia pelo garoto. - Se fosse numa cidade grande como Nova York ninguém repararia tanto. – vendo Duo menos irritadiço, o loiro trouxe o assunto anterior à tona novamente: - Mas me diga: como conseguiu um artigo desse porte, aqui nesse lugar?

Duo, sem perceber, começou a andar um pouco mais rápido, demonstrando sem querer que o assunto realmente o afetava, mas somente Quatre percebeu isso, enquanto ele limitou-se a dar a mesma resposta mentirosa que usou com os outros.

- Internet. Eles mandam pelo correio.

Quatre apressou os passos também e mantendo o sorriso jovial, falou:

- É um grande contraste para uma cidade como East Hollow. Manter-se tão arcaica e ainda assim não deixar que a tecnologia fique de lado.

Duo olhou com alívio para o relógio quando chegaram à praça principal e finalmente pode anunciar:

- Já passa das oito da noite, acho que já lhe mostrei tudo o que poderia. – Duo parou de andar, vendo sem qualquer remorso a expressão de desapontamento do loiro. Ele estava farto e não gostava da forma suspeita como Quatre o vinha abordando. – Tenho que ir para casa.

Quatre ficou confuso por alguns segundos, sem palavras, mas rapidamente se recompôs e polidamente agradeceu:

- Tudo bem. Agradeço por ter me mostrado a cidade. – com um sorriso e, antes de lhe dar um abraço de despedida, viu o garoto estreitar os grandes olhos violetas. – Posso levá-lo até em casa?

Duo se livrou do abraço do loiro o mais educadamente que conseguiu e negou:

- Você ainda pode dar uma olhada por aqui. Posso ir sozinho sem problemas. – ele se virou, sentindo-se mais incomodado depois daquela despedida e, antes de sumir pelas ruas, falou: - Espero que consiga o que quer aqui, Sr. Winner.

Quatre ficou observando Duo se afastar e murmurou com a voz levemente arrastada.

- Falta pouco pra isso, Duo.

oOo

A semana passou como um borrão estranho, daqueles em que tempo voa sem sentido e sem que se dê conta. Duo sentiu um grande alívio por Heero não tê-lo atormentado durante esse período, mas ao mesmo tempo isso o deixava ressabiado. O que mais temia era que o final de semana estava batendo em sua porta e isso significava que teria, querendo ou não, de passar os dois dias 'estudando' com o professor. Depois do castigo que fora submetido da última vez, já não pensava em tentar evitar o encontro. Sem retaliações talvez fosse melhor e, quem sabe, o homem enjoasse e o deixasse em paz. Era uma esperança ridícula, mas a única que o impedia de esmorecer de vez.

Com a ausência de seu irmão em casa, aproveitou para conectar seu computador naquela noite e abrir seu MSN. Sua intenção era só uma como sempre: conversar com Zero. Precisava se distrair e evitar que seus pensamentos retornassem sempre ao ponto que o lembrava que o professor de física lhe teria nas mãos por mais um final de semana.

Zero diz: Saudades?

Duo sorriu amenamente e digitou rápido:

- Já está ficando convencido?

Zero diz: Sempre fui.

O garoto riu e escreveu:

- E modesto também. – fez uma pausa, esperando que Zero escrevesse alguma réplica, mas como não veio nada, um pouco curioso, mandou outra mensagem: - Desconectou da última vez sem se despedir de mim.

Zero diz: Não seria a primeira, nem a última vez. Como estão às coisas por aí?

Era verdade. Zero tinha aquela mania irritante de do nada desconectar e deixá-lo no vácuo. Pelo menos ele se importava consigo, aparentemente.

- Como sempre. – respondeu. - Agora Solo não está mais falando comigo.

Falar sobre Solo com Zero era uma coisa normal. Ele, assim como Relena, sabia sobre o que passava em relação ao irmão mais velho e nunca o condenara por isso; apesar de algumas vezes parecer incomodado quando se mostrava depressivo demais perante a situação.

Zero diz: E qual o motivo?

- Ainda querendo comandar minha vida. – Duo escreveu não entrando no assunto tão profundamente.

Zero diz: Querendo ou não, sua vida já é comandada.

Duo ajeitou-se na cadeira, confuso com aquela mensagem enviada pelo outro. Que tipo de comentário era aquele?

- Como assim? – Duo perguntou apreensivo.

Zero diz: Você vive numa pequena sociedade que já dita os costumes e ações, logo, você é comandado mesmo que não tenha percebido.

Não relaxou com aquela resposta e rapidamente replicou:

- Não é bem assim, Zero. Eu não faço e nem sou o que todos esperam de mim.

Zero diz: Percebo. É por ser você mesmo que não confessa o que sente, certo?

Aquelas palavras soaram por demais irônicas. Era como se Zero estivesse provocando mais uma vez. Saber sobre seus sentimentos não lhe dava o direito de começar a usá-los em suas metáforas.

- O que eu sinto não tem nada a ver com isso.

Zero diz: Então por que não se confessa?

_Que pergunta mais cretina._ – Duo pensou.

- Você sabe o porquê. Eu não posso.

Zero diz: Não pode ou é comandado por sua sociedade que dita o certo e errado e faz você acreditar que o que sente é errado?… Ou será que está hesitando porque existe outra pessoa agora?

Duo engoliu em seco, confuso e nervoso pelas palavras do amigo. Ele sempre fazia com que seus pensamentos avançassem para partes obscuras que impulsionavam sempre o pior dentro de si. Zero sempre testava suas convicções, seus limites e, às vezes, isso o irritava ao ponto de achar que ele o controlava como um brinquedo para conseguir sempre o que queria. E Duo ainda não sabia exatamente o que Zero esperava e, com esse pensamento, resolveu perguntar:

- Qual é o seu nome, Zero?

Duo ficou um tempo esperando. Zero ficara mudo de repente, nem mesmo a barra inferior indicava que este digitava alguma mensagem. Aquilo foi estranho. Zero hesitar era estranho, afinal, ele sempre tinha suas respostas afiadas não importando a situação. Até que, depois de segundos que pareceram uma eternidade, ele escreveu.

Zero diz: Mudança de assunto para evitar responder?

Duo piscou algumas vezes quando a resposta chegou na forma de outra pergunta.

- Nem um motivo, nem outro. Ele não me suporta. Pra que confessar algo que sei que nunca será correspondido?

Zero diz: Como pode saber?

Duo franziu o cenho, começando a se chatear com a insistência do outro.

- Você conversa comigo há meses e faz essa pergunta pra quê?

Zero diz: Eu queria que você se confessasse.

Aquilo o pegou de surpresa. Para que Zero desejava uma coisa daquelas? Era contraditório, dado a quase confissão que este lhe fizera da última vez que tinham conversado on-line.

- Pra quê? Pra depois vir correndo pro computador me consolar com você?

Zero diz: Quebrar certas convicções suas seria algo que me daria imenso prazer.

As palavras de Zero lhe fizeram compreender um pouco do que se passava naquela mente distorcida do amigo. Podia quase apostar que ele sentiria um grande alívio se Solo o rejeitasse e ganhasse a certeza de que não existiria mais ninguém em seu caminho para conquistá-lo. Era um pensamento egocêntrico, mas era a única coisa que conseguia raciocinar naquele momento.

- Você gosta de me ver sofrendo.

Zero diz: Já sofre por antecedência mesmo. É bom mexer com sua cabeça.

Duo riu sozinho diante do computador. Mesmo com toda a pressão de palavras e alfinetadas, ver como Zero continuava querendo testá-lo era engraçado. Impulsivamente escreveu:

- Ok, Zero. Vamos jogar. Eu me confesso, se você me disser seu nome e tudo sobre você.

Zero diz: A brincadeira só tem graça se for aos meus termos. Você se confessa e depois eu conto o que quiser saber sobre mim.

Zero era realmente muito esperto. Duo acreditava mesmo que a pessoa do outro lado daquela conexão tinha prazer naqueles joguinhos. Se confessar era algo fora de questão, mas queria vencer Zero dessa vez e descobrir quem ele era.

- Combinado, Zero.

Restava saber quando ele teria coragem o suficiente para fazer o que tratara com aquele desconhecido.

oOo

Heero abriu a porta de casa e imediatamente um sorriso irônico agraciou o canto de sua boca. Quando escutara a campainha, estava certo de que seria a pedante vizinha da casa ao lado lhe oferecendo alguma coisa e perguntando se precisava de algo. A hospitalidade de East Hollow chegava a ser irritante, mas desconfiava de segundas intenções da mulher. Para o azar dela, não tinha qualquer interesse no sexo feminino, principalmente ela já tendo há muito tempo passado da idade tenra que lhe atrairia.

Mas à sua frente estava parada exatamente a visão do que lhe satisfazia: o belo garoto de longa trança e incríveis olhos azuis-violeta, que lhe encarava com uma expressão invocada.

Era sábado de manhã e, como esperava, Duo viera até ele sem que precisasse se deslocar para buscá-lo. Sabia que viria, afinal, o garoto cada vez mais parecia compreender que não existia escapatória. Isso era bom. Seu tempo em East Hollow poderia ser encurtado se Duo parasse de desafiar seu destino.

- Nem precisei buscá-lo. – comentou, abrindo espaço para que o garoto entrasse.

- Você viria atrás de mim mesmo. – Duo replicou sarcasticamente, adentrando pela sala e tirando a mochila das costas para repousá-la sobre o tampo da mesa.

- Está começando a ficar inteligente. – Heero ironizou, fechando todas as trancas da porta e, como sempre, guardando as chaves consigo.

Duo ignorou o comentário. A única coisa que queria era que aquele final de semana passasse rápido e fosse bem menos doloroso que o último.

- Trouxe os livros? – escutou Heero lhe perguntar.

- Trouxe, apesar de não saber pra que, afinal, isso aqui é só um desculpa pra me violentar, não é? – acusou, notando a corrente em cima de um dos sofás, juntamente com uma pequena sacola escura.

- Em parte. – Heero confirmou, vendo os olhos de Duo evitarem os seus. – Como estão suas costas?

Não sabia porque ele perguntava sobre isso. Heero não se importava, tinha certeza disso e, se era esse o caso, só existia um único motivo para que quisesse saber como estava.

- Quer saber pra poder me dar mais uma de suas punições?

Heero não se deu ao trabalho de responder e apenas ordenou:

- Fique nu.

Duo arregalou os olhos imediatamente. A forma repentina e seca como o professor demandava as coisas ainda o assustava e suas ordens continuavam deixando-o tão envergonhado que, mesmo que tentasse, era impossível evitar que o vermelho tingisse seu rosto.

- Não íamos estudar? – perguntou, com a esperança de que Heero voltasse atrás.

- Não disse o contrário. – o homem lhe informou seriamente. – Agora faça o que eu mandei, antes que eu mesmo rasgue suas roupas.

Duo trincou os dentes e, apesar do nervosismo, começou a se despir aos olhos do professor. Não era louco de desafiá-lo depois do mesmo ter deixado claro do que era capaz se o desrespeitasse de forma mais ofensiva.

Assim que descartou sua boxer preta, Heero mais uma vez ordenou:

- De quatro.

Duo obedeceu se colocando de quatro no chão. Esperou quase um minuto sem nada acontecer e ficou imaginando se Heero não estava apenas parado lhe observando a nudez. Para sua surpresa logo sentiu algo viscoso e gelado sendo espalhado em sua entrada; arrepiou-se pela sensação, contendo um grunhido quando algo começou a forçar passagem. Não poderia ser Heero lhe penetrando, pois não havia o calor de sua pele, muito menos a espessura que sentia toda vez que o homem entrava em seu corpo. De novo o asco tomou conta de si ao imaginar algum objeto sendo introduzido em seu ânus. Sim, definitivamente Heero estava enfiando algo… algo duro que foi consumido por seu corpo quando sentiu o indicador de Heero acariciar sua entrada agora fechada. Era desconfortável, muito desconfortável. E existia algo mais…

Heero observava as marcas nas costas de Duo - bem menos feridas e já cicatrizando - deslizando levemente os dedos sobre elas, sentindo o garoto se retesar ante seu toque. Não tinha qualquer intenção de tomá-lo naquele momento, apesar de vontade não lhe faltar. Torturar seu belo garoto era bem mais prazeroso do que simplesmente pegá-lo de uma única vez. E era isso que pretendia.

Finalmente buscou pela corrente e prendeu o fecho ao elo da coleira no pescoço de Duo, puxando-o, o forçando a se levantar e aos tropeços a sentar-se numa das cadeiras da mesa de estudos.

Enquanto Heero colocava a sua frente algumas folhas e o material que trouxera dentro da mochila, Duo notou o fio que saía do meio de suas pernas e seguiu com o olhar até onde este levava, sentindo seu coração acelerar quando viu um pequeno aparelho na mão do professor. Existia algo dentro de si conectado aquele fio e, por conseguinte, ao dispositivo em posse de Heero. O sangue quase lhe fugiu do rosto, quando escutou os leves tapas em cima da madeira da mesa e sua atenção se desviou para as folhas que o professor colocara bem a sua frente.

Exercícios.

Não estava entendo mais nada.

- Você tem cem exercícios bem formulados aí para desenvolver. – Heero informou indiferente. – Não pode se levantar até ter terminado tudo e é melhor que estejam todos feitos de forma correta. – foi quando Heero colocou o pequeno aparelho na mesa, ao lado de um livro, bem a vista de Duo, acionando um botão.

Duo se retesou ao sentir o objeto dentro de seu corpo começou a fazer seu trabalho. Ao mesmo tempo em que Heero se afastou, sumindo dentro de casa.

Podia descrever aquilo como tortura e da pior espécie, apesar de não ser dolorosa. Estava nu, sentado a uma mesa, fazendo o mais rápido que podia aqueles malditos exercícios, mesmo que não conseguisse se concentrar muito bem. Na verdade nem sabia como estava conseguindo desenvolver os deveres, pois o objeto dentro de si vibrava e o massageava por dentro. Mesmo que não quisesse sentir, que tentasse desviar seus pensamentos apenas para os problemas, a sensação sobrepujava qualquer coisa, principalmente toda vez que o objeto tocava sua próstata e parecia que lhe dava uma pequena descarga de choque. Aquela coisa estava tão afundada dentro de si que era freqüente o tremor se espalhar por seu corpo e não demorou tanto para que suas mãos começassem a vacilar no lápis e mordesse os lábios para não deixar que gemidos escapassem de sua boca, enquanto uma ereção se formara sem que pudesse impedir.

De longe conseguia escutar o barulho de água correndo, como se Heero estivesse enchendo alguma coisa.

Sentia a pressão apenas aumentar, enquanto a letra saia tremida no papel, mas quando finalmente acabou os exercícios, um pouco envergonhado levou a mão até o próprio sexo, querendo apenas aliviar um pouco da rigidez constante que começava a doer seus testículos.

- Eu não disse que poderia se tocar, disse? – a voz de Heero voltou à sala, e ele recolheu sua mão para cima da mesa imediatamente. – Da mesma forma que mandei se afastar daquela garota.

Ele olhou contrariado para Heero, sem conseguir conter os leves ofegos que se tornaram sua respiração. Decerto o inspetor teria contado a Heero sobre ter encontrado ele e Relena no terraço, mas não poderia ter dito nada demais, já que não os pegara juntos.

- Eu terminei com ela, somos só amigos. Não pode me impedir disso.

- Você não aprende não é mesmo, menino atrevido? – Heero se aproximou, segurando-o pelo queixo e levantando seu rosto.

- Não tem nada que você queira me ensinar que eu queira aprender. – sibilou, mesmo sentindo-se vulnerável.

Heero olhou para o membro ereto do garoto, que parecia implorar por atenção e voltou a encarar Duo cinicamente.

- Não é o que seu corpo me diz. – olhando para a lapiseira descartada em cima da mesa e as folhas espalhadas contendo respostas trêmulas, soltou o rosto do garoto e perguntou: – Terminou os exercícios?

- Acho que sim. – Duo assentiu com a cabeça e envergonhado pediu: – Tire isso de mim.

- Não é você quem dá ordens aqui.

- Eu não agüento mais isso... – murmurou olhando para baixo.

- Agüenta sim. – Heero afirmou com um sorriso. – Você pede por isso o tempo todo. Desde o começo pediu.

Duo não se conteve ante as palavras de Heero, que insinuavam que teria pedido para estar naquela situação, como se apreciasse ser violentado, torturado e comandado por ele daquela forma. Era demais para suportar e fazia com que se esquecesse de não retaliar contra as loucuras que o professor dizia.

- Você é que é doente! Doente porque me obriga a tudo isso e sente prazer em abusar de alguém mais fraco que…

_O barulho de um tapa ressoou pelo recinto._

_- Você já me ajuda bastante com seu corpo._

_- Mas… não é certo. – a voz juvenil contestou._

_- Seu corpo dita o que é certo ou errado, Heero. Não gosta quando o toco assim?_

_- S-sim, mas…_

_- Shiii, Heero... – seu corpo foi trazido para mais perto por um forte puxão em seus cabelos e a voz sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Seja um bom garoto. Comporte-se que não sofrerá mais por suas desobediências… Isso, Heero... – um gemido feminino, suave e aveludado. – Bem aí… Assim mesmo…_

Duo ainda estava atordoado com a bofetada que levara de Heero, mas não o bastante para não sentir a dor atrás de sua cabeça com a força com que o professor lhe puxava, agarrando um punhado de seu cabelo. Algo o tinha tirado do sério e a primeira coisa que pensou foi em gritar, mas quando viu o olhar assassino nos frios olhos azuis, deteve-se, ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo foi jogado bruscamente por sobre a mesa, batendo com força em seus machucados anteriores e fazendo-o gemer de dor. Suas pernas foram abertas sem qualquer delicadeza e o aparelho que estava dentro de si, praticamente arrancado com um único puxão.

Pensou que seria violentado bem ali, mas se enganou. Heero pegou firme na corrente presa em sua coleira e o arrastou mais para dentro da casa. E quando conseguiu distinguir onde estava, foi de súbito jogado de contra a quina de uma grande banheira de louça branca, que geralmente as casas mais antigas de East Hollow costumavam ter. O ar já lhe faltou quando seu diafragma se chocou com a superfície dura e tudo só piorou quando sentiu dolorosamente seus cabelos serem agarrados mais uma vez e sua cabeça forçada para dentro da banheira que estava cheia de água.

Não era necessário que dissesse o quanto se arrependia por não controlar seus ímpetos. Estava indo tudo bem, não precisava chegar àquele ponto, seria só se comportar que nada daquilo teria acontecido, mas outra vez, tinha que agir impulsivamente. Heero ficara furioso e Duo tinha medo das conseqüências agora, enquanto tentava desesperadamente afastá-lo de si. Sentiu sua cabeça ser puxada para fora da água e pôde buscar o ar para seus pulmões, mas seu coração batia descontrolado, sabendo pela pegada que se mantinha em seus fios molhados, que ainda não terminara.

- Sou doente por te desejar? – Heero sibilou raivosamente junto ao seu ouvido. – E o quanto você é doente por desejar o próprio irmão?

Duo não teve tempo nem de questionar como Heero sabia daquilo, pois sua cabeça mais uma vez foi imersa dentro da banheira. Não conseguia pensar direito, sentindo a falta que o ar fazia ao mesmo tempo em que quase engasgara com a água quando suas pernas foram bruscamente apartadas e seu corpo preenchido pela rigidez de Heero. Não tinha dúvidas dessa vez que era o sexo do professor que o invadia sem piedade; o calor e a firmeza das estocadas em seu ânus eram inigualáveis. Podia sentir os dedos fortes cravando na pele em seu quadril, tentando mantê-lo parado já que lutava para se livrar do professor, mas sua força não era nada em comparação a de Heero.

As lágrimas corriam, mesmo que em seu rosto molhado não se distinguissem, quando Heero mais uma vez o trouxe para fora da banheira. Puxava o ar pela boca afoitamente, enquanto o sexo do professor pulsava dentro de seu corpo.

- Você tem um jornal pessoal muito interessante, sabia disso, Duo Maxwell? Não tem vergonha de expor coisas tão pessoais? Não tem medo que descubram quem é você?

Foi quando muita coisa começou a fazer sentido para Duo. Seu jornal. Agora sabia de onde Heero havia descoberto aquilo e, quem sabe, muito mais sobre si. Sentia-se mais estúpido do que nunca agora.

Quando viu que sua cabeça voltaria para dentro da água, usando a força que tinha, Duo arriscou e, apoiando um dos pés na quina da banheira, impulsionou com força o corpo contra o de Heero para trás. Sendo pego de surpresa, o professor perdeu o equilíbrio e vacilou uns passos, caindo num baque no chão já molhado e perdendo brevemente a pegada que tinha nos cabelos de Duo.

O garoto desajeitadamente colocou-se de pé, pronto para correr para longe, mas foi detido por um tranco em seu pescoço, caindo de encontro ao corpo do professor. Heero segurava com firmeza a corrente presa à coleira de Duo, vendo os olhos violeta assustados se prenderem aos seus. Seus óculos haviam caído em algum lugar durante a queda e sentia uma pequena dor aguda atrás de sua cabeça, mas tudo isso não tinha importância. Dominar Duo era a única coisa que necessitava.

- Péssima escolha. – ele sussurrou, puxando a corrente para cima e trazendo o rosto de Duo para próximo do seu.

- Eu te odeio. – Duo disse, também num sussurro.

Heero estreitou os olhos azuis e Duo achou que fosse ser carregado e afogado na banheira dessa vez, mas o que aconteceu foi exatamente o contrário; seus lábios foram esmagados pelos do professor, sem que pudesse recuar. A língua dele logo invadia sua boca, assim como o membro rijo entrava em seu corpo mais uma vez. Heero segurava com firmeza a corrente presa a sua coleira para que não fugisse do beijo e com a outra mão mantinha seus quadris na posição certa para que o penetrasse.

Duo gemeu alto quando Heero o fez erguer o corpo e ficar sentado sobre seus quadris, dessa forma acolhendo cada centímetro de seu membro dentro de seu canal. O homem deitado no chão grunhiu, fechando os olhos e Duo pôde perceber o quanto ele se deliciava com a sensação de penetrá-lo por completo. 

Foi tirado de sua observação quando Heero entreabriu os olhos e ondulou o quadril, insinuando-o para cima, fazendo com que massageasse seu ponto de prazer. Duo estremeceu e mais uma vez não conteve o gemido, se esquecendo do que acontecera há poucos minutos e o quanto queria distância daquele homem.

- E o doente sou eu, Duo Maxwell? – Heero indagou roucamente, tocando a ereção do garoto, vendo-o se retrair ante a acusação velada que lhe fazia. Deu um leve tranco na corrente e ordenou: – Comece a se mexer.

Duo sentia a mão forte de Heero lhe acariciando o sexo e em resposta seu corpo se moveu, mesmo que seu cérebro dissesse que não. Estava tão excitado que temia gozar vergonhosamente se tentasse se mexer mais intensamente. Mentalmente, se penalizava pela reação, de como podia sentir tanta repulsa por alguém e ainda assim ficar a sua mercê daquela maneira.

- Admita, Duo. Eu te dou prazer… gosta do que eu faço com você.

Duo negou com a cabeça, mordendo os lábios para não dar a Heero a satisfação de outro gemido seu quando novamente este ondulou a pélvis para cima e acariciou seus testículos. Ele se sentiu a ponto de ejacular e o teria feito se não fosse pela pegada forte que foi imposta na base de seu membro. Heero o olhava de um jeito frio, mas existia algo de diferente bem lá no fundo, algo que o assustou muito mais.

No segundo seguinte, o professor estava apertando dolorosamente o local, cortando qualquer prazer que pudesse emanar de seu sexo, fazendo com que Duo fechasse os olhos e trincasse ainda mais os dentes para não gritar. O garoto sentiu algo morno lhe escorrendo pelo queixo e só muito tempo depois iria notar que cortara o lábio inferior com a força impelida por seu dente.

- Me dê prazer, Duo. – Heero demandou e o garoto deixou a languidez dos movimentos que anteriormente fazia para mexer-se com mais intensidade.

Duo gemeu mais alto, enquanto se empalava contra a rigidez de Heero, porque apesar de ter sido privado de atingir o ápice, sua próstata estava sendo golpeada impiedosamente graças aos seus movimentos rápidos e precisos. Sentia a forte necessidade de gozar, mas Heero ainda lhe apertava a base do sexo e parecia não estar disposto a lhe dar liberação. O azul frio daqueles olhos, que pareciam sentir um prazer extra em admirar seu corpo durante o ato, fazia com que se arrepiasse, ainda que quisesse depois culpar o fato de estar molhado por causa do incidente da banheira.

Heero admirava a beleza delicada do garoto, desde seu rosto, até o corpo delgado que cavalgava sobre o seu. Duo poderia não ter consciência do quão belo e desejável era, mas certamente isso não importava, porque ninguém mais o teria. Existia uma satisfação dentro de si por saber que havia sido o primeiro a tocá-lo e possuí-lo. Fazia com que lhe acrescesse mais prazer toda vez que tomava seu corpo; um instinto de possessividade do qual se livraria em breve, pois não precisaria mais se preocupar com ninguém cobiçando ou tocando sua propriedade. Imaginar esse momento em especial, o excitava inimaginavelmente.

O gozo que o preencheu abruptamente fez com que Duo fechasse fortemente os olhos, sentindo nojo e, ao mesmo tempo prazer, querendo que no fundo Heero libertasse sua ereção e que pudesse atingir o ápice junto com ele, mas não foi o que aconteceu. O professor ofegante segurou-lhe a cintura, fazendo com que parasse seus movimentos e ergueu o próprio corpo, empurrando Duo de cima de si para o chão, onde caiu bruscamente deitado de lado e a única coisa que conseguiu, foi gemer quando sentiu o orgasmo abandonar seu corpo em jatos fortes que sujavam o piso bege do banheiro.

- Quem está certo e quem está errado aqui? – Heero perguntou-lhe, se levantando e sorrindo ao ver as lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos nublados pelo prazer que ainda era nitidamente expelido pelo corpo inerte aos seus pés. - Quem de nós dois é o mais doente?

Duo escutou os passos de Heero deixando o banheiro, mas não conseguiu se mover. Seu corpo ainda entorpecido jogado no chão, seu olhar perdido e os pensamentos entrando numa espiral que temia que roubasse sua própria sanidade, ou lhe mostrasse uma verdade que estava se negando a aceitar.

oOo

_**Continua…**_

* * *

**Nota da Amiga Niu – aquela que varre igual a cara dela: **

Posso fazer aquelas notinhas gays? Poooosso? Diz que siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim A-A  
Eu eu eu, Duo se fodeu :D  
Ado ado ado, ele ta mais do que ferrado :D:D:D:D

Nada mais a declarar :D aquelas


	6. Chapter 6

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Casal:** 1x2 2xR S+2

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Het, Angst, Lemon, BDSM, Sexo Não-Consensual.

**Beta:** **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn**

**Aviso:** Olha aí no cabeçalho... Se não gosta... Não leia...

* * *

**Are U Ready?**

Capítulo 6

* * *

Your answers is in there,

just stare down the barrel.

Your sincerest apologies,

won't write you out of this one.

Tonight... you'll find the right

In the pull of the trigger now bite.

Oh, young fool, don't cry... anymore.

oOo

Duo não soube dizer por quanto tempo ficou jogado no piso frio e molhado do banheiro da casa de Heero. Para ele, não faria diferença se seu corpo nu não estivesse começando a tremer de frio. Moveu-se então, levantando-se vagarosamente e sentindo os músculos protestarem tanto pela exaustão física quanto pela mental. Gemeu silenciosamente quando uma pontada em seu torso se fez presente e o lembrou de quando batera contra a quina da banheira. Sua cabeça doía também, tanto especificamente no ponto onde seus cabelos haviam sido puxados com violência, quanto internamente, pulsando numa latência incomoda.

Tentou ignorar e ficar de pé. Com dificuldade, conseguiu e se apoiou na banheira, olhando desoladamente ao redor, pensando no que fazer – quem sabe cavar um buraco para se enterrar. Teria de deixar o banheiro em algum momento, mas não queria enfrentar Heero. Sequer sabia onde o homem estava, ou o que esperar dele quando o encontrasse; só queria evitá-lo. Endireitando-se, ele sentiu o sêmen finalmente deixar sua entrada e escorrer por sua perna. Fez uma careta de desgosto ante a viscosidade que o homem deixara em seu corpo e, virando-se para a banheira, decidiu que se teria de começar por alguma coisa, esta seria se recompor.

Entrou lentamente, colocando uma perna e sentindo a água que antes estivera morna, causar calafrios em sua pele, mas pouco se importou, trazendo a outra perna e se abaixando na fria e límpida água da banheira branca. Ficou um tempo parado, apenas apreciando a sensação gelada que envolvia seu corpo e suspirou. Finalmente, pensando mais calmamente, tentou colocar suas idéias no lugar. Nunca tinha visto Heero furioso daquele jeito. Louco, insano, tresloucado, não importava a situação, ele sempre aparentou ser senhor de suas ações, sempre meticuloso e metódico, sem deixar que aquela tão imposta indiferença o abandonasse, mas naquele momento, no instante em que o chamara de doente, Heero perdera completamente a noção e Duo pôde ver exatamente a verdadeira parte insana que vivia dentro dele.

Teve medo, principalmente quando pensou que Heero realmente o afogaria dentro daquela mesma banheira em que agora se encontrava. Um tremor diferente se espalhou por seu corpo, mas dessa vez não era reação por causa da água fria e sim pelo mero pensamento de que poderia estar morto.

Fez uma concha com ambas as mãos e trouxe um pouco de água até seu rosto, molhando-o, e sentiu seu lábio protestar numa leve ardência, fazendo com que finalmente se desse conta do machucado que infligira a si mesmo quando…

"_- Admita, Duo. Eu te dou prazer, gosta do que eu faço com você."_

A voz de Heero ecoou em sua memória e Duo fechou os olhos fortemente.

"_- Quem está certo e quem está errado aqui? Quem de nós dois é o mais doente?"_

Levou as mãos até as orelhas, tampando-as como se pudessem bloquear as palavras de ressoarem tão vividamente. Elas o atormentavam e queriam confundi-lo e era nisso que se forçava a acreditar, pois não daria respaldo ao que aquele louco dizia. Mas no fundo, como poderia contestar o obvio? A prova estava logo ali, sujava o piso do banheiro onde Duo permanecera estirado durante muito tempo. Os gemidos, a excitação pela submissão de apenas fazer o que Heero ordenava e sentir prazer com isso no final, tudo era prova suficiente de que as acusações do professor tinham fundamento.

O que era certo ou errado? Por que estava se sentindo daquela forma? Era mesmo tão doente quanto Heero?

Talvez fosse.

"_- Sou doente por te desejar? E o quanto você é doente por desejar o próprio irmão?"_

Contraiu-se, quase podendo sentir Heero sibilar raivosamente junto ao seu ouvido, e agarrou com mais força as orelhas. Ele sabia. O maldito sabia de seus sentimentos por Solo. Seu maior segredo. Não tinha qualquer orgulho por desejar o irmão mais velho, ao contrário, mas não se condenava por isso também. Era doente sim, porque tinha certeza de que se Solo correspondesse, não lhe negaria nada. Seria dele… E como queria isso! Era como todos aqueles retardados do colégio que o admiravam e o viam como o cara mais legal da cidade; era como as malditas garotas que adorariam serem notadas com outros olhos pelo loiro. Não se lembrava ao certo quando aquela desprezível atração se iniciara – provavelmente quando, numa noite, começara a ter sonhos estranhos com o irmão e nos dias que se seguiram, passou a repará-lo de forma diferente, como um irmão jamais deveria olhar o outro. Sempre soube disfarçar e Solo ajudava muito com o jeito e o repúdio com que o tratava. Solo jamais o olharia diferente. Era, para ele, simplesmente o irmão mais novo problemático.

Como poderia culpá-lo por não retribuir seus anseios? Era errado, sabia que era. Em toda East Hollow, não existia sequer um único relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo; só esse fato já seria um grande escândalo, e tudo se tornava impossível por terem nascido dos mesmos pais.

Zero… Aquele idiota estava errado. Heero estava certo, era mesmo um doente. Tão doente que ainda considerava cumprir o acordo que fizera com o amigo virtual. Contar a Solo sobre seus sentimentos e colocar logo um fim em todo aquele drama. Fazer o irmão odiá-lo e definitivamente afastá-lo de si.

Tinha Relena, poderia superar aquele desvio. Poderia se apaixonar pela garota, estabilizar um relacionamento saudável… Se conseguisse se livrar de Heero. Puxou o ar profundamente e voltou a abrir os olhos e destampar os ouvidos. Até quando existiria Heero para atormentá-lo? Até quando o professor pretendia mantê-lo como seu brinquedo sexual? Algum dia ele enjoaria de si e o descartaria? Não saber as respostas o angustiava.

Heero fora meticuloso e o encontrara na internet. Sabia coisas sobre si, segundo ele, graças ao seu jornal pessoal. Mas como o homem poderia saber quem ele era, onde morava, vir direto a East Hollow e ocupar a vaga de seu falecido professor - somente para molestá-lo – quando nos seus depoimentos pessoais não citavam nomes e usava um apelido estúpido como todo internauta? Como então Heero chegara até ele assim?

Assustava-o e o impressionava ao mesmo tempo saber dessas coisas; que Heero tinha uma atração tão forte que era capaz de vir de onde quer que estivesse apenas para fazer com que se submetesse às suas vontades. Que tinha preparado tudo tão bem, que aproveitara a morte de um professor da escola para ocupar seu lugar e, com isso, ter uma desculpa para estar na cidade e permanecer nela, enquanto conseguia o que queria.

Duo pegou o sabonete no suporte ao lado da banheira e limpou o corpo. Já estava a tempo demais dentro da água e, por mais que preferisse ficar ali, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de enfrentar Heero.

Saiu da banheira e enxugou-se com uma das toalhas, notando no processo o óculos do professor jogado num dos cantos perto do boxe. Estreitou os olhos violetas, sentindo o ímpeto de pisá-los, mas não o fez. Abaixou-se e o pegou, brevemente observando-o de perto. Heero sem eles conseguia ser ainda mais intimidador. Colocou-os em cima da pia e olhou sua imagem desanimada no espelho, notando a leve vermelhidão em seu lábio inferior provocada pelo machucado causado por seus dentes. Fez uma careta ao ver o cabelo desgrenhado e molhado e, sem se importar, tomou a liberdade de usar a escova de Heero para penteá-los, deixando-os completamente soltos do confinamento da longa trança para que assim pudessem secar.

Observando-se no espelho mais atentamente depois de terminar e se sentiu frustrado por sua aparência. A coleira em seu pescoço com aquela corrente pendurada parecia gritar submissão e, se não estivesse nu, poderia facilmente ser confundido com uma menina. Seu rosto era delicado demais; traços finos numa pele lívida, olhos grandes e expressivos, estatura baixa, corpo magro e aqueles longos cabelos castanhos lhe caindo na altura de suas nádegas. Não era à toa que Solo era frustrado por ter um irmão com aquela aparência.

Talvez, se os cortasse e os deixasse bem curtos, suas feições amenizassem o jeito andrógeno, mas não tinha coragem suficiente para isso; gostava de seus cabelos longos e não os renderia para agradar ninguém.

Inspirou profundamente, pegando os óculos de Heero na beira da pia, e finalmente deixou o banheiro.

oOo

Duo procurou por Heero na sala, reparando a bagunça que a fúria dele causara em cima da mesa, nos livros e folhas caídos no chão, bem como o aparelho que o professor usara em si. Entretanto, não havia nenhum sinal de Heero. Na cozinha também não. Temia procurá-lo no quarto, mas sabia que deveria ser lá que o encontraria.

Subiu as escadas, seus passos leves, evitando ao máximo fazer ruídos e, quando chegou ao topo dos degraus e viu a porta do quarto de Heero entreaberta, respirou fundo para ganhar coragem de continuar. Retomou seus passos, mais decididos, porém ainda lentos e, quando ficou frente à porta branca de madeira, tocou sua superfície no intuito de empurrá-la.

- Procurando por mim?

Duo sobressaltou-se, apertando com força os óculos que trazia em sua mão, ao escutar aquela voz grave atrás de si e tão perto de seu ouvido. Virou-se rapidamente para confirmar a presença de Heero ali. Inexpressivo e, todavia, irônico.

Como ele conseguira se aproximar daquele jeito sem que percebesse?

Não importava, pois estava novamente sob a influência daqueles olhos azuis que o intimidavam a ponto de fazer com que, no segundo seguinte, desviasse o próprio olhar para o chão.

- Eu não me importo mais. – Duo estendeu os óculos para que Heero pegasse.

- Com o quê?

- Eu não vou mais voltar aqui, quero você longe de mim. Não me importo se vai mentir para a cidade e me prejudicar. Eu não me importo.

Heero estreitou os olhos e aceitou os óculos que o garoto devolvia, sem colocá-los no rosto. Assustou Duo quando tomou a corrente presa a coleira e deu um puxão, trazendo o corpo menor para bem mais perto do seu.

- Quantas vezes terei que lembrá-lo que esse tipo de escolha não está em suas mãos?

Duo não retrucou, as lembranças de seu último castigo ainda estavam bem vívidas em sua mente para arriscar qualquer coisa. Foi puxado pela corrente para dentro do quarto, não oferecendo resistência, apesar de levar ambas as mãos até o fecho que ligava a corrente à coleira, para evitar que qualquer movimento mais brusco machucasse seu pescoço.

Enganou-se ao pensar que seria mais uma sessão de posse do professor. Heero o fez sentar-se na beira da cama de casal, de frente para a cômoda de madeira maciça que sustentava uma moderna aparelhagem de TV. Duo ficou mais confuso ainda quando o homem ligou a televisão e colocou um disco no aparelho de DVD.

E o que viu fez com que seus olhos se arregalassem e seu sangue gelasse.

- Você… - fitava, horrorizado, a tela onde via a si próprio beijar Heero e pedir para que o possuísse naquele mesmo quarto. Suas faces queimaram de vergonha, principalmente quando, pela primeira vez, podia reparar o quão entregue sucumbia ao prazer que era ter Heero dentro de seu corpo.

Duo engoliu em seco, reprimindo seu último pensamento. Fechou os olhos em desgosto. Não era aquilo que sentia. Não era…

Abriu os olhos quando sentiu seus cabelos serem afastados para o lado e a voz do professor sussurrar junto ao seu ouvido:

- Não tem escolha, Duo.

Seu lado racional trabalhou, chegando a conclusão revoltante de que o castigo que Heero aplicara naquele dia tivera um propósito. Ele planejara tudo para conseguir o que queria e filmar, pois em algum lugar do quarto tinha uma câmera. Sentia raiva e inconformismo por aquela situação.

Sem se mover e sem encarar a televisão, Duo ponderou:

- De qualquer forma seu crime continua sendo o mesmo. Seria incriminado por estar tendo sexo com um menor.

- E você está disposto a ver seu belo rosto e corpo sendo expostos para terceiros? – Heero rebateu de imediato.

Duo engoliu em seco e o professor sorriu.

- Já que vou ser incriminado, - o homem avaliou. - essa fita certamente seria uma prova que eu não iria querer abrir mão de ver no processo.

Duo ficou em silêncio e essa foi a resposta que Heero esperava.

- Mudou de idéia quanto a sua rebeldia? – indagou, num tom de deboche.

- Eu não o entendo. – Duo mais uma vez contemplou, sentindo-se drenado com tudo aquilo. – Como pode gostar de fazer isso, sabendo que estou aqui contra a minha vontade, que eu sinto ódio pelo que faz comigo?

- Ódio? – Heero questionou num tom de incredulidade e, em seguida, ironizou: – Quer ver o vídeo mais uma vez?

Duo corou. Não queria assistir àquele vídeo novamente, nem ter que ser lembrado de que, mesmo contra sua vontade, seu corpo apreciara momentaneamente o que o professor lhe impusera.

- Não.

Heero riu, acariciando a nuca de Duo por debaixo da massa de cabelos castanhos úmidos.

- Você não é bem visto na cidade onde mora, ninguém gosta de você, nem mesmo o irmão por quem você sente tanto desejo. – ele correu a mão pelo pescoço de Duo, descendo por seu peito nu até tocar em seu sexo flácido. – Eu aprecio seu corpo, o conheço muito mais do que imagina… – Duo fechou os olhos, tentando não sucumbir à voz do homem junto ao seu ouvido, sentindo uma ereção começar a se formar, causada pelas carícias que recebia. – Já provou do prazer que posso te proporcionar, então, por que resiste? – Heero lambeu sua orelha e continuou: – Eu o quero quando ninguém mais o quer. Eu te desejo como jamais seu irmão vai te desejar…

E as palavras de Heero pesaram para Duo.

oOo

Solo notou algo estranho no irmão mais novo. Mais estranho do que suas atitudes rotineiras e personalidade tresloucada.

Isso chamou sua atenção assim que o viu entrar em casa naquela noite, carregando nas costas a mochila e com um semblante pesado, como se estivesse pensando muito seriamente. Primeiro, o observou discretamente da poltrona da sala onde estava sentado assistindo, até então, a TV. Entretanto, reparou que mesmo se encarasse, Duo não perceberia; parecia focado demais no que quer que estivesse pensando para prestar atenção. O irmão simplesmente o ignorou e subiu para o quarto.

Solo ficou por instantes perdido, com o olhar voltado para o alto da escada. Não falava com Duo há dias e o distanciamento consentido o perturbava, além daquela coleira no pescoço do outro o estar incomodando. Era uma apelação em vários sentidos da palavra, mas era tolice ficar pensando em torno daquilo; Duo era apenas um moleque rebelde que só sabia se meter em furadas. A mais recente provocara sua atual discussão: Relena Peacecraft.

A garota mimada, irmã mais nova de seu amigo Milliardo, estava ganhando um espaço na vida de Duo que não deveria. Ela queria brincar com ele, quem sabe até fazê-lo passar por alguma humilhação. Duvidava que Relena nutrisse algum sentimento sincero por seu irmão mais novo; para Solo, facilitava ter aquela certeza do que admitir que a loira sentia verdadeiramente carinho por Duo.

Naquele dia, no colégio, não queria ter batido no irmão realmente. A raiva o levara a agressão que hoje ocasionava no grande silêncio que pairava sobre eles.

Relena era a culpada.

O loiro se contraiu ao escutar a música alta vinda do andar superior. Maldito rock barulhento! Duo fazia isso porque sabia que os pais não estavam em casa. Geralmente, tanto seu pai quanto sua mãe saíam para jogar conversa fora na casa dos vizinhos, pequenas reuniões, que davam espaço para que ficassem sozinhos. Só que ele, Solo, não era obrigado a aturar aquela perturbação. Em qualquer outro dia, se limitaria a pegar sua jaqueta e sair de casa, mas naquela noite queria usar o pretexto para falar com Duo, mesmo que fosse apenas para discutir pelo volume do som.

oOo

Duo refletia sobre tudo o que acontecera na casa de Heero e quanto mais tentava racionalizar e contrariar tudo o que o professor havia dito, mais se perdia em suas palavras que pareciam fazer tanto sentido. Era como se ele entendesse como se sentia e, talvez, entendesse mesmo; era um doente e quem sabe o que tinha feito em sua vida até chegar a East Hollow para estuprá-lo.

Era nisso que deveria manter sua mente em foco: Heero o havia estuprado. Não era um acontecimento corriqueiro; o professor o forçava a fazer sexo com ele. Não haviam sentimentos... Não poderia sucumbir àquilo.

Mas o que teria a perder se realmente se submetesse aos desvios daquele homem?

Deitado em sua cama de bruços, seus olhos estavam fixos na escuridão que imperava do lado de fora da janela do quarto, enquanto a música alta, por um segundo, o alcançava e o tirava de seus pensamentos.

Em certos momentos, a postura de Heero o fazia lembrar de seu amigo virtual Zero. Não em muitos aspectos, mas na demanda de ações; o controle que ambos faziam questão de exercer sobre seu corpo. E ele, Duo, por mais que não quisesse admitir, gostava daquele tipo de dominação. Com Zero, sentia-se excitado com a firmeza que, mesmo online, o amigo demonstrava ao manter rédeas sobre suas vontades. Porém, fazia o que ele mandava porque queria e ainda estava no controle; não era dominado completamente como acontecia com Heero.

Com Heero, não haviam vontades, não existia sanidade e simplesmente não tinha como parar. O homem mantinha total controle sobre seu corpo, fazia com que este traísse sua mente, se rendendo e aceitando a dominação que exercia sobre si.

Levou a mão até a coleira em seu pescoço, tocando-a, sendo invadido pela ânsia de arrancá-la dali, de acabar de uma vez com a maior prova do domínio de Heero… mas não tinha coragem. Seus dedos traçaram levemente a linha do acessório, ao mesmo tempo em que se contraiu ao escutar a voz de Solo dentro do quarto.

- Ninguém é surdo nessa casa, sabia? Os vizinhos também não têm que compartilhar do seu péssimo gosto musical.

Duo nada respondeu, muito menos reclamou quando o som foi desligado. Solo, em seu íntimo, sentiu-se frustrado, pensando que o mais novo persistia em não falar consigo. Pôde admirar o corpo estendido de bruços na cama, como se este tivesse se jogado desajeitadamente ao chegar. A longa trança castanha descansava no colchão ao lado de seu corpo, fazendo com que Solo seguisse despretensiosamente seu caminho.

Seu cenho franziu. A blusa preta que Duo vestia estava parcialmente levantada, mas o suficiente para que um pouco da pele clara de suas costas ficasse exposta.

E o que diabos era aquilo?

Solo se aproximou silenciosamente da cama e confirmou que seus olhos não estavam lhe pregando uma peça. As marcas que via não pareciam recentes, mas ainda assim demonstravam a dor que deveria ter sido infligida para provocá-las…

O que havia provocado aquelas marcas?

Sem pensar, estendeu um braço e tocou levemente a pele, sentindo-a morna, enquanto traçava com os dedos o caminho que aquela cicatriz fazia.

Duo arregalou os olhos ao sentir aquele toque suave. Duas constatações saltaram em sua mente: a primeira era que se não havia mais ninguém ali, além de si próprio e Solo, então só poderia ser o irmão; e segundo, a conscientização de que o mais velho traçava uma linha conhecida, lentamente em seu caminho, subindo sua camisa e expondo mais as suas costas e…

Seus ferimentos!

Virou-se num pulo, assustando Solo e logo abaixando a blusa, colocando-se sentado na cama. Percebeu quando a expressão do irmão passou de assustada para confusa. Não precisou esperar muito para que a pergunta viesse.

- O que é isso em suas costas?

- Nada. – respondeu, secamente.

Solo fechou o semblante ante a evasiva do mais novo e insistiu:

- '_Nada_' não deixa essas marcas que você tem nas costas. Deixe-me ver isso direito.

- Não. – Duo negou. Mostrar suas costas inteiramente para o irmão exigiria, posteriormente, explicações e essas ele não queria dar… Não podia.

- Me deixe ver suas costas, Duo. – Solo exigiu, dando um passo para frente e mostrando seu intuito de obrigar o outro a cumprir o que queria.

- Cai fora! – Duo empurrou o irmão, levantando-se da cama decidido a deixar o quarto ou a casa se necessário, para evitar que aquela situação se estendesse.

Solo foi mais rápido, espalmando a mão na porta no momento em que Duo tentou abri-la, causando um leve estrondo pela casa vazia e silenciosa e impedindo que o outro saísse. Sem dar chances para o mais novo se virar ou fugir, ele pressionou o corpo menor com o seu próprio contra a porta, puxando a blusa preta para cima antes que Duo tivesse qualquer outra reação.

- Me solta, seu merda! – Duo esperneou, se debatendo para livrar-se da imposição do irmão, mas isso só fez com que o outro se prensasse mais ainda atrás de si.

- Fique parado, Duo! – ele ordenou, querendo apenas ter espaço suficiente para poder ver direito as costas do irmão, mas a forma com que o mais novo tentava se livrar, tornava aquilo quase uma missão impossível.

Tão impossível quanto tentar impedir que se excitasse com os movimentos do corpo de Duo contra o seu, principalmente quando impusera mais força para frente em sua pélvis para mantê-lo no lugar e, em resposta, o garoto impulsionava o quadril para trás, tentando forçá-lo a se afastar. Solo sabia que o certo era dar espaço, evitar o contato, porém, seu corpo não queria obedecer ao bom senso. Quanto mais Duo se empurrava para trás, sua pélvis respondia se impondo para frente, agradando-se com a tortuosa movimentação.

Sua boca ficou seca e seu coração disparou, levando um calor por todo seu corpo quando finalmente sentiu algo rijo contra as suas nádegas. Duo arregalou os olhos ao constatar que estava se esfregando na ereção do irmão, tomando ciência de sua própria excitação confinada dentro de suas calças, prensada contra a superfície da porta.

Ficou completamente travado pela constatação. Parou de tentar se livrar e sentiu o corpo de Solo também cessar os movimentos, mas ainda assim permanecer encostado ao seu. Podia quase sentir – mesmo com barreira que os tecidos das roupas impunham – o sexo do irmão mais velho pulsar, pressionado contra suas nádegas. Ficou confuso, sem saber o que pensar ou como reagir. Seu próprio corpo querendo tomar controle de seus atos e simplesmente continuar com o que estava fazendo anteriormente. Mas não tinha coragem. Não podia.

Quando Solo se afastou, teve a certeza que teria metido os pés pelas mãos se tivesse sucumbido. Sabia que os olhos do irmão estavam sobre si, pois sentia o frio em suas costas expostas depois do afastamento do corpo do mais velho. Voltando a comandar suas ações, rapidamente voltou a abaixar a blusa, mesmo sabendo que de nada mais adiantava. Solo havia conseguido o que queria: tinha visto as marcas, tinha lhe deixado vulnerável…

Envergonhado demais para encarar a expressão de horror do mais velho e toda a situação que fora gerada, Duo apenas abriu a porta, se aproveitando da inércia de Solo, e deixou o quarto e a casa correndo. Quanto tempo mais poderia sustentar aquela situação e esconder o que realmente sentia?

O loiro nada fez para impedir o mais novo de escapar. Estava estático tanto pelas marcas que cicatrizavam nas costas do outro garoto, quanto por sua vergonhosa incapacidade de controlar sua ereção. Duo percebera e disso tinha certeza. Tudo estava indo de mal a pior e a única coisa que desejava era banir o que sentira naquele momento, quando o mais novo ficara tão junto de seu corpo.

oOo

Quando voltou para casa, as luzes já estavam apagadas, seus pais já tinham retornado e todos já dormiam, inclusive Solo. Isso o tinha deixado mais tranqüilo, porém, não menos receoso. Por mais que quisesse se convencer de que o que tinha acontecido no quarto com o irmão não havia sido nada demais, que havia sido fruto proveniente de uma reação plenamente normal dada as circunstâncias, era impossível impedir sua mente de voltar ao ponto onde tinha sentido, por um momento, que seu desejo era correspondido.

Poderia ter aproveitado a ocasião para agir como combinara com Zero e confessado o que sentia e o que queria, mas sabia que aquela era uma aposta que o amigo virtual tinha ganhado desde o momento em que a fizera. Não tinha coragem, não agüentaria uma rejeição maior de Solo, tinha certeza que o mais velho passaria a olhá-lo com nojo e tratá-lo pior do que já o fazia. Não suportaria aquilo.

Pouco dormiu aquela noite, constrito por aqueles pensamentos e dúvidas e, por isso, acordou bem tarde no domingo. Não quis saber se tinha faltado ou não ao seu compromisso com Heero, até porque tinha quase certeza que ele não se importaria, afinal, provavelmente deveria estar na escola com os outros professores arrumando as coisas para o maldito baile que ele, Duo, se pudesse, não iria.

Quando resolveu finalmente se levantar, por volta das duas da tarde, ficou aliviado por ver que Solo não estava por perto. Indagava-se se, por acaso, ele teria ficado realmente incomodado consigo pelo que tinha acontecido, mas não queria saber a resposta. Ele achou estranho a mãe não tê-lo acordado para obrigá-lo, como sempre, a ir a igreja. De qualquer forma, era bom não ter que agüentar aquele tormento de todo domingo de manhã.

Aproveitou-se do fato de estar sozinho em casa para fazer sua higiene pessoal, tomar um lanche e voltou a se enfurnar em seu quarto. O computador foi sua primeira escolha de distração, esperando que o dia não terminasse tão rápido. Automaticamente, entrou na página para acessar seu jornal pessoal e logo que a abriu, veio a recordação de que aquela teria sido a fonte para Heero encontrá-lo.

Franziu o cenho, observando o site e, dolorosamente, tomou uma decisão. Ali tinha todas as suas entradas com tudo o que vinha passando há um bom tempo, principalmente, sobre seus sentimentos por Solo. Infelizmente, apesar de ser uma válvula de escape e guardar parte de si, também tinha lhe trazido o seu maior problema no momento, por isso, não havia outra alternativa.

Penosamente, ele deletou a conta e todo seu conteúdo. Ninguém precisava mais compartilhar de sua vida, muito menos Heero Yui, que certamente continuava a acessar e saber muito sobre si por aquela fonte.

Mexeu em várias páginas on-line até logar finalmente o MSN. Ele realmente não precisava mais do jornal, tudo o que precisava fazer era conversar com Zero. Aquela noção o fazia pensar no quanto estava ficando dependente do amigo. Não achava ruim, não mesmo. Zero continuava sendo uma das únicas pessoas que tinha prazer de conversar e contar tudo sobre seu dia, entretanto, não havia confessado ainda sobre Heero e o que ele vinha sofrendo em suas mãos. Ficava inseguro, mesmo tendo a certeza de que Zero não o julgaria e até o aconselharia se assim quisesse, porém, algo dentro de si o detinha. Talvez não quisesse que Zero soubesse o quão fraco era. Suspirou chateado quando viu que o amigo não estava on-line.

Percebeu que sua expectativa para falar com ele era tão grande que um pouco de tristeza o abateu quando não o encontrou disponível para lhe dar atenção. Realmente, Zero estava fazendo com que ficasse dependente e, com isso, a vontade de saber quem ele era crescia. Como seria a pessoa por trás da conexão? O que fazia da vida? Onde morava? Como seria seu rosto? Como seria ser tocado de verdade por ele?

Duo balançou a cabeça, saindo da linha que seus pensamentos o estavam levando. Definitivamente, estava se apegando demais a uma pessoa completamente desconhecida.

Zero simplesmente não apareceu durante a tarde inteira e, quando já anoitecia, Duo desistiu de esperar e desligou o computador. Tinha que começar a se arrumar para cumprir com o prometido a Relena: O baile.

Quando levantou-se da cadeira, escutou duas batidas na porta do quarto e logo após esta se abrir lentamente, dando-lhe a visão de quem estava ali.

- Duo, precisamos conversar.

Duo ficou apreensivo e notou, pelo olhar de seu pai, que não era nada trivial o motivo que o trazia até seu quarto. De imediato teve a certeza: Solo o tinha entregado. Não disse nada, enquanto tentava não perder o controle de sua respiração. Respeitava o pai, principalmente quando estava tão sério quanto naquele momento.

- Tire a camisa.

Aquela era toda a prova que precisava. Solo agira como sempre, fazendo com que o pai soubesse de seu pior e exaltando o quão perfeito jamais seria.

- Pra quê? – perguntou, como uma forma de retardar o que estava por vir, mesmo que fosse inútil.

Não havia amenidade ou tolerância no rosto do pai e sua resposta fez com que qualquer dúvida quanto a isso desaparecesse.

- Eu estou mandando, Duo!

Duo levantou a blusa, demonstrando muita má vontade, logo tendo as costas inspecionadas pelo pai. Escutou um som de desgosto e surpresa vindos dele. Respirou fundo para a inquisição que se seguiria.

- O que é isso, Duo?

- Minhas costas. – respondeu, novamente dando uma evasiva que nada agradou ao pai.

Arregalou os olhos sentindo a pegada firme e dolorosa em seu braço, que o fez vira-se e dar-se diretamente com os olhos furiosos do homem mais velho. Chegou a pensar que ele o bateria, e não o julgaria por isso, afinal, estava dificultando tudo.

- Não me afronte, Duo. – o pai alertou, impondo mais força no braço do filho, não se importando com a expressão de dor que via em seu rosto. - Solo me contou sobre isso e que continua a andar em péssima companhia, inclusive que está fumando também.

Duo franziu o cenho, ficando totalmente indignado. Não deveria, era esperado que Solo desse com a língua nos dentes a qualquer momento. Entretanto, aquilo não dizia a respeito a ninguém; seus amigos e seus vícios eram coisas só suas.

- Isso não diz respeito a vocês. – ele repetiu, num tom contrariado, seus pensamentos.

- Suas atitudes são inaceitáveis! Você só tem quatorze anos e deve respeito a sua família! – o pai esbravejou, sacudindo seu corpo. – Não estou criando você para que fique por aí com amigos idiotas, agindo de forma infantil e nos envergonhando assim!

- Oh, sinto muito por existir. – Duo debochou, de forma dramática.

Uma bofetada estalou em sua face, o pegando de surpresa. Ao mesmo tempo em que segurava o local instintivamente, voltava a olhar para o pai. Ele estava transtornado, podia distinguir pela forma severa que o encarava, sem ao menos vacilar.

- Isso foi para você não esquecer com quem está falando! – seu tom continuava alto. – Agora responda: onde conseguiu essas marcas?

Duo trincou os dentes, sentindo raiva de si mesmo, mais muito mais do pai por estar lhe obrigando a dizer coisas que não queria e não podia. Talvez, tivesse puxado aquela teimosia do pai, todavia, era por causa dela que não renderia a verdade, não da forma com que estava sendo tratado. Seu pai nunca demonstrara se importar realmente consigo, assim como a mãe, então, por que estava fazendo aquele estardalhaço todo por causa de seus machucados? Em sua mente só existia a certeza de que não era por afeto, e sim pelo moralismo, por causa do que aquela cidadezinha de fim de mundo ditava, porque queria que demonstrasse ser uma pessoa que jamais seria.

- Eu as fiz. – mentiu descaradamente, enfrentando o olhar duro do pai que de imediato se tornou confuso. – Satisfeito?

- Você… As fez? – o homem mais velho perguntou, surpreso e quase cético.

Duo gostou da reação que viu no semblante do pai. Ele podia não ser amado como queria, muito menos estimado como Solo, mas ainda lhe dava prazer surpreender sua família ou fazer com que se sentissem culpados por sua conduta. De certa forma, era culpa deles mesmo.

- É, simples assim, sem mistérios. – Duo respondeu, dando de ombros.

A postura de seu pai havia mudado drasticamente, como se não soubesse o que falar ou como reagir. Duo podia distinguir os pensamentos que poderiam estar passando pela mente dele e ficou esperando que finalmente expusesse sua dúvida.

- Por que você faria uma coisa estúpida dessas?

Duo quase sorriu, mas seria arriscar demais atiçar a ira do pai, que poderia pensar que estava debochando. Manteve-se sério e, sem desviar os olhos dos do homem, respondeu:

- Porque às vezes é bom sentir alguma coisa, mesmo que seja dor.

Viu os olhos do pai se arregalarem e por si mesmo deu por encerrada a discussão, passando pelo homem atônito e indo para o banheiro tomar um banho para sair. Suas próprias palavras estavam dando voltas em sua mente, fazendo muito mais sentido do que poderiam fazer para a compreensão do pai.

oOo

O que fazia ali era uma grande pergunta. Assim que colocou os pés no colégio aquela noite, a questão surgiu subitamente em sua cabeça e, a medida que adentrava em suas dependências e sentia-se mais e mais deslocado ante a aura da festividade, mais se convencia de que fora um erro fazer as vontades de Relena.

Depois da discussão com o pai, tinha apenas tomado um banho, agradecido por não tê-lo encontrado o esperando quando voltara. Então se arrumou, colocando uma das poucas blusas sociais que a mãe o obrigara comprar – escolhendo logicamente uma preta – combinando-a com a calça num tom de chumbo escuro e… sapatos. Como odiava sapatos, mas seus tênis não combinariam com a roupa e o intuito era agradar Relena aquela noite.

Quando saiu, notou a luz do quarto de seus pais acesa, bem como as vozes baixas que vinham do cômodo com porta fechada. Torceu o nariz por saber que certamente falavam sobre si. Não perdeu tempo, aproveitando que Solo também não estava a vista e saiu.

Não foi direto para a escola. No caminho, encontrara com alguns dos colegas, que debocharam brincando pela forma como se vestia e acabara passando um tempo conversando com eles. Só depois de quase uma hora que decidiu rumar para o colégio.

Chegou a conclusão de que deveria gosta muito de Relena para estar ali, num tipo de confraternização que detestava. Rumou pelos corredores até chegar a quadra de esportes onde tinham feito desta um grande salão de festas decorado, com mesas e cadeiras, espaço para dançar e um bufê bem diversificado e exagerado.

Foi quando Solo se aproximou sem que percebesse:

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Conseguiu disfarçar o sobressalto e principalmente a sensação estranha que era estar falando com Solo depois do que tinha ocorrido, se limitando a olhar em volta a procura de Relena e replicar secamente:

- Não posso estar aqui?

- Não é isso. – Solo tentou se defender. – Você nunca gostou ou veio às festividades do colégio.

Duo estranhou a forma amena com que Solo falava consigo, no entanto, aquilo tinha um nome: consciência pesada. Decerto estava se sentindo culpado por ter contado aos pais tudo sobre as marcas, os amigos e o fumo e agora queria se fazer de bonzinho para amenizar a sua reação.

Felizmente, ou não, sua resposta ficou a meio caminho de ser dada, pois Relena apareceu, se aproximando sorridente e respondeu por si.

- Ele veio por minha causa. – Relena interrompeu, pegando na mão de Duo.

Solo ficou olhando, enquanto a loira se afastava levando consigo Duo. Tentando digerir a cena, ele buscava controlar aquela raiva crescente o consumia. Desde a noite em que descobrira as marcas nas costas do irmão mais novo que estava confuso, sem saber como se dirigir ao outro.

Contara tudo para o pai. Estava sem saber se o pai já teria falado com Duo, mas tinha certeza de que descobriria assim que tivesse um momento a sós com ele. Não era um meio de colocar Duo numa posição ruim e sim a necessidade de protegê-lo do que quer que estivesse acontecendo. E Solo tinha certeza de que algo acontecia com o mais novo, só não sabia o quê.

Não existiam palavras para descrever o quanto ficara assustado com as marcas nas costas do irmão. Não eram machucados leves, de quem caíra ou se arranhara. Parecia coisa feita propositalmente. Ante a sua incapacidade de assimilar o horror que fora ver as costas de Duo cheias daquelas marcas, havia também o que acontecera no quarto antes disso e que não saía de sua cabeça. Por isso, abordara Duo de forma casual, querendo evitar o assunto e colocar uma pedra no acontecido. Porém, talvez ele próprio fosse incapaz de tal feito, quando era consumido por aquela raiva em ver o irmão e Relena juntos.

- Veja pelo lado positivo. – a voz conhecida de Milliardo se fez presente ao seu lado e o viu olhar na mesma direção em que estivera anteriormente. – Lena pode mantê-lo longe de encrencas durante a festa.

Solo mordeu a língua, querendo evitar falar o tipo de encrenca que a irmãzinha dele poderia querer se meter com Duo. Milliardo ainda não sabia que Duo e Relena estavam mais próximos do que gostaria. O loiro poderia ser calmo e muitas vezes tolerante, desde que os acontecimentos não envolvessem sua irmã. No momento em que soubesse que Duo estava em território proibido naquele relacionamento aparentemente amistoso, Milliardo certamente surtaria. E esse fora o motivo de ainda não ter lhe contado sobre o assunto. Apesar de ansiar pelo afastamento dos dois, não queria ter que defender Duo da ira de Milliardo Peacecraft.

oOo

Duo deixou-se ser levado por Relena até os amigos de classe, reparando no vestido sem alças preto que ela usava. Ele moldava-se ao seu corpo até quase a cintura, deixando-se mais solto na saia que ia apenas até metade de suas coxas. Piscou algumas vezes e soltou sua mão ao lembrar-se de onde estavam e quem poderia encontrar. O ato passou despercebido pela loira, principalmente porque naquele exato instante, outra pessoa veio abordá-los.

- Olá, Duo.

O garoto estranhou. O que o escritor estava fazendo ali?

- Oi, Quatre.

- Que coincidência nos encontrarmos de novo. – o loiro comentou, com o mesmo sorriso carismático e, sem que precisasse vocalizar sua dúvida, Duo obteve a resposta com o que o homem disse em seguida: – Conversei com o diretor do colégio e ele me contou sobre a festa e gentilmente me convidou. – Quatre olhou com simpatia para Relena e novamente para Duo, questionando: – Não vai me apresentar a sua belíssima companhia?

- Relena Peacecraft. – disse, sem muito entusiasmo. - Lena, este é Quatre Winner.

- Nossa! O escritor de quem o papai estava comentando esses dias! – a loira se empolgou. – Não sabia que era amigo de Duo.

Quatre riu, divertindo-se com a reação da garota e explicou:

- Nos conhecemos por acaso, numa situação inusitada.

- Situação inusitada? – ela franziu o cenho, mantendo o sorriso, mas ainda assim curiosa.

- Sim, ele não contou?

Duo rolou os olhos e cruzou os braços desviando a atenção da conversa entre Quatre e Relena. Aquele homem ainda não ganhara sua simpatia e detestava o jeito como ele queria se aproximar com toda aquele carisma.

Foi quando sentiu o peso de alguém o observando. Era uma sensação familiar e incomoda. Quando seus olhos vagaram ao redor e se encontraram com os do professor de física, o conhecido calafrio na espinha e no estômago o assolou. Heero estava sério, levando aos lábios um copo de bebida, enquanto os outros professores perto de si estavam entrosados numa conversa.

Sua atenção foi desviada quando o rosto sorridente de sua amiga ruiva entrou em seu campo de visão.

- Veja se não é um milagre divino acontecendo em East Hollow! – Mariemaia ironizou, rindo. – Devemos esperar chuva de canivetes amanhã, Sr. Maxwell?

- Pare de palhaçada, Marie. – Duo censurou, ficando emburrado.

Ela riu, apertando as bochechas do amigo.

- É um acontecimento histórico! Duo Maxwell deixa sua toca para socializar! Devemos aproveitar dessa ocasião. Pode não acontecer novamente. – ela pegou no braço de Duo e começou a puxá-lo em direção a pista de dança.

- Hei, Marie! O que está fazendo? – o garoto protestou, ainda sendo puxado, sem chances de parar.

- Te levando pra dançar. – ela riu mais uma vez.

Dançar? Ele já estava naquele baile completamente contrariado e agora Mariemaia queria que ele dançasse?

- Eu não quero dançar! – negou, parando no meio do caminho, mesmo que ainda estivesse sob a pegada da pequena mão de Mariemaia em seu braço.

- Mas eu quero! – Mariemaia afirmou, fazendo em seguida uma expressão de completa desolação e tristeza. – Vai negar uma dança pra sua amiga?

Duo se debateu internamente, seu rosto se contorcendo de culpa pelo jeito decepcionado da garota.

- Eu não sei dançar, Marie. – ainda tentou fazer com que ela desistisse, mas foi inútil.

- Você reclama muito. – ela voltou a sorrir animada. – Eu te ensino!

Duo ficou sem jeito quando a garota posicionou-os para dançar a música mais lenta que tocava no momento, colocando uma de suas mãos em sua cintura e tomando a outra em sua própria mão. Sentiu-se encabulado quando finalmente começaram a dar os primeiros passos, sendo guiado praticamente pelos dela.

- Viu? Não é tão difícil. – a ruiva incentivou, ainda lhe sorrindo.

Ele fez uma careta, mas logo estava guiando a dança sem qualquer problema. Realmente não era difícil, só continuava achando estranho aquele tipo coisa.

- O que está rolando entre você e a Peacecraft? – escutou a garota perguntar e pôs-se a encará-la.

- Como assim? – tentou desconversar, sabendo o ponto que Mariemaia queria chegar. Isso o fazia questionar se estava sendo tão óbvio assim.

- Ah, Duo! Vocês tem andado muito grudados ultimamente, além do mais, ela tem esse jeito possessivo quando olha pra você.

Jeito possessivo? Nunca reparara nisso antes. Entretanto, nunca reparara nos sentimentos de Relena também e ela teve que se confessar para enxergar algo que estava bem diante de si.

- Somos bons amigos. – ele respondeu, simplesmente porque não podia dizer a verdade. O motivo com certeza estava o observando a distância e sobre este não precisava que ninguém lhe contasse o quão possessivo era.

Mariemaia riu novamente, debochando da resposta do amigo e resolveu deixar o assunto como estava por enquanto. Teria muito tempo na segunda para atormentá-lo e conseguir suas respostas, afinal, se pressionasse, perderia sua dança e estava se sentindo muito bem nos braços dele.

oOo

Relena parou a conversa que mantinha com Quatre para observar Duo dançando com Mariemaia. Ela conhecia a garota, era sobrinha do diretor e dividia a maior parte das aulas com Duo. Era uma das poucas que simpatizavam com o garoto no colégio. Apesar de saber de tudo aquilo, a cena a sua frente não a agradou.

Quatre percebeu logo o incomodo impresso no semblante da garota e comentou de forma desinteressada:

- Duo é um belo rapaz, não é a toa que a menina quis tirá-lo para dançar.

Relena o olhou, um pouco aturdida por aquela constatação. Duo era mesmo um garoto muito bonito. Muitas meninas não queriam se aproximar por torcerem o nariz pela fama de problemático que Duo carregava consigo. Porém, ela nunca deixara que isso a impedisse de conhecê-lo melhor e acabar se apaixonando por ele.

Mas a grande pergunta que o escritor deixara em sua cabeça era: O que impedia de outra menina agir dessa mesma forma e se interessar por Duo?

Sua única preocupação até então era a atração bizarra que o garoto sentia pelo irmão mais velho. Ela nunca o julgara por isso, mesmo que não achasse uma coisa normal ou que aprovaria. Só que, naquele momento, vendo a forma como Mariemaia dançava com seu namorado e a indicação de Quatre, percebia que seu menor problema seria Solo. Duo jamais teria nada com o próprio irmão. Solo o detestava e havia o fato de serem ambos homens e, acima de tudo, irmãos. Era impossível. Mas não era impossível que outra garota quisesse se aproximar. E aquilo a perturbou imensamente, principalmente quando outra música lenta começou e tanto Duo quanto Mariemaia não se desgrudaram.

oOo

Duo sentia-se tranqüilo dançando com Mariemaia, tanto que sequer percebeu quando a música terminou, sendo substituída imediatamente por outra no mesmo ritmo. Aquele negócio de dançar não era mesmo tão ruim assim.

Entretanto, toda aquela paz que sentia foi quebrada imediatamente quando viu Relena passar em direção a saída da quadra. Estranhando o fato, ele se afastou da amiga e se desculpou:

- Marie, eu tenho que dar um tempinho.

Ela sorriu e deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem. Pelo menos consegui a memorável dança com Duo Maxwell.

Ele revirou os olhos e finalmente se apressou na direção onde vira Relena seguir, sem perceber que, ao chegar no corredor, começou a correr para alcançá-la na descida para as escadas.

- Hei! O que foi que aconteceu? – Duo perguntou, fazendo com que a garota parasse e o olhasse, mostrando o quão irritada estava.

- O que acha que aconteceu? – ela rebateu amargamente, voltando a andar e descer as escadas.

Duo franziu o cenho, não entendo porque de Relena estar daquele jeito e a seguiu.

- Eu não sei. Não estaria perguntando se soubesse.

Saindo a passos rápidos no corredor seguinte ela perguntou, sabendo que Duo ainda a seguia:

- Por que estava dançando com Mariemaia?

Duo piscou algumas vezes completamente confuso e, vendo que se continuassem naquele passos estaria logo fora do colégio, segurou o braço da namorada, fazendo-a parar e o encarar.

- Porque ela me pediu. O que tem isso a ver?

Ela estreitou os olhos, sentindo-se completamente tomada pelo ciúme, mas incapaz de controlar aquele sentimento. Não queria ter que dividir Duo com ninguém aquela noite, sabia que ele estava ali por ela, porém, mal dera as costas e ele já estava dançando com outra. Estava contrariada sim e não tinha como aplacar aquilo naquele momento.

- Nós viemos para o baile para passarmos o tempo juntos! E você simplesmente me deixa pra dançar com sua amiga! Você sequer gosta de dançar! E mesmo assim foi lá e aceitou dançar com ela!

Duo viu um casal passar por eles olhando o escândalo que Relena fazia e ficou encabulado. Não poderiam tratar daquela discussão ali naquele corredor onde chamariam a atenção de quem quer que passasse e depois boatos se espalhariam pelo colégio de que realmente estava namorando Relena.

Agindo por instinto, pegou no braço da garota mais uma vez, puxando-a consigo para o outro lado do corredor, testando as portas daquela ala até encontrar uma aberta. Entrando na mesma e fechando-a pela tranca na maçaneta por dentro, acendeu uma das luminárias, que iluminou o local, fazendo com que identificasse que estavam na enfermaria.

- Você estava conversando com o Quatre. Não achei que teria algo demais em dançar com ela, além do mais, ela praticamente me arrastou. – finalmente respondeu ao rompante que a loira fizera no corredor.

- Mas você foi! – ela rebateu, indignada.

Duo não sabia como lidar com aquela situação. Relena estava visivelmente alterada e não conseguia colocar senso na mente dela. Se soubesse que uma simples dança poderia causar tanto desassossego, sequer teria ido àquele baile.

- Ela é minha amiga! – exaltou. – Não acredito que você está criando tanta confusão por causa da merda de uma dança!

- Eu não gostei! Eu já tenho que competir com um e agora vem outra querendo se engraçar; e você vai e dá margem pra ela!

Relena estava com ciúmes. Novamente insegura com a possibilidade dele se interessar por outra pessoa e até mesmo perdê-lo. Duo via isso claramente, mas não diminuía a raiva por estar sendo tratado daquela forma quando tudo o que quisera aquela noite fora ficar perto dela.

Sem pensar, querendo apenas acabar com aquela tensão que se formara entre eles, Duo puxou Relena para si e a beijou. Sem relutar, ela retribuiu o beijo e quando finalmente apartaram, ele falou olhando em seus olhos:

- Tira isso da sua cabeça. Você não está competindo com ninguém, muito menos com a Marie. – sentindo a face corar, ele confessou: – Eu não quero outra garota além de você…

Ela ficou sem palavras, totalmente cativada pelo olhar sincero e as palavras de Duo. Sentiu-se estúpida e infantil, porém invadida pela felicidade que aquela confissão lhe causava. Realmente o amava muito e percebia que estava conseguindo o que queria: aos poucos, estava conseguindo mudar os sentimentos de Duo.

Quando ele aproximou o rosto e tornou a beijá-la, qualquer briga foi esquecida e ela permitiu que seu corpo se moldasse ao dele.

Duo fechou os olhos, querendo esquecer qualquer vestígio daquela discussão inútil, apenas aproveitando o beijo, quando sentiu a língua da garota lhe acariciar o lábio inferior. Ele levou a própria língua para tocar a dela e, ao escutar um quase inaudível gemido vindo da namorada, invadiu-lhe a boca, provando com mais anseio do que lhe era oferecido.

Relena gemeu baixo, enquanto a língua de Duo explorava, lhe tirando o ar e fazendo com que correspondesse da mesma forma. Suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas dele, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração acelerava, excitando-se ao sentir a ereção que começava a se formar dentro da calça de Duo. Queria mostrar que ele também a afetava da mesma forma, que sentia as mesmas necessidades, mas não sabia ao certo como, então, apenas se pressionou mais contra o corpo dele e o sentiu deslizar as mãos para suas nádegas, apertando-as e puxando sua cintura mais para junto de si.

Ela gemeu, quebrando o contato com os lábios de Duo, mas logo o sentindo beijar seu pescoço e mordiscar o lóbulo de sua orelha. Fechou os olhos, aproveitando as sensações que se espalhavam, principalmente quando as mãos dele encontraram caminho por baixo de seu vestido, uma delas seguindo ousadamente de sua coxa para sua pélvis.

Ouviu Relena ofegar quando a tocou por cima da roupa íntima; seus dedos sentindo a textura do tecido e ao mesmo tempo o calor que emanava do local que este protegia. Duo não sabia até onde seria certo ou não ir, estava seguindo a ânsia que sentia. Ter o corpo da garota tão perto o instigava a fazer coisas que normalmente não teria coragem, porém, esperava que ela o parasse caso estivesse indo longe demais.

Por isso, continuou a acariciá-la, ganhando como estimulo ofegos entrecortados da garota em seus braços. O vai e vem de seus dedos causava um estremecimento no corpo dela, fazendo com que a peça íntima começasse a ficar úmida.

Ele queria sentir mais, ter mais acesso ao corpo dela. Delicadamente usou os dedos para afastar para o lado o tecido que impedia isso.

- Duo…

Ele imediatamente parou quando a escutou gemendo seu nome.

- Qu-quer que eu pare? – perguntou inseguro, enquanto ela afundava o rosto na junção de seu pescoço e balançava o rosto negativamente. Os lábios finos beijavam a área, o impedindo de ver o rubor na face da garota, causando-lhe um arrepio e o estimulando para que tivesse certeza que deveria continuar.

Ele sentiu o roçar dos pêlos, enquanto explorava a umidade que, com os movimentos, começou a melar seus dedos. Continuou a acariciar-lhe a parte interna levemente, ao passo que seu próprio sexo pulsava, confinado em sua calça, a cada novo gemido que Relena deixava escapar junto ao seu ouvido.

Suas pernas estremeceram quando um dos dedos de Duo começou a penetrá-la lentamente. Nunca sentira nada parecido. Seu corpo inteiro parecia queimar e querer mais daquele contato. Não deveria estar cedendo tão facilmente, não deveria estar permitindo que ele a tocasse daquela forma, porém não se via capaz de lhe negar nada. Ofegava enquanto outro dedo entrava, acompanhando o languido movimento do outro que já estava dentro de si.

Sentia-se quente demais para fica sem reagir e, timidamente, desceu uma mão para frente da calça de Duo e tocou-lhe a ereção por cima da calça, ouvindo um suave grunhido vindo dele. Ela o acariciou, sentindo o volume e o insinuar de sua pélvis. Tomou coragem e desafivelou o cinto que ele usava, abrindo o botão e o zíper, desta vez sentindo sua mão tocar o membro intumescido por cima da boxer preta que Duo usava. O pensamento de estar dividindo aquele tipo de intimidade com o garoto, lhe excitava e instigava ainda mais.

Duo gemeu quando a mão de Relena trouxe seu sexo para fora de sua boxer. O toque em seu membro era hesitante e delicado, fazendo com que desejasse que a garota apenas continuasse a explorá-lo, assim como fazia com ela. Seus corpos estavam tão próximos, seu coração batia tão descontrolado… aquela necessidade por mais, sem saber se deveria ou não.

Seu corpo decidiu por si e começou a descer o zíper das costas do vestido dela. A pegada em seu sexo, um pouco mais forte, demonstrava a apreensão que Relena sentia com aquele ato, mas não se deteve, voltando a beijar seu pescoço para amenizar a tensão.

- Duo… não acha que estamos indo rápido demais? – ela perguntou roucamente, fazendo com que ele de imediato se detivesse.

- Você acha? – indagou, se afastando um pouco envergonhado para olhá-la diretamente.

- Eu… não sei. – respondeu, incerta.

- Então é melhor parar agora… - Duo suspirou desviando o olhar, entendo que talvez estivessem mesmo se precipitando.

Ela ficou por um instante em silêncio, observando o jeito como ele parecia um pouco desapontado.

- Você quer? – Relena perguntou.

Ele a olhou, confuso, vendo a expectativa por uma resposta no semblante da namorada.

- E-Eu quero... – confessou, inseguro.

Ela então tomou sua decisão e beijou Duo como resposta. Não importava ser precipitado ou não. Amava Duo. Não havia o que pensar. Colocou de lado seus valores e se entregou ao que ele quisesse fazer consigo. Enquanto ele mais uma vez explorava sua boca, também a despia completamente, abaixando sua roupa íntima e fazendo com que finalmente seu vestido caísse de seu corpo para o chão. Fechou fortemente os olhos, querendo espantar a vergonha de estar completamente nua.

Sentiu o beijo ser interrompido e quando olhou para o rosto de Duo viu hesitação e, ao mesmo tempo, desejo.

- Você tem certeza?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, começando a abrir a blusa dele, despindo-o como ele havia feito consigo, sob o peso do olhar dele sobre si, que admirava seu corpo enquanto o colocava totalmente nu também.

Estava nervosa, não havia como negar. O passo que dava era algo grande demais, porém, não voltaria atrás. Um carinho em seu rosto fez com que olhasse nos olhos do garoto a sua frente e permitiu-se se perder quando ele tomou sua boca, desta vez num beijo breve. Uma das mãos dele tocava seu seio, acariciando-o e o apertando levemente, ao mesmo tempo em que a boca já chupava seu pescoço.

Ele os guiou para uma das camas da enfermaria, fazendo Relena se deitar e cobrindo o corpo dela com o seu. Queria tocar cada parte que pudesse, queria estar dentro dela, mas não queria ser afoito demais.

Relena sentia a ereção de Duo pressionada contra seu ventre enquanto ele a beijava e o correspondia com a mesma ânsia. Sua respiração se tornou mais ofegante quando ele baixou a cabeça até um de seus seios e passou a língua, para depois sugá-lo, enquanto apertava o outro com a mão. Gemeu instintivamente, arqueando um pouco as costas. O calor em seu corpo só aumentava, principalmente entre suas pernas, que se abriram de forma involuntária querendo dar mais acesso para que a necessidade que sentia fosse aplacada.

Ficou tensa quando ele afastou ainda mais uma de suas pernas e o viu abaixar mais a própria pélvis, acariciando de cima para baixo sua intimidade com a ponta de seu membro endurecido. Aquele carinho a fez gemer, principalmente pelo contado quente que proporcionava. Ele não continuou por muito tempo, posicionando-se logo em seguida e empurrando vagarosamente a ereção para dentro de seu corpo.

Duo não queria nada mais do que se enfiar de uma única vez dentro da passagem quente e úmida de Relena, mas não queria machucá-la. Viu seu sexo desaparecer pouco a pouco dentro dela e a expressão tensa no rosto virado para o lado, que mantinha os olhos fechados. Entretanto, sentir o confinamento apertado do corpo da garota era demais para sua sanidade e quando encontrou uma resistência, impedindo-o de se afundar completamente, retroagiu e impulsionou-se com um pouco mais de força, ouvindo Relena gemer de dor. Porém, aquela barreira persistia em bloqueá-lo e, desta vez, Duo segurou-lhe as pernas flexionadas, assim dando-lhe mais apoio e acesso, e impôs mais força para frente em seu quadril, fazendo com que seu membro se empurrasse com firmeza. Ouviu Relena gemer mais alto, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu algo realmente ceder e seu sexo sumir totalmente dentro do corpo dela.

Ele retroagiu novamente, vendo em seu membro a prova de que havia sido mesmo o primeiro a penetrar Relena.

A dor não era nada desesperador, mas ainda assim existia. A umidade que sentia escorrer para cama lhe certificava de que havia perdido sua virgindade. Por algum motivo, sentiu vontade de chorar; os movimentos da ereção de Duo lhe causavam um pouco de ardor, mas não poderia demonstrar para o namorado aquele tipo de vulnerabilidade, afinal, ela também quis aquilo. Estava se entregando porque o amava e queria que ele soubesse disso.

O corpo dele pesou sobre o seu e ele virou seu rosto para si, beijando sua boca com devoção e carinho. Ela se deixou envolver, beijando-o de volta e, quando ele afastou o rosto, ela abriu os olhos, encarando as feições bonitas do garoto e seus brilhantes orbes ametistas.

Por um momento, pensou que ele não diria nada, pois ficou em silêncio somente observando seu rosto, mas quando finalmente falou, qualquer medo ou arrependimento passou, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Você me tem.

Ela tocou sua face, vendo-o fechar os olhos ante ao carinho e sussurrou aproximando seus lábios.

- Me faça sua.

Duo a beijou de forma mais voraz, seu sexo pulsando dentro do corpo de Relena pela mera expressão que ela usara para que continuasse e concluísse o que havia começado.

E ele o fez.

Voltou a se mexer, entrando e saindo dela languidamente, apreciando a sensação do confinamento em volta de seu membro e admirando o rosto de Relena deixar a dor se esvair e ganhar contornos de prazer.

Apoiando-se na cama, ele continuou a penetrá-la, ofegando e gemendo, deliciando-se em apertar o bico do seio dela e ouvi-la gemer também. Logo as pernas dela estavam em torno de sua cintura, apertando-o contra seu corpo, fazendo com que estocasse mais profundamente.

- Duo… - ela ofegou. – Mais… mais rápido.

Ela pedindo daquele jeito quase o fez gozar, mas conseguiu atender ao pedido e impor mais velocidade, escutando-a gemer mais alto em resposta e tentar acompanhá-lo. Sentiu o corpo dela começar a ficar tenso e, prevendo que estaria atingindo seu orgasmo, empalou-se com mais rapidez em movimentos mais curtos.

As unhas dela cravaram na pele de suas costas, fazendo com que atingisse os machucados que cicatrizavam. Duo trincou os dentes para não deixar que a dor fosse vocalizada, enquanto via o corpo de Relena se arquear e ela gemer alto seu nome repetidas vezes.

Ele precisava sair de dentro dela, ainda tinha consciência que não estava usando uma camisinha e que deveria evitar gozar dentro de seu corpo. Tentou se afastar, mas as pernas de Relena se mantiveram firmes em torno de si.

- Le-Lena… eu preciso sair agora antes que…

Ela colocou ambas as mãos em seu rosto o puxando para um beijo, mas ele se manteve parado, dentro de seu corpo. Não queria se mexer e acabar não agüentando. No entanto, Relena impulsionou sua pélvis contra a dele, causando uma fricção mínima mais que causou estremecimento em Duo.

- Lena…

- Não pare… – ela sussurrou. – Quero sentir você em mim.

Ele iria realmente protestar, mas ela lhe roubou o senso mordiscando seu pescoço e, quando deu por si, estava se movendo dentro dela outra vez. Era loucura, mas naquele momento não se importou, pois ela pedia por mais junto ao seu ouvido, lambia sua orelha e gemia, fazendo com que não pensasse mais. O corpo dela era muito convidativo, seu sexo se deleitava com a sensação que era estar dentro dele, o vai e vem continuo que o massageava, o aquecia enlouquecedoramente.

Quis agüentar, tentou o máximo que pode, ao ponto que o ato lhe cegou e ele abandonou qualquer resquício pensamento racional. Apenas ergueu o corpo, ficando de joelhos e segurando com força as coxas de Relena, apartando suas penas e se enfiando dentro dela num ritmo descontrolado. Arfava, olhando o corpo nu da garota embalado por seus movimentos bruscos, enquanto ela gemia.

- N-Não pare, Duo… - ela gemeu e gritou em seguida quando ele a estocou, ainda mais fundo.

A expressão de prazer tomou novamente o semblante da loira, enquanto gemia alto e se entregava ao novo orgasmo, sentindo a rigidez de Duo e o calor do líquido que ele expelia dentro de si. O moreno gemeu seu nome, se arremetendo sem parar até que suas forças estivessem completamente drenadas pelo corpo abaixo do seu.

Ele parou vagarosamente, deixando-se cair ao lado dela totalmente exausto e tomado pelo torpor. Enquanto tentava estabilizar sua respiração, sentia a mão delicada da garota lhe acariciar a face e somente quando aquela adrenalina toda se esvaiu, abriu os olhos e encarou os orbes azuis que o fitavam com tamanha adoração.

- Desculpe. – ele pediu. – Não poderia ter feito isso dentro de você.

- Não se preocupe. – ela lhe disse, com um sorriso meigo. - Eu queria que nossa primeira vez fosse até o fim.

- Mas… - ele quis argumentar as possíveis conseqüências, mas ela o calou.

- Eu te amo.

Ele a beijou, consumido pelo afeto que ela demonstrava. A música distante e o barulho da voz do diretor ao microfone anunciando algo que não souberam distinguir, os trouxe de volta para a realidade.

- Deveríamos voltar. – Relena aconselhou, mesmo que sua única vontade fosse ficar ali nos braços dele.

Duo sorriu e ironizou:

- Você acha que eu tenho condições de voltar praquilo lá?

- Melhor não. – ela riu e completou, num tom brincalhão. - Mariemaia pode querer grudar em você de novo.

- Que besteira.

- Eu sei, mas eu ainda sinto ciúmes de você. – confessou, timidamente.

Ele acariciou o rosto deitado em frente ao seu e falou seriamente:

- Não preciso de mais ninguém, Lena…

O coração dela se aqueceu, acalentado pela confissão de Duo. Abraçou-o com força, sendo envolvida pelos braços dele carinhosamente. Relena tinha certeza de que também não precisava de mais nada.

- Vamos. Se continuarmos assim, não garanto que te deixo sair daqui tão cedo. – Duo comentou, num tom divertido.

- Milliardo provavelmente deve estar me procurando.

- Outro ponto: não quero ser vítima da ira do seu irmão se ele nos pega aqui e assim.

Ela riu novamente, vendo-o se levantar e começar a se vestir rapidamente.

- Vai voltar para casa?

- Vai ficar desapontada? – ele rebateu, demonstrando-se receoso pela resposta.

Ela negou com a cabeça e sorriu:

- Eu também iria se não fosse por Milliardo. – ela confessou. Estava cansada e seu corpo satisfeito pedindo apenas por um local aconchegante para descansar. – Vou tentar me limpar um pouco e voltar para a quadra.

Duo assentiu vendo-a catar suas roupas no chão. Já totalmente vestido, se aproximou dela e a beijou mais uma vez.

- Se o Solo perguntar, nada de ironias.

Ela fez um bico.

- Sabe estragar a diversão de uma garota.

- Pense que se ele contar pro seu irmão, você perderá toda sua diversão.

Ela riu, dando-lhe um tapa no ombro.

- Vai logo e pare de falar besteiras!

Ele sorriu, dando-lhe um último selinho e deixando a sala. Relena ficou por um tempo com o olhar perdido na porta, um sorriso bobo traçando seus lábios avermelhados pelos beijos dados previamente pelo namorado.

Estava feliz, muito feliz.

oOo

Duo saiu pelo corredor, em direção a saída do colégio. Estava leve, tranqüilo e feliz. Caminhou completamente despreocupado em direção a sua casa. Não existiam mais pensamentos sobre Solo, ou seus pais lhe inquirindo sobre sua vida. Nada... Somente as lembranças do que fizera com Relena vagavam em sua mente. Havia sido muito mais do que imaginara. Pensar que tinha feito sexo com uma garota, sem ser coagido a isso, o dava uma sensação de liberdade que há muito tempo não sentia, como se fosse novamente dono de suas vontades e desejos.

Desde que Heero aparecera, sua vida parecia travada, girando em torno de seus mandos e desmandos. Ele o controlava, mesmo que não gostasse de admitir isso. O professor passara a ser o centro de tudo, ainda que não quisesse; vivia com medo de desagradá-lo, tinha que limitar suas decisões para não gerar ira no outro homem e, querendo ou não, era obrigado a satisfazê-lo sexualmente.

Quando chegou em casa, a luz do quarto de seus pais já estava apagada, o que indicava que já teriam se recolhido e dormido. Seguindo o exemplo deles, pela primeira vez desde muito tempo, entrou em seu quarto, deixou-se cair na cama, dormindo bem antes do horário que costumava a se deitar.

Foi uma noite sem sonhos, sem pesadelos, que trouxe apenas o descanso que seu corpo tanto necessitava.

No dia seguinte pela manhã, acordou antes mesmo que Solo viesse lhe perturbar para que se levantasse. Aquela sensação de bem-estar permanecia e ele se arrumou mais do que rápido. Queria ir para a escola. Dava vontade de rir de si próprio, mas era verdade. Tinha uma ânsia por chegar ao colégio porque poderia rever Relena.

- Foi embora antes da festa terminar, moleque? – Solo perguntou quando viu o irmão entrar na cozinha.

Duo ignorou a pergunta e foi pegar seu cereal.

- Aproveitou bastante? – rebateu, sentando-se a mesa.

- Com certeza. – afirmou, na intenção apenas de irritar o mais novo. – Sabia que você não ia agüentar ficar na festa por muito tempo.

- Você sabe coisas demais não é mesmo? – retorquiu com ironia.

- Da sua personalidade ruim, sei muito. – respondeu com sarcasmo. – Come logo isso, senão vai ficar pra trás.

Duo fez uma careta, colocando leite e cereal na tigela, e começou a comer. Não porque Solo dizia que iria deixá-lo para trás e sim porque realmente queria ir logo para o colégio.

O caminho para a escola seguiu da mesma maneira de sempre. Duo seguia Solo que andava um pouco mais a frente. Ambos não conversavam, mas aquela rotina nenhum dos dois quebrava, por mais que brigassem ou se desentendessem.

No entanto, Solo diminuiu os passos quando se aproximavam do colégio e logo Duo estranhou. Quando emparelhou com o mais velho, notou que seu cenho estava franzido e ele próprio achou estranho, pois alguns alunos retornavam, enquanto outros ainda se mantinham nos portões, esperando alguma coisa.

- Parece que não vai ter aula hoje. – Solo comentou, à medida que continuavam a se aproximar.

Duo riu.

- Que conveniente. Vai ver que a festa de ontem trouxe algum prejuízo.

- Não duvidaria que seus amigos vândalos tivessem invadido o colégio de novo. – Solo relembrou com ironia de uma das vezes que o irmão mais novo e os colegas resolveram entrar no colégio de madrugada e fazer um grande estrago por onde passaram. – Sua sorte é que dessa vez você não está envolvido, já que estava dormindo como uma pedra quando cheguei.

Duo revirou os olhos e ignorou a insinuação. Chegaram aos portões e viram alguns membros do corpo docente, inclusive o diretor, despachando os alunos de volta para casa.

- O que está acontecendo? – Solo perguntou, assim que se aproximou de Dorothy.

- Maxwell, nem queira saber. – a loira disse, com o semblante pesado.

- Claro que eu quero. – ele insistiu. – É algo sério.

- É uma tragédia. – ela suspirou, olhando de Solo para Duo, fazendo uma leve expressão de desgosto, mas voltando a olhar para o amigo. – Relena Peacecraft foi encontrada morta em uma das enfermarias.

oOo

Not anymore... don't cry, boy…

-

_**Continua…**_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_**Autora: Blanxe**_

_**Casal:**__ 1x2 S+2+S_

_**Gênero:**__ Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Het, Angst, Lemon, BDSM, Sexo Não-Consensual._

_**Beta: Samantha Tiger Blackthorn**_

* * *

**Are U Ready?**

Capítulo 7

* * *

So you gave all you had  
How the story turned so sad  
Nothing left but the tears in you eyes…

-

Duo sentiu seu chão sumir e tudo a sua volta rodar, virar um grande borrão. Uma pegada em seu braço o manteve de pé e, lutando contra a vertigem que o atingia, levantou o olhar para descobrir que era o irmão mais velho que lhe dava apoio. Estranho ele não ter simplesmente deixado que fosse de cara ao chão; seria uma reação mais típica de Solo, no entanto, o loiro parecia pálido e preocupado.

Não tinha como prestar muita atenção ao outro da forma que deveria, não quando sua mente ainda ecoava as palavras de Dorothy. Forçou-se a se recompor, desvencilhando-se da ajuda do irmão, e simplesmente correu. A princípio desnorteado e cambaleante, ignorando os chamados por seu nome, ignorando o isolamento que faziam na frente dos portões e, sem deixar que o detivessem, desapareceu dentro do colégio.

Seu coração batia descompassado, enquanto desviava de alguns policiais assustados com sua presença nos corredores, até chegar ao local que tinha estado com Relena pela última vez.

E olhos verdes se arregalaram ao ver o garoto chegar correndo e avançar para dentro da enfermaria, onde alguns profissionais tiravam fotos e analisavam a cena do crime para tentar encontrar alguma pista. Não foi rápido o suficiente para impedi-lo de entrar, mas apressou-se até ele, vendo que este ficara estático ao ver todo o cenário.

- Duo, como entrou aqui? – perguntou, notando a respiração alterada, indicando claramente que ele estava hiperventilando. – Duo, acalme-se. Respire devagar.

Praticamente arrastou o garoto para fora da sala até o corredor. Ficou preocupado com a falta de resposta e levou a mão ao rosto dele, levantando-o e obrigando-o a olhá-lo. Parecia em choque e seus olhos estavam desfocados.

- Ele veio muito de repente. Não conseguimos detê-lo. – um dos policiais explicou, aproximando-se de seu superior e o vendo dar leves tapas no rosto do garoto, querendo trazê-lo para fora daquele transe. – Ele está bem?

O delegado ignorou o homem e continuou a tentar trazer Duo ao seu senso, respirando aliviado após alguns segundos ao ver que seus olhos pareciam retornar ao normal e se focarem nos seus.

- Vá buscar um copo de água pra ele. – ordenou ao policial que ainda estava atrás de si e, escutando uma resposta positiva e os passos se afastarem, voltou a sua atenção totalmente ao garoto. – Você não consegue ficar longe de confusão? Por que entrou aqui desse jeito?

Duo olhou para o homem mais alto, sentindo a mão dele pesada demais em seu ombro. A visão de quando entrara na enfermaria estava impressa em sua mente e seus olhos marejaram sem que se desse conta.

Morta. A única pessoa que realmente se importava consigo estava morta e em seu coração a dor só aumentava a cada segundo.

O delegado viu a angústia nos olhos violetas, mostrando a dimensão do sofrimento que o jovem não estava mais conseguindo conter.

Conhecia-o bem, afinal, quem na cidade não sabia sobre o rebelde Duo Maxwell? Além do mais, tivera alguns encontros com o rapaz quando este fora parar na delegacia por pequenos delitos que, para a sociedade em East Hollow, eram mais do que suficientes para excomungá-lo. Percebera aos poucos que o menor não era realmente uma pessoa ruim, que tudo o que tentava era chamar atenção da maneira errada, mas ainda assim, a única que conseguia.

- Vá para casa, Duo. – aconselhou, vendo as lágrimas mancharem o rosto dele, fazendo com que quase voltasse atrás. – Não há nada que você possa fazer aqui.

Duo engoliu em seco, vendo razão nas palavras do delegado. Não havia mais nada o que fazer, os mortos não voltavam à vida e ele estava completamente sozinho agora.

- Vocês têm idéia de quem foi? – perguntou com a voz embargada, querendo pelo menos ter uma noção antes de ir embora.

- Isso não diz respeito a você, mas pode ter certeza que vamos pegar quem fez isso com ela.

Duo assentiu lentamente, desviando o olhar para o chão e se afastando, ao mesmo tempo em que o outro policial voltava com o copo plástico com água.

- Ei, menino! – chamou, oferecendo o copo quando Duo começava a dar seus primeiros passos para ir embora dali. - Beba um pouco.

Duo, sem parar, estapeou o copo para longe, fazendo-o cair, molhando o chão e um pouco da farda do policial, para em seguida sair correndo novamente.

- Ei, seu fedelho! Eu vou…! – seu superior colocou a mão em seu ombro, detendo-o de ir atrás do garoto.

- Releve. Ele perdeu uma amiga.

O policial estava com raiva do jovem, mas as palavras do outro homem abrandaram seu descontentamento. Voltou para o trabalho, enquanto o delegado ficou por mais uns segundos parado no corredor, olhando para a direção em que o garoto havia corrido.

oOo

Solo não admitiria, mas estava preocupado. O irmão voltara para casa e se isolara no quarto, não permitindo que mais ninguém entrasse. Poderia ter demandado que abrisse a porta, pois aquele também era seu quarto, porém não o fez. Por mais que detestasse saber que tudo o que Duo estava sentindo e sofrendo era por causa de Relena, ainda respeitava seu pedido para que o deixasse sozinho.

No dia que se seguiu, ainda sem aula, apesar de ter visto Duo na hora de dormir, Solo continuava incomodado, rodando pela casa, irrequieto. Às vezes parava à frente da porta do quarto apenas para escutar algum barulho que indicasse que o irmão estava bem, pelo menos no sentindo de que não estaria fazendo alguma besteira, afinal, depois da discussão com seu pai e de ter dito que os machucados em suas costas haviam sido causados por si, Solo temia que o mais novo fosse capaz de alguma besteira.

Escutara seu pai conversando com sua mãe a respeito de procurarem alguma ajuda profissional para Duo e colocá-lo em algum colégio interno fora da cidade para que não tivesse como continuar provocando problemas. Não os condenava por aquela decisão, porém também não concordava. Tinha esperanças de que, com a morte de Relena, eles se esquecessem do assunto.

Tentara ligar para Milliardo e conversar, afinal, o melhor amigo havia perdido a irmã, só que o celular do loiro estava em caixa postal e em sua casa, a empregada dizia que a família estava incapacitada de atender aos telefonemas. Entendia perfeitamente e o angustiava se colocar no lugar deles.

_E se fosse Duo morto, ao invés de Relena? - _Afastou o pensamento, sentindo-se mal ante a possibilidade.

Por mais que ele o irritasse e fizesse coisas erradas, continuava sendo seu irmão. Sentando-se no sofá da sala e recostando a cabeça para trás, pegou-se recordando de quando o mais novo era apegado a si. Não era mais do que um menino assustado e dependente, que admirava o irmão mais velho e sempre o seguia. Em algum ponto algo havia mudado e nunca parara para pensar porquê. Simplesmente acontecera, pouco a pouco, o afastamento, o jeito mais independente e desafiador… ele crescera e, por fim, só restara a raiva.

Se tivesse percebido antes, se importado, teria feito algo para impedir que acontecesse?

Inspirou profundamente. Sabia resposta, porém seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a campainha tocou. Levantou-se, se apressando para atender a porta.

- Onde está seu irmão?

- No quarto. – Solo franziu o cenho pela visita do loiro, justamente batendo à sua porta e de cara perguntando sobre Duo. Assustou-se quando o amigo o empurrou para o lado e entrou. - Milliardo?

O loiro subiu em dois tempos os degraus de escada, indo diretamente para onde sabia ficar o quarto, exatamente no momento em que Duo saía do mesmo. O garoto foi surpreendido quando seu corpo se chocou contra a parede e o ar quase sumiu de seus pulmões.

Antes que Milliardo pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, Solo o segurou, puxando-o para trás e se colocando entre ele e o irmão mais novo.

- Ficou maluco?!

- O maluco aqui é o seu irmão! Eu vou matá-lo!

Duo tentava recuperar respiração, mas olhava assustado para o ódio no semblante de Milliardo.

- Não chegue perto dele! – Solo gritou de volta, admirando tanto a Duo quanto a Milliardo, que se deteve.

- Não me diga o que fazer, Maxwell! – rebateu, retomando a postura. – Esse assassino vai ter o que merece.

- Que merda é essa que você está falando? – Solo perguntou, indignado e ao mesmo tempo curioso.

- Não gosta de bradar as titicas que faz por aí, Duo? Hun? – Milliardo falou, olhando para o garoto encostado na parede que o olhava ainda de um jeito assustado. – Por que não está orgulhoso de sua última proeza?

Duo permaneceu em silêncio, o coração batendo forte e o medo do que havia por trás daquele ódio repentino de Milliardo.

- Por que fez isso com ela, seu merda?! – Milliardo esbravejou, partindo para cima, mas sendo impedido por Solo que, mais uma vez, o empurrou para trás. – Não vai poder se esconder atrás de seu irmão pra sempre, eu vou te pegar e, Deus me perdoe, mas não vai sobrar muito pra recolherem quando a polícia vier atrás de você!

- Vá embora, Milliardo. Vá embora agora ou eu deixo a amizade de lado e te coloco pra fora a pontapés!

- Você está cego, Solo, defendendo esse estuprador, assassino… mas quando a investigação apontá-lo oficialmente como culpado, vai se arrepender por ter defendido o traste do seu irmão. – olhou com asco e cólera para o garoto e cuspiu: - Ele não vale nada.

Dando as costas, Milliardo saiu da casa, deixando para trás o eco do estrondo da porta sendo batida violentamente.

O silêncio sepulcral que pairou depois disso, só foi quebrado pelo som da risada de Duo. Solo se virou, olhando para o irmão com estranheza, vendo que ele olhava para o chão, e aos poucos a risada só foi aumentando enquanto seu corpo escorregava pela parede para colocar-se sentado no piso.

Solo engoliu em seco, por um momento chegando a acreditar que o mais novo tinha ficado louco. Viu-o elevar e olhar desolado as palmas de suas mãos, o riso desaparecendo e sendo substituído por soluços, mas antes que as lágrimas caíssem, ele cobriu o rosto.

- Duo… - Solo chamou hesitante. Há quanto tempo não via o irmão chorar? Não se lembrava quando fora a última vez em que o vira tão vulnerável. Aproximou-se lentamente ao não receber uma resposta e reparar como o choro rompia sem que o mais novo pudesse controlar. – Ele não sabe o que fala.

Muitas coisas do que Milliardo falara fizeram sentido para Duo. Como poderiam não fazer? Discutira com ela em meio aos corredores na festa. Pessoas haviam visto. Quem a polícia procuraria? Onde Relena fora encontrada? Quem transara com ela na noite anterior, naquele mesmo lugar, e deixara a prova disso em seu corpo? Quem era o suspeito perfeito? Não era burro, muito menos alienado para ser incapaz de concluir um raciocínio lógico daqueles.

Milliardo o acusava de assassinar Relena e, para que ele fizesse, certamente as autoridades já deveriam ter levantado aquela suspeita.

Era tão ridiculamente óbvio, mas no fundo não se importava em ser punido, preso, ou qualquer castigo que fosse imposto a si. Sua dor sobrepujava qualquer coisa e ser acusado de machucar justamente Relena, o feria e fazia com que o resto se tornasse indiferente.

E ele vira o local do crime. O sangue, o corpo, as marcas… Como algum ser humano poderia ter a coragem de fazer aquela barbaridade com uma pessoa como Relena?

Seu choro cessou e uma resposta saltou em sua mente, junto à ciência de uma única coisa:

Estava igualmente morto.

Heero.

Ele estava na festa. Se ele desconfiasse, se tivesse descoberto… Tinha que ter sido ele. Só podia ter sido. Ninguém mais teria porque matar Relena. O professor o alertara, o ameaçara e era capaz de qualquer coisa se algo o desagradasse. E a única conclusão que partia ainda mais seu coração era que realmente a culpa de Relena estar morta era totalmente sua. Deveria ter obedecido e se afastado, mas pagara para ver… E pagara caro demais.

Um medo maior apoderou-se de si ao imaginar que, na primeira oportunidade, Heero viria atrás dele.

-Duo. – Solo chamou outra vez, mais firmemente, se alarmando com a falta de resposta e o silêncio repentino do irmão.

Limpou o rosto com as mãos e a barra da camisa, querendo afastar as lágrimas e lançou um olhar rancoroso para o mais velho.

- Vai se livrar de mim, Solo. Fique contente, não precisa fingir.

- Eu não… - cortou o que falaria e se abaixou, perto do mais novo. - Do que está falando? Essas acusações dele… são ridículas.

- E o que importa? Quer melhor Judas do que eu? Vão conseguir provas contra mim, eu transei com ela ontem naquela enfermaria, pessoas viram a gente discutindo pouco antes disso, provavelmente eu fui a última pessoa que viu Relena viva. O que mais eles precisam pra me julgar culpado?

Solo ficou por um momento sem palavras, o olhar fixo nos semblante do irmão que, apesar de demonstrar irritação, mostravam também angustia. Sabia que Duo não poderia ter matado Relena. Tolos eram aqueles que levantassem aquela suspeita. Porém, escutar da boca do mais novo que tinha feito sexo com a garota, fazia com que seu interior se contraísse de raiva, mas segurou sua insatisfação enquanto pensava.

Não poderia permitir que Duo fosse acusado e julgado por um crime que não cometeu, ainda mais numa cidade como East Hollow. Certamente, os moradores se revoltariam só por saberem que o nome do garoto estava envolvido.

Levantou-se, pegando Duo pelo pulso e o trazendo consigo.

- Me solta, idiota! – o moreno tentou se livrar, mas o outro o puxou até o quarto. – Solo!

O loiro deu um solavanco, soltando o pulso do mais novo e demandou:

- Pegue sua mochila, coloque algumas roupas dentro e o que achar realmente necessário.

Duo ficou parado por alguns instantes, olhando confuso para o irmão, até que o viu fazer o mesmo.

- Rápido, imbecil! – Solo exigiu, arrumando uma mochila com suas próprias roupas.

Engoliu em seco, entendendo o que o irmão parecia ter em mente, e apressou-se em cumprir o que lhe havia sido ordenado.

oOo

Solo não se importava com a loucura que estava prestes a cometer. A única coisa que tinha certeza era que não permitiria que condenassem Duo. Quando as mochilas estavam prontas, ordenou ao irmão para que fosse à garagem e esperasse dentro do carro de sua mãe. Nesse meio tempo, ele foi até o quarto dos pais, abrindo um dos armários e procurando uma das carteiras que eles deixavam com dinheiro em casa. Pegou-a, conferindo que havia uma quantia considerável e, sem remorsos, apressou-se até a garagem.

Entrou no veículo, sentando-se ao volante, e olhou para o irmão ao seu lado. Ele parecia ansioso e receoso ao mesmo tempo, provavelmente não acreditava em suas intenções, porém fez questão de certificá-lo.

- Eles não vão te achar. Podemos passar um tempo longe até que se aprofundem nas investigações e apontem um verdadeiro suspeito.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – Duo perguntou, olhando para o piso do carro.

- Porque eu… - começou, mas Solo não tinha coragem de confessar a verdade, por isso, a encobriu. - Não vou ficar assistindo você ser punido por algo que não fez.

- Como pode ter certeza que não fui eu? – indagou, levantando o rosto para encarar o outro.

- Eu apenas sei. – disse simplesmente, dando em seguida partida no carro, abrindo a garagem com o controle e engatando a ré para sair com o carro.

oOo

Já estava ficando entediado por ficar em casa e aborrecido. Os dias sem aula não o incomodavam, na realidade não necessitava sequer daquele emprego, mas precisava do garoto. O que o divertia naqueles dias eram os pensamentos sobre Duo, imaginar o sofrimento dele com a morte da 'amiga'. Do jeito que seu brinquedinho encarava as coisas, certamente estava desolado e isso o agradava; era uma das coisas que estava amenizando o ódio que sentia por saber que ele o desrespeitara mais uma vez e da pior maneira possível com aquela garota. Só que agora que o empecilho fora eliminado, nada ficaria em seu caminho.

Na sala de sua casa, mexendo em seu laptop, há dias que percebera que Duo deletara o jornal pessoal. Uma atitude inútil, agora que já o tinha onde queria, faltando muito pouco para tê-lo exatamente _como_ o queria.

O telefone tocou e Heero franziu o cenho. Ajeitou os óculos no rosto e se levantou para atender o aparelho, que ficava em uma mesinha de canto.

_- Senhor Yui?_ – a voz feminina do outro lado da linha soou ansiosa.

- Sim. – respondeu simplesmente.

_- Aqui é Helen Maxwell, mãe de Duo. _– ela deu uma pausa, fazendo Heero franzir mais a sobrancelha. -_ Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas por acaso o Duo está por aí?_

A pergunta da mulher o deixou receoso. Ela procurava pelo garoto e isso só poderia indicar uma coisa.

- Não. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – quis saber, permitindo que sua voz soasse preocupada.

_- Oh, meu Deus…_ - Helen suspirou. - _Ele sumiu. Ele e o irmão. Já entramos em contato com todas as pessoas que poderiam saber dos dois, mas ninguém tem notícias. O meu carro e algum dinheiro que tínhamos guardado dentro de casa sumiram e agora tenho certeza que ele fugiu e provavelmente arrumou algum jeito de levar o Solo nessa loucura._

A informação processava-se de maneira rápida em sua mente. Fugiram… Duo fugiu com o irmão. Um sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios do oriental.

- Fique calma. – pediu com a voz séria, mesmo que o sorriso persistisse em seu rosto. - Já foram à polícia?

_- Ainda não. Estávamos esperando que eles voltassem ou que encontrássemos pelo menos um deles. _

- Vá à polícia com seu marido, senhora Maxwell, e comunique o desaparecimento. – aconselhou com a voz controlada. - Será melhor que o faça o quanto antes. Se o que dizem sobre o assassinato da garota for verdade, Duo pode estar colocando em risco a vida de Solo.

_- Obrigada, senhor Yui._ – Helen agradeceu, com a voz embargada. _- É exatamente o que faremos._

A linha ficou muda e Heero recolocou o fone lentamente no gancho, o sorriso em seus lábios se alargando mais ainda.

- As saídas serão todas fechadas, meu brinquedinho, e quando eu colocar minhas mãos em você, vai se arrepender do que fez.

oOo

Trowa tinha um grande problema nas mãos. Já era o terceiro dia desde que haviam encontrado o corpo de Relena Peacecraft em uma das enfermarias do colégio e o único suspeito que poderia apontar era um menino de quatorze anos. Realmente não queria acreditar que o garoto tivesse chegado a tanto, mas como duvidar com tantas evidências? Quando fosse pedido o exame do material genético que fora encontrado no corpo da vitima e isso confirmasse que havia sido mesmo Duo a ter feito sexo com Relena, certamente teria que colocá-lo sob custódia.

Na delegacia, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com batidas na porta de sua sala. Uma das assistentes a entreabriu e, com uma expressão de quem pedia desculpas por interromper, informou:

- Chefe, tem um homem aqui pedindo para falar com o senhor.

Poderia ser quem fosse, iria dispensar. Sua cabeça estava tão voltada para o caso, em achar algo que o levasse para outras possibilidades, que não queria parar para dar atenção a qualquer coisa que não envolvesse o problema em questão.

- Dispense-o para algum dos detetives.

A atendente ia acatar a ordem, quando, de repente, foi colocada de lado e a porta aberta por completo. Trowa olhou surpreso com a ousadia da pessoa, mas não teve tempo de reclamar ou dizer qualquer coisa.

- Se eu fosse o senhor, delegado, reconsideraria. Tenho informações que podem ser valiosas para resolver esse caso, sem acusar inocentes.

Trowa ficou olhando seriamente para a figura em sua frente, completamente desconhecida para ser morador de East Hollow, então perguntou:

- Você deve ser Quatre Winner, o escritor que está de passagem pela cidade.

- Exatamente. – confirmou, com um sorriso cordial. – Podemos conversar?

Trowa ponderou, porém logo fez sinal para que a atendente se retirasse e um meneio com a mão na direção da cadeira à frente de sua mesa, para que o loiro se sentasse.

- O que um forasteiro poderia acrescentar nas investigações, senhor Winner?

- Vantagem de se estar numa cidade como East Hollow é que nada passa sem chegar ao conhecimento público. – o escritor comentou, para explicar o que o levara a estar ali, afinal, escutara um dos recepcionistas da pensão onde estava hospedado falar sobre o caso, e quando perguntara mais a respeito, o homem explicara tudo com detalhes que, segundo ele, a própria enfermeira do colégio que encontrara o corpo teria passado. - Eu fiquei sabendo que o assassinato da garota, Relena, teve certas peculiaridades.

Trowa às vezes amaldiçoava estar trabalhando numa cidade como aquela. As notícias corriam e, por ocasiões, as pessoas de fora acabavam sabendo mais do que ele próprio.

- E daí? – quis saber, enquanto o homem a sua frente permanecia olhando-o diretamente.

- Eu preciso que me confirme se existia alguma numeração cravada no corpo dela.

Trowa não falseou em sua expressão séria, mas por dentro estava surpreso. O loiro estava perguntando sobre algo que realmente existia no caso: a vítima tinha no busto, riscado profundamente por uma lâmina, uma numeração no corpo da garota.

- 017/01. Isso lhe é familiar?

- Não sabe o quanto… - Quatre murmurou e estendeu um cartão. – Aconselho a ligar para esse número e que fale diretamente sobre esse caso com o agente Wufei Chang.

- Do que se trata isso? – perguntou curioso, aceitando o cartão e lendo o nome e o telefone brevemente, vendo que se tratava de um agente federal.

A batida na porta interrompeu a conversa e a atendente novamente a entreabriu, fazendo com que a atenção de ambos se voltasse para ela.

- Chefe, desculpe, mas temos algo importante aqui. Parece que o garoto dos Maxwell sumiu.

Quatre estreitou os olhos e Trowa levantou-se da mesa indo em direção a porta.

- Como assim? – o delegado perguntou.

- Eu não sei direito, mas parece que ele fugiu. – a mulher respondeu, indo atrás de seu chefe.

Trowa esqueceu-se de Quatre, seguindo rapidamente até o casal que estava esperando no hall da delegacia. Helen Maxwell parecia angustiada, enquanto o marido mantinha o semblante endurecido, sério.

- Sr. e Sra. Maxwell, o que aconteceu? – Trowa perguntou, querendo detalhes do acontecido, já que parcialmente a atendente já lhe passara a situação.

- Duo e Solo sumiram! – a mulher contou, num tom aflito. - Levaram algumas roupas, dinheiro e o carro. Fugiram!

- Não deixaram nem um bilhete, nada?

- Nada. – ela confirmou.

Se Duo estava numa situação complicada, agora ele praticamente assinara uma confissão.

- Só faltava essa… - o delegado murmurou para si próprio e, em seguida, tornou a falar com o casal. - Vou expedir uma ordem de busca e, se eles tiverem saído da cidade, terei que avisar às outras jurisdições. Vocês sabem que o filho de vocês está com a corda no pescoço, não sabem?

O casal se entreolhou e o marido inspirou profundamente antes de falar:

- As notícias correm, sabemos que querem acusar Duo pelo assassinato da garota dos Peacecraft.

- Eu sinto muito. – Trowa lamentou, sincero.

- Se Duo cometeu mesmo esse crime, deve pagar. – o homem falou, mesmo que no fundo sua voz mostrasse a dor de estar praticamente desistindo do filho. - Talvez seja melhor assim.

- Tem que encontrá-los, senhor Barton. – Helen apelou. - Duo está colocando o Solo nessa confusão. Não sei como, mas ele deve ter usado algo pra convencer o irmão a ajudá-lo a fugir.

- Nós vamos tentar encontrá-los. – Trowa assegurou. - Voltem para casa e, assim que tiver alguma informação, repassarei pra vocês.

Um pouco afastado, Quatre apenas observava com o semblante sério, enquanto o casal conversava aflitamente com o delegado. Apesar de estar um pouco distante, pôde escutar o que falavam. Duo havia fugido.

As coisas não estavam fluindo como o esperado e isso era péssimo.

oOo

Estavam na estrada há dois dias e na primeira noite havia encostado o carro num dos acostamentos e dormido dentro do mesmo. Quase não conversavam, Duo estava mais introspectivo do que o de costume e isso era claramente pela morte de Relena. Ele sofria, tentando guardar tudo dentro de si próprio e não demonstrar ainda mais sua fraqueza. No entanto, Solo se via desejando que o mais novo confiasse em si o suficiente para desabafar. Aquele sentimento de querer protegê-lo, acalmar suas angústias só crescia e se pudesse…

- Você a amava? – perguntou abruptamente, sem conseguir conter as palavras e sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

Duo foi pego de surpresa pela voz do irmão e olhou para o mais velho, que dirigia sem se importar com o calor e o clima abafado. Sabia que perguntava sobre Relena, se a amava. Poderia ter dado uma resposta impertinente ou mandado ele se meter com os próprios assuntos, mas não havia porquê. Solo não estava sendo um idiota consigo, pelo contrário, estava tomando uma posição que jamais imaginou que tomaria e isso fazia com que as coisas se amenizassem, sua antipatia diminuísse e seu coração se entregasse ainda mais aos sentimentos que sempre tentara banir.

- Não se pode amar a duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. – respondeu com sinceridade, voltando a olhar para a paisagem de vegetação seca, enquanto o vento quente bagunçava, tremulando, os fios castanhos de sua franja.

- Não… Não pode. – Solo sussurrou, assimilando a informação contida nas entrelinhas do que Duo lhe confessava. - Mas vocês estavam juntos por que então?

Por algum motivo, pegou-se lembrando de Zero, das conversas que tinham, do desafio… Como sentia falta do amigo. Queria ter como conversar com ele. Confessar tudo o que estava passando e sentindo. Como queria ter contato com alguém que sabia que pelo menos o amava e Zero praticamente lhe dissera isso. Se ao menos soubesse como encontrá-lo…

- A pessoa que eu amo só me vê como um irmão. – confessou, com a voz baixa.

Solo sentiu um bolo na garganta, com a forma que via duplicidade nas palavras do irmão, e arriscou:

- E quem é essa pessoa que só o vê como um irmão?

Duo fechou o punho do braço que descansava no apoio da janela do carro e as palavras de Zero vieram à tona em sua memória:

"_Queria que você se confessasse."_

"_Quebrar certas convicções suas seria algo que me daria imenso prazer."_

"_Você se confessa e depois eu conto o que quiser saber sobre mim."_

Duo queria mesmo saber quem Zero era, principalmente naquele momento. Queria também ter coragem suficiente para se confessar. Solo estava bem ali, pedindo para que dissesse que o amava, mas quebrar convicções poderia significar também quebrar a cara. Não estava pronto para perder o irmão num momento como aquele, ainda mais quando eles estavam se reaproximando como quando eram mais novos - pelo menos, era o que acreditava e sentia.

Era um covarde e não se permitiria arriscar. Nem em troca da identidade de Zero.

- Não é ninguém, Solo… Não é ninguém…

-

_**Continua…**_

* * *

**Notas:**

Nada a declarar, por enquanto...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Autora: Blanxe**_

_**Casal:**__ 1x2 S+2+S_

_**Gênero:**__ Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Het, Angst, Lemon, BDSM, Sexo Não-Consensual._

_**Beta: Samantha Tiger Blackthorn**_

* * *

**Are U Ready?**

Capítulo 8

* * *

Give me just a second  
And I'll be all right  
Surely one more moment  
Couldn't break my heart  
Give me till tomorrow  
Then I'll be okay  
Just another day…

-

Wufei olhava para as fotos em suas mãos na mesa, passando-as uma a uma, analisando-as compenetradamente. Quando recebera o telefonema do delegado querendo conversar sobre um assassinato ocorrido na cidade de East Hollow, ficara um pouco desconfiado, mas conforme este descreveu o estado do corpo da vítima, tratou de se deslocar o mais rápido que pode para o lugar.

Cidade perdida no mapa, local provinciano, um assassinato com muitas indicações de que poderia ter sido cometido pela pessoa que procurava há algum tempo. Só não entendia o que o assassino serial estaria fazendo tão longe da área em que operava. Todos os casos que foram informados ocorreram em grandes centros urbanos e o que mais o intrigava ainda era o sexo dessa última vítima e isso o fazia suspeitar de que talvez tivesse um farsante, alguém que provavelmente tentava copiar o estilo do verdadeiro assassino.

Para ter certeza precisava dos laudos da perícia e estar familiarizado com todos os agravantes do crime.

Parou quando chegou a foto que havia sido tirada da numeração talhada no corpo da garota, bem acima do busto. Aquele era o principal registro da similaridade entre aquele assassinato e os demais que vinha investigando.

017/01

- O que significam esses números? – Trowa perguntou, interrompendo o silêncio que havia na sala da delegacia.

- Número de vítimas até agora. – Wufei explicou sem desviar a atenção da fotografia. – Até então, os corpos encontrados eram marcados com uma única seqüência, no caso, o último garoto que encontramos tinha o número 017. – Puxou a foto a qual mostrava a marca no corpo de Relena e a estendeu para que o delegado olhasse o que queria explicar. – Vê? Essa barra e a nova contagem são elementos novos.

Trowa olhou para a foto que lhe era estendida e assentiu com a cabeça, tentando não perder a linha de raciocínio que Wufei lhe passava.

- Todas as vítimas que foram encontradas eram do sexo masculino, na maioria garotos em idade escolar, o que contraria totalmente esse assassinato.

- Então a nova contagem, 01, poderia ser Relena.

Wufei levantou os olhos, admirado que o delegado daquela cidade estivesse mesmo conseguindo tirar conclusões rápidas e precisas sobre o caso.

- Exatamente. Dezessete rapazes e uma garota. Contraditório, pois ele quebrou um padrão. Repare, não há marcas, além do corte na garganta dela.

- Deveria ter?

Wufei deixou as fotos sobre a mesa, pegou a pasta que trazia consigo abrindo-a em seu colo e buscando pelo computador portátil que pousou sobre a mesa. Ligou-o rapidamente e abriu determinada pasta de arquivos, clicando em uma das imagens e, assim que esta apareceu na tela, virou o aparelho para que o delegado pudesse ver.

Trowa olhou a foto que era exibida. Nitidamente um rapaz com o tórax nu, algumas marcas arroxeadas pelo torso, o numero 012 talhado em sua pele, o pescoço rasgado em uma linha profunda que era perceptível mesmo com a grande quantidade de sangue, e que pegava toda a circunferência do local.

- Nas vítimas anteriores existiam marcas de tortura, o que torna esse caso que temos aqui em East Hollow muito suspeito.

- E como são exatamente as vítimas que esse assassino procura comumente? – Trowa quis saber.

- Como já disse: garotos em idade escolar, todos eles de boa aparecia e com tendências homossexuais. – Wufei esclareceu. - As investigações também levaram a conclusão de que sempre são garotos que tem algum problema de âmbito social: tímidos, retraídos, sem amigos, excluídos e por aí vai.

_Duo._ – Foi a primeira coisa que veio a mente do delegado. O garoto se encaixava em alguns aspectos como provável alvo do assassino que o agente procurava. Entretanto, o jovem estava listado como principal suspeito e não havia sido vítima de nada - pelo que sabiam até então - e, pelo andar das coisas, a culpa continuaria recaindo sobre ele.

- E se nesse caso não for o assassino que você procura? – Trowa questionou, procurando aprofundar-se em todas as possibilidades.

- Então temos alguém querendo imitar seu estilo para encobrir os próprios rastros. – Wufei deu de ombros, como se fosse uma resposta tola.

Aquilo fez com que Trowa pensasse um pouco mais. Duo era um garoto que vivia alienado em internet. O suspeito perfeito caso a investigação fosse levada para o lado de que com esse perfil o jovem tivesse ficado sabendo sobre esses assassinatos e usado o estilo daquele louco como subterfúgio pensando que a culpa não seria atribuída a ele. Quase riu de si mesmo imaginando como o garoto seria calculista o suficiente para premeditar a morte de uma amiga daquele modo e depois culpar outra pessoa.

- Todas as nossas pistas levam a um único culpado. – contou, vendo o agente lhe perguntar quem era, apenas com o olhar. - Um garoto problemático que não é bem visto por aqui.

- Só por isso? – Wufei quis saber, achando realmente insuficiente aquele julgamento apenas por um garoto ser mal visto na cidade.

- Ele foi visto no baile com a garota, testemunhas disseram que eles discutiam em um dos corredores e depois sumiram dentro da enfermaria onde o corpo de Relena foi encontrado. Quando a notícia de que estava como principal suspeito se espalhou, ele fugiu.

- É muito suspeito mesmo. – Wufei analisou. - Ele não teria porque fugir se não tivesse culpa.

- Acredite, não quero defendê-lo, mas se eu estivesse no lugar dele, também fugiria. – Trowa contemplou, querendo expor como as coisas funcionavam em East Hollow. - As pessoas daqui o puniriam antes que chegasse a um julgamento.

- Cidade de fim de mundo… - Wufei resmungou, indignado com o que acabara de escutar do delegado. - Pelo que me disse aparentemente houve violência sexual.

- É. Foi encontrado sêmen e sangue, mas estamos esperando os laudos chegarem para confirmação.

Wufei assentiu e se levantou, deixando as fotos sobre a mesa do delegado e guardando seu computador de volta na pasta.

- Passarei um alerta de prioridade para as cidades mais próximas. Vou precisar de uma foto do garoto.

oOo

Quando entrou no quarto da pensão, fechando a porta atrás de si, foi surpreendido por um abraço. Deixou sua pasta cair no chão para envolver o corpo do homem que já tomava sua boca em um beijo ávido.

Tanto tempo distante fazia com que a saudade e a necessidade de tocá-lo fossem grandes, entretanto, não estava em Nova York ou qualquer outra metrópole, por isso, após alguns segundos interrompeu o beijo.

- Não estamos em Kansas totó.

- Que comparação. – loiro o criticou fazendo uma careta, mas com um tom bem humorado. - Estamos entre quatro paredes e isso é o que importa.

- Realmente, mas provavelmente essas paredes estão longe de serem a prova de som. – o chinês apontou.

- Estraga prazeres. – o outro se afastou caminhando em direção a cama de casal.

Wufei pegou sua maleta, indo colocá-la sobre uma cômoda, enquanto o namorado sentava-se na cama, observando seus movimentos.

- Eu não posso ser escorraçado dessa cidade por homossexualismo se quiser continuar investigando sobre esse assassinato. – o chinês justificou-se, virando-se para encarar o loiro. - As pessoas dessa cidadezinha não parecem muito tolerantes, imagine se descobrem que tem dois homens forasteiros se pegando em um de seus estabelecimentos?

- Eu sei. – Quatre suspirou, lamentando o fato. - Como foi na delegacia?

- Tudo levaria a crer que _é_ o nosso assassino, se não existissem tantas divergências do modo operante. – esclareceu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e encostando-se na cômoda, depois de retirar o paletó e afrouxar a gravata.

Quatre incomodou-se com a resposta dada por Wufei, mas tentou não demonstrar.

- Então acredita que pode ter sido outra pessoa.

- Todas as pistas levam para um rapaz chamado Duo. – disse seriamente. - Se conseguirem provar que o sêmen no corpo da garota é dele, já é meio caminho andado.

- Eu conheci o garoto, Wufei. – o loiro intercedeu. - Eu quase o atropelei e depois ele me ajudou mostrando a cidade.

- Como se tivesse muito que se mostrar aqui… - o chinês resmungou olhando com insatisfação para o quarto simples.

- Não seja ranzinza. – o namorado imediatamente o criticou. - O que eu queria dizer é que ele não me parece o tipo de pessoa que praticaria um assassinato.

- Nem todos que cometem crimes parecem criminosos. – rebateu imediatamente.

- É só uma opinião pessoal. – replicou insatisfeito pelo descrédito. - Ele tem mais cara de ser vítima do que o assassino. A garota era namorada dele.

- Definitivamente ele não é o nosso assassino, mas pode ter cometido o crime. Uma pessoa pressionada e perturbada como o delegado descreveu que ele é, pode chegar a um ponto que, quando explode, não se importa com quem esteja na frente.

- Eu tenho pena dele. – Quatre suspirou, finalmente se rendendo ao ceticismo de Wufei.

O chinês sorriu levemente, sensibilizado com a forma como o namorado se envolvia com casos que nem lhe diziam respeito. Mas assim era Quatre: sempre disposto a ver o lado bom de tudo o que poderia ser ruim, mesmo depois de ter perdido brutalmente uma das pessoas que lhe era mais querida.

Wufei se afastou da cômoda e aproximou-se da cama, sentando-se ao lado do loiro.

- Não vamos tirar conclusões precipitadas ainda, não estou dizendo que ele é um assassino. – tentou agradá-lo e fazer com que aquela sombra de tristeza se afastasse de seu semblante. - Vamos ver aonde as investigações vão levar.

Quatre deixou que um sorriso de agradecimento surgisse, para em seguida torná-lo mais malicioso ao se virar de lado e voltar a envolver o pescoço do namorado e aproximar os lábios de seu ouvido.

- Enquanto isso, acho que vou tentar fazê-lo mudar de idéia em relação a matar saudades.

- Quatre… - Wufei recriminou, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil deter o loiro quando este já começara a empurrá-lo para que deitasse na cama, enquanto chupava e mordia seu pescoço.

Rendeu-se facilmente aos carinhos do escritor, satisfazendo o desejo que seu corpo vinha guardando tempo demais pela distância que os separara no último mês.

oOo

Era a primeira cidade que alcançavam naqueles últimos dias. Para quem sempre vivera em um buraco como East Hollow, ver algo menos provinciano despertava certo fascínio. Solo parou o carro no posto de gasolina para abastecer e olhou para o lado onde o irmão dormia com a cabeça recostada na porta do carro. Mesmo dormindo o mais novo não perdia a leve expressão de tristeza em seu rosto. Nunca quisera que Duo sofresse tanto. Apesar de sempre implicar e inferiorizá-lo, seus sentimentos pelo outro jamais chegariam ao extremo de que para se defender do efeito que o moreno causava em si, deveria quebrá-lo daquele jeito.

Durante aquela fuga, estando somente na companhia silenciosa do caçula, Solo pode refletir mais sobre tudo o que realmente este passava; tudo o que Duo deveria sentir vivendo em East Hollow sendo tratado com tanta indiferença até por seus pais. Fazia com que pensasse sobre os ferimentos em suas costas que, ainda que sendo infligidos por ele mesmo, eram apenas uma conseqüência do que o impunham.

Sentia-se péssimo por não ter sido capaz de perceber e se deter antes que pudesse causar tanta mágoa no mais novo. Mas poderia tentar reverter as coisas agora, talvez não fosse tarde demais para reconquistar a confiança que Duo tinha em si e assim voltarem a ser verdadeiramente irmãos como antes.

Era a única coisa que poderiam ser… A única coisa que poderia oferecer-lhe…

Levou a mão na direção de Duo, com a intenção de sacudir-lhe o ombro para acordá-lo, mas acabou tocando-lhe o rosto, primeiramente hesitante, com a ponta dos dedos, para em seguida deixar que a palma sentisse o contorno de sua face adormecida.

Ele parecia tão indefeso…

O semblante se contraiu levemente e os olhos ametistas se abriram lentamente, ainda sem foco. Solo rapidamente retroagiu, sentindo o coração bater rápido.

Estava acontecendo de novo. O magnetismo que sentia quando estava perto demais do outro e que lutava com todas as forças para manter a parte. Duo era seu irmão mais novo, tinha que manter isso em foco, tinha que travar aquela maldita atração!

- Vou abastecer, encher o tanque. – informou, tentando esconder a frustração, sabendo que o garoto estava desperto. - Se quiser dar uma esticada, aproveite.

Duo observou o irmão deixar o carro e bocejou, se endireitando. Olhou ao redor, vendo que estavam numa cidade. Abriu a porta do veículo e saiu, sentindo o corpo um pouco dolorido pelos dias que vinha dormindo de mal jeito. Esticou-se e avaliou novamente ao seu redor, reparando que Solo pegava a mangueira para abastecer. Existia algo pesado em seu semblante, porém, Duo não parou para tentar compreender, pois algo mais adiante lhe chamou a atenção.

- Solo, eu vou até ali e já volto. – informou, já caminhando em direção a calçada.

Solo olhou desconfiado para o irmão, mas não questionou. O mais novo estava tão preso naquela viagem que talvez fosse bom andar um pouco para espairecer.

- Não demore. Eu vou comprar alguma coisa depois na loja de conveniência.

- Me dê uns quinze minutos. – respondeu sem se virar.

Duo andou a passos rápidos, distanciando-se do posto de gasolina e atravessando a rua. Certamente aquela cidade era bem diferente de East Hollow, mas não era leigo a ponto de não saber o que era uma lanhouse.

Entrou no ambiente, vendo vários computadores, muitos deles já ocupados. Falou com um dos atendentes, pagando a quantia para ficar seus exatos trinta minutos e sentou-se a frente de uma das máquinas. A primeira coisa que fez foi entrar com seu login e senha no MSN. Sua única intenção ali era fazer contato com Zero e avisar que estava bem. Havia muitos dias que não conversava com o amigo virtual e, provavelmente, este estaria estranhando seu sumiço. Devido a sua situação deveria levar em consideração muitas coisas, menos se preocupar em avisar um desconhecido de suas desventuras, mas a realidade era que a oportunidade se mostrou bem a sua frente e, de certa forma, precisava conversar. Zero continuava sendo a única pessoa restante que não discriminaria seus sentimentos ou faria pouco caso de si.

Pensou em deixar uma mensagem off-line e um email explicando se acaso não o encontrasse online, mas um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios como há muitos dias não acontecia. Um misto de alívio e felicidade lhe invadiram ao ver o nick disponível para conversa na tela do programa.

Zero diz: Onde foi que você se meteu?

A rapidez com que a janela de conversação surgira mostrava bem que o outro realmente o estava caçando e esperando que aparecesse para dar alguma explicação.

- Não tenho muito tempo. – escreveu rapidamente. - Eu fugi de casa. To com o meu irmão viajando de carro.

Zero diz: Criou colhões, se confessou e agora estão fugindo pra ficarem juntos?

Duo quase riu em voz alta, apesar da seriedade da situação. Quase podia ver a ironia na escrita do amigo.

- Não é brincadeira, Zero. – digitou, querendo mesmo assim mostrar que estava com problemas.

Zero diz: E quem disse que eu estou brincando?

Duo respirou fundo e finalmente escreveu.

- Mataram Relena e estão colocando a culpa em mim.

Zero hesitou e isso fez com que Duo ficasse ansioso. Em sua mente cogitava a possibilidade do amigo pensar mal de si.

Zero diz: Como assim?

- Muita história pra contar e não tenho tempo. – realmente queria contar tudo, desabafar seu sofrimento, mas tinha que voltar logo para o carro. - Eu só queria avisar que vou ficar uns tempos sumido, pra você não se preocupar.

Zero diz: E como me falando isso tudo você achou que não ficaria preocupado? Eu estou preocupado!

Um calor lhe correu o coração e seus olhos marejaram. Não estava completamente só, afinal. Alguém ainda se importava…

- Eu só queria avisar. – escreveu, sem saber o que replicar.

Zero diz: Onde você está?

- Longe. – respondeu confuso.

Zero diz: Onde?

Zero estava insistindo em saber sua localização, mas Duo não tinha certeza se deveria revelar.

- Do que adianta saber onde estou? Não adianta nada.

Zero diz: Me diz onde você está que eu vou te buscar.

Duo arregalou os olhos, quase não acreditando no que acabara de ler.

- Me buscar?

Zero diz: É. Você sabe na encrenca que se meteu sendo acusado de assassinato e depois fugindo assim?

- Não. – admitiu sincero.

Zero diz: É como uma confissão de culpa. Se a polícia te pegar, duvido muito que escape da acusação. Por quanto tempo pensa que você e seu irmão poderão continuar fugindo?

- Eu não sei… - escreveu incerto. - Solo disse que ia dar tudo certo.

Zero diz: Esqueça o que o seu irmão disse. Eu quero te ajudar, eu posso te ajudar. Só me diga onde posso encontrá-lo.

Zero queria mesmo ajudá-lo, encontrá-lo…

- Eu não sei. Estamos indo em direção ao leste, estamos numa cidade chamada Laredo, mas acho que Solo não vai parar por enquanto.

Zero diz: Você vai com ele até a próxima cidade, lá consiga que ele pare, invente de ficar um tempo estacionado, hospedem-se num hotel chamado Beaumont, a diária é barata e é bem recluso. Me espere até que eu chegue.

- Mas como eu vou saber quem é você? – perguntou um pouco trêmulo pela simples possibilidade de realmente vir a conhecer Zero.

Zero diz: Eu sei quem é você, é tudo o que importa. Pode deixar que vou encontrá-lo.

- Obrigado, Zero. – agradeceu, verdadeiramente comovido.

Zero diz: Não há o que agradecer.

Duo desviou o olhar para o relógio do computador e lamentou internamente por ter que se despedir.

- Eu tenho que ir agora.

Zero diz: Cuide-se e espere por mim.

A conexão fechou e Duo respirou um pouco esperançoso. Zero iria encontrá-lo. Mal podia acreditar que o amigo realmente se deslocaria de onde quer que estivesse para poder ajudá-lo.

Sorriu.

Apesar dos pesares, as coisas pareciam um pouco melhores depois daquela conversa.

oOo

Voltou rapidamente para o posto de gasolina, onde o irmão o esperava. Solo não reclamou da demora, mas pode perceber assim que Duo se aproximou, a mudança em seu semblante.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou de imediato, intrigado ao ver a expressão mais serena do mais novo.

- Nada. – o garoto deu de ombros, parando na frente do mais velho. - Por quê?

- Você parece… - fez uma pausa, ainda analisando o rosto de Duo e, sem querer expressar censura, falou amenamente: - …feliz.

- Talvez um pouco. – confessou, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem de repente, acanhado com o olhar do irmão e a forma como ele agora estava lhe tratando. Por mais que estivesse contente por saber que teria alguém para se apoiar, que Zero viria ao seu encontro, seu coração batia cada vez mais forte por Solo e sabia que a cada dia que passava ao lado dele naquela viagem, aquilo só vinha se agravando. Se ele continuasse sendo o estúpido de sempre, não teria que se preocupar em esconder seus sentimentos, mas daquele jeito, como conter o olhar terno e o rubor em sua face?

- Qual o motivo? – Solo quis saber, intrigado com o carmim nas bochechas do irmão.

- Nada em particular, - Duo mentiu. - talvez por estar começando a achar que as coisas podem correr bem no final disso tudo.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Duo. - Solo sorriu minimamente, colocando ambas as mãos sobre os ombros de Duo e garantindo olhando em seus olhos.

O garoto assentiu com cabeça. A conversa com Zero o deixara mais otimista, a forma como o irmão o estava tratando o deixava mais fascinado e, poderia parecer loucura, mas a única coisa que pedia era para que aquela fuga não terminasse nunca.

oOo

_**Continua…**_

* * *

**Notas:**

**Sim, o Heero tah sumido... mas ele volta...**

**Para aqueles que tiverem interesse, escrevi o prólogo de uma história original e estarei postando no fictionpress...**

**Se quiserem conferir, o link está disponível na página do meu profile...**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Autora: Blanxe**_

_**Casal:**__ 1x2 S+2+S_

_**Gênero:**__ Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Het, Angst, Lemon, BDSM, Sexo Não-Consensual._

_**Beta: Samantha Tiger Blackthorn**_

* * *

**Are U Ready?**

Capítulo 9

* * *

Do you see a brighter day for me?  
Another day?  
A day?  
Do you wonder what's in store for me?  
The cure for me?  
The way?  
Oh, look down and see the tears I've cried  
The lives I've lived  
The deaths I've died…

oOo

Era o início de mais um entardecer e Solo já sentia o cansaço tomar conta de seu corpo. Sendo o único com carteira de motorista, dirigir ficava como uma responsabilidade só sua, por isso, quando o céu começava perder a intensidade da luz do sol, fazia questão de encostar o carro e encerrar a fuga durante aquele período até o amanhecer. Estavam longe de East Hollow e em algum momento teriam que parar em definitivo. Porém, ainda não tinha certeza quando seria a hora para estacionar em alguma cidade e nem como ficariam daí em diante. Sua ânsia de querer proteger Duo fizera com que tomasse aquela decisão afoita; não se arrependia, mas precisava pensar em como viveriam.

Seus pais com certeza estariam desesperados, no entanto, não se importava muito. Entraria em contato quando a poeira abaixasse, quando Duo não fosse mais apontado como culpado por um crime que não cometeu. Queria ter noção de quanto tempo levaria para que isso acontecesse, mas não poderia contar que as coisas se resolvessem rapidamente. Teria que pensar muito para decidir o melhor para cuidar do irmão e isso vinha fazendo durante as horas ao volante.

Tirou o carro da pista, descendo um pouco por uma trilha para que não o deixasse tão à mostra para a estrada e parou assim que encontrou um rio que interrompia o caminho. Duo se livrou do cinto de segurança e deixou o veículo rapidamente.

Solo desligou o motor e saiu do automóvel, vendo o irmão olhar com fascínio para a água que corria límpida e percebeu o lampejo do que se passava na mente do mais novo.

- Vai arriscar entrar nessa água fria?

- Pra tomar um banho, eu arrisco qualquer coisa. – o garoto sorriu e apressou-se até a beira, já arrancando a blusa, o tênis e a bermuda, deixando-os espalhados no meio do caminho.

Solo ficou assistindo o irmão se despir, completamente alheio ao que fazia consigo ficando completamente nu. Sua garganta ficou ressequida e seus olhos passearam pelo corpo delgado do mais novo, apreciando, mesmo que por poucos segundos, a visão que lhe era oferecida em total inocência.

Logo o encanto foi parcialmente quebrado quando Duo se jogou na água, mergulhando sem se importar em checar a temperatura. O tempo estava ameno, mas Solo podia apostar que o rio não compartilhava desse calor

Forçando-se a parar de encarar antes que Duo submergisse e pudesse perceber, Solo abriu a mala do carro e pegou o lampião, pousando-o em cima da capota.

- Ei, Solo! – o loiro se virou, vendo o mais novo na beira do rio com a água cobrindo-o até um pouco acima da cintura. – Pode pegar pra mim um sabonete que eu trouxe na mochila?

- Trouxe um sabonete na sua mochila? – Solo questionou, elevando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Você disse pra trazer o que eu achasse importante. – o mais novo deu de ombros.

Solo balançou a cabeça negativamente, surpreso pelo irmão ter classificado higiene pessoal como algo necessário em meio a uma fuga. Sem criar mais comentários, abriu a porta de trás do carro, puxando a mochila pesada do mais novo, e procurou até finalmente encontrar o bendito sabonete. Olhou para o objeto em sua mão com desdém e bateu a porta do veículo, caminhando na direção do rio.

- Melhor você ser rápido e sair logo dessa água. – alertou, chegando perto da borda e estendendo o sabonete para o outro. – Pode acabar ficando doente se estiver muito gelada.

Duo conteve um sorriso e quando pegou o sabonete da mão do irmão, rapidamente segurou firme em seu pulso e o puxou.

- Por que não testa pra saber se está gelada ou não?

Solo foi pego de surpreso e caiu com tudo dentro do rio. Duo se protegeu com os braços da água que espirrou para todos os lados e sua gargalhada ecoou pelo local.

Quando veio à tona, parecia perplexo por estar completamente encharcado e tendo comprovado o quanto a água estava realmente gelada. Olhou para o mais novo primeiramente indignado, mas vendo que este se divertia, seu peito se aqueceu. Como não percebera o quanto sentira falta daquela risada que há tanto tempo - tantos anos - não escutava? Aqueles dias de reclusão com o irmão estavam lhe servindo para mostrar o quanto Duo se tornara um garoto fechado. Aos poucos, ver que o outro deixava para trás, junto com a cidade, todos os julgamentos e pesos que recaiam sobre si, fazia com que enxergasse o menino que o irmão ainda era.

- Ora seu… - sorriu e estreitou os olhos de forma ameaçadora, se lançando sobre Duo e empurrando sua cabeça para dentro d'água.

Quando o garoto voltou à tona, puxando o ar que fora lhe privado, olhou para o mais velho, piscando a água que escorria por seu rosto.

- Sem graça. – acusou, fazendo uma careta. – Deveria aproveitar e se lavar direito também.

Solo torceu o nariz e indagou:

- Ta dizendo que eu to fedido?

- Bem, cheiroso é que não está. – Duo riu, passando rapidamente o sabonete pelo corpo e achando graça da insatisfação do mais velho por sua resposta.

Solo parou por um instante para observar com mais detalhes as marcas nas costas alvas do outro, no momento em que este se virou e tirou a trança do caminho para desfazê-la. Um sentimento de culpa novamente depositou-se em seu peito ao pensar na explicação que ele dera a seu pai. Aproximou-se, quase silenciosamente, fitando as cicatrizes e estendeu a mão, tocando-as levemente com os dedos.

- Foi você mesmo quem fez isso, D?

Duo primeiramente sobressaltou-se ao sentir o toque em suas costas, mas em seguida sorriu levemente. Solo não o chamava pelo apelido desde… nem se lembrava mais desde quando, entretanto, teve que mentir para encobertar a verdade mais uma vez.

- Foi.

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que tenha se machucado assim. – comentou, com um timbre de inconformismo.

Duo ficou em silêncio. Realmente nunca conseguiria se auto-flagelar daquela forma, mas parecia bem mais fácil mentir do que admitir a vergonhosa verdade.

- Acho que a pessoa que você ama não ia gostar de ver que se fere assim. – escutou Solo dizer com a voz amena e quase triste.

- Já disse que ele só me vê como um irmão. – repetiu-se, fechando brevemente os olhos, mas abrindo-os em seguida quando as palavras vindas do mais velho mostraram o erro que havia cometido.

- Ele? – Solo perguntou com estranheza, cessando o carinho que, inconscientemente, seus dedos faziam nas costas do caçula. - Você gosta de um cara?

Duo engoliu em seco, tentando não se ater ao desgosto no tom de voz do loiro. Acabara de deixar parte de seu segredo simplesmente escapar por sua boca sem querer. Seu coração se descompassou com a possibilidade de Solo surtar. Pelo que conhecia do outro, pelo que tinha certeza sobre como haviam sido criados e os conceitos que tão rigidamente todos em East Hollow seguiam, o mínimo que poderia esperar era uma bronca moralista e o puro desprezo da pessoa que amava. Infelizmente, o que estava feito não poderia ser remediado, restando-lhe apenas confirmar o que fora questionado.

- Gosto. – se afastou, virando-se para encarar os olhos azuis surpresos do irmão e, num timbre de desafio, indagou: - E daí? Vai me repudiar por isso também?

Solo piscou, balançou a cabeça negativamente e, por um instante, as palavras simplesmente desapareceram de sua mente, deixando-a num completo branco. Duo estava confessando que estava apaixonado por outro homem. No fundo, existia um pouco de repulsa, não tanto pelo fato de ser alguém do mesmo sexo, mas porque num único segundo conseguiu visualizar outras mãos masculinas correndo e explorando o corpo do mais novo. Queria criticá-lo, porém, sabia que se o fizesse estaria voltando à estaca zero e afastando Duo novamente, por isso, mesmo sentindo-se incomodado, tentou sair daquele estado e não demonstrar o que realmente sentia.

- Não… Só estou… surpreso.

Solo percebeu que tinha feito a coisa certa quando viu os olhos do moreno se arregalarem um pouco - certamente não esperando aquela reação dele – e seu corpo deixar toda a tensão que fora gerada há segundos atrás.

- Sinto muito por nunca ser o que vocês esperavam de mim. – Duo finalmente suspirou, resignado. – De qualquer forma, não se preocupe, ele não corresponde então você não vai ter problemas em suportar a vergonha de seu irmão estar se relacionando com um homem.

Solo queria fazer perguntas, saber mais sobre o que Duo pensava e sentia, se seus sentimentos eram dedicados apenas àquele homem ou se suas preferências num geral eram homossexuais, afinal, ele estava namorando com Relena. Porém, não as fez. Ainda assim, a revelação inesperada o deixava completamente estarrecido e, sem saber como prolongar aquela conversa sem acabar criando uma discussão ou sendo mal interpretado, apenas informou, rumando em seguida para a margem do rio.

- Eu vou sair da água.

Duo olhou para as costas do irmão que se afastava, sem demonstrar o desolamento que sentia com aquela reação. O ato lhe dava a certeza de que fora verdadeiramente um erro permitir que escapulisse uma parte de seu segredo… seus sentimentos. Isso vinha a reafirmar que confessar-se algum dia completamente para Solo era impossível, pois jamais seria compreendido ou aceito.

Solo continuaria sendo, infelizmente, uma pessoa inalcançável.

oOo

Trowa entrou de forma afoita na sala improvisada que emprestara para o agente Chang. Tinha notícias e, apesar destas avançarem nas investigações, para si, não eram consideradas boas.

O homem oriental olhou com curiosidade para o delegado e esperou que ele anunciasse o porquê de sua entrada tão repentina e sem aviso prévio.

- Parece que eles foram vistos abastecendo num posto de gasolina em Laredo. – contou, vendo a expressão do agente sentado à extensa mesa retangular, tornar-se completamente atenta.

- Não conseguiram pegá-los? – Wufei perguntou, fechando a tampa de seu laptop.

Trowa, por algum motivo, sentiu vontade de dizer: ainda bem que não. Aquilo tudo, apesar das provas dizerem o contrário, parecia tão errado. Se pegassem Duo, o garoto não teria como escapar das acusações. Não depois da chegada do resultado do exame que tinha nas mãos.

- Foi uma informação passada por um dos donos do posto à polícia local, mas ao que tudo indica estão seguindo para Beaumont, então a polícia de lá certamente vai conseguir pegá-los. – estendeu o envelope que selava quase definitivamente o destino das investigações. – O resultado dos exames da perícia chegaram. – Trowa viu o moreno levantar uma das sobrancelhas escuras, pegando o envelope, mas esperando claramente que lhe informasse o que nele continha. – O DNA do material encontrado no corpo de Relena bate sem margem de dúvidas com o de Duo.

Wufei observou intrigado o semblante sério do delegado, finalmente recostando-se na cadeira e, abrindo o envelope, indagou:

- Você ainda duvida de que Duo tenha condições para matar alguém daquela forma?

Trowa não poderia ficar tomando partido, apesar de não faltar vontade de defender o garoto. Seria um erro se comprometer quando não tinha provas do contrário. Ajudar Duo se tornara uma tarefa completamente frustrada já que contra fato não existiam argumentos.

- As provas indicam que não. – Trowa deu de ombros, vendo o agente a sua frente lhe lançar um olhar especulador. - Por que duvidar?

- Eu acho que não teria. – uma terceira voz se fez presente no ambiente e ambos voltaram suas atenções para o recém chegado. - Ele é inocente demais pra fazer esse tipo de coisa.

Wufei olhou reprovadoramente para o loiro, que estava se intrometendo num assunto que não lhe dizia respeito e, ainda por cima, invadindo um ambiente onde estavam trabalhando.

- Ele pode até não ter feito, mas Duo está longe de ser um pobre garoto inocente. – o chinês apontou, levando em consideração todos os arquivos e depoimentos sobre as rebeldias do jovem na cidade.

- Só porque é um pouco desorientado não quer dizer que não seja inocente. – Quatre de imediato rebateu.

Trowa sentiu uma certa tensão entre os dois, os quais sabia, até então, serem grandes amigos, mas percebia algo de muito estranho no jeito com que se encaravam. Wufei parecia incomodado com a forma que Quatre desafiava seus conceitos lógicos, porém, Trowa simpatizava com o loiro por este estar defendendo Duo de alguma forma.

- Você o defende com tanto afinco, mesmo o conhecendo muito pouco. – Wufei comentou, num timbre de especulação.

- Eu só o acho um injustiçado. Tenho pena dele. – Quatre deu de ombros, não quebrando o contato dos olhos claros com os escuros do agente. - De qualquer maneira, se tem tanta certeza agora que foi Duo, por que não tira essa medida de segurança para que ninguém deixe a cidade?

Era verdade que Wufei havia pedido aquela medida cautelar caso os resultados da perícia dessem negativos, afinal, se a desconfiança sobre o garoto ser o assassino fosse descartada, haveria realmente a possibilidade de estar perto do serial killer que procurava e aí suas investigações partiriam para outra vertente. No entanto, apesar de Quatre ter razão sobre poder suspender a ordem que impossibilitava a saída dos moradores da cidade, só o faria quando a investigação nao deixasse mais margem de dúvidas.

- No momento certo, tudo volta à normalidade. – Wufei avisou, vendo o cenho do amante se franzir levemente, demonstrando que estava contrariado, mas rapidamente desaparecer.

- Bem, eu espero que tenham sorte. – Quatre desejou, com um sorriso que parecia emanar sinceridade. – Vou trabalhar no meu livro o resto do dia. Conversamos melhor mais tarde, Wufei.

Os dois homens apenas observaram o loiro sair. O chinês, por sua vez, estava mais preso à pensamentos sobre as reações de Quatre, achando esquisito que defendesse tanto aquele garoto, aparentando algumas vezes estar realmente contrariado com o rumo das investigações. Seu temor era que o namorado estivesse preso em suas velhas feridas, se apegando a imagem do jovem como se fosse a de seu amigo que morrera nas mãos do assassino que procuravam. Se não existissem tantas indicações de que Duo teria praticado o crime, o assassinato de Relena Peacecraft não levaria a outro suspeito que não fosse o serial killer.

No entanto, Wufei ainda pressentia que o caso poderia surpreender e ficaria de olho em Quatre para impedir que acabasse caindo em alguma armadilha de seu subconsciente e sofresse novamente.

oOo

Quando Duo deixou a água já estava escuro e, depois de se secar rapidamente, vestiu-se para se proteger do frio da noite. Desde que Solo se afastara depois da conversa estranha no rio, não haviam trocado uma palavra sequer e, apesar de acostumado a ser ignorado pelo irmão durante boa parte de sua vida, isso agora o incomodava. A luz interna do carro estava acesa e podia ver o loiro sentado ao volante, parecendo perdido em pensamentos, enquanto uma musica tocava no rádio do veículo. Guardou a mochila na mala e decidiu quebrar aquele silêncio estranho que pairara sobre eles.

Abriu a porta do carro e sentou-se no banco do carona, fechando-a em seguida. Reparou que o mais velho sequer pareceu notar sua presença ou estava fingindo muito bem. Perguntava-se se ele teria realmente ficado incomodado ou era efeito da dita surpresa que alegou no momento em que deixara escapulir sua preferência sexual.

Seria um erro abordar o assunto novamente se fosse o caso de Solo estar mesmo aborrecido com isso, então evitou trazê-lo à tona e focou-se em outro ponto de dúvida que ainda o confundia.

- Por que está fazendo isso, Solo? – questionou, vendo o irmão finalmente piscar e olhá-lo diretamente.

- O quê? – o loiro perguntou, como se não o tivesse entendido.

- Me ajudando. – Duo esclareceu, fazendo com que o outro franzisse o cenho. - Você não me suportava, me odiava e do nada… decidiu me ajudar.

Solo ficou em silêncio, enquanto Duo observava como o mais velho parecia ponderar a resposta, diferente da vez em que ainda estavam em East Hollow e ele lhe dissera de imediato o porquê. Sabia que estava se repetindo, mas as ações do outro o intrigava.

- Você é meu irmão, apesar de tudo. – disse, desviando o olhar para o volante como se quisesse mesmo evitar o contato de seus olhos. - Eu também não queria que você fosse acusado de algo que não cometeu.

- Ainda é estranho que tenha feito tudo isso por mim. – Duo tentou manter a conversa, enquanto abaixava as costas do banco até que ficasse baixo o suficiente para que pudesse deitar seu corpo e, em seguida, continuou com um certo tom de humor em sua voz. - O garoto perfeito de East Hollow se manchando pra ajudar seu irmãozinho pirado. É capaz das pessoas da cidade considerarem você ainda mais perfeito agora, já que está agindo por esses sentimentos nobres e tudo o mais.

- Eu não sou perfeito, D… - o loiro suspirou e Duo não percebeu o peso real de suas palavras. - Estou longe disso.

- Pra mim você sempre foi… perfeito. – confessou, se aninhando no banco deitado e fechando os olhos que já sentia pesados. Solo olhou para o irmão, aproveitando que este estava de olhos fechados e observou com fascínio o movimentar de seus lábios a cada palavra que dizia. – Não é a toa que as pessoas te adoram tanto. Ninguém poderia ser melhor do que você naquela cidade…

Ao final de sua confissão, voltou a abrir os orbes violetas e se deparou com a intensidade dos olhos azuis claros do irmão sobre si. Sentiu o rosto queimar ao perceber que acabara novamente deixando que sua boca falasse demais. Agradeceu por Solo nada comentar e mudar o assunto completamente.

- D… - o loiro entendeu o braço e tocou a coleira no pescoço do caçula. – Você realmente precisa usar isso?

- Te incomoda? – indagou, vendo o mais velho retroagir a mão e assentir com a cabeça.

- Me dá uma impressão ruim.

Duo passou a mão na coleira. Heero tinha sido taxativo ao ordenar que não a tirasse, que de alguma forma saberia se o fizesse e que o castigo seria terrível. Ele ainda tinha medo do professor e das conseqüências. Se algum dia voltasse a cair nas mãos dele, já estaria mais do que perdido. Heero deveria estar sabendo sobre Relena e não conseguia tirar da cabeça que havia sido ele quem a matara em retaliação.

Queria arrancar aquela coisa de uma vez de seu pescoço e nunca mais ter que lembrar que Heero entrara em sua vida e fizera tudo aquilo consigo, mas algo simplesmente o impedia; algo dentro de si fazia com que hesitasse, que não se atrevesse a mexer naquela coleira.

- É só um acessório idiota. – falou aborrecido, deixando a coleira de lado e virando-se de costas.

- E por que você não o tira? – Solo rebateu, querendo achar uma razão e fazer com que o mais novo se desfizesse daquela coisa que o chateava tanto.

- Porque eu gosto dela.

Solo deixou o assunto morrer, ficando em silêncio e pensando muito na conversa que tivera com o irmão. A coleira… No fundo sabia que o que gritava dentro de si era o ciúme de que alguém pudesse ter dado aquele objeto para o moreno e este estivesse saindo com a tal pessoa. Era insano, mas logo vinha à sua mente a imagem de Duo sendo submisso a outro homem. Trincou os dentes, querendo conter a raiva, mas também sentindo um incomodo em seu baixo ventre ao imaginar o mais novo em tal posição, se dando a alguém do mesmo sexo, fazendo suas vontades e gemendo de prazer por isso.

Fechou os olhos, querendo afastar os pensamentos de sua cabeça, principalmente porque começava a se colocar como dominante naquelas fantasias, fazendo com que seu membro despertasse completamente.

Estava perdendo o controle.

Passar tanto tempo com Duo prejudicava qualquer resistência que tentasse manter. Antes da fuga, podia lidar melhor com seus sentimentos, simplesmente repudiando o mais novo. Era assim que mantinha aquela perversão bem longe de si, assim que evitava pensar em Duo além dos laços que os uniam, mas agora… com a convivência por vinte e quatro horas ao lado dele, com a presença constante e não podendo simplesmente brigar ou desprezá-lo, seus instintos pareciam não querer respeitar as barreiras que existiam entre ele e o corpo do irmão.

Não poderia cometer essa loucura nunca. Perderia a confiança de Duo, seus pais um dia descobririam e o pior: não sabia se conseguiria viver sem o calor daquele corpo se, por ventura, o maculasse com seus desejos, ou com a culpa de tê-lo tocado de uma forma não-fraternal.

Escutou o leve ressonar e abriu os olhos, notando que Duo havia se entregado ao sono. Pálpebras cerradas cobertas parcialmente pela franja castanha, o rosto descansado e os lábios entreabertos…

Seu sexo pulsou num leve espasmo e seu coração acelerou, fazendo com que sua respiração se tornasse mais pesada. A imagem daquela boca engolfando seu membro e movimentando-se lentamente sobre ele fez com que abafasse um grunhido.

Movimentou-se rapidamente, deixando o carro sem fazer muito barulho e se afastou o máximo que pode. As imagens do irmão em sua mente simplesmente não desapareciam.

Por que tinha que alimentar aqueles sentimentos? Por que não conseguia controlá-los?

Duo era seu irmão e isso deveria ser o suficiente para que o desejo não existisse. Só que, por mais que martelasse isso em sua mente, que atestasse firmemente que ele era seu irmão, mais o sentimento parecia crescer.

Parou perto de uma árvore, na qual apoiou uma das mãos e encostou a testa, fechando os olhos em seguida.

Tocou o volume que se comprimia dentro do jeans que usava, suprimindo um gemido com a sensação. Abriu o botão e o zíper, fazendo com que a calça escorregasse um pouco por seu quadril, e trouxe a ereção para fora. Olhou para baixo, ainda com a cabeça recostada no troco, e acariciou languidamente o órgão, observando o pré-gozo que minava da glande. Novamente fechou os olhos, querendo em vão afastar a imagem do irmão lambendo delicadamente o líquido viscoso.

- Duo… - murmurou, sentindo nojo de si mesmo, mas incapaz de impedir que aquele nome escapasse por seus lábios, enquanto sua mão ganhava mais firmeza em torno da ereção e os movimentos aumentavam. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era na boca do irmão mais novo se fechando ao redor da glande e lentamente fazendo com que seu sexo sumisse dentro daquela umidade morna. - Duo… - ofegos baixos denunciavam sua condição com o ritmo da masturbação que ganhava mais intensidade, bem como a cena que brincava em sua mente, onde o garoto de olhos violeta lhe sugava com vigor e deleite. – Duo…!

O alívio o tomou quando o gozo deixou seu sexo, expelindo sêmen em jatos curtos. Suas pernas cederam devido aos espasmos que o percorriam, e deixou-se cair ajoelhado no chão, aos poucos sentindo o corpo relaxar e a coerência retornar à sua cabeça. Olhou para a prova de sua perda de controle que sujava sua mão e uma raiva sem limites o invadiu, fazendo com que fechasse a mesma em punho e socasse o tronco da árvore.

Fechou novamente os olhos, deixando que a mão escorregasse pela madeira até pender para o chão, enquanto encostou novamente a testa na árvore. Sentia-se impotente e frustrado por não conseguir se conter; precisava arranjar um meio de banir o desejo. Mas como? O único jeito efetivo que conhecia estava fora de questão, já que seria impossível, nas condições em que se encontravam, tratar Duo mal para afastá-lo de si. Tinha que mantê-lo por perto, protegê-lo… então, como fazer para sufocar aquela necessidade?

oOo

Duo caiu deitado de braços abertos na cama, sentindo-se confortável sobre o colchão depois de tantos dias dormindo encolhido no carro. Como Zero havia pedido, tinha conseguido convencer o irmão a parar finalmente e passar alguns dias na cidade de Beaumont. O hotel que o amigo virtual lhe indicara também não fora difícil de encontrar e, como fora informado, era mesmo barato. Perfeito para a condição em que estavam viajando.

- Como uma cama faz falta. – suspirou, sorrindo satisfeito.

Solo riu, colocando as mochilas num dos cantos do quarto, e ironizou:

- Você dá valor às suas coisas agora?

O sorriso morreu nos lábios do moreno e ele ergueu o corpo, colocando-se sentado de pernas cruzadas em cima da cama.

- Nunca me desfiz de nada. – resmungou de forma infantil, que apesar de fazer com que Solo achasse graça, não foi o suficiente para livrá-lo daquele pequeno sermão.

- Mas não dava o devido valor. – o loiro rebateu de imediato, fazendo com que Duo fechasse ainda mais a expressão.

- Não vai começar a falar como o papai, vai? – indagou, chateado.

Aquele deboche fez com que Solo imediatamente trouxesse a lembrança do desespero que seus pais deveriam estar passando com o sumiço deles, ainda por cima com toda aquela suspeita de que Duo poderia ser acusado como o assassino de Relena.

- Eles devem estar preocupados. – comentou, vendo Duo virar o rosto para o lado e fitar a janela que, fechada, apenas passava a luminosidade daquela tarde ensolarada.

- Com você. – o mais novo completou, com amargura e um pouco de rancor.

- Claro que com você também, D. – Solo tentou amenizar, vendo o quanto o irmão se ressentia pelo tratamento que recebia dos pais e que em parte ele era o culpado. Sempre agindo de forma infantil e causando confusão. Ser repreendido era mais do que justo. No entanto, a mágoa estava lá e fora exposta quando Duo novamente tomou a palavra para si.

- Que nada. Eu já estou acostumado com o desprezo deles.

- Pare com isso! Eles não o desprezam! – exaltou-se, se aproximando da cama sem deixar de perceber que o moreno se retraíra minimamente ao timbre alto de sua voz.

O sofrimento de Duo o incomodava, principalmente porque nunca vira isso tão de perto quanto estava vendo naqueles dias. A raiva o consumia pelo simples fato do irmão estar menosprezando o que as pessoas sentiam por ele sem mesmo pensar duas vezes. Não acreditava que os pais desprezassem Duo; eles o amavam, tinha certeza, mas o caçula parecia cego e resignado sobre o assunto.

- Se você quer acreditar nisso, o problema é seu! – o garoto de trança rebateu. - Eu já vi a verdade há muito tempo e sei que eles devem estar loucos pra nos acharem, me colocarem num reformatório e terem o filho querido deles de volta!

Solo ficou sem palavras, sentindo a garganta seca por um momento ao assimilar a acusação de Duo com o que escutara dos pais enquanto conversavam, sem saber que estava perto. Eles realmente tinham a intenção de mandar Duo para um colégio interno, bem longe de East Hollow, e a pergunta que lhe assaltava a mente era: O quanto esse colégio interno seria diferente de um reformatório?

Todavia, afastou as dúvidas, mantendo em sua cabeça que seus pais jamais fariam algo apenas para se livrarem do problemático filho mais novo e queria convencer Duo daquilo também.

- D, você pensava isso de mim também e eu já provei que estava enganado, não provei? – comparou, a resposta que recebeu não foi a que esperava.

Duo desviou o olhar e Solo o olhou angustiado.

- D? – ele questionou, quase não acreditando que o irmão, com aquele gesto, estava negando a confiança que pensava que ele teria em si. Isso foi uma decepção que levou Solo mais uma vez a explodir de frustração. - Mas que merda, Duo! Será que depois de tudo o que estou fazendo não confia em mim?!

Duo engoliu em seco e se virou, finalmente encarando o rosto transtornado do outro rapaz.

- Eu agradeço, Solo, mas… depois de tudo… é difícil acreditar em verdadeiros sentimentos vindo de você. – confessou, não para atiçar mais ira do mais velho, mas para ser sincero, só que suas palavras não aplacaram a raiva do irmão, que se sentou a sua frente na cama e exigiu saber:

- E no que você acredita? Diz! Por que acha que estou te ajudando a fugir e me arriscando por você?

Duo enfrentou o olhar raivoso de Solo e acabou sentindo um pouco daquela frustração do outro surgir em si. Inclinou o corpo para frente, encarando mais de perto a fúria nos olhos azuis e rebateu:

- Eu não sei! Me diga você! Mas não me venha com essa de meu irmãozinho querido porque não cola!

Solo sentia o coração bater forte devido a proximidade e o ímpeto de beijar aquela boca, de dizer a verdade sobre o que vinha sentindo há tempos queimava dentro de si, porém, uma voz de consciência gritava no fundo de sua mente, alertando-o que não deveria, não podia e era à essa pequena voz em que se agarrava para não cometer o que acreditava que seria o maior erro de sua vida.

- Que outra razão eu teria para ajudá-lo então, D? – indagou amenamente, toda a ira que sentia se esvaindo rapidamente. - Você _é _meu irmãozinho.

Duo agoniou-se ante a afirmação vinda de Solo, o choque de seu desejo com a crua realidade e a contradição dentro de seu peito que batia forte, negando qualquer argumento que justificasse a distância entre eles.

- E-eu… - Duo não sabia o que poderia falar e as palavras pareciam, por si, só não saírem como deveriam. - Não quero que…

- O quê? – Solo indagou suavemente, esperando que o mais novo falasse o que parecia perturbá-lo.

- É que eu não queria… não queria que… - os olhos do loiro o desconcentravam e podia sentir o impulso crescendo dentro de si e para evitar o pior, abraçou Solo forte antes que seus lábios fossem de encontro aos dele e concluiu, respirando profundamente. - …que as coisas fossem assim.

Solo, hesitante e surpreso, retribuiu o gesto. E ele mal podia acreditar. Era um abraço, realmente um abraço… depois de anos. Fechou os olhos aproveitando o momento para sentir o calor do corpo do irmão junto ao seu, enquanto com a mão acariciava a longa trança castanha. Por tanto tempo quisera tocar os cabelos do outro, ou apenas ter qualquer contato que fosse. Por que suas atitudes sempre tão estúpidas o impediam de ter o que queria?

Simples: porque sua consciência sempre o lembrava de que aquele era seu irmão mais novo e que o único modo de mantê-lo distante era colocando uma barreira que o afastasse. Como bloqueá-lo efetivamente agora? Como impedir-se de sentir o coração dele batendo junto ao seu peito e negar o quanto precisava dele?

No entanto, as palavras do caçula o deixavam confuso. O que Duo queria que não fosse assim? Ele não conseguir confiar cem por cento em si ou que o visse apenas como seu irmão menor? Logicamente não poderia ser a ultima opção, mas sua mente queria lhe fazer entender as coisas com certa duplicidade e isso o deixava completamente perdido.

- As coisas não precisam ser assim, D. – sussurrou junto ao seu ouvido e pediu. - Confie em mim.

- Eu tenho medo. – Duo confessou, se agarrando mais ao outro.

- Medo de quê? – o loiro indagou, sentindo a vulnerabilidade que emanava de Duo e querendo apenas que o tempo parasse.

Sua pergunta ficou sem resposta por alguns segundos e quando pensou que Duo não mais responderia, a voz baixa lhe contou:

- De tudo isso acabar.

Um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Solo, enquanto se indagava da coincidência que compartilhavam. Ele também temia, principalmente por aqueles sentimentos que engrandeciam a cada segundo ao lado do outro.

Então afastou seus corpos para que pudesse olhar nos orbes ametistas e ali viu toda a insegurança que ele guardava.

- Eu não vou te decepcionar. – prometeu, encostando a testa na do irmão.

Duo sentiu o ar lhe faltar, enquanto uma mão lhe acariciava a face e os olhos azuis mantinham os seus cativos. Poderia ser sua imaginação, mas achava que a boca de Solo estava se aproximando lentamente da sua, tinha a sensação do calor que emanava daqueles lábios bem próximos dos seus e, se não tivesse certeza que só poderia ser uma impressão, teria acabado com a distância que ainda os separava.

Um xingamento alto de um homem vindo do quarto ao lado, os fez sobressaltar e logo não havia mais proximidade entre seus rostos.

Duo sorriu timidamente para Solo e este lhe retribuiu, demonstrando um pouco de desconserto. No fundo, ainda acalentado pela conversa que estavam tendo anteriormente, o garoto decidiu contar algo para o outro, já que estavam falando sobre confiança.

- Eu tenho que dizer uma coisa.

- O quê? – Solo perguntou curioso, ainda sentindo-se estranho e extremamente tentado a deixar muitos de seus dilemas de lado.

Duo respirou fundo e falou:

- Naquela vez, que paramos para abastecer em Laredo, eu entrei em contato com um amigo.

Solo franziu o cenho, sentindo-se imediatamente apreensivo.

- Amigo? Que amigo?

- Um amigo que eu converso na internet. – Duo respondeu, tentando tirar aquela preocupação que via surgir no semblante do outro. - Ele disse que vai nos ajudar.

- Você contou onde estávamos pra um estranho na internet? – o loiro perguntou incrédulo, causando um desconforto no coração do mais novo.

- Ele não é um estranho. – o garoto contrariou. - Zero é meu amigo.

Solo tentava assimilar o que Duo dizia, mas a cada nova afirmação, somente a incompreensão crescia.

- Zero? Esse é o nome dele? – quis saber, vendo o moreno olhá-lo confuso.

- Não, é só um apelido.

- E como ele se chama então?

- Eu não sei.

E a resposta dada de certa forma curta e inocente, fez com que Solo se revoltasse e elevasse novamente seu tom de voz.

- Duo, seu idiota! Você contou a um estranho, que sequer sabe o nome, onde estávamos?!

- Na verdade, foi ele quem indicou pra que parássemos nessa cidade e o esperássemos aqui nesse hotel.

Solo se levantou da cama, como medo de seus próprios impulsos com a raiva que estava consumindo-o mais uma vez num espaço curtíssimo de tempo.

- Você me fez parar aqui propositalmente seguindo indicações de um cara que sequer sabe quem é?! – indagou, vendo a resposta nítida nos olhos do mais novo, sem que este precisasse proferir uma palavra sequer. - Você é louco? Eu aqui me arriscando pra livrar o seu traseiro e você sequer pensa que esse retardado pra quem rendeu nossa localização pode nos entregar!

- Zero não é assim! – Duo fechou a expressão e, indignado como a acusação, gritou de volta: – Ele nunca ia fazer isso!

O loiro ficou por um segundo perplexo com a forma como Duo estava defendendo aquele estranho, e foi justamente por essa atitude que em sua mente passou a possibilidade de estarem ali falando exatamente da pessoa a quem o irmão dizia nutrir um amor impossível. Aquela possibilidade só fazia com que o sangue de Solo fervesse ainda mais, cego pelo ciúme e rancor.

- Entao você é mais burro do que eu pensava ser! Pelo amor de Deus, você não sabe quem é esse homem!

- Eu confio nele! Posso não saber quem ele é, mas… - o caçula tentou argumentar, mas foi cortado bruscamente.

- Mas nada, Duo! Você vacilou feio! Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando decidi me arriscar pra ajudá-lo!

Solo por um segundo se arrependeu do que dissera quando viu a mágoa impressa nos olhos violetas, mas esta desapareceu quando o mais novo retaliou no mesmo tom.

- Então volta pro seu mundinho alienado e perfeito, Solo! Volta!

- Talvez eu faça isso mesmo! Aí eu quero ver como você vai se virar sozinho, sem dinheiro e sem lugar pra ir, com a polícia no seu pé!

- Zero vai me ajudar.

Zero… Quem era aquele maldito que tinha uma confiança de seu irmão que nem mesmo ele próprio conseguira até agora? Só poderia mesmo ser ele, o homem que o mais novo amava, não tinha outra explicação e realmente não precisava de mais nenhuma.

- Ótimo! Já que é assim, Zero vai te ajudar, então não precisa de mim aqui! Boa sorte pra você!

Solo adiantou-se, pegando sua mochila no chão e saiu, deixando para trás apenas o estrondo da porta do quarto que batera com toda força de sua raiva.

-

_**Continua…**_

* * *

**Notas:**

**É... Heero ainda não voltou... Mas ele volta... No próximo... tee-hee!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Autora: Blanxe**_

_**Casal:**__ 1x2 S+2+S_

_**Gênero:**__ Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Het, Angst, Lemon, BDSM, Sexo Não-Consensual._

_**Beta: Samantha Tiger Blackthorn**_

* * *

**Are U Ready?**

Capítulo 10

* * *

You claim I don't know you, but I know you well  
I read in those ash eyes we've been through hell  
I've walked with the weakest just to feel strong  
You've given your body just to belong...

-

-

Duo perdeu a conta do tempo em que ficou olhando para a porta depois que o irmão simplesmente o abandonara ali. Sequer imaginara que Solo poderia ter uma reação como aquela por contar a verdade. Realmente não entendia muito bem o porquê de tanta ira, mesmo que tivesse que dar razão a algumas de suas acusações. No entanto, encarar Zero como uma pessoa que iria traí-lo e entregá-lo para polícia, não fazia parte de uma delas.

O vazio se instalara em seu peito de forma avassaladora e temia que o mais velho não retornasse como havia afirmado. As paredes daquele quarto pareciam cada vez mais claustrofóbicas, assim como o silêncio que se fizera presente desde a partida do loiro. Era estranho; num momento estava tudo tão bem entre eles, chegando a fazer com que tivesse uma ínfima esperança de se aproximar um pouco mais, como se Solo compreendesse e pudesse retribuir seus sentimentos.

Pura ilusão de sua mente perturbada, afinal, eram irmãos e nenhum outro tipo de relacionamento poderia surgir além do que já existia. O mais velho certamente sentiria repulsa de si se sequer imaginasse como verdadeiramente o desejava.

E isso, somado a tudo o que estava acontecendo, lhe dava uma enorme vontade de chorar.

Adormeceu com a esperança de que quando acordasse, Solo teria voltado.

Quando despertou de madrugada, sentindo uma mão em seu rosto e, sonolento, abriu vagarosamente os olhos, custando para focar sua visão, de pronto identificou uma figura de cabelos loiros inclinada perto de si.

- Solo? – sua mente debilmente quis registrar como sendo o mais velho que havia retornado depois de ter se acalmado.

- Está sozinho aqui?

Sobressaltou-se e rapidamente se afastou do toque, sentando-se na cama ao escutar a voz e não reconhecê-la. Finalmente tomava conhecimento de que quem estava ali não era seu irmão e sim um completo desconhecido que, a princípio, pareceu assustado com sua atitude, mas, em seguida, lhe sorriu.

- Eu vim te buscar. – ele lhe disse.

Duo franziu o cenho; por um instante uma desconfiança pairou em sua mente e, com o coração batendo entre o receio e a esperança, perguntou:

- Zero?

O homem loiro não respondeu, apenas sorriu e aquilo foi o suficiente para que Duo sentisse uma onde de alívio tomar conta de seu corpo. Não estava mais sozinho. A sua frente se encontrava a pessoa com quem estivera conversando por meses pela internet. Era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo incrível poder enfim conhecê-lo, mesmo que a situação não fosse das melhores.

Duo pegou-se por um momento admirando o rosto do mais velho. Ele era bonito, deveria estar na faixa dos trinta e poucos anos, tinha os cabelos num tom de loiro acinzentado, curtos e bem lisos, e seus olhos eram claros. Trajava uma blusa de botões branca, coberta por uma jaqueta marrom, jeans e sapatos também marrons.

- Vamos, pegue suas coisas. – o homem ordenou, erguendo o corpo.

Duo foi trazido de volta à dura realidade. Mesmo fascinado por estar conhecendo Zero, sabia que ele só estava ali por um motivo: ajudá-lo a se livrar da confusão em que havia se metido. Isso o lembrava que a presença daquele homem causara a desavença que fizera com que Solo simplesmente o abandonasse. O pensamento fazia seu peito doer, mas qualquer arrependimento que pudesse surgir foi interrompido pelo timbre aveludado da voz de Zero lhe apressando.

- Duo, nós não podemos ficar aqui esperando por muito tempo.

- Certo. – Duo assentiu com a cabeça e deu um pulo da cama, calçando os sapatos e pegando a mochila que estava descartada num dos cantos do quarto.

O homem já o aguardava na entrada do aposento, com a porta aberta, apenas esperando que o seguisse. Duo, por sua vez, hesitou um momento, pensando se deveria ou não deixar um recado para o irmão, ou até mesmo pedir a Zero que permanecessem próximos ao hotel caso Solo retornasse.

… _eu quero ver como você vai se virar sozinho, sem dinheiro e sem lugar pra ir, com a polícia no seu pé!_

As duras palavras relembradas naquele instante o fizeram reafirmar sua decisão. Mostraria a Solo que não era burro, muito menos idiota. Sairia daquela confusão sem a ajuda dele e, se tudo desse certo, jamais precisaria olhar em sua cara novamente, jamais precisaria sentir aquele calor em seu peito, toda a angústia, culpa e desejo que vivenciava por estar tão perto dele. Poderia sumir e nunca mais ninguém de East Hollow saberia de Duo Maxwell.

Aquele definitivamente era um bom plano.

Puxando o ar profundamente, sorriu para o loiro que o esperava e caminhou para fora do quarto.

oOo

Solo ainda estava zangado. Na realidade, não era bem zangado, mas sim perturbado por aquela turbulenta crise de ciúmes que o consumia. Um ciúme que ele sabia que não deveria existir, que tinha que reprimir, no entanto, fazer sua mente colocar aquilo em prática continuava sendo a parte mais difícil. Por um momento, durante a fuga, conseguira esquecer que era Solo Maxwell, irmão mais velho do garoto que o acompanhava. Por um momento, ele se sentira como um rapaz qualquer, sem qualquer vínculo, sem um amanhã para se preocupar, onde poderia ser apenas ele mesmo e compartilhar o que sentia com aquela pessoa. Porém, tudo fora destruído pelo ódio abrasivo de saber que Duo confiara sua localização a um estranho. Um maldito estranho que o garoto defendeu com afinco quando tentou colocar alguma razão naquela cabecinha oca e inocente.

Só podia ver Duo como alguém muito inocente para tomar aquele tipo de posição, porque a outra possibilidade – aquela que fazia com que a vontade insana de bater em alguém ou em alguma coisa surgisse, aquela que dizia que seu irmão tinha sentimentos por aquele desconhecido – tinha que manter completamente afastada.

Apesar de tudo, passando a noite distante fora capaz de colocar um pouco do controle que lhe escapara de novo em seu lugar. Não poderia deixar o mais novo sozinho, abandoná-lo não era uma opção, mesmo que tivesse dito a ele que ficaria à própria sorte. Era responsável por aquela fuga, era seu dever cuidar do caçula e, mesmo que não quisesse admitir, simplesmente não conseguiria ficar longe dele por muito tempo. Ansiava por estar ao seu lado; os sentimentos durante aquela viagem somente haviam se intensificado, fazendo com que uma bizarra dependência surgisse. Aquilo o fazia refletir sobre como seria se seus pais realmente mandassem Duo para longe. Como se comportaria se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, se ainda estivessem em sua corriqueira guerra de irmãos e Duo simplesmente fosse obrigado a ir embora. Talvez não se importasse tanto com isso há dias atrás, enquanto vivia sua rotina perfeita, mas agora… Sabia que não seria bem assim, que estava apenas em completa negação e que seria uma existência miserável sem a presença do mais novo por perto, mesmo que fosse para xingá-lo e jogar em sua cara o quão idiota era.

Por isso, estava voltando ao hotel. Poderia conversar com Duo calmamente e explicar que não seria uma boa idéia dividir aquela fuga com mais alguém. Poderia tentar até embutir um pouco de culpa na mente dele dizendo que estaria colocando o tal Zero em risco de ser procurado como cúmplice, se isso fizesse com que o caçula desistisse de esperar pelo outro.

Deixou o carro na frente do pequeno prédio e entrou pela recepção, mas antes que pudesse subir as escadas, o velho que se sentava atrás do balcão o impediu.

- O garoto que veio com você foi embora.

Foi como se recebesse um soco súbito na boca do estômago. Virou-se rapidamente para o idoso e se aproximou, sentindo o coração bater juntamente com a preocupação se instalara em seu peito.

- Como? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu sair de sua garganta seca naquele momento e o velho pareceu, bizarramente, se divertir com seu desconserto.

- Eu disse que o garoto que veio com você já se mandou. – pegou um objeto embaixo do balcão e o sacudiu no ar para que o rapaz visse. - Deixou a chave aqui e foi embora.

Solo ficou por um segundo observando o chaveiro que reluzia bem diante de si, reconhecendo o número do quarto que reservara para ele e Duo, mas ainda assim era difícil de acreditar ou aceitar. Duo tinha ido embora… Como poderia ir embora? Ele estava sozinho, não tinha dinheiro e não tinha capacidade de se cuidar mesmo que pensasse ter. Duo não iria embora, não… A não ser que…

- Ele saiu acompanhado? – quis saber, um pouco afoito.

A desconfiança, a única explicação plausível para a partida de seu irmão daquela forma, era a de que o tal Zero teria aparecido naquele meio tempo. Novamente aquele ciúme queria mostrar suas garras, afinal, imaginar que o mais novo o havia facilmente descartado e partido com o desconhecido só agravava aquela sensação. Entretanto, a resposta lhe foi negada quando o olhar do velho desviou para dois recém chegados, e quando Solo virou-se para ver o que fazia o homem hesitar, constatou com um temor crescente que logo atrás dele estavam nada mais, nada menos, do que dois policiais.

- Solo Maxwell? – um deles quis saber, questionando-o diretamente.

Não havia dúvidas: era o fim da linha. A situação o fez pensar brevemente se por acaso Duo também não fora abordado pelos policiais e levado sob custódia. Foi apenas naquele momento que desejou que o tal desconhecido da internet tivesse aparecido e tirado o irmão dali ao invés de ter que acreditar que tudo o que tentara fazer para ajudar Duo fora em vão.

Assentiu com a cabeça, dando uma resposta positiva aos homens fardados para apenas confirmar o que já suspeitava.

- Melhor nos acompanhar.

oOo

O carro de Zero era um modelo bem caro e moderno, isso Duo pode constatar. Completamente preto, com os vidros filmados, seu interior era composto por bancos de couro também escuro e equipado com uma aparelhagem de som e DVD no painel, enquanto o ar condicionado ligado fazia com que o calor infernal que havia do lado de fora parecesse não existir. Nunca em sua vida pensou que andaria numa máquina como aquela, entretanto, também jamais imaginou que passaria por tudo o que estava passando até aquele momento. Porém, o que mais o fascinava não era o carro possante ou tudo o que nele havia, mas sim o homem que o dirigia pela estrada.

Zero.

Ainda era difícil de acreditar que era mesmo ele e não cansava de ficar fitando seu rosto, cada detalhe que pudesse pegar e memorizar da pessoa que sempre fora uma incógnita para si. Talvez o tivesse idealizado de uma forma diferente, com certeza não com cabelos loiros, muito menos tão mais velho, mas, ainda assim, ele não poderia ser mais idêntico ao homem que sempre lhe escutara e…

Corou, desviando os olhos ao se lembrar do que mais fazia com Zero durante seus momentos de reclusão, sozinho em seu próprio quarto. Não sentia vergonha, porém, ainda era embaraçoso ter a noção de que aquele homem o impelia a fazer coisas diante da webcam e via todo o deleite que tirava de seu próprio corpo.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, percebendo sua introspecção.

- Nada… - disse sem jeito e admitiu: - É que ainda é estranho.

O loiro lançou-lhe um olhar curioso, mas em seguida ironizou:

- É um prazer conhecê-lo também. – tomando uma postura mais séria, quis saber: - Mas me diga, como foi se meter nessa confusão?

Aquele rubor de suas faces desapareceu ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos se obscureceram tanto pela tristeza quanto pela raiva.

- Ele matou Relena.

- Ele matou? – o homem indagou, confuso. - Ele quem?

- Heero. – o nome deixou seus lábios como se fosse algo proibido, num som arrastado e quase murmurado. - Um maluco… ele cismou comigo, achava que eu era uma propriedade dele ou sei lá o quê.

- Você e esse… - fez uma pausa como se pensasse se deveria ou não pronunciar o nome daquela pessoa, mas acabou dizendo. - Heero… estavam dormindo juntos?

- Contra a minha vontade. – Duo falou rapidamente, querendo assegurar o loiro de que não tinha um relacionamento com aquele desgraçado. Temia que Zero se ressentisse sobre ter escondido algo de tal importância durante as conversas que tinham e se ele questionasse, explicaria tudo. Por algum motivo, não queria que o outro homem pensasse que estava envolvido com Heero.

- E por que ele mataria Relena? – perguntou, olhando brevemente em sua direção.

Duo pegou-se atormentado pelas lembranças, pelo fantasma do belo rosto de Relena lhe sorrindo, confessando que estava apaixonada, dos beijos, dos carinhos… dos avisos que se tivesse ouvido teriam sido o bastante para mantê-la segura… do corpo sem vida naquela sala da enfermaria do colégio.

Fechou os olhos fortemente e lutou contra as lágrimas que arderam suas vistas.

- Porque Relena e eu estávamos juntos… acho que ele viu alguma coisa e… a matou.

Abriu novamente os orbes violetas ao ouvir a voz do loiro soar calma e analítica, quando pensou que teria algo num timbre mais chocado e indignado, mas, no final das contas, aquele era Zero, poucas coisas pareciam realmente afetá-lo.

- Isso é grave. Poderia tê-lo denunciado ao invés de fugir.

- Não é tão simples. – encolheu os ombros, recordando de todas as ameaças, principalmente do filme que Heero tinha nas mãos, fazendo com que pensasse se, por acaso, ele já não teria espalhado aquele DVD pela cidade. - Ele tinha coisas que poderiam me prejudicar e eu tinha medo.

Viu os olhos claros do loiro pesarem sobre a coleira preta em seu pescoço e, novamente corando, levou a mão até o acessório, envergonhado, e tentou disfarçar agradecendo.

- Obrigado, Zero… por me ajudar.

- Odin. – ele o corrigiu.

Duo estranhou, pego de surpresa e indagou, confuso:

- Odin?

- É. – o loiro confirmou com um sorriso simpático. - O meu nome é Odin.

Duo sorriu de volta, sentindo-se acalentado por finalmente saber o nome verdadeiro de Zero. Incomum, mas não poderia combinar mais com o homem ao seu lado.

oOo

Trowa adentrou afobado na sala da delegacia onde se encontrava o agente Chang, fazendo que este se sobressaltasse por sua repentina entrada. O delegado não deu tempo para que o chinês o repreendesse em sua exagerada maneira de querer que todos ao seu redor tivessem uma educação inglesa, e informou de pronto sobre o telefonema que acabara de receber.

- Pegaram um dos garotos.

O aborrecimento que nublara os olhos escuros do agente desapareceu de imediato, sendo substituído por um brilho de surpresa e curiosidade.

- Um apenas? – Wufei rapidamente elevou uma das sobrancelhas, tomando ciência das exatas palavras ditas pelo delegado.

- Infelizmente. – disse, mas no fundo jamais confessaria o quão aliviado ficara por ter sido mesmo apenas um dos garotos a ser encontrado. - Parece que conseguiram pegar o mais velho, Solo Maxwell.

- E Duo? – Wufei quis saber, como se ainda pudesse existir mais algum tipo de informação sobre o paradeiro do único em que tinham realmente interesse naquele caso.

- Parece que desapareceu, ou o irmão o está protegendo, porque diz que não sabe onde o mais novo está. Segundo o que me passaram brevemente por telefone, um velho que alugou o quarto para eles num hotel diz que Duo deixou o local acompanhado de um homem por volta dos 36 anos.

Trowa viu Wufei se levantar subitamente recolher seu paletó do encosto da cadeira onde estava sentado e falar:

- Me passe as informações necessárias. Eu vou até lá.

O delegado sabia que quem estava no comando ali não era ele. As investigações sobre a morte de Relena haviam deixado de ser sua responsabilidade quando um assassino em série fora envolvido ao quadro de suspeitos e o agente Chang tomara a frente de tudo, mas ainda assim, não gostava de estar de mãos amarradas dentro de sua própria delegacia, vendo que não poderia ajudar Duo dessa vez, mesmo se quisesse. Novamente, aquele sentimento de pena pela situação do garoto o assolou e a única coisa que esperava era que ele não retornasse nunca mais a East Hollow. Se Wufei Chang não o condenasse, certamente a cidade o faria.

oOo

A caminho de casa, Heero não demonstrava, mas estava ansioso. Já não contava os dias, porém, sabia que se passara tempo demais desde que seu brinquedo decidira que seria uma boa idéia fugir da cidade junto com o irmão mais velho. De certa forma, previra que algo assim pudesse acontecer, por isso, usara de precaução. Estar encarcerado naquela cidade de fim de mundo não o impedia de caçar a sua presa, não mesmo, mas lhe surpreendera saber que Solo Maxwell decidira auxiliar o irmão mais novo. O rapaz que era tido como um dos melhores exemplos dentro de East Hollow, querido e admirado por todos, repudiando a existência daquele que deveria zelar porque seguia o que a cidade determinava, e se esta determinava que Duo Maxwell era uma vergonha e total negação aos olhos de todos, então Solo agia seguindo aquele fluxo. Mas percebera uma coisa tendo olhado apenas uma vez diretamente em seus olhos: o menino de ouro que East Hollow tanto exaltava era uma farsa.

Em sua vida, fora criado sabendo que não existia uma alma viva que não guardasse pequenos segredos sórdidos. Por mais que escondessem em seu cotidiano, que os reprimissem e jamais os permitissem vir à tona, eles ainda assim estavam lá, sujos, encardindo a parte interna de qualquer fachada de bondade e bom costume. Solo Maxwell não era uma exceção, ninguém naquele buraco do inferno era uma exceção. No entanto, o rapaz desejava se macular com algo que era seu e teria que dar um jeito nisso, cedo ou tarde. As possibilidades que lhe corriam a mente eram únicas, por isso, não se preocupava tanto com o destino que daria ao loiro, por enquanto.

Sua prioridade continuava sendo seu pequeno brinquedo fujão. Estava preparando tudo para seu retorno e o faria se arrepender. E ele se arrependeria ao ponto de perder a voz ao implorar por seu perdão, só que dessa vez não permitiria que o convencesse tão fácilmente. Ele se deleitaria com seu sofrimento e o faria se submeter, reconhecendo-o como seu dono, sem deixar mais nenhuma sombra de dúvida quanto a isso. Nada mais de aceitar palavras vazias vindas do garoto; o quebraria de tal forma que ele não lhe daria mais falsas promessas.

- Você está muito passivo. – ouviu uma voz interromper seus pensamentos e olhou na direção exata de onde esta viera, apenas para confirmar a presença do escritor parado junto ao carro estacionado próximo a calçada por onde passava. Ele estava com aquela cara que transmitia inocência, e ao mesmo tempo um sorriso gentil adornava-lhe os lábios. Parou, olhando-o com indiferença, esperando que ele continuasse o que quer que quisesse lhe falar e escutou: - Não parece seu estilo. Se bem que esse cenário todo em si não é muito a sua cara.

- Não sei do que está falando. – disse, voltando a caminhar, mas sabendo que o outro não permitiria ser ignorado.

- Se fazendo de desentendido? – o loiro perguntou-lhe, logo o alcançando e colocando-se a caminhar ao seu lado. - Pensei que não ficasse parado ou satisfeito quando sua presa escapava por suas mãos assim.

- E quem disse que estou parado? – indagou, dispensando-lhe um olhar de esguelha, vendo o outro homem arregalar rapidamente os olhos, mas logo se recuperar e, com um sorriso amistoso, dizer:

- Entendo. Aposto que está tendo trabalho com esse. Ele é bem bonito, mas parece muito arredio.

Finalmente se cansou e parou de andar, fazendo com que o loiro o imitasse e o encarasse.

- O que você quer? – demandou, com a voz fria e num timbre que inspirava levemente uma ameaça.

O sorriso do loiro desmanchou-se repentinamente, assim como toda a amabilidade que aqueles olhos aqüamarines poderiam inspirar, dando lugar a uma face totalmente diferente, quase irreconhecível, mas que ele, Heero, conhecia muito bem, pois o acompanhava há anos.

- Você sabe o que eu quero. – sibilou, estreitando os olhos, e isso fez com que Heero sorrisse em completo deboche e displicência.

- Audacioso. – limitou-se a acusar, num tom de escárnio.

As linhas amenas e o sorriso voltaram a iluminar o rosto e os olhos do outro homem, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e com a voz cordial, mas não menos irônica, o loiro lhe falou:

- Por que será, não é? De qualquer forma, eu sou paciente. – Quatre falou e Heero olhou com desprezo a forma como o loiro lhe deu dois tapinhas no ombro e, antes de se afastar, avisou: - Vou esperar até que cometa mais um erro.

Se alguém pensava que Quatre Raberba Winner, o escritor, o homem amistoso e de personalidade amável, não tinha sua parcela de segredos – os sórdidos e sujos segredos que habitavam a alma de todo e qualquer ser naquele mundo – essa pessoa certamente estava cega e surda. Mas tinha que dar méritos ao infeliz por saber como esconder isso muito bem, assim como ele.

Não, não eram diferentes. Nem um pouco. Tinham objetivos distintos, porém, as cicatrizes faziam com que fossem idênticos… distorcidamente idênticos.

oOo

_**Continua…**_

* * *

**Notas:**

Viu, eu disse que o Heero apareceria... ohohohohoh... só non foi do jeito que muita gente estava imaginando... No próximo capitulo tem mais do titio Heero...

**-**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Autora: Blanxe**_

_**Casal:**__ 1x2 S+2+S 5x4_

_**Gênero:**__ Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Het, Angst, Lemon, BDSM, Sexo Não-Consensual._

_**Beta: Samantha Tiger Blackthorn**_

_**Aviso: **__Peço __à__s pessoas que postam reviews sem usar contas do site que preencham o endereço de email para que eu possa responder aos comentários devidamente... Às vezes, por esquecimento ou pressa, acabam não colocando o email e assim eu fico impossibilitada de responder esses comentários... Como o site simplesmente retirou o espaço destinado ao email, coloquem entre parênteses ao lado no nick de vocês, ok? Se não der, escrevam no lugar do nick e coloquem seus nomes no corpo da review, pq infelizmente o site não aceita o endereço de email no espaço destinado ao comentário, ele simplesmente apaga..._

* * *

**Are U Ready?**

Capítulo 11

* * *

-

I taste your sorrow and you taste my pain

Drawn to each other for every stain

Licking the layers of soot from your skin

Your tears work my crust to let yourself in…

-

Solo estava há meia hora rodando pelos mesmos padrões de perguntas repetitivas que aquele agente oriental vinha insistindo em fazer. Naquela sala do departamento de polícia local, suas respostas pareciam não aborrecê-lo, apesar de desconfiar que o homem não estivesse acreditando em uma palavra do que dizia.

- Então deixou seu irmão sozinho no hotel e foi pra onde? – ele lhe perguntou, com a expressão neutra, num tom completamente profissional.

- Fiquei no carro. – repetiu-se pela terceira vez. - Encostei perto de um posto de gasolina e passei a noite lá.

Ter que contar e recontar o que havia acontecido na noite em que definitivamente vira o irmão pela última vez lhe causava raiva e tristeza. Raiva por saber que Duo provavelmente tinha fugido com o tal amigo de internet, e tristeza por não ter noção de quando veria o mais novo outra vez… se é que isso aconteceria novamente.

- E quando você voltou, o dono do hotel disse que seu irmão tinha ido embora com um homem? – o oriental questionou, olhando a prancheta onde tinha anotado algumas coisas, certamente querendo certificar-se da resposta dada.

- Eu já disse que sim. – suspirou, aborrecendo-se. Queria que terminasse logo para poder ir para casa.

- E não tem idéia de quem seja esse homem que ajudou seu irmão a fugir? – o agente o olhou diretamente dessa vez, fazendo com que Solo se contraísse internamente pela intensidade dos sérios olhos negros. Era como se ele estivesse esperando que caísse em contradição ou que analisando sua expressão facial conseguiria algo que denunciasse alguma mentira.

- Não. – respondeu, firmemente encarando aquele olhar sem desviar em momento nenhum. Dizia a verdade, por isso, estava muito tranqüilo até então.

O agente o fitou em silêncio e Solo sentiu-se novamente incomodado com o jeito que era observado. Quase respirou aliviado quando o chinês tornou a olhar o que quer que estivesse escrito naquela prancheta e indagou:

- O que te levou a abandonar seu irmão no quarto e ir dormir perto do posto de gasolina?

Solo sentiu seu coração se contrair e, sem querer, abaixou o olhar para as mãos pousadas em suas pernas. Poderia continuar expondo tudo com confiança, não haveria uma palavra sem veracidade, mas existia em seu peito a mágoa, o arrependimento… Se tivesse controlado seu ciúme, continuado naquele quarto de hotel, certamente ainda estaria junto com Duo; poderia ter dormido ao seu lado, o abraçado durante a noite, aproveitado para tê-lo um pouco mais perto de si quando a proximidade que desenvolviam tinha se tornado ainda mais forte, pouco antes de…

- Brigamos. – disse abruptamente, cortando de imediato as lembranças e levantando o rosto para certificar-se de que o agente realmente o estava estudando com o olhar. - Isso sempre acontece.

- Mesmo assim o estava ajudando a fugir? – ele quis saber, elevando uma das sobrancelhas escuras e pousando a prancheta sobre a mesa retangular daquela sala de interrogatório. - Pelo que sei, você e Duo não se davam bem.

- Ele não fez nada. – rebateu, olhando o homem com indignação.

- As provas dizem o contrário. – o agente replicou, inclinando a cabeça levemente para o lado.

- Que provas? – Solo indagou, percebendo que o inconformismo começava a tomar conta de si, mas sem qualquer vontade de impedir que as palavras deixassem sua boca. - Ele ter transado com aquela Peacecraft mimada e dar o azar dela ser morta na mesma noite?

- Existem evidências que indicam estupro. – o agente apontou com uma certeza que fez com que Solo experimentasse o ínfimo gosto da dúvida.

- Ele não a mataria. – balançou a cabeça de forma displicente, negando a acusação do oriental. Não poderia e não cairia naquele jogo. Confiava em Duo, o conhecia o suficiente para manter inabalável sua convicção de que não fora ele quem cometera aquele crime. - Pelo amor de Deus, ele só tem quatorze anos!

Irritou-se com o riso sardônico que o agente emitiu e as palavras que em seguida lhe disse:

- Você se assustaria com o que delinqüentes da idade do seu irmão podem fazer.

O agente parecia convencido de que Duo era culpado e Solo não agüentou ficar passivo diante daquela acusação, onde ninguém defenderia seu irmão mais novo.

- Duo não a matou! – esbravejou, levantando-se da cadeira e espalmando as duas mãos sobre a mesa fria da sala ar refrigerada.

- E você sabe quem foi? – o oriental lhe perguntou, sem demonstrar qualquer incomodo pelo recente rompante e isso só estressou Solo mais.

- Não!

Dessa vez os olhos puxados se estreitaram e de forma acurada, fitando Solo diretamente nos orbes azuis, disse em seguida trazendo um receio enorme dentro do rapaz.

- Sabe que pode ser julgado como cúmplice por ter ajudado seu irmão a fugir? Tem certeza que não sabe quem é o homem que o ajudou?

Solo engoliu em seco. Até então não pensara na possibilidade de ser envolvido daquela forma no caso em que Duo estava sendo levado como principal suspeito de assassinato. Entretanto, também desconfiava que aquelas palavras fossem muito mais para intimidá-lo a dizer algo que supostamente estivesse escondendo, do que para alertá-lo de algo que efetivamente viria a acontecer.

- Tenho. – afirmou, com o timbre firme.

Quando Duo fosse inocentado, não precisaria se preocupar com nada, mas se a polícia colocasse as mãos em seu irmão e este fosse condenado, temia por seu futuro. Rezava para que existisse alguma forma de tirar aquela culpa que caía sobre o mais novo, mas acima de tudo rezava para que ele estivesse bem e que um dia pudesse reencontrá-lo, pois, por mais que parecesse absurdo, sentia-se vazio e sem perspectiva sem Duo perto de si.

- Já que parece conhecer tão bem a conduta de seu irmão, então deve saber me responder mais uma coisa. – Wufei contemplou olhando de forma indecifrável para o rapaz a sua frente. - Por acaso Duo teria tendências homossexuais?

Aquela pergunta pegou Solo desprevenido, fazendo com que ficasse por um momento estático, apenas olhando para o agente como se o mundo ao seu redor tivesse parado. Viu o homem de cabelos negros presos num curto rabo de cavalo estreitar um pouco mais os olhos e foi quando finalmente se recuperou do baque.

- O-o quê?

Wufei apoiou os braços sobre a mesa e inclinou-se para frente, só então se repetindo:

- Perguntei se Duo Maxwell se relaciona ou teria inclinação a se interessar por outros homens.

A garganta do loiro ficou ressequida e inconscientemente umedeceu os lábios com um passar de língua, notando que o agente observava com estranho interesse cada reação sua. As lembranças do que Duo confidenciara durante o tempo em que passaram juntos em fuga ainda estavam nítidas em sua mente. O garoto dissera estar apaixonado por outro homem e isso se encaixava perfeitamente a uma resposta positiva para o chinês. Entretanto, incomodava-o ter que revelar um segredo como aquele. Se chegasse ao conhecimento dos moradores de East Hollow, Duo estaria num buraco ainda mais fundo.

- Isso é ridículo. – acabou por debochar, buscando ganhar tempo e pensar melhor no que fazer. - O que isso tem a ver com a fuga ou o assassinato?

- Você ainda não respondeu. – Wufei apontou com ironia e isso fez crescer a raiva de Solo por aquele inquérito.

- Eu não tenho que responder a isso!

Wufei deu levemente de ombros e levou o corpo para trás, recostando-se na cadeira.

- Justo. Não tem. Mas devo ressaltar que me esconder tal fato pode estar colocando a vida do seu irmão em risco.

As palavras prenderam a atenção de Solo, assim como seu coração.

- Risco? Como assim em risco?

- Eu vim para essa cidade apenas pela singularidade que o assassino usou para matar Relena Peacecraft. – o agente começou explicando com uma calma que aborrecia Solo. - Graças a alguns pontos distorcidos, a culpa passou completamente para o seu irmão. No entanto, não descartei inteiramente a possibilidade do assassino em série que eu venho caçando ser o responsável por esse crime em sua cidade.

Havia um serial killer em East Hollow? Apesar de fazer sentido e tirar a culpa dos ombros de seu irmão, parecia algo irreal saído de algum filme de suspense, afinal, não condizia à vida calma que levavam na cidade. Contudo, a pergunta do agente ainda não fazia sentido.

- E o que a sexualidade de Duo tem a ver com isso?

Demonstrando uma paciência sem limites, Wufei esclareceu mais abertamente:

- O assassino que eu procuro tem interesse por rapazes da faixa etária de seu irmão e, ao que parece, que tenham essa tendência homossexual, pois todos os garotos mortos até agora tinham relações sexuais com esse criminoso. Eles são torturados e depois de um tempo assassinados, da mesma forma que Relena foi.

- Mas Relena não foi torturada. – Solo distinguiu rapidamente, sentindo-se internamente assustado com a revelação que o oriental fazia. Ninguém na cidade estava sabendo sobre aquilo, a culpa toda recaíra imediatamente sobre Duo e agora…

- Não. E é essa uma das contradições que nos leva a seu irmão. Então, eu pergunto de novo: Seu irmão é ou tem tendências homossexuais?

…Agora Duo poderia estar correndo perigo.

- Solo. – Wufei chamou, vendo a falta de resposta do rapaz e então apelou com firmeza em sua voz: - Estamos falando de um assassino em série que provavelmente é obcecado por suas vítimas. Se ele tiver mesmo envolvimento com a morte de Relena Peacecraft, então pode ter certeza que vai atrás de seu irmão e vai matá-lo.

- Ele me disse que estava gostando de um cara. – o loiro murmurou finalmente.

- Que cara? – Wufei quis saber com interesse palpável em sua voz.

- Eu não sei, ta bom?! – Solo se exaltou novamente. Não queria estar contando aquilo e era inevitável que o assunto de Duo estar deslumbrado por um homem... outro homem... o incomodasse. - Ele só contou que estava apaixonado por esse cara e que não era correspondido. Eu até pensei…

- Pensou o quê? – o agente indagou ansioso.

Solo pensou que não havia mais porque esconder sobre o que sabia. Já contara a pior parte e talvez suas informações pudessem mesmo ajudar a limpar o nome de Duo e trazê-lo de volta. Acima de tudo regia o temor do que Wufei havia lhe dito ao citar que o mais novo poderia estar correndo risco.

- Pensei que esse homem que apareceu para buscá-lo pudesse ser o tal cara. – confessou resignado.

- O que mais você sabe? – o moreno questionou.

- Que ele conversava com esse homem na internet e não sabia seu nome verdadeiro. Chamava-o apenas de Zero. Ele marcou com Duo de ir buscá-lo no hotel, dizendo que ia ajudá-lo a fugir… Por isso nós brigamos. Eu achei uma idiotice e Duo defendeu o tal amigo. Quando eu voltei, o velhote disse que Duo tinha ido embora com um homem. Com certeza o tal Zero.

- Zero…

Wufei parecia absorver as informações rapidamente e ficar impressionado enquanto Solo percebia que os pensamentos do outro provavelmente formavam teorias em volta do que havia dito e do que já tinha nas mãos sobre o serial killer que procurava. O loiro só esperava que com aquilo fosse realmente ajudar Duo, mesmo que por dentro sentisse como se estivesse traindo sua confiança.

oOo

Heero olhava para a comoção pelo retorno de Solo Maxwell com desinteresse. Aquela cidade não o surpreendia. Com todo o alvoroço com a morte daquela garota, agora eles exaltavam o retorno do jovem e culpavam a Duo por seu sumiço, como se aquele garoto de quatorze anos tivesse a capacidade de seqüestrar o mais velho e levá-lo numa fuga durante tanto tempo à força. Típica gente provinciana que preferia fechar os olhos para a verdade, surdas para tudo o que negasse sua crença indestrutível de que Duo Maxwell era um desordeiro que trouxera a maior das desgraças a East Hollow.

Eles o haviam trazido de volta com a ordem de que teria que ficar na cidade sob custódia, pois futuramente se Duo confirmasse, ele poderia responder a um processo por cumplicidade. Ria internamente de tanta idiotice e principalmente por reparar nitidamente que, no semblante do loiro, mesmo sorrindo para os colegas que agora reencontrava em seu retorno ao colégio, este não chegava a seus olhos.

Era interessante perceber coisas que ninguém mais notava e, se seus instintos não lhe falhassem, Solo Maxwell estava perto de conhecer e trazer à tona seu lado mais obscuro.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo toque de seu celular e, afastando-se do corredor central e começando a caminhar para sala de aula, Heero levou o aparelho ao ouvido, escutando a voz tão familiar lhe cumprimentar.

_- Como está?_

- Estaria melhor se não estivesse de mãos atadas. – grunhiu, em seguida sorrindo para uma das professoras com que cruzou em seu caminho.

_- Calma, tenho uma previsão boa._

Aquilo amenizava quase noventa por cento de sua ânsia, fazendo com que um sorriso surgisse no canto de sua boca, mas havia mais que o preocupava.

- E os resultados?

_- Ainda não ficaram prontos. Você sabe que esse processo demora._

- Eu não quero saber, agilize isso! – demandou, com impaciência. - Pague o que for necessário para ter esses resultados o quanto antes.

_- Sei que está ansioso, mas…_

- Eu quero uma confirmação. – Heero cortou, finalmente entrando na sala de aula, ainda sem alunos.

Escutou um suspiro, típico de quem estava fadado a interceder por seus interesses e enfim a resposta que esperava veio antes de interromper a ligação.

_- Deixe comigo. Farei o possível._

oOo

Solo tentava evitar as pessoas que queriam abordá-lo pelos corredores do colégio, dando respostas amistosas, mas que já dispensavam qualquer conversa mais demorada. Estava estampado em seus semblantes que ansiavam por saber como Duo o obrigara a roubar o carro dos pais e ajudá-lo numa fuga. Queriam logicamente que confirmasse que fora coagido a auxiliar o delinqüente que assassinara a filha de uma das famílias mais prestigiosas de East Hollow. Existiam também os olhares de pena, afinal, sendo considerado como eles mesmos diziam "o garoto de ouro da cidade" e ter como irmão um criminoso como acreditavam que Duo era, fazia com que alguns lamentassem que tal desgraça tivesse acontecido justamente para manchar o nome de sua família.

Sequer sabia por que ainda dava valor àquela imagem tão perfeita. Preferia crer que o fazia por seus pais, porque os mataria de decepção se acaso tivessem mais um filho que lhes causasse desgosto como erroneamente acreditavam que Duo o fizera. No fundo, não apreciava mais aquela bajulação. Algo simplesmente perdera a graça desde que retornara a East Hollow e sabia bem o que era: Duo não estava mais ao seu lado.

Wufei havia lhe pedido descrição sobre as informações que havia lhe passado, no entanto, era difícil não expressar sua aflição em saber que seu irmão poderia estar fugindo com um assassino, ou pior, já estar morto.

- É bom tê-lo de volta. – sentiu a mão em seu ombro e sobressaltou-se, saindo de seus pensamentos.

Parado sem saber há quanto tempo em frente ao seu armário, virou-se para deparar-se com o semblante sereno de seu melhor amigo. Sua última lembrança do outro jovem fora a de suas feições transtornadas e furiosas jurando que Duo pagaria pelo que tinha feito. Não era a melhor das recordações, mas como poderia culpá-lo? Milliardo havia perdido a irmã mais nova de um jeito terrível e todos apontavam Duo como culpado. Se fosse o contrário - se tivessem matado seu irmão caçula e existisse um possível culpado - provavelmente faria a mesma coisa, senão pior. Um vazio em seu âmago se formava só de pensar naquilo. Estava naquela fina linha, afinal, poderia perder realmente Duo se fosse confirmado que existia um serial killer e este estava em contato com seu irmão.

Sorriu para o amigo, que parecia receoso por sua reação, numa forma de garantir que entre eles estava tudo bem mesmo depois dos últimos eventos, e disse amenamente:

- É bom estar de volta.

O semblante do mais alto denunciou levemente o alívio por suas palavras, mas logo em seguida, assim como todos os outros esperavam por aquela oportunidade, Milliardo fez o previsível e o inquiriu:

- O que aconteceu de verdade? Ele colocou uma arma na sua cabeça para ajudá-lo a fugir?

Solo respirou fundo, buscando não se sentir ofendido e com a voz firme, mas calma, expôs:

- Vamos deixar as coisas claras aqui. Primeiramente, Duo não fez nada à sua irmã. Segundo, o ajudei porque eu quis.

Milliardo demonstrou surpresa, mas não tanto quanto Solo esperava. Com certeza o amigo relembrava de ter defendido o mais novo contra ele antes da fuga e, por isso, provavelmente acreditasse com mais facilidade no que dizia ali.

Todavia, suas palavras mostraram o contrário de seus pensamentos.

- Não é o que as pessoas estão dizendo, nem os laudos periciais.

- Danem-se os laudos, Milliardo. – disse, começando a permitir que seu temperamento falasse mais alto. - Meu irmão não fez nada. Eu acredito nele.

Virou-se, otimista de que dar-lhe as costas para abrir seu armário e pegar o material para ir para sala de aula seria o suficiente para evitar uma discussão com o outro rapaz.

Milliardo, por sua vez, riu sardonicamente, encostando-se na parede de armários, cruzando os braços e, encarando-o de forma especulativa, ironizou:

- Engraçado que há tão pouco tempo eu jurava que você era um dos que adoraria ver Duo se ferrar. O que aconteceu com você? Onde está o Solo que eu conhecia?

Sentiu seu peito apertar ante as últimas palavras de Milliardo que soaram num timbre quase desolado. Estimava a amizade do outro, mas em contrapartida a realidade fazia com que sua tolerância tivesse diminuído consideravelmente, principalmente se o assunto fosse Duo.

- Ele continua aqui, Milliardo, bem na sua frente, mas você está cego. – acabou falando, mais por pena do que por sentir o que dizia. Estava longe de ser o mesmo Solo Maxwell de antes, mas sustentaria aquela farsa até quando suportasse.

O outro loiro considerou um pouco apenas o fitando, até que confessou antes de desencostar-se dos armários e ir embora.

- Eu ainda quero ver seu irmão pagar pelo crime que cometeu e pode ter certeza que será caro.

Apesar de se entristecer por isso, Solo desejava firmemente que Duo não voltasse nunca mais para aquela cidade. Seu retorno apenas traria uma comoção que poderia acarretar numa desgraça que certamente destruiria sua vida também. Suportaria conviver com a incerteza do paradeiro do caçula e levaria consigo a esperança de que um dia o reencontraria.

Olhou mais atentamente para o armário, procurando por um dos livros que precisaria para a aula que teria aquele período, mas quando estendeu a mão para pegá-lo, notou algo fora de esquadro lá dentro. Modificou a direção que levava sua mão e pegou o objeto, olhando para os lados tentando ver se quem deixara aquilo ali ainda estava por perto. Sempre encontrava vários bilhetes e cartas dentro de seu armário, todos de garotas se declarando e querendo ter uma chance com ele. As mais ousadas entregavam pequenos presentes pessoalmente, mas aquilo… era totalmente incomum. Não vendo ninguém suspeito por perto, tornou a fitar o objeto em sua mão, reparando na fina capa plástica transparente que o protegia, e o virou para ver se existia alguma indicação na área própria para impressão, franzindo o cenho ao ler, escrito por uma caneta azul a seguinte mensagem: _Para matar as saudades._

- O que é isso? – a voz feminina perguntou, tirando sua atenção e o fazendo encarar a sobrinha do diretor do colégio.

A pequena ruiva era uma das poucas pessoas que se atreveram a fazer amizade com Duo, talvez por simpatizar com sua rebeldia ou guardar uma pequena paixão reprimida, não sabia dizer, mas certamente ela vinha até ele com o mesmo propósito de Milliardo: saber alguma coisa.

- Nada… - respondeu, guardando o pacote na mochila e tratando de pegar o livro que realmente queria no armário.

- Solo, será que poderíamos conversar um pouco? – a garota perguntou, apesar de ambos nunca terem trocado mais do que uma ou duas palavras até então.

- Sobre? – replicou, fingindo não desconfiar o que era e a ruiva apenas confirmou quando disse o nome de seu irmão.

- Duo.

- O que quer conversar sobre ele? – indagou, começando a caminhar pelos corredores, vendo que logo a menina estava passo a passo ao seu lado para poder conseguir algumas respostas.

- Você esteve com ele todo esse tempo. Acha que existe a possibilidade dele ter feito algum mal a Relena?

- Não, eu não acho. – disse rispidamente, se questionando por quanto mais daquele tipo de aproximação teria que suportar até que parassem de acusar Duo.

- Eu tenho certeza que ele não faria mal a ninguém, muito menos a Relena. – Mariemaia confessou com sinceridade e um pouco de tristeza. - Ela era a melhor amiga dele, a única aqui dos "politicamente corretos" da cidade que gostava e o tratava sem marginalizá-lo.

Olhou para a ruiva e simpatizou com ela pelo simples fato de não estar falando mal de seu irmão. Ela parecia realmente tocada pelos acontecimentos e indignada por existir uma dúvida sobre integridade moral de Duo.

Naquele exato instante o pensamento fez com que Solo parasse no meio do caminho, causando um estranhamento nítido no rosto sardento da garota.

- Marie, Duo por acaso comentou alguma vez com você sobre um cara com quem ele conversava na net chamado Zero?

A menina pensou por um instante e, em seguida, respondeu:

- Zero? Nunca, por quê?

- Nada… - replicou, desapontado.

Por um momento chegou a ter a perspectiva de que poderia seguir o rastro de Duo se descobrisse quem era Zero. Como Mariemaia estava sempre com ele, pensou que através de conversas o irmão teria confidenciado algo sobre aquele desconhecido.

Sem demonstrar sua decepção, despediu-se da garota, indo para sua aula, a qual sabia que seria inutilmente aproveitada já que não conseguia se concentrar em nada além de pensar em Duo.

oOo

Trowa viu o agente deixar a sala com o semblante carregado. Pelo que sabia, o interrogatório com Solo Maxwell não fora como o esperado e estavam novamente na estaca zero, sem saber onde procurar por Duo. O alerta para que a polícia procurasse o garoto continuava pelos estados mais próximos, mas sem identificação de carro - como tinham anteriormente quando os dois jovens fugiam com o veículo dos pais – ficava ainda mais difícil.

Para o delegado, que ainda torcia para que o garoto dos Maxwell conseguisse um buraco para se esconder até que todo o fervor do caso se esfriasse, era mais do que conveniente aquela situação. Já sabiam que Solo ajudara o irmão por pura vontade de protegê-lo, por achá-lo inocente, mas a cidade fazia vista grossa, continuando a creditar todo o incidente a Duo, acusando-o de ter obrigado Solo em sua fuga.

Duo realmente não deveria colocar os pés em East Hollow novamente, isso é, se prezava a própria vida.

- Pretende colocar Solo em acusação também? – perguntou, vendo o agente o olhar com desinteresse enquanto se servia de um café ali no pequeno refeitório.

- Não depende de mim. – o oriental disse, pegando uma pequena colher descartável para servir-se de açúcar. – Ele se colocou em toda essa confusão sozinho e confessou isso. Veja pelo lado positivo, possivelmente o júri não o condenará segundo a confissão e o histórico dele.

- Muita gente ficará insatisfeita se ele for levado a júri. – Trowa ponderou sem qualquer má intenção, mas não foi assim que Wufei encarou seu comentário.

- Não me importa o que as pessoas daqui vão pensar. Eu vim seguindo a pista de um assassino em série, infelizmente, ao que parece, foi uma perda de tempo.

Trowa quase ergueu uma sobrancelha ante as palavras do agente.

- Se não fosse por aquela numeração alterada e o estupro… - o delegado ponderou.

- Com certeza o menino que você queria que não fosse acusado estaria levando a vida normalmente, ou provavelmente estaria morto no lugar daquela garota. – Wufei ironizou, tomando um gole do café.

- Como assim? – Trowa indagou, não muito confuso, mas querendo uma confirmação.

- As fotos, já disse. – o chinês encobriu. - Ele seria uma vítima em potencial para o assassino que eu procuro.

- A não ser pelo fato de Duo não ter inclinações para homossexualismo, afinal, o sêmen encontrado em Relena mostra isso. – Trowa contestou.

- Quem sabe… Coloca sua mão no fogo por esse garoto? – o agente questionou e o silêncio de Trowa foi o suficiente para que tomasse sua própria conclusão. - Foi o que pensei.

Wufei se afastou, retornando a sua sala improvisada, enquanto Trowa permaneceu onde estava, pensativo, querendo saber o que Wufei repentinamente parecia estar escondendo.

oOo

Solo chegou em casa por volta das três da tarde. O horário na escola havia sido reduzido graças à falta de um dos professores e agradecia a esse contratempo justamente por poupar-lhe o martírio que estava sendo seu retorno ao colégio. Seus pais, depois de sua volta, haviam retomado aos trabalhos que os ocupavam até o princípio da noite e era com tristeza e rancor que as palavras de Duo volta e meia ecoavam em sua mente, dizendo que os pais simplesmente não se importavam consigo.

E ele via quase tão nitidamente isso agora. Seus pais haviam voltado às suas rotinas normais assim que tiveram o alívio de vê-lo bem e em casa novamente. Sequer perguntaram sobre Duo, como ele estava… nada. Como se realmente não importasse o que pudesse lhe acontecer. Indagava-se se seria por sua causa, por ter se sobressaído a ponto de fazer com que Duo fosse visto como um filho tão imperfeito que não valesse a pena se incomodar verdadeiramente.

Não queria acreditar naquilo. Sua culpa - culpa de quem fosse - seus pais deveriam se preocupar pelo menos um pouco. Eles demonstravam gostar de Duo, suas lembranças provavam isso. Todas as vezes em que passaram noites em claro cuidando de febre alta quando ainda era bem pequeno, como sempre tentaram lhe agradar com os brinquedos que pedia, chamando atenção por causa dos estudos, esperando que o mais novo se aplicasse mais para ser alguém no futuro… Eles certamente amavam o caçula. No entanto, agora com toda a tragédia do assassinato de Relena, eles estavam praticamente banindo Duo de suas vidas.

Sabia muito bem como funcionava aquela cidade e tinha certeza que um dos fatores que mais influenciava os pais era o moralismo imposto pelos habitantes. Duo os envergonhara muitas vezes, os enfrentara, era mal visto por todos… e o golpe final fora ser acusado de ter matado justamente uma Peacecraft. Ter um assassino na família era algo abominável e, para não terem que enfrentar o julgamento da comunidade, preferiam descartar o filho que mais trazia aborrecimentos do que alegrias.

Isso fazia com que tentasse imaginar como as coisas seriam se Duo voltasse.

Subiu para seu quarto, querendo evitar que os pensamentos corroessem mais e mais sua mente, mas como não impedir isso quando entrava em seu espaço e via a cama do irmão vazia, quando naquele horário encontraria o preguiçoso estirado no colchão de solteiro, dormindo por estar matando aula. As coisas de Duo ainda estavam todas ali, nos seus devidos lugares, em suas bagunças particulares que ninguém ousava mexer por acharem melhor não criar atrito com o adolescente. O computador que ele tanto adorava sem uso, a cadeira vazia quando deveria estar ocupada pelo garoto que deixaria a longa trança castanha pendendo para fora do encosto, enquanto ria como um retardado para o monitor.

Irritado, jogou a mochila sobre sua cama. Precisava dar um jeito de parar de pensar em Duo, de preencher de alguma forma seu tempo e seu coração, caso contrário, sua vida seria completamente miserável.

Olhando frustrado pelo quarto e, voltando a fitar a mochila caída em cima do colchão, recordou-se do que havia encontrado dentro de seu armário no colégio e não demorou para se adiantar e pegá-lo de novo nas mãos.

_Para matar as saudades…_

Refletiu lendo a inscrição no plástico que protegia o disco. Seria alguma ex-namorada que estava tentando lhe reconquistar com algum tipo inovador de declaração? Parecia ridículo, só que não lhe vinha nada melhor na cabeça que pudesse responder o que significava aquilo, a não ser que fosse um trote.

De qualquer forma, só tinha uma maneira de descobrir do que se tratava. Retirando o disco de sua proteção e olhando a mídia, logo definiu que se tratava de um DVD. Então, foi até o aparelho de TV e o ligou, em seguida fazendo o mesmo com o de reprodução de DVD e, após inserir o disco na bandeja e pegar o controle, se afastou um pouco para poder ver o que havia de especial gravado ali.

_Para matar as saudades…_

Seus olhos primeiramente se arregalaram e sua mão perdeu a pegada que tinha no controle remoto, fazendo com que este caísse no chão causando um barulho que sequer chegou a sua percepção. Sua atenção fora completamente tomada pelos sons e imagens contidos naquele DVD.

Não era possível distinguir um dos homens; quando seu rosto não estava no ângulo certo de filmagem da câmera, havia sido inserido um modulo de censura que impedia que sua face fosse mostrada, mas o resto…

Duo…

Sua garganta e boca ressecaram e suas pernas fraquejaram completamente, fazendo com que caísse ajoelhado no chão, mas em momento nenhum seus olhos desviaram-se das cenas exibidas pelo DVD.

Era um homem mais velho, podia assegurar pela formação de seu corpo, a diferença gritante entre o deste e o de seu irmão. Impossível de não notar também a corrente presa à coleira no pescoço do mais novo e, conforme o vídeo foi passando, as feridas parecendo terem sido feitas recentemente nas costas de Duo.

_Para matar as saudades…_

E ele colocou-se de quatro na cama, oferecendo-se, implorando para ser possuído a pedido daquele homem. Seu corpo sendo penetrado pela ereção daquele desconhecido. O entra e sai em movimentos letárgicos, as mãos daquele estranho correndo com lascívia pelo corpo delgado de seu irmão que confirmava que queria ser tocado por ele. O sexo delicado de Duo ficando excitado com as carícias que eram feitas nele…

Os gemidos do caçula, os ofegos daquele homem que tomava o corpo menor, o quadril de Duo se chocando contra os movimentos que a pélvis do desconhecido fazia, buscando por mais contato…

Duo excitado, suado, olhos fechados, boca entreaberta que produzia ruídos de deleite, o membro rijo que o estocava entre as nádegas, as obscenidades que eram recitadas ao pé do ouvido do garoto…

Fechou os punhos ao lado do corpo e em seguida os olhos, sendo dominado por uma sensação intensa em seu baixo ventre que fez com que um gemido escapasse de sua garganta e um latejar intenso em seu sexo enquanto liberava o prazer de seu corpo, fizeram com que Solo, por alguns segundos, ficasse desorientado. Ofegava, sentindo-se quente e extremamente estranho.

_Para matar as saudades…_

Não conseguia pensar, nem mesmo quando abriu os olhos nublados e viu que o curto DVD simplesmente terminara e o que ficara fora apenas a tela escura. Havia tido um orgasmo… um tão intenso como jamais sentira em sua vida até então, apenas assistindo a um vídeo nojento onde mostrava seu irmão fazendo sexo com outra pessoa, se entregando completamente a outro homem, e onde Duo evidenciava todo o prazer de ser possuído e acariciado por aquele desconhecido… Só de voltar a imaginar sentia seu membro pulsar em meio a viscosidade do recente gozo.

Seu coração batia acelerado pela adrenalina, pelas imagens, pela forma como seu corpo reagira sem controle, sem ao menos ser tocado.

A única coisa que conseguiu foi se levantar e, aos tropeços, correr para o banheiro e vomitar.

oOo

**Continua…**

* * *

**Notas:**

Bem, queria mesmo só avisar que a votação sobre as fics encerra essa semana com a postagem do último capítulo da **Until Only Faith Remains**... Por isso, essa atualização da Are U Ready é apenas um capítulo que estou postando por estar pronto há algum tempo... a partir do fechamento da votação, somente a fic que tiver maior número de votos continuará sendo atualizada com freqüência...

Quem quiser votar, tem tempo até a postagem final da Until essa semana...


	12. Chapter 12

**_Autora: Blanxe_**

**_Casal:_**_ 1x2 S+2+S 5x4_

**_Gênero:_**_ Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Het, Angst, Lemon, BDSM, Sexo Não-Consensual._

**_Beta: Samantha Tiger Blackthorn_**

**_Agradecimentos: _**_À **Niu** que sempre está me ajudando ou me torrando a paciência!_

**_Aviso1:_**_ Nesse capítulo, trechos em itálico devem ser considerados como lembranças._

**_Aviso2:_**_ Eu já disse que essa fic é pesada, não disse?_

* * *

**Are U Ready?**

Capítulo 12

* * *

-

As we walk through the ashes  
I whisper your name  
A taste of pain to cling to  
As we walk through the ashes  
You whisper my name  
Who's the one with the sickest mind...  
now?

-

oOo

Seria aquele o homem que Duo amava? Seria ele quem conquistara seu irmão e, ainda assim, não retribuía seus sentimentos?...

Seria ele... o serial killer?

Solo abriu os olhos, ainda sentindo-se nauseado. Passara a noite em claro, as imagens daquele vídeo reprisando-se sua mente, decepcionando-o e, ao mesmo tempo, querendo forçar-lhe a perder a sanidade. Dentro de si, um mal-estar lhe tirava qualquer vontade de se levantar da cama. O dia já havia amanhecido e logo sua mãe viria, querendo saber por que ainda não descera para tomar o café da manhã e ir à escola, porém, estava desanimado demais para pensar em se preocupar com isso.

- Solo, querido. – a voz feminina chamou, juntamente com o barulho da porta se abrindo. – Está ficando preguiçoso?

Sequer se moveu para encará-la, mas não por falta de vontade e sim por não conseguir. Não tinha coragem de olhar a própria mãe depois do que acontecera na tarde anterior. Por mais que soubesse que ela jamais descobriria ou desconfiaria, Solo tinha sua própria consciência e temia se denunciar de alguma forma; receava que ela visse em seus olhos o seu grande pecado.

Embaixo dos lençóis, limitou-se a manter os olhos fechados e respondeu, tentando não soar tão deprimido:

- Não estou me sentindo bem.

Mesmo sem ver, podia imaginar a ruga de preocupação surgir na fronte da mãe. Percebeu sua aproximação, mas permaneceu imóvel, encolhido de lado na cama, retraindo-se um pouco quando o toque em sua testa se fez presente.

- Não está com febre… - ela contemplou, com um pouco de apreensão.

- É só um mal-estar, mãe. – ele procurou elucidar, pedindo mentalmente que ela apenas aceitasse isso e o deixasse quieto.

No entanto, o que temia aconteceu e ela abordou o assunto que menos queria que fosse trazido à tona naquele momento.

- É por causa das besteiras que seu irmão fez?

Ele queria se voltar diretamente para ela e esbravejar que Duo não tinha feito nada, que poderia estar em perigo, mas como fazê-lo depois do que vira? Estava confuso e sequer tinha certeza se poderia mesmo confiar na palavra do caçula… não mais depois de ver que realmente não o conhecia como pensava.

Sua mãe suspirou pesarosa e fez um leve carinho em suas costas, enquanto falava:

- Acho que sei como se sente, querido, mas foi Duo quem fez escolhas ruins. Não podemos fazer mais nada por ele.

Escolhas…

Seus olhos se apertaram ao lembrar-se novamente do vídeo. Aquela fora uma escolha de Duo: se entregar àquele homem. A coleira em seu pescoço… Uma prova de posse, de que pertencia a alguém, de submissão… Duo mentira sobre tê-la comprado na internet apenas para usar como um acessório e estava propenso a acreditar também que aqueles machucados em suas costas não haviam sido feitos por autoflagelação.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – ela falou amenamente, tentando inutilmente esconder a emoção em sua voz. – A polícia vai encontrar seu irmão.

- E mandá-lo pra um reformatório. – finalmente rebateu, com rancor. - Vocês realmente não sentem nada por ele?

- Solo?! – a mãe o repreendeu, mas isso não o deteve de continuar.

- Ele é filho de vocês também e até agora só os vi se preocuparem com a polícia encontrá-lo e trancafiá-lo em algum lugar. É como não se importassem.

Um segundo de silêncio se passou até que ela lhe respondesse penalizada, mas o tom não convenceu Solo. Algo mudara durante aquele pouco tempo em que fugira com Duo e toda sua perspectiva que anteriormente matinha sobre as coisas e pessoas ao seu redor, havia se alterado também.

- Claro que nos importamos.

Ele não replicou, querendo mais uma vez que ela apenas o deixasse sozinho. Escutou-a suspirar e então dizer como um lamento:

- Ele realmente mexeu com a sua cabeça nesse tempo que te obrigou a ajudá-lo a fugir.

- Não, ele não… - elevou o tom de sua voz, quase se dispondo a virar e discutir com a mãe, porém, pensou no quão inútil seria, pois no final a deixaria ainda mais preocupada achando que Duo havia corrompido sua mente ou algo parecido. Sendo assim, decidiu abstrair: - Deixa pra lá.

- Você passou por muito estresse esses últimos dias, eu compreendo. Fique em casa e descanse. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Não respondeu, mas agradecia por não precisar escutar insistências para que se animasse e fosse ao colégio. Por um momento, pensou em entregar aquele vídeo aos pais ou a polícia, afinal, o homem que fazia sexo com seu irmão não era nenhum adolescente e, pelo que sabia, poderia ser preso facilmente por estar tendo relações com um menor. Quem sabe até estivesse envolvido com o assassinato de Relena. Porém, decidiu esperar mais um pouco, pensar mais nos prós e contras. Se aquele vídeo chegasse ao conhecimento da cidade, temia prejudicar mais ainda a imagem já deteriorada do irmão mais novo, entretanto, como poderia ignorar a ânsia de querer que aquele desconhecido fosse parar atrás das grades para assim nunca mais poder tocar em Duo?

E se aquele fosse verdadeiramente o assassino que o agente Chang procurava?

Certamente tinha que refletir muito sobre o assunto antes de tomar uma decisão.

Outra dúvida que pairava de forma pesada em sua mente era o motivo daquilo. Com que propósito teriam deixado aquele DVD em seu armário do colégio e, acima de tudo, quem lhe enviara? Desconfiava fortemente que tivesse sido o mesmo homem que estivera fazendo sexo com Duo no vídeo. Esse alguém provavelmente tinha fácil acesso à escola…

O serial killer… Aquilo não saía de sua cabeça.

oOo

Heero observou com curiosidade Treize desligar o telefone da secretaria quando entrava para poder pedir algumas cópias de um trabalho que queria passar para os alunos naquele dia. Não teria se importado com o fato se o semblante do diretor do colégio estivesse menos preocupado, mas notando isso, decidiu perguntar:

- O que houve diretor?

- Nada de mais. – o outro homem suspirou e, em seguida, acabou contando: - A mãe de Solo Maxwell telefonou explicando que ele não compareceria ao colégio porque está indisposto.

Mesmo que a surpresa não chegasse a seu semblante, o professor parou e refletiu:

- Estranho. Ontem o vi pelos corredores e ele parecia perfeitamente bem.

Heero poderia afirmar que até chegar em casa no dia anterior, Solo sequer imaginara que teria motivos para estar faltando à aula. Entretanto, ser presenteado com aquele pequeno vídeo caseiro certamente desestruturara o pobre rapaz. A única coisa que realmente que ficara faltando fora estar presente e ver a verdadeira reação do prodígio de East Hollow.

- Ele é um garoto excepcional. Toda essa situação com o irmão mais novo deve estar o afetando muito.

Nisso Heero tinha que concordar plenamente. Dias a fio ao lado de Duo… Agora tendo que conviver com a ausência dele. Podia entendê-lo muito bem, ainda mais por ser um bom observador e estar analisando o lado obscuro que Solo guardava dentro de si. Logicamente estava se arriscando ao testá-lo tão agressivamente, mas tinha um pressentimento, algo que dizia que seu palpite seguia pelo caminho certo.

- Ouvi de uns alunos que os dois não se davam muito bem. – comentou aleatoriamente, querendo manter a conversa.

- Na verdade, Solo sempre fez de tudo para corrigir as atitudes de Duo, mas só conseguia agressividade em retorno. – Treize explicou, parecendo disposto a falar sobre o assunto com o professor de física. - Eu só espero que isso não comprometa o histórico acadêmico dele. Solo tem um grande futuro pela frente e não seria justo desperdiçar tudo por causa de um irmão como Duo.

Outra coisa que aprendera morando em East Hollow fora que Duo Maxwell tinha toda razão quando dizia que Solo era no mínimo endeusado por aquela cidade, enquanto ele servia para pagar pelos pecados que cometera e os que não também. Era típico de cidadezinha provinciana a situação e a esta tinha que agradecer, pois fora graças a todo esse cenário que conseguira tão fácil chegar a seu objetivo, porém, não poderia dizer que o agradava estar tendo que viver e seguir em todo aquele teatro, principalmente porque estava sem sua distração maior. Por isso, procurava algo que fizesse sua mente ficar ocupada, até que pudesse novamente ter as rédeas em suas mãos.

- Acho que farei uma visita a Solo. Quem sabe uma conversa não o ajude a se sentir melhor?

Treize ponderou e sorriu.

- É uma boa idéia, Sr. Yui.

Heero sorriu em retorno, concordando plenamente com as palavras do diretor.

Sem dúvidas, uma grande idéia.

oOo

Wufei estava inquieto e isso Quatre podia notar muito bem. Sua incapacidade de se concentrar no que faziam dentro de seu quarto na pensão era a maior prova disso.

Na cama de casal, enquanto buscava dar prazer ao seu corpo, percebia o quão distante o chinês estava.

- O que foi, Wufei? – Quatre perguntou, inclinando o corpo nu para frente e aproximando seu rosto ao do amante.

- Vai querer conversar justamente agora? – Wufei elevou uma das sobrancelhas escuras, olhando com curiosidade para o semblante do loiro acima de si e fazendo um leve carinho em sua face.

- Se você continuar com a mente fora desse quarto, é o que vamos fazer. – Quatre falou com humor e insistiu: - Agora diga o que está acontecendo.

O moreno suspirou e, sendo aliviado do peso do corpo do escritor, virou-se na cama para encará-lo.

- Estava pensando em Solo Maxwell.

- O quê?!

Wufei abafou o riso, achando engraçado o jeito espantado do amante, e logo o tranqüilizou:

- Não do jeito que sua mente pervertida já imaginou. – deixou uma risada escapar quando o escritor fez uma careta e só então informou: - É sobre o caso.

Quatre apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos e, como se o que faziam anteriormente tivesse sido completamente esquecido, mostrou-se interessado.

- Você não me contou ainda como foi o interrogatório do garoto.

- Confuso. – Wufei confessou. - No início ele não queria contar sobre o irmão, mas depois consegui fazer com que falasse.

- E?… - indagou, com curiosos olhos aqüamarines.

- E por mais que as evidências apontem Duo Maxwell como culpado, não me sai da cabeça que o crime foi cometido pelo assassino serial. – o oriental disse, como se tirasse um peso dos ombros.

- Sério?

- É. – confirmou, reparando na expectativa impressa no rosto de Quatre. - Solo me confirmou que Duo estava gostando de um homem e que desconfiava que este fosse o mesmo que buscara o garoto no hotel.

- Se isso for verdade, você pode estar muito perto…

- De pegar o desgraçado, eu sei.

Wufei viu Quatre desviar os olhos dos seus por um momento. Estar perto de prender o serial killer significava muito para o escritor, afinal, há muito tempo esperava para estar frente a frente com o homem que matara seu melhor amigo. Imaginava os pensamentos e a ansiedade que o amante deveria estar sentindo com a possibilidade de finalmente ver o assassino pagar por seus crimes.

- O velho que tomava conta do hotel não nos deu uma descrição boa de como era esse homem, manteve-se irredutível dizendo que não reparou direito, que a idade já não ajudava muito sua memória. – comentou, lembrando-se do interrogatório com o idoso e de como ele se esquivara de dar um retrato falado com detalhes, porém, denunciara que se tratava de um homem na faixa de uns quarenta anos, loiro e de olhos claros. Não tinha identificação do veículo, nem de um suposto paradeiro, no entanto, já era mais do que tinham anteriormente. – Eu estou confidenciando isso a você, mas quero que mantenha a parte de Trowa Barton, se por acaso o encontrar… Solo me deu mais uma peça para o quebra-cabeça.

- Que peça? – Quatre perguntou, com uma seriedade que Wufei não se lembrava de ter visto alguma vez em suas feições.

- Zero. – Wufei disse, vendo o amante mexer-se na cama e se sentar, preocupando-se com o incomodo que via o loiro expressar na maneira em que prendia o lábio inferior entre os dentes. – Esse é o nome, ou pelo menos pseudônimo do homem que está ajudando Duo: Zero.

- E onde isso se encaixa, Wufei? – o loiro perguntou, olhando-o como se o que havia dito fosse algo tolo.

Porém, o agente oriental sabia que não era. Passara algum tempo raciocinando e desmembrando as possibilidades daquele nome e conseguira encaixá-lo perfeitamente em uma teoria que achava muito lógica se fosse levar em consideração a mente calculista e irônica de um serial killer.

- A numeração que o assassino deixa nas vítimas é sempre iniciada por qual número?

- Zero… - Quatre balbuciou sem precisar pensar.

- Justamente. – Wufei ajeitou-se na cama, se colocando sentado ao lado do escritor e continuou: - Independente da nova contagem ter sido iniciada com a morte de Relena, o assassino começou a seqüência com um zero.

- Mas pode ser apenas aquela teoria de que ele tem uma meta, uma quantidade de vítimas a matar. – contrariou, balançando a cabeça de maneira displicente e encarando o outro.

- Não… - Wufei negou, com um sorriso astuto. - Pode considerar um sexto sentido ou algo assim, Quatre, mas eu tenho um pressentimento de que estou muito perto desse louco. – fitou o amante, vendo que este ainda parecia perturbado com o assunto, mas quis seguir justificando suas conclusões. - Se minha teoria estiver certa, Zero foi um desconhecido que se aproximou de Duo pela internet, fez amizade, pode ter matado Relena por algum motivo passional e agora está aproveitando essa fuga do garoto para conseguir o seu objetivo final.

- Mas ele teria que ser novo na cidade para ter cometido esse crime aqui. – o escritor replicou rapidamente em seu raciocínio de que o assassino serial estivera atacando em estados muito distantes daquele onde ficava East Hollow, sendo assim, se fosse o mesmo criminoso, teria que estar na cidade há pouco tempo.

Wufei inclinou a cabeça para trás, encostando-a na parede e olhando para o teto de maneira contemplativa, perdendo o estreitar dos orbes aqüamarines quando citou o nome de seu possível suspeito.

- Existe esse professor que veio de fora há pouco tempo. Barton me disse que seu nome é Heero Yui.

- Mas ele está aqui na cidade, certo? E esse tal Zero está fora em algum lugar com o Duo.

A contradição levantada por Quatre já havia sido levada em consideração.

- E pelo que sei, esse professor está longe de ser loiro, como indicou o velho do hotel. No caso, o único forasteiro que se encaixaria no perfil seria você, mesmo assim a idade não bateria. – ele riu ao final ao ver Quatre franzir o cenho, mostrando-se aborrecido. Wufei decidiu não compartilhar mais com o namorado. Já havia percebido que o assunto estava mexendo com ele e não queria que ficasse mal novamente por causa daquele assassino. – Nosso assassino pode estar tendo ajuda de alguém, ou eu posso estar completamente enganado e esse garoto estar mesmo dando um baile em todos nós, mas deixe as investigações comigo, Quatre. – pediu, levando uma das mãos ao rosto do loiro e tomando sua boca num beijo carinhoso, que foi correspondido após um instante de hesitação.

oOo

Solo havia descido para tomar um copo de leite depois de ter passado a manhã inteira enfiado em seu quarto. Não sentia realmente vontade de comer nada, mas decidiu que ficar de estômago vazio não seria solução para problema algum. Acabara por fazer um sanduíche também. Seus pensamentos, porém, ainda não haviam se desviado ou desacelerado em relação ao vídeo e Duo, sem contar também a presente preocupação sobre o paradeiro do caçula com aquele homem.

Seu mundo realmente havia sido virado de cabeça para baixo em questão de dias e mesmo que soubesse que não existia maneira para voltar atrás, ainda assim, pegava-se almejando que tudo não passasse de um sonho ruim.

A campainha o trouxe de volta a dura realidade e, sem qualquer humor ou vontade, foi atender a quem quer que a estivesse tocando. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver logo diante de si o sério e intransigente professor que dava aulas de física para a série de Duo?

Sua primeira reação foi de surpresa, e sua falta de palavras fez com que o homem viesse a cumprimentá-lo primeiro.

- Olá, Solo.

Finalmente encontrando sua voz, o loiro mostrou seu reconhecimento ante a figura que estava parada bem diante de si.

- Você é o professor que…

- Estava tutorando Duo. – ele completou, com um ínfimo sorriso que fez com que Solo se retraísse internamente.

Tutorando Duo…

Sempre achara o forasteiro estranho, diferente de alguma maneira que nunca conseguira explicar. Ele tinha aquele olhar frio, como se fosse superior a tudo e a todos, uma aura que inspirava força e, acima de tudo, intolerância.

- Meus pais não estão em casa. – acabou dizendo, deduzindo que qualquer assunto que tivesse trazido o homem mais velho ali, certamente seria para ser tratado com seus pais, mas no fundo também sentia uma necessidade imediata de se livrar da presença dele.

- Eu não vim falar com seus pais, Solo. – ele esclareceu, com a voz monótona. - Posso entrar?

O loiro ficou mais apreensivo e surpreso do que até então, mas de qualquer forma assentiu com a cabeça e abriu a porta para que o professor pudesse entrar, e assim que a fechou, escutou-o falar:

- O diretor me contou sobre sua ausência hoje no colégio e me candidatei a vir até aqui para ver como estava.

Um alívio correu por seu corpo tenso ao ser parcialmente elucidado dos motivos daquela visita inesperada. Realmente uma falta sua no colégio sempre era vista com preocupação, mas jamais imaginaria que Treize enviaria alguém para certificar-se que estava bem. Aquilo nunca acontecera anteriormente com suas outras ausências, mas relevava dado ao fato de que com tudo o que ocorrera por causa de Duo, todos deveriam estar exageradamente se preocupando consigo.

- Não é nada de mais. – Solo amenizou, observando o homem se aproximar da estante e admirar as fotos ali expostas. - Só uma indisposição.

- Por causa de Duo? – ele rapidamente quis saber, fazendo com que Solo franzisse o cenho ao vê-lo parado tempo demais de costas para si, pegando nas mãos um dos porta-retratos e colocando-se a fitá-lo de maneira intensa por trás dos óculos.

- Acho que sim. – respondeu, demonstrando seu incomodo na maneira resguardada de seu timbre.

Não precisava se aproximar para saber qual foto o professor tanto contemplava. Andou um pouco mais pela sala, mantendo certa distância, mas ficando numa direção em que podia ver algum tipo de sentimento no semblante do outro homem: um misto de melancolia e satisfação, enquanto olhava para a imagem que retratava um Duo em seus seis anos com o sorriso orgulhoso para a câmera mostrando a falta de seus dois primeiros dentes de leite superiores, que na época haviam acabado de cair.

- Então quer dizer que gosta mesmo dele. – o moreno acusou, virando o rosto para encará-lo com indiferença.

- E-Eu me preocupo com Duo. – Gaguejou, sentindo-se repentinamente intimidado tanto pelo tom estranhamente ameaçador das palavras quanto pelo olhar intenso que recebia.

- Eu também me preocupo com ele. – replicou o professor sem desviar o olhar, como se o estivesse desafiando.

Algo em seu âmago se constringiu.

Aquele homem… Não poderia ser.

- Você o conhecia há tão pouco tempo. – Solo contemplou.

- Duo, apesar de demonstrar o contrário, é um aluno muito inteligente, um pouco arredio, mas quando estimulado da maneira certa, consegue superar expectativas. Isso me fascinou.

As palavras pareciam dúbias e sarcásticas demais, poderia ser impressão sua, mas…

Aquela voz…

- Foi um gesto realmente louvável, vindo de você, arriscar sua reputação pelo bem-estar de seu irmão. Esse contato constante durante todos aqueles dias deve tê-los aproximado muito, não é mesmo? Duo me contou que você o odiava.

Aquela voz…

- E-Eu nunca o odiei.

- Se as pessoas olhassem com um pouco mais de atenção para você, perceberiam isso e… quem sabe algo além.

Solo sentiu a garganta ressequida e o cômodo ficar pequeno demais diante do olhar daquele homem e seu sorriso misterioso. Fechando as palmas das mãos, que começavam a suar frio, sua tentativa de dizer alguma coisa falhou miseravelmente quando o professor voltou a fitar o porta-retratos que ainda mantinha consigo.

- Ele deve ter sido uma criança bem travessa. – disse de um jeito analítico que fez com que Solo o corrigisse:

- Ele foi uma criança normal.

-

_Ele permitia que ela se movimentasse sobre seu corpo. Sentia o calor de seu interior, um calor já conhecido, bem vindo… Há tanto tempo… Seu corpo juvenil em contraste com a feminilidade adulta da mulher que cavalgava seu sexo demonstrando sentir um prazer ímpar._

_Um choro longínquo…_

_Mas ele seria castigado se desviasse os olhos dela, de seu corpo, seus movimentos, se demonstrasse escutar algo além de seus gemidos arrastados._

_Ela provavelmente não ouviu o som da porta se abrindo, tampouco notou quando uma sombra se aproximou por trás, tão perdida que estava em seu próprio prazer e nos intensos olhos azuis que a admiravam. Mas o corpo dela inteiro tencionou e o terror foi nítido em seu semblante quando algo se enrolou fortemente ao redor de seu pescoço. Ela agonizou, tendo o membro intumescido ainda enfiado entre as pernas._

_Mas ele não reagiu, mesmo quando aqueles belos olhos pareciam lhe suplicar que a ajudasse._

_- Vadia desgraçada! – a voz gravemente masculina rosnou em fúria atrás dela._

_O choro estridente persistia. Não conseguia deixar de escutá-lo, mas também não se via capaz de desviar os olhos da cena diante de si._

_O belo corpo em cima do seu emitiu seu último gemido de agonia e, sem conseguir conter a excitação que sentiu com aquele cenário, foi nesse exato momento que ele gemeu, sentindo o gozo abandonar seu sexo dentro do corpo sem vida da mulher._

_Quando o pescoço foi liberto do enforcamento e ela pendeu para frente, caindo pesadamente sobre si, ele finalmente deparou-se com os olhos furiosos que o miravam._

_Aqueles olhos tão idênticos aos seus o acusavam, o repudiavam e prometiam algo pior._

_Mas o mais velho não o atacou, não existiu qualquer agressão física da parte dele… Nunca. O homem apenas deu-lhe as costas lançando um último olhar de asco._

_- Doente… Vocês dois são doentes. – ele acusou, para em seguida deixar o quarto._

_O choro em pouco tempo desapareceu, juntamente com o barulho do carro deixando os portões da propriedade._

_-_

- Sim… uma criança normal. – obrigou-se a sair daquela parte empoeirada de sua mente e recolocou o porta-retratos em seu devido lugar, enquanto perguntava: - A propósito, você gostou?

- Ahn? – Solo indagou confuso, sem saber do que se tratava e ficando ainda mais tenso quando o professor lhe sorriu debochadamente e chegou perto de si… perto demais, e abaixou o rosto para sussurrar roucamente em seu ouvido:

- Do tempo que passou sozinho com Duo.

Heero retroagiu, mantendo uma proximidade entre seus rostos que permitia que sua respiração fosse sentida na face do rapaz e que seus olhos azuis-escuros fitassem os de cor mais clara a poucos centímetros distância. Sorriu ao perceber a sombra de constrangimento e vergonha, derivados de sua pergunta. Aquilo era tudo o que Heero precisava: a certeza que via espelhada nos orbes azuis do loiro a sua frente… a parte escura de sua alma que ele tentava esconder… sufocar.

- Não estou entendo onde que…

- Não precisa entender. – interrompeu, se afastando ao dar um passo para trás. - Espero vê-lo em breve e estimo suas melhoras.

Heero partiu, deixando para trás um Solo aturdido.

_O que diabos fora aquilo?_ – o loiro se perguntou mentalmente com o coração batendo descontrolado, sentindo-se extremamente nervoso internamente.

Aquele homem… Ele sabia de seu segredo e…

Sem pensar muito, Solo subiu correndo para o quarto e refez todos os passos até na televisão estar exibindo novamente o vídeo que fora deixado em seu armário do colégio, só que dessa vez, com um único propósito.

Aquela voz…

oOo

**Continua…**

* * *

**Notas:**

Como eu avisei anteriormente, depois de encerrada a votação eu vou me concentrar apenas na fic que venceu, ou seja, a** Leave**. Mas isso não quer dizer que esporadicamente não venham a surgir capítulos dessa ou de outras histórias. Como esse capítulo já estava pronto, resolvi postar logo, como os hits estão altos, devo presumir que os avisos não assustam e que vocês estão realmente acompanhando a história, logo, seria bem legal se começassem a postar comentários.

Queria também repetir o aviso que deixei na última postagem da Leave para as pessoas que ainda não acessaram a página principal do site em GW.

Bem, apesar do site da **Illy-chan** não estar online ainda, ela criou uma conta onde já estão sendo postadas algumas das fics antigas revisadas, assim como novas traduções também. A equipe está colocando on histórias realmente ótimas de Gundam Wing com diversidade de enredos e casais, e com uma qualidade incrível nas traduções.

Para quem quiser dar uma conferida, acessem as fics em **Illy-chan e Grupo GW de Traduções** - e claro, façam o favor de comentar quando lerem as histórias. As tradutoras que estão dando tudo de si para que essas histórias estejam ao alcance de vocês em português, não ganham nada fazendo isso e o mínimo que esperam é o incentivo dos leitores que acompanham esses trabalhos.

**Blanxe**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Autora: Blanxe**_

_**Casal:**__ 1x2 S+2+S 5x4_

_**Gênero:**__ Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Het, Angst, Lemon, BDSM, Sexo Não-Consensual._

_**Beta: Shii**_

_**Aviso: **__Partes em itálico significam lembranças._

* * *

**Are U Ready?**

Capítulo 13

* * *

We are just using each other  
Too depraved to stay alive  
But too young to die  
And we hurt  
Thus we hurt…

oOo

Dizer que estava nervoso era pouco. Depois de ter visto aquele vídeo novamente e facilmente ter reconhecido a voz do professor de física como sendo a do homem que fazia sexo com seu irmão mais novo, tudo dentro dele ficara ainda pior.

O maldito com quem Duo estava tendo relações sexuais e que, por dedução, Solo acreditava ser o mesmo homem que ele proclamara estar apaixonado, era ninguém menos que Heero Yui.

Debatia-se mentalmente se seria bom ou não levar aquele DVD à polícia, mais especificamente ao agente Chang. Deveria - sabia que sim - mas algo internamente o fazia duvidar, se deter a dar o próximo passo. Sua mente trabalhava ferrenhamente querendo por si só criar um raciocínio lógico para tudo aquilo. Pensara que a pessoa com quem Duo entrara em contato – o tal Zero – fosse o mesmo homem que Duo disse estar gostando, mas Zero não era quem estava naquele vídeo junto com o garoto de trança e sim o professor. Aquilo fazia com que dirigisse os seus pensamentos para o assassino que o agente Chang havia citado.

Poderia ser Heero Yui o assassino? Ou este serial killer estaria junto do seu irmão naquele momento e atendia pelo pseudônimo de Zero?

O professor, sendo novo na cidade, poderia ser um suspeito perfeito e a aura misteriosa que o envolvia encaixava-se perfeitamente para que a culpa da morte de Relena recaísse em seu colo. Conseguia visualizar, sem problemas, um crime passional, onde o homem de olhos azuis assassinava a garota por ciúmes, mas não conhecia Heero Yui o suficiente para realmente levantar dúvidas sobre sua índole.

A não ser por aquela visita inoportuna e assustadora que este fizera no dia anterior.

Ele praticamente dissera, usando de ironia, que sabia dos sentimentos que escondia em relação a Duo.

Como alguém que mal o conhecia, que estava há pouco tempo na cidade e com quem raramente cruzava, poderia ter tanta certeza sobre algo tão intimo seu?

Também estava curioso para saber o motivo de Heero ter deixado aquele DVD com ele. Com certeza, ele sabia que estava correndo o risco de Solo simplesmente entregar o filme para a polícia e denunciá-lo, então, por que parecia tranqüilo em relação a isso?

Provavelmente, Heero acreditava que o procuraria para esclarecer tudo, como se fosse algo que previsse e estivesse apenas esperando.

E nisso, Heero tinha mais uma vez razão sobre ele, se é que verdadeiramente pensava daquela maneira.

Solo precisava entender o que estava acontecendo antes de tomar qualquer atitude. Assim, não prejudicaria ainda mais a imagem de seu irmão na cidade, por isso, decidiu que iria até o professor e exigiria respostas.

oOo

Heero não esperava por visitas àquela manhã, muito menos uma tão inesperada quanto à daquele homem. Não o conhecia pessoalmente, mas já o vira circulando pela cidade, principalmente no colégio. Além dos comentários que os habitantes faziam, uma figura como ele se destacava visivelmente num local como East Hollow. Porém, havia outra razão para reconhecê-lo e não o intrigava Wufei Chang estar lhe procurando, pelo contrário, até achava que o encontro entre ambos demorara a acontecer.

Estar frente a frente com o grande Agente Federal não o assustava. Na verdade, nos dias atuais, estava tão seguro que arriscava dizer para si que não existiam temores. Por isso, encarou com naturalidade a visita do outro oriental à sua casa quando estava prestes a sair para o trabalho.

- Bom dia, senhor Yui. – o chinês, muito bem alinhado em um terno escuro, o cumprimentou.

Com um semblante falsamente cordial, Heero instantaneamente replicou:

- Bom dia, agente Chang.

- Vejo que sabe o meu nome. – o homem de olhos negros comentou, demonstrando ínfima admiração.

- E quem não saberia numa cidade como essa? – o japonês retorquiu, mantendo a simpatia. – Em que poderia lhe ser útil?

- Uma conversa informal sobre Duo Maxwell. – Wufei elucidou.

Heero abriu mais a porta, colocando-se de lado para que o agente pudesse passar. Percebeu os orbes escuros vagarem pelo ambiente ao redor da sala com disfarçada curiosidade – o tipo clássico de inspeção relâmpago que todo oficial tomava nota ao adentrar os domínios de um possível suspeito. Sorriu internamente, pensando no quão óbvio Chang era. Mesmo assim precisava interpretar o seu papel, então, colocou um timbre preocupado na voz e reagiu como qualquer pessoa normal:

- Conseguiram encontrar o garoto dos Maxwell?

Claro que em sua cabeça passou a possibilidade de Solo ter ido à polícia e entregado o DVD. Porém, acaso o tivesse feito, certamente aquele homem não estaria ali desacompanhado pedindo uma conversa informal sobre Duo, e sim com policiais lhe dando voz imediata de prisão.

- Não, ainda estamos procurando. – o agente respondeu, voltando-se para encarar diretamente o outro homem que já havia fechado a porta e o olhava em expectativa: - O senhor foi tutor dele durante um tempo, não foi?

- Fui. – respondeu, achando saber exatamente o que o outro moreno pensava. - Durante um curto espaço de tempo, devo ressaltar.

- O senhor não é dessa cidade.

- Felizmente não. – replicou, vendo franzir o cenho do chinês e logo este questionar:

- Se não aprecia a cidade, por que veio para cá?

Heero sorriu levemente, pensando em como Wufei procuraria todos os detalhes de informações contraditórias que pudesse descobrir em suas respostas, e mostrando-se perspicaz, retrucou:

- Eu não disse que não gosto da cidade, apenas que felizmente tive a oportunidade de crescer num ambiente menos retrógrado.

O homem lhe retribui o sorriso, mostrando que havia entendido que não estava lidando com um suspeito qualquer.

- Por que veio para cá? – ele lhe inquiriu.

- A oportunidade de emprego como professor me pareceu muito interessante. – Heero contou prontamente.

- E por que o trabalho de professor aqui nesse fim de mundo, senhor Yui?

- E por que não? – rebateu, dando de ombros.

De uma maneira displicente, Wufei o encarou e expôs:

- Porque não faz sentido nenhum que alguém com tantos bens como o senhor, venha servir de professor para essa gente daqui. Foi bem interessante descobrir que Heero Yui, filho do magnata Masato Yui, estivesse enfiado nessa cidade se fazendo passar por professor.

Sem ser pego desprevenido pelas palavras do investigador, Heero somente tomou uma postura mais séria. O fato de Chang saber sobre suas origens não o afligia, o que o incomodava era o possível assunto que este traria à tona. Certamente, o agente havia levantado toda uma pesquisa sobre sua vida antes de ir para East Hollow.

- Estou me afastando por tempo indeterminado de minha antiga rotina, decidi me aventurar em outro campo profissional já que tenho um diploma para isso e os meus negócios estão nas mãos de pessoas competentes.

- Sua família tem um histórico interessante. – Wufei comentou, insistindo no assunto.

Heero franziu o cenho.

oOo

_Olhava para o corpo sem vida daquele que chamava de pai. Em sua garganta, as marcas do forçado estrangulamento. Não havia emoção no semblante do garoto, não havia arrependimento ou dor, apenas a firmeza fria de quem parecia estar apreciando a cena a sua frente. Sua mãe ainda jazia morta na cama aonde há algumas horas estivera se deleitando com seu sexo rijo cravado dentro dela. Mas agora tudo o que restava era um fúnebre silêncio. Não havia pesar em seus olhos azuis prussianos para ela, tampouco. A única coisa que sentia era alívio por parte de seu pesadelo ter terminado e ironicamente devia isso a seu pai, que estava jogado ali no chão do quarto._

_Não se moveu quando aquele homem entrou no quarto e, chocado, viu a cena. Notou que havia uma dor incomensurável no semblante dele, mas havia a compreensão. Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde aquilo acabaria acontecendo e, por isso mesmo, em vez de entrar em desespero, tentou ser razoável e pensar aos poucos em como agir naquela situação que diante de si se apresentava._

_- O que aconteceu? – ele lhe perguntou._

_- Eu matei o desgraçado. – foi capaz de confessar com a voz firme e um sorriso oblíquo nos lábios. - Eu o matei e não me arrependo por isso._

_O homem que era ninguém menos que seu tio - irmão de sua mãe - se aproximou pegando em seu braço e o afastando do corpo do pai._

_- Venha. Precisamos dar um jeito nisso antes de chamar a polícia._

_No mesmo instante, desvencilhou-se dando alguns passos atrás, olhando o homem a sua frente com rancor, mas este não era direcionado a sua pessoa e sim ao pai que estava morto no chão atrás de si._

_- Ele o levou. – informou, com um leve rosnado. - Eu o quero de volta._

_O tio conhecia também o valor do que havia sido levado embora e temia o problema que teria que enfrentar caso não existisse um meio de reverter o que quer que Masato tivesse feito. Mesmo assim, tentou remediar, concentrando-se em resolver primeiro os problemas graves que tinham nas mãos._

_- Nós vamos pegá-lo de volta, mas precisamos ajeitar isso aqui agora._

_O garoto sorriu de um jeito sombrio, como jamais o tio o havia visto sorrir, fazendo com que sentisse um calafrio de temor quando o sobrinho novamente se virou para encarar o corpo do pai e declarou:_

_- Eu queria tê-lo feito agonizar mais._

oOo

- Não veio conversar sobre Duo Maxwell? – Heero, dessa vez, cortou o agente rispidamente.

Wufei não ficou espantado com a mudança de atitude do homem a sua frente – dado o passado que constava na ficha que recebera, ele tinha todo o direito de se resguardar. Esquivara-se muito bem com respostas articuladas, porém, sua presença em East Hollow não condizia em nada com a vida que sabia muito bem que o mestiço levava. Contudo, Yui estava certo, viera ali por um motivo.

- Sim, perdoe-me se pareci intrometido demais. – Wufei pediu educadamente e decidiu, por enquanto, se focar somente no principal assunto que o levara até a casa do professor. - O que o fez oferecer aulas particulares para o rapaz?

- As péssimas notas dele. – Heero respondeu sério, fazendo o agente notar que qualquer humor havia se esvaído segundos atrás. - Duo é um garoto muito inteligente, mas tem uma conduta que o impede de progredir. Achei que poderia ajudá-lo.

Wufei ficou surpreso pelas palavras do homem de olhos azuis. Ele fora uma das poucas pessoas que em vez de atacar o garoto, usara palavras para definir algo de bom nele.

- E vocês conversavam algo além dos estudos?

- Às vezes. – Heero falou, desinteressado.

- Em algum momento, ele mencionou o relacionamento com Relena Peacecraft? – Wufei inquiriu.

Heero sentiu aquela pontada em seu âmago – aquela que fazia seu sangue correr mais rapidamente e espalhava depressa um ódio quase incontrolável em si – ante a mera citação do nome da garota assassinada. Ela havia conseguido se envolver com o seu brinquedinho e tocá-lo. Mas Heero não deixava transparecer qualquer reação negativa, lembrando-se firmemente que ela acabara por pagar muito caro por tentar lhe tirar o que era seu.

- Não. – Heero negou, imparcialmente. - Ele nunca chegou a admitir para mim o namorico com a pobre garota.

Wufei ficou calado por um instante, pensativo, até que, enfim, indagou:

- Ele, alguma vez, mencionou alguém chamado Zero?

- Nunca. – o homem de olhos azuis replicou, franzindo o cenho. - Por quê?

- Nada. - o agente balançou a cabeça negativamente.

A informação que tinha nas mãos era tão preciosa nas investigações, mas ninguém que conhecia Duo parecia saber quem seria o homem de pseudônimo Zero. Já conversara com colegas de escola do garoto e nenhum deles sequer ouvira falar em tal nome. Em último caso, pediria aos pais de Duo para ter acesso ao computador que este utilizava e tentar assim conseguir alguma informação através de quebras de senhas de email e do próprio programa de bate-papo.

- É só isso, agente Chang? – Heero indagou, já não soando sereno como inicialmente. - Eu tenho um horário a cumprir na escola.

- Claro. – Wufei assentiu, encaminhando-se para a porta que o outro homem abrira para si. - Desculpe o incômodo.

Heero fechou a porta, mas continuou a segurar a maçaneta com força, tentando conter assim a gama de emoções que a citação de seu passado lhe trouxe.

oOo

Solo chegou ao colégio no horário de costume. Cumprimentou alguns amigos do time de futebol e teve que agüentar as solidárias líderes de torcida se encostando e querendo animá-lo, achando que estava abalado devido à vergonha que o irmão causara ao nome de sua família. Pouco tempo atrás, teria se aproveitado da oportunidade para aliviar a tensão com alguma delas, mas sua mente estava totalmente absorvida pelo professor Heero Yui. Precisava saber qual a intenção daquele homem e assim que conseguisse isso, iria direto até o agente Chang e o denunciaria pelo que fizera a Duo.

Mas para abordá-lo em particular teria que esperar o momento certo, afinal, não queria que alguém escutasse e pudesse ter uma idéia errada sobre o que acontecera. Já bastava Duo ser considerado um assassino por toda a cidade.

À medida que o dia passava e aula após aula ia se findando, Solo pouco se concentrou nos estudos como era seu costume. Existia algo que não permitia que focasse muito bem sua atenção no que deveria ser importante naquele momento: Estava com saudades de Duo.

Saudades que aumentavam à proporção de segundos, junto com o medo pela incerteza de seu paradeiro e de seu bem-estar. Se não tivesse se deixado levar por aquele sentimento idiota naquela noite no hotel, estariam juntos ainda. Mas como poderia controlar seu egoísmo? De que forma conter aquela possessividade que, mesmo lutando para manter em segredo, por vezes deixava vir à tona para que não acabasse lhe sufocando? Estava amaldiçoado por aquele sentimento sem explicação, desmedido e vergonhoso, mas que nem mesmo ele próprio entendia como nascera e porque continuava a torturá-lo daquele jeito.

Queria ao menos ter a certeza de que seu irmãozinho estava bem.

Ao toque do último sinal, deixou a sala sem dar muitas explicações, evitando que Milliardo o interceptasse e assim o prendesse para uma conversa que no momento não tinha o mínimo interesse de ter. Andando apressadamente pelos corredores, subiu dois vãos de escada para caminhar contra o fluxo de pessoas que desejavam deixar a escola rapidamente. Naquele andar do colégio encontraria Heero Yui ainda sentado à sua mesa, corrigindo alguns trabalhos.

Tomando a liberdade de fechar a porta da sala atrás de si para evitar bisbilhoteiros, Solo encarou o professor que tinha o olhar impassível por trás daqueles óculos. Num primeiro instante sentiu um frio na barriga. Aqueles olhos azuis escuros se estreitaram, causando-lhe um determinado receio, algo que parecia alertá-lo do quão perigoso poderia ser o novo professor adorado pelas mulheres e respeitado pelos demais cidadãos de East Hollow.

Contudo, essa impressão passou imediatamente ao ver o sorriso enviesado que ele ofereceu-lhe em seguida, como se dissesse claramente que já esperava por sua visita. E, assim, qualquer temor que ameaçara dominá-lo simplesmente desapareceu. Heero Yui era um canalha, nada além de um aproveitador de menores e iria tirar isso a limpo naquele exato instante.

- Solo Maxwell, em que posso ajudá-lo? – ele perguntou com ironia.

Cruzou a sala num lampejo e acusou:

- Eu sei que foi você quem deixou aquele DVD em meu armário.

Uma sobrancelha se ergueu e, em puro cinismo, o professor lhe questionou:

- Sabe?

Mesmo sendo bem mais novo - com seus dezessete anos - do que o homem de cabelos escuros, Solo não se importaria de socá-lo naquele mesmo instante. Entretanto, ainda estavam em ambiente escolar e queria primeiramente descobrir a verdade.

- Sei. – respondeu com firmeza. - E sei também que é você naquele vídeo nojento com o meu irmão.

Heero se levantou, fazendo Solo dar um passo para trás. Sua atitude fez com que o homem mais velho sorrisse debochado.

- E daí? – indagou sem qualquer constrangimento, fazendo com que o loiro ficasse estupefato. - Eu pensei que você tinha gostado e até invejado a minha posição.

Sem conseguir evitar, Solo corou ao ter mais uma vez seus sentimentos expostos de maneira tão vil por aquele homem.

- Aquilo é crime. – acusou, buscando ignorar o que o outro lhe dissera e se ater ao que realmente importava. - O que pretende com aquele vídeo?

- Nada. – Heero admitiu com desinteresse. - É apenas parte de um arquivo pessoal que senti vontade de dividir com você, - confessou, estreitando os olhos e finalizando: - como um alerta para mostrar a quem Duo pertence.

O sangue de Solo ferveu e não houve consciência que o segurasse naquele momento. Seu punho se fechou e, com fúria, sentiu-o conectar-se com a face do professor.

- Bastardo! Eu vou entregar aquele DVD para a polícia e incriminá-lo.

- Quanto ciúme, Solo. – Heero apontou sarcástico, amparando o lado do rosto atingido com a mão, mas sem se abalar nem um pouco, preferindo continuar com suas insinuações sarcásticas: - Não deveria ser assim, afinal, ele é seu irmão, não é?

- Não desvirtue as coisas! – o loiro acabou explodindo. - O errado aqui é você!

- Errado por ter feito o que seu irmão suplicava? – o professor rebateu, deixando o rapaz momentaneamente aturdido.

Solo não tinha como negar. Trazia na lembrança a imagem de um Duo envolto em prazer, enquanto pedia por mais do que o parceiro fazia. Se aquela fora uma escolha de Duo – ninguém o obrigara a nada – logo Heero tinha um pouco de razão…

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, irritado consigo por ter pensado, mesmo que por um ínfimo minuto, que as explicações do professor teriam algum sentido.

- Ele continua sendo menor. – grunhiu. - Você não tinha o direito.

- Direito de tomar o que você queria para si? – o outro quis saber, falando de maneira sardônica, vendo Solo de contrair. - Por fazê-lo gemer e implorar daquele jeito?

- Pare com isso! – rugiu, mais uma vez com a raiva tomando conta de si. Só que, desta vez, ao tentar deferir outro soco seu punho foi detido pela mão de Heero, que o segurou com firmeza e, num movimento rápido, torceu seu braço para trás do corpo, fazendo com que gemesse de dor ao tomar um punhado dos fios loiros, puxando sua cabeça para trás.

- Você não vai entregar aquele DVD, Solo. – Heero murmurou. - E sabe o por quê? Por que você também quer o Duo.

Solo queria matar aquele desgraçado, mas sabia que se tentasse alguma coisa, poderia ter seu braço quebrado ou pior. Estava completamente imobilizado, porém, ainda poderia rechaçar.

- Claro que vou!

- Não vai. – Heero insistiu. - Já o teria feito no momento em que o assistiu. Arrisco dizer que deve ter se empolgado com o que viu.

Foi impossível não ficar tenso ante as palavras do professor. A culpa falava mais alto do que qualquer negação que pudesse impor. O que ele falava não era nada além da verdade, só que nunca admitiria aquilo para ninguém, muito menos para alguém como ele.

- Você é louco. – acusou, depois de alguns segundos. - Ele é meu irmão e eu jam...

Heero o interrompeu e trazendo o corpo do loiro para mais junto de si, disse bem próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Mas você o cobiça mesmo assim, Solo Maxwell, sem se importar com o que são um para o outro. Você gostaria de ter a oportunidade de fazer tudo o que viu naquele DVD. – Solo engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos, lutando contra a vergonha, enquanto o moreno de olhos azuis prosseguiu, com a voz suavemente irônica: - Fico me perguntando se não teria ousado um pouco mais nesse tempo em que ficou viajando sozinho com Duo.

- Não aconteceu nada. – Solo afirmou, querendo apenas se livrar do que o outro lhe impunha.

- Nada mesmo, Solo? – Heero insistiu, forçando um pouco mais o braço do rapaz, fazendo-o gemer de dor e reafirmar:

- Eu já disse que não!

Solo não poderia ver, mas Heero sorriu de maneira satisfeita e assim aliviou um pouco a pegada em seu pulso, porém, manteve sua cabeça firme no mesmo lugar.

- Mas daria tudo para que tivesse acontecido, não é mesmo, Solo? – o professor inquiriu de forma arrastada junto ao ouvido dele. - Não é qualquer um que pode fazer Duo gemer e implorar daquele jeito. E a sensação é impar… Estar dentro do corpo dele, possuí-lo... ser o dono dele. – percebendo o jovem estremecer levemente, Heero indagou: - Você o quer, Solo. Vamos, admita…

O loiro fechou os olhos mais firmemente e nada respondeu, mas isso só indicava que estava a ponto de fazê-lo, afinal, não negara como anteriormente e, para qualquer um, se aplicaria então o ditado de quem cala, consente.

Com Heero não era diferente, só que para ele, o silêncio não vinha como uma réplica a qual não sabia a resposta, apenas como uma confirmação de algo que estava convicto existir interiormente na alma do rapaz.

No entanto, queria escutá-lo confessar; dizer com todas as letras o que realmente sentia por Duo. Teria conseguido - disso tinha certeza – se tivesse continuado a instigá-lo, mas seu celular escolhera aquele exato momento para tocar e quebrar qualquer intenção sua.

Poderia ter ignorado o aparelho e prosseguido com Solo, mas som personalizado que definira especialmente para saber que era uma certa pessoa lhe telefonando, fazia com que todo o resto parecesse sem importância.

- Pense muito bem em tudo o que eu lhe disse, rapaz. Dependendo das suas atitudes, posso até ajudá-lo a reencontrar o seu irmão, afinal, assim como eu, você não quer que o Agente Federal coloque as mãos nele e o faça pagar por aquele crime, não é mesmo? - largou Solo bruscamente, e buscou seu celular em cima da mesa. Confirmou o nome que piscava no visor e, quando se voltou para trás novamente, o loiro não estava mais lá, provavelmente fugira correndo quando teve a oportunidade.

Mas não se preocupou com Solo. Tinha certeza que o jovem não lhe decepcionaria.

oOo

**Continua…**

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Bem, como surgiram pedidos para que eu atualizasse essa fic, decidi fazer uma postagem e, sendo assim, a atualização da **Leave** só acontecerá na próxima semana...

**Nota da Beta: **Eu acho que o Solo também é doente... todo mundo é doente... Cara... Por que ele não levou a porcaria do DVD pro Chang? Como se ele pudesse fazer algo sozinho? Argh ¬¬ *chuta Solo* Confia em criança... isso que dá... XD Deixem reviews para a sensei!!! Ò.ó


	14. Chapter 14

_**Autora: Blanxe**_

_**Casal:**__ 1x2 S+2+S_

_**Gênero:**__ Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Het, Angst, Lemon, BDSM, Sexo Não-Consensual._

_**Beta: Niu**_

_**Agradecimentos:**__ À__** Niu **__por gentilmente ter betado o capítulo para mim._

_**Aviso: **__A mesma valsa de sempre, ok? Violência, Sexo Não-Consensual, BDSM e blá blá blá… Vocês já sabem... Não quer ler algo assim, então, feche a janelinha._

* * *

**Are U Ready?**

Capítulo 14

* * *

-

I scratch the surface and see  
Someone better than me  
Where did I suffer that loss?  
What was taken from me?

-

Solo correu o máximo que suas pernas suportavam, fugindo de um colégio que já estava praticamente vazio. Mas para ele não importava. Nada importava. Estava assustado demais para realmente se dar conta de que não estava sendo perseguido, nem que ninguém o impediria de sair dali, porque, na verdade, o medo que sentia não era de Heero e sim de si mesmo. Aquela fuga fora ocasionada pelo desespero de conscientizar-se de sua vulnerabilidade.

Estivera a ponto de confessar o seu grande ponto fraco. Aquele homem quase o fizera admitir os seus sentimentos por Duo. Se o celular não o houvesse interrompido, Solo sabia que teria confirmado a um desconhecido que desejava o próprio irmão.

Em seu peito, o coração batia a mil por hora. Seus pensamentos, confusos, se revezavam entre a situação vivida há pouco e com algumas lembranças que tinha de Duo, principalmente dos momentos em que estiveram juntos na viagem. Mas tudo isso só trazia uma única certeza: estava se perdendo completamente.

Quando menos esperava, já estava entrando em casa, mas enganou-se ao pensar que teria paz. Ao contrário do rotineiro horário que seus pais chegavam – algo por volta das sete da noite –, naquele final de tarde parecia que já havia um deles presente e, ao notar o barulho da porta, veio da cozinha imediatamente verificar quem era.

- Solo, é você? – a mãe perguntou, sorridente ao ver na sala o filho que acabara de chegar do colégio.

Ele não respondeu. Não queria que ela percebesse seu desconcerto e o questionasse, por isso, subiu correndo as escadas para o andar superior.

- Solo?! – ela chamou, confusa.

Não deu ouvidos ao chamado da mulher, mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao entrar em seu quarto e dar-se com o agente Chang, mexendo no computador que pertencia a Duo. Ficou nitidamente assustado, principalmente depois do que passara com Heero sobre o DVD e as ameaças… Por um segundo, ficou sem reagir, respirando pesado, olhando para o chinês até que este percebeu algo errado e indagou:

- Algum problema, Solo?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, lembrando-se de que o CD que Heero citara para lhe ameaçar estava dentro do aparelho, não muito distante dali.

- Seus pais me deram permissão para mexer no computador do seu irmão. – Wufei contou. - Poderia haver alguma pista do tal Zero aqui que possa nos levar até Duo, mas não encontrei muita coisa.

"_Dependendo das suas atitudes, posso até ajudá-lo a reencontrar o seu irmão, afinal, assim como eu, você não quer que o Agente Federal coloque as mãos nele e o faça pagar por aquele crime, não é mesmo?" _– recordou-se das palavras do professor, ditas antes que fugisse correndo do colégio.

- Para prendê-lo? – Solo perguntou, cauteloso.

Wufei olhou para o rapaz, um pouco ressabiado pela pergunta quase sem sentido, afinal, esse era o intuito de sua presença na cidade: prender o culpado pelo assassinato de Relena Peacecraft. No entanto, depois do interrogatório que fizera a Solo, descobrira seu desejo de proteger Duo ao invés de jogá-lo nas mãos da justiça, a própria fuga que o jovem confessara ter sido sua idéia já era prova suficiente do quanto o loiro se importava com o irmão caçula. Infelizmente, não existia outra resposta para a pergunta de Solo.

Mediante a sua afirmação, o garoto se adiantou até o computador e apertou o botão que desligou o aparelho por completo, assustando o agente.

- Saia daqui. – Solo rosnou com raiva.

Estupefato com a atitude do rapaz, Wufei ficou confuso, sem saber o motivo da reação agressiva dele.

- Solo… - tentou criar um dialogo com o adolescente, mas foi rispidamente interrompido.

- Sai daqui agora! – Solo esbravejou. - Já não terminou de fuçar as coisas do Duo? Então dá o fora!

Naquele mesmo instante, Helen Maxwell apareceu na porta, demonstrando estar tão chocada quanto o chinês com aquela reação do filho mais velho.

- Solo?! – começaria a repreender o primogênito, mas Wufei, se resignando, levantou-se da cadeira onde até então estivera sentando e apaziguou:

- Está tudo bem, Senhora Maxwell. Eu já terminei.

Era verdade. O que tinha a ser investigado naquele computador já havia sido feito, no entanto, a atitude do rapaz ainda intrigava Wufei. O brilho que existia nos olhos azuis claros e límpidos indicava algo que o agente se via curioso em descobrir o que significava. Porém, não naquele momento; tinha muito o que fazer a partir dali e suas investigações certamente tomariam um rumo mais definitivo para que aquele caso pudesse ser solucionado.

A única coisa que precisava, definitivamente, era encontrar Duo Maxwell.

Assim que Chang colocou os pés para fora do quarto, Solo fechou a porta bruscamente e bloqueou o som da voz de sua mãe se lamuriando para o agente sobre o quanto estava mudado desde que voltara da fuga. Ele jogou sua mochila longe, indo diretamente até o aparelho de DVD e ligando-o. Rapidamente a bandeja ofereceu o conteúdo que esperava e, soltando o ar, aliviado, Solo pegou o disco que Heero havia lhe mandado e trouxe até o peito, constatando o quanto seu coração estava batendo acelerado.

E se o agente tivesse feito uma busca no quarto e houvesse encontrado aquele CD?

Heero seria preso, com certeza, mas seu irmãozinho… Duo estaria destruído e isso sim seria o fim de tudo realmente.

Tomado por uma extrema desolação, o loiro sentou-se no chão, ainda acolhendo o DVD junto de si.

- Duo… - murmurou, seus olhos caindo sobre a cama vazia do irmão caçula, onde o mesmo costumava dormir com o semblante tão inocente. - O que eu faço?

oOo

Wufei, após deixar a casa dos Maxwell, retornou à delegacia apenas para pegar alguns documentos e material que deixara lá. Sua meta agora era encontrar o acusado pelo assassinato da garota. Não havia mais o que ser investigado na cidade, a ordem de preventiva que fora colocada em seu território teria que ser retirada, afinal, só existia um suspeito certo em toda aquela história e este não mais estava em East Hollow.

Em sua mente, ainda rondava a curiosidade de entender como um garoto de quatorze anos fora capaz de copiar o estilo de um assassino como o que estava procurando, mas as evidências mostravam que, apesar das similaridades, não poderia ser obra do homem que o FBI caçava.

Um serial killer jamais alteraria seu estilo da forma que acontecera na morte de Relena Peacecraft. Aquele tipo de psicopata era movido por um único impulso, mesmo que este sempre instigasse a chamar a atenção para gerar uma situação de gato e rato, como acontecia entre a polícia, que tentava descobrir sua verdadeira identidade, e ele, o assassino, que não fazia questão de encobrir seus atos, deixando evidente sua intenção de debochar da capacidade investigativa das autoridades.

- E então? – o delegado perguntou, entrando na sala que provisoriamente ocupara durante seu período na cidade. - Conseguiu algo no computador de Duo?

- Nada além de pornografia. – respondeu, guardando alguns documentos em uma pasta, lembrando-se da quantidade de material proibido para menores que encontrara no HD do jovem Maxwell. Não que achasse anormal para um garoto da idade dele ter aquela ânsia por coisas que incitassem ainda mais a libido, mas era sempre algo que lhe chamava a atenção. Impedindo-se de desviar o pensamento, esclareceu: - Mas consegui quebrar o protocolo de segurança e já tenho o email do homem que ele chama de Zero. Vou enviar todos os dados que coletei e ver o que o Bureau acha.

Ao invés de querer se inteirar mais sobre o processo de investigação, o delegado se ateve a outro ponto que, para ele, parecia ser mais importante.

- Como está a família Maxwell?

Sem dar muita importância ao fato, Wufei continuou a organizar suas coisas e informou:

- Os pais me parecem bem, ao contrário do filho mais velho. – fez uma pausa, onde suas lembranças retornaram ao acontecido na casa de onde saíra não tinha muito tempo, e compartilhou do que concluíra até então: - Certamente, ele está entrando em algum tipo de negação pelo que está acontecendo ao irmão mais novo. Ao que parece, não está admitindo muito bem as investigações contra Duo. – reparou o cenho do delegado se franzir e previu o que o outro homem estaria pensando: - Não estranhe, mesmo que eles não se dessem muito bem, se odiassem como a comunidade de East Hollow diz, irmãos são irmãos, não importam as circunstâncias, a maior prova disso foi ele ter ajudado o mais novo a fugir.

Trowa deu de ombros e comentou:

- É difícil acreditar que ele fez tudo para ajudar o Duo.

- Eu vou pedir para que você fique de olho nele. – Wufei falou, voltando ao que fazia anteriormente. - Qualquer coisa suspeita, quero que me comunique.

O delegado não entendeu muito bem a linha de raciocínio do agente quando lhe fez aquele pedido. Entretanto, pegou-se interessado em algo que ficou nas entrelinhas das palavras ditas por Chang.

- Pretende ir embora? – Trowa indagou, confuso.

- Preciso. – Wufei confirmou, fechando finalmente a pasta. – O suspeito não está mais nessa cidade, então devo seguir para onde as investigações me levam.

O moreno de olhos verdes compreendia que o trabalho deveria continuar e que, apesar de faltar muito para o caso chegar a ser realmente fechado, Wufei seria quem levaria adiante esse dever. Nem precisava perguntar se o agente continuaria atrás de Duo, por isso, decidiu apenas se despedir.

- Foi um prazer tê-lo conosco, agente Chang. – estendeu a mão, sendo correspondido quando o chinês a apertou.

- O prazer foi meu. – Wufei replicou. - Qualquer novidade sobre Duo, eu volto a entrar em contato.

Trowa observou o Agente Federal deixar a sala e, por algum tempo, permaneceu onde estava, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

oOo

O loiro via, demonstrando insatisfação, o namorado arrumar as coisas no quarto da pensão para partir bem cedo pela manhã. Mas o que incomodava mesmo a Quatre era o jeito introspectivo que Wufei vinha agindo desde que descobrira que existiam pessoas ajudando na fuga de Duo. Tanto Solo Maxwell como o misterioso homem denominado Zero estavam prendendo a mente de Wufei de uma forma que o escritor não sabia como lidar.

Nesse caso, ter o chinês por perto faria com que se sentisse um pouco mais seguro em relação aos seus próprios passos. Sua partida, do jeito que as coisas estavam, deixava Quatre mais do que irrequieto.

Encostado no batente da porta que levava ao banheiro adjacente ao quarto, o loiro decidiu que não teria como ficar tranqüilo enquanto não soubesse o que o namorado estava pensando.

- Você tem mesmo que ir embora? – iniciou uma conversa e, pelo semblante aborrecido do chinês, soubera que não começara muito bem.

- Winner, não venha com esses dramas, não combina com você. – retorquiu, colocando as peças de roupas que tirava da cômoda dentro na mala.

Realmente, Wufei lhe conhecia muito bem, ou pensava conhecer aquele Quatre com quem partilhava sua intimidade. O escritor com quem Chang namorava jamais fora adepto de grandes apegos emocionais, apesar de estar sempre demonstrando carinho e afeição. Mesmo assim, se resguardava no fato de que provavelmente o chinês estaria pensando que sua insegurança vinha de, mais uma vez, estarem perto a algo que ligasse ao serial killer que havia tirado a vida de seu "amigo".

- Você está tão distante… - insistiu, fazendo um muxoxo. - Acho que estou decaindo em suas prioridades.

Wufei riu do jeito que Quatre mais parecia um menino insatisfeito do que um escritor que vendia Best Sellers.

- Meu caso aqui ainda não está terminado, e mesmo assim vou ter que ir embora. – explicou um dos motivos que o perturbava, para assim tentar suprir a carência que o namorado demonstrava.

Percebeu o outro homem se aproximar, sorrindo ao senti-lo abraçá-lo por trás e descansar a cabeça em seu ombro, onde aproveitou para beijar-lhe o pescoço.

- Então não vá. – Quatre pediu, mesmo que ambos soubessem que seria inútil.

- Eu preciso achar aquele garoto. – suspirou, realmente não querendo ficar soando repetitivo, mas para si mesmo sabia que estava.

Wufei virou-se e deu um leve beijo nos lábios do amante, como se fosse algum tipo de consolação, e voltou a ajeitar suas coisas dentro da mala.

Contorcendo a expressão de um jeito contrariado, Quatre tentou uma abordagem mais direta e, ao sentar-se pesadamente na cama de casal, quis saber:

- Quer dizer que morreu aquela idéia de que o nosso assassino poderia estar nessa cidade?

- Não… - o agente confessou e, virando-se para o namorado com um brilho diferente no olhar, indagou: - Sabe o que eu descobri de interessante? – esperou o loiro negar com a cabeça e só então revelou: - O passado de Heero Yui.

- Do que está falando? – Quatre questionou, imediatamente.

- Quando ele era apenas um adolescente, perdeu os pais. O pai violentou a mãe e a estrangulou com uma corda, logo depois se enforcou.

- E o que tem isso?

Wufei momentaneamente ficou parado, olhando para o escritor. Poderia passar despercebido por alguém destreinado, mas para ele, ver a leve apreensão no semblante do amante, assim como a forma rápida com que a pergunta deixara sua boa, lhe chamou a atenção, principalmente por Quatre sequer se espantar ou ficar curioso em saber o porquê de toda a tragédia com os Yui ter ocorrido. Geralmente, ele era o primeiro a tentar se inteirar dos detalhes das fichas policiais, já que aproveitava tudo o que podia em seus livros.

- Você sabe de algo a esse respeito, Winner? – indagou, curioso.

Quatre imediatamente franziu o cenho de uma maneira defensiva, e prontamente replicou:

- Estava esperando que pudesse me contar.

Wufei ficou olhando por breves segundos para o amante, mas acabou respondendo a pergunta anterior feita pelo loiro:

- Tem que, na época, Yui ficou sob tutela de um tio por parte de mãe, mas se tornou o sucessor do pai nas empresas assim que atingiu maioridade. Hoje o bem sucedido empresário está no meio de uma cidade qualquer dando aulas para os adolescentes.

- Ele pode ter se cansado da vida que levava. – Quatre justificou, como sempre fazia com o amante quando queria dar a Wufei a margem da dúvida para que assim pudesse pensar nas possibilidades.

Wufei, dessa vez, contrariou prontamente:

- Uma pessoa traumatizada como ele, cujos relatos da época das mortes de Masato e Mellanie Yui feitos por profissionais indicavam que precisava de um acompanhamento psicológico e, ao que parece, não teve. – fez uma breve pausa e comentou: - Deve ter algum motivo para estar se enfiando aqui em East Hollow.

Quatre olhava estupefato para o chinês, sentindo-se atordoado pela linha de raciocínio que este seguia e, quando abriu a boca, só pode concluir:

- Você está ficando obcecado por esse homem, Wufei.

- Não… Meus instintos dizem que não. - Chang disse seriamente, olhando do mesmo jeito para o escritor. - É muita coincidência que o nosso assassino vitime seus alvos praticamente da mesma maneira que os pais de Yui morreram. – viu uma sombra clara de compreensão surgir nos olhos esverdeados do loiro e prosseguiu: - A mesma maneira como Relena Peacecraft foi assassinada e justamente quando Heero Yui estava na cidade.

- E por que, se tem tanta desconfiança de Yui, vai atrás justamente de Duo Maxwell? – Quatre rebateu. - Não seria mais sensato ficar de olho e investigar Heero?

- Não. – Wufei negou e, com um sorriso astucioso, retorquiu: - Eu tenho outro pressentimento de que esse garoto, Maxwell, será a chave que eu estava esperando.

- Pode ser, mesmo assim, tome cuidado para não se precipitar. – Quatre aconselhou, parecendo resignar-se com as especulações do agente. - O que você menos precisa é de um magnata colocando um processo nas suas costas por falsas acusações.

- Terei cautela. – Wufei sorriu. - Vou investigar a fundo tudo isso, mas primeiro, preciso pegar esse garoto.

Quatre nada mais disse, sabendo que o silêncio, naquele momento, era seu maior aliado.

oOo

Na manhã seguinte, Solo decidiu deixar o quarto por volta das dez da manhã. Se não se conhecesse tão bem, diria que estava assimilando as manias do irmão mais novo, entretanto, sabia que estava longe de pegar os péssimos hábitos do caçula. A única coisa que não queria, naquele sábado, era levar um sermão da mãe e do pai por seu comportamento com o Agente Federal. Por isso, certificara-se de que ambos teriam ido para as compras no mercado, antes que saísse em definitivo de seu canto.

Em primeiro lugar, tinha se determinado a esconder aquele DVD muito bem escondido. Não queria que ninguém acabasse encontrando. O manteria seguro caso futuramente decidisse entregá-lo as autoridades, mas, por enquanto, resolvera que não iria se precipitar, temendo prejudicar mais ainda o irmão.

Guardou o disco embaixo de um CD de músicas do seu porta-cd e, só então, desceu para comer alguma coisa.

Queria muito arrumar um jeito de prejudicar, ou até mesmo de denunciar Heero Yui sem envolver Duo, mas sabia que isso seria impossível. Voltava a se questionar se ele poderia ser o homem por quem o mais novo dizia estar apaixonado.

Como Duo poderia gostar de uma pessoa como Heero?

Mas como duvidar, se o DVD mostrava claramente o quanto Duo estava entregue nos braços do moreno de olhos azuis?

Por que Duo amava um crápula como Yui e não a si?

Balançou a cabeça numa negativa, sorrindo amargamente. A resposta era óbvia demais: eram irmãos e o único a ter aquela atração era ele, Solo.

Por outro lado, apesar de querer matar seu "rival", a proposta do professor o instigava a ir procurá-lo e saber como ele poderia fazer para que visse o irmão novamente. Era algo que ansiava do fundo de seu ser: rever Duo, poder estar come ele novamente, senti-lo perto…

Mesmo receoso por se arriscar num novo encontro com aquele homem, Solo saiu de casa, rumando na direção da vizinhança onde Yui morava. Tinha fugido dele vergonhosamente no dia anterior, arrebatado pelo terror de ser seduzido a confessar seu desejo mais profundo, porém, armara-se agora de coragem e, tendo em mente que estaria preparado para qualquer avanço de Heero, pretendia inquiri-lo sobre como ele poderia ter novamente contato com Duo.

A possibilidade mais provável que Solo cogitava era a de Heero esperar algum sinal de Duo. Afinal, se eram amantes e o garoto realmente estava apaixonado por ele, em algum momento procuraria lhe dar noticiais como fizera com o tal Zero.

Lembrar do suposto amigo de internet fazia com que Solo também se indagasse se Zero teria chance de ser a paixão de seu irmão. Pelo que sabia, fora a primeira pessoa com que o mais novo tentara se comunicar e pedir ajudar. Ou assim imaginava… Não havia nada que o garantisse que Duo não fizera contato também com Heero naquela parada e avisara sobre sua condição, além do mais, isso explicaria a segurança que o professor tinha ao lhe oferecer um reencontro com o caçula.

Começava a ficar confuso de tanto pensar e isso se dissipou parcialmente quando, ao chegar à frente da casa onde morava Heero, tocou a campainha, mas ninguém apareceu para atender.

Tentou mais umas duas vezes até que a vizinha, Senhora Stela – uma loira de cabelos que lhe batiam nos ombros e que, apesar de seus quase quarenta anos, ainda era muito viçosa e atraente -, apareceu na varanda de sua própria casa e o chamou:

- Olá, Solo! – ele parou, virando-se para fitar a mulher que se aproximava da cerca branca de madeira que dividia as casas, e ela avisou: - Não adianta tocar. O Sr. Yui não está.

- Não? – ele indagou.

- Não, - ela confirmou. - parece que ele teve que se ausentar da cidade, mas volta a tempo para dar as aulas no inicio da semana.

A revelação feita pela vizinha certamente deixou Solo confuso e o fez questionar:

- Mas não estávamos proibidos de deixar East Hollow?

Pelo que o loiro se lembrava, havia uma ordem para que todos permanecessem na cidade e, sabendo disso, se perguntava se o professor teria simplesmente infringido a determinação ou ido diretamente ao agente Chang e pedido uma autorização para tratar de assuntos fora de East Hollow.

E que assuntos Heero poderia ter fora da cidade que necessitassem de sua presença tão repentinamente?

Subitamente, seu coração falhou uma batida quando seus pensamentos desviaram e idealizaram o professor indo diretamente ao encontro de Duo.

A voz da vizinha lhe tirou o foco, ao lhe responder:

- Com certeza, mas ao que parece essa ordem foi retirada. Ouvi dizer que o Agente Federal também partiu essa manhã.

O agente Chang partira? – ele se perguntou. O que acontecera em tão pouco tempo que ainda não ficara ciente?

O temor que dessa vez apoderou-se de si foi outro: E se tivessem conseguido prender Duo?

- E as investigações? – perguntou, rezando para que qualquer que fosse a explicação que a Sra. Stela lhe desse, que esta não confirmasse a possibilidade recém-levantada.

- Pelo que dizem, o agente não tinha mais necessidade de permanecer aqui e que ele agora vai se concentrar em prender pessoalmente o seu irmão. – a mulher lhe disse e, ao ver a expressão transtornada e a falta de palavras do rapaz, lamentou-se: - Eu sinto muito, Solo. Sei que é uma desgraça ter alguém como o Duo na família, mas saiba que ninguém na cidade o liga às atrocidades qu…

- Cala a porra dessa boca! – ele interrompeu, explodindo em pura raiva e demonstrando bem isso na fúria que brilhava em seu olhar. Estava farto de escutar calado enquanto as pessoas acusavam seu irmão por aquele assassinato. Sem se importar com o jeito estupefato da vizinha, que realmente tinha toda razão em estranhar e se assustar com sua reação, Solo continuou: - Você e nem ninguém dessa cidade sabe de nada e não tem moral alguma pra falar do meu irmão!

Dando as costas e partindo a passos apressados, Solo sequer viu a mulher balançar a cabeça com pesar e, novamente, se lamentar:

- Pobre rapaz… Aquele demônio do Duo deve tê-lo influenciado nesse tempo em que passaram juntos.

oOo

Solo marchou para casa com aquela irritação tomando conta de si. Estava se perdendo; mais do que qualquer um, sabia disso. Só que, infelizmente, não tinha como controlar aquela situação. Era algo maior e mais forte do que ele. Sua tolerância vinha se diminuindo gradativamente e tudo por causa de Duo. Antigamente, sequer se importava quando as pessoas falavam mal ou sugeriam coisas ruins sobre seu irmão, no entanto, agora que Duo estava ausente, era como se tivesse que tomar suas dores, por ele não estar mais lá para se defender ou debochar da situação.

Entretanto, isso fazia com que pensasse no real sofrimento do mais novo, vivendo numa cidade que o desprezava, sem ninguém que estivesse ao seu lado realmente para acalentá-lo. Esse, talvez, tivesse sido o motivo de Duo ter se fechado e encontrado em Zero um amigo em quem confiava sem mesmo conhecer verdadeiramente; assim como também permitira e aceitara o afeto de Relena Peacecraft, a garota que fora brutalmente assassinada, acabando com qualquer ilusão que Duo pudesse vir a ter de futuro relacionamento mais sério com ela.

Jamais entendera a extensão da dor do caçula e, talvez, nunca viesse a compreender realmente como seria vivenciar aquilo tudo, mas se penalizava por ser tarde demais para se redimir.

Ao se aproximar de casa e notar o carro estacionado no caminho para a garagem, Solo grunhiu, frustrado. Seus pais haviam retornado das compras. Seu humor somente piorou perante a constatação e, movido por esse sentimento, entrou pela porta, batendo-a bruscamente atrás de si. Subiu rapidamente para seu quarto, sem procurar saber onde seus pais se encontravam e, mais uma vez, fechou a porta forte o suficiente para causar um eco pela casa. Trancou-a na chave, já prevendo que viriam atrás de si, e isso se provou verdade quando, nem um minuto depois, a maçaneta virou-se inutilmente.

- Solo, abra essa porta.

Ignorou solenemente a ordem do pai – uma atitude que jamais sonhou em ter durante toda a sua vida – mas pouco se importava.

As batidas fortes na superfície de madeira, porém, começaram a incomodá-lo.

- Solo! Eu quero falar com você! Abra agora mesmo!

Desviou momentaneamente do caminho da cama, indo até o aparelho de som e o ligou, fazendo com que o volume altíssimo abafasse de imediato o barulho feito pelo pai do lado de fora do quarto.

"_O maldito rock barulhento!"_ – lembrou-se de seu próprio pensamento quando Duo agia da mesma maneira que fazia agora. Mas existia uma diferença: desta vez compreendia o mais novo.

Deitou-se pesadamente em sua cama, olhando para o teto e, graças ao som alto, abstraindo completamente o mundo exterior.

- Onde você está, Duo? – ele acabou sussurrando, desolado.

oOo

Seus olhos estavam pesados demais para que conseguisse abri-los, mas ainda era capaz de sentir…

Sentia a carícia em seu rosto, bem como o calor de palavras sussurradas ao pé de seu ouvido. Mas não se via apto a responder ou entender o que elas significavam. Um arrepio correu por sua pele alva e praticamente desprovida de pêlos, ao passo que era despido de cada peça de roupa sua. Mas não se tratava de frio ou temor; as mãos que o tocavam causavam um calor indescritível em seu baixo ventre e uma sensação de ansiedade na boca de seu estômago. Porém, estava muito grogue para assimilar a quem pertenciam, apesar da familiaridade que sua pele tinha ante a proximidade daquela pessoa.

Soube estar completamente nu no momento em que uma das mãos começou a deslizar por seu corpo, iniciando por sua perna, onde contornou sua coxa e logo a palma se ocupou de seus testículos, acariciando-o e inevitavelmente arrancando um gemido fraco de seus lábios.

Instintivamente, quis impor a pélvis para frente, mas não conseguiu. Seu corpo não respondia nem mesmo à ânsia por mais daquele carinho. No entanto, se contraiu minimamente quando suas pernas foram separadas e algo gelado se fechou ao redor de seus tornozelos, o mesmo acontecendo em torno de seus joelhos logo em seguida. Havia algo entre ambos que não permitia que suas pernas se fechassem.

Mas, estranhamente, o torpor não deixava que se importasse, nem mesmo quando finalmente percebeu que não estava sentado, muito menos deitado. A dor em seus pulsos e a pressão que esses sofriam, juntamente com o fato de que seus pés não tocavam o chão, indicavam que estava pendurado pelos punhos.

A mão atrevidamente voltou a tocar seu corpo, vagando por seu abdômen até alcançar um de seus mamilos. O pequeno botão róseo se eriçou imediatamente, assim como seu pênis ficou excitado.

Mais palavras sussurradas que se perdiam em seu sentido. A língua úmida juntamente com o hálito quente percorreu a linha de seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que suas nádegas eram apartadas. Algo viscoso, gelado e, sem dúvida, maciço foi introduzido dentro de seu ânus. Retesou-se perante a invasão, sabendo que não se tratava da masculinidade de outro homem se fincando em seu interior.

Seu pênis semi-ereto foi tocado com lascívia e, mais uma vez, um gemido escapou de seus lábios, desta vez, um pouco mais alto. Estremeceu quando seu sexo foi manipulado de forma a que algo deslizasse por sua extensão até a base, onde ficou, firme ao redor desta.

Forçou os olhos novamente a se abrirem, mas justamente quando pensou que conseguiria, seu senso desapareceu ao ter seus lábios tomados num beijo. Permitiu que a língua explorasse sua boca até que esta o abandonou quando estava quase sem fôlego e foi substituída por uma esfera que, pela textura, concluiu ser metálica, e que foi presa por tiras que se fecharam em sua nuca.

Foi só nesse momento que um alarme pareceu ecoou em si. O temor fez com que, dessa vez, ao forçar, seus olhos se abrissem. A princípio, tudo era apenas um borrão a sua frente. Desfocados, podia distinguir alguém e a luz amarelada de uma lâmpada que fez com que piscasse algumas vezes para assim conseguisse achar seu foco de novo e, quando tudo se desembaçou diante de si, se deparou com o sorriso sádico daquele homem, que o encarava com divertimento.

- Olá, meu brinquedinho. – ele o cumprimentou com ironia.

Foi impossível camuflar o terror em seus olhos e, mesmo que aquela mordaça o impedisse, num primeiro momento sequer conseguiu tentar vocalizar alguma coisa. O sangue parecia ter fugido completamente se seu corpo e as palmas de sua mão começaram a suar frio.

Debochando de seu pavor com o olhar, ele indagou:

- Pensou que escaparia de mim? – uma suave risada satírica retiniu no ambiente, que só pode deduzir que se tratava de um porão ou depósito de alguma casa, pois via atrás dele uma escada que levava a uma porta que se mantinha trancada. Tentou se esquivar da mão que se aproximou de si, mas foi em vão. Estava preso e fraco, por isso, só pode observar com receio os dedos daquele homem tocarem a coleira em seu pescoço. - Pelo menos, foi um bom garoto e não tirou meu presentinho. Se não fosse por ele, eu realmente teria problemas.

Olhou para ele, confuso, e tentou se lembrar como viera parar ali. O que diabos havia acontecido? Estava com Zero, ou melhor, Odin… Não conseguia raciocinar… Ele não permitia… Heero se encontrava perto demais, lhe dizendo com os olhos o quanto estava definitivamente em suas mãos agora. Sua mente não pensava, só o medo imperava naquele momento.

- Se você tivesse me escutado… - ele falou num tom ameno, tocando seu rosto num gesto carinhoso. - …sido obediente, não estaria nessa confusão, tendo que fugir da polícia e agora até mesmo do FBI.

Recordando-se do assassinato de Relena, arrumou um fio de coragem para lançar um olhar de ódio para o moreno de olhos azuis. Era por culpa dele que estava naquele inferno. Era tudo culpa de Heero se Relena hoje estava morta. No instante seguinte, como se tivesse interpretado muito bem o que seus olhos violetas o acusavam, o professor segurou com força seu maxilar e sibilou bem diante de seu rosto.

- Não me olhe assim. Aquela vadia só teve o que mereceu. – voltando ao seu tom normal, Heero indagou debochadamente: - Mas foi bom, Duo? Comer aquela garotinha te deu prazer? – o garoto apenas crispou mais o olhar e assim seu rosto foi libertado bruscamente. – Ela pode ter te dado alívio, mas não fez com que você se sentisse da maneira como eu faço.

Quase podia escutar as batidas de seu coração, de tão forte que sentia este pulsar dentro de seu peito ao ver o homem se afastar. Poderia ser que Heero não o castigaria como estava pensando que aconteceria? Não queria ser tão otimista, afinal, o homem era louco e prometera muitas coisas se acaso quebrasse suas ordens, e acabara quebrando algumas e…

- Sabe, eu estive esses dias com o seu irmão. – Duo gelou quando escutou as palavras proferidas pelo oriental, que calmamente puxou uma cadeira simples de madeira, que até então estava embaixo da escadaria, posicionando esta de modo que ficasse de frente para si e pudesse encará-lo. - Conversamos a seu respeito. Ele ficou bem horrorizado quando viu o irmãozinho dele delirando de prazer por minha causa, naquele DVD. – Heero sorriu, satisfeito ao ver a surpresa e inconformismo em seu rosto. - Ah, não faça essa carinha. Eu avisei que se não se comportasse, uma das penalidades seria aquele DVD exposto, mas fique tranqüilo, somente o seu querido e amado Solo viu. – as lágrimas que se formaram nos olhos ametistas rolaram pouco a pouco pela face empalidecida ante ao relato do professor. Seu peito doía pela vergonha e por imaginar o que Solo havia visto, por saber que nunca mais teria o respeito do irmão, muito menos qualquer tipo de carinho… - Mas seu castigo não termina nisso, meu precioso Duo. – Heero então mostrou um dispositivo que tirou do bolso do jeans que usava e olhou-o com displicência. - Eu vou dominá-lo e você irá me obedecer como se deve… - Duo engoliu em seco, recordando-se brevemente que algo fora inserido dentro de si no meio do torpor que estivera submetido, agoniado porque, vindo de um Heero irado, poderia esperar o pior. - Esqueça os seus pais, esqueça sua vida em East Hollow. Você não pertence mais aquele lugar. Você é e sempre será meu… E eu vou fazer com que entenda isso de uma vez por todas.

Quando o botão foi acionado, tudo o que Duo sentiu foi uma descarga de eletricidade chocar-se dentro de seu corpo, enquanto seus gritos eram efetivamente abafados pela mordaça em sua boca.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

**Notas da Blanxe: **Atendendo a um pedido da **Kinrra** - um pouquinho fora do prazo que eu tinha estipulado – eis o novo capítulo de Are U Ready?... O que aconteceu com o Duo e como ele foi parar nas mãos de Heero, só na próxima atualização...

-

**Notas da Niu:** Agora Duo colega entrou em choque :D:D:D:D


	15. Chapter 15

_**Autora: **Blanxe_

_**Casal:**__ 1x2 S+2+S_

_**Gênero:**__ Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Het, Angst, Lemon, BDSM, Sexo Não-Consensual._

_**Beta: **_Dréinha (Andréia Kennen)

_**Aviso: **__Partes em itálico significam lembranças._

* * *

**Are U Ready?**

Capítulo 15

* * *

-

Despite all these words  
Not one could express  
What I had inside  
Living was to hide

-

_Não havia ficado na estrada com Odin por muito tempo. Finalmente, chegar a um destino qualquer, amenizara um pouco a angústia de Duo. Ficar dentro de um carro, viajando por tanto tempo e, principalmente, ciente de que a polícia estaria atrás de si, o deixava inquieto._

_Por mais que a presença reconfortante do amigo fosse uma certeza de segurança e o animasse__, não conseguia evitar pensar em Solo._

_Sentia falta dele… Mais do que imaginara um dia sentir._

_Os momentos que passara junto com o mais velho, trouxeram de volta a ligação que há muito se perdera entre ambos. E fizera com que a atração que já existia, aumentasse, confirmando dolorosamente os sentimentos pelo loiro._

_Mesmo magoado pela brusca separação, Duo agradecia por esta ter ocorrido. Assim, Solo estaria seguro, e ele também. Seus sentimentos não seriam descobertos pelo irmão, e não encontraria mais duplicidade nas palavras do outro, toda vez que este tentasse consolar seus temores, como acontecera na noite do hotel._

_Mas não negaria que o futuro incerto, o deixava com medo. Sem o amparo que recebia de sua família, - e seguindo por lugares que desconhecia - sem ter ao menos noção do que fazer, como sobreviveria? Ou por quanto tempo conseguiria evitar ser pego pelas autoridades? Sentia-se um tanto perdido._

_East Hollow, ainda que não fosse um paraíso, era tudo o que conhecia. O mundinho em que sempre vivera. Contudo, agora se via num universo maior e diferente, totalmente desprovido de amigos. Praticamente sozinho, se não fosse por Odin._

_Sentia que poderia contar com aquele homem para o que precisasse, mesmo que só estivesse o conhecendo de verdade, agora._

_Haviam chegado à uma casa. Não era extravagante, muito menos modesta. __Apenas uma casa normal, que alguém de classe média, adquiriria tranquilamente.__ Assim que saiu do carro, Duo sorriu levemente, imaginando que a residência pertencesse __a Odin, ou seja, a Zero__. Seu Zero. O desconhecido com quem mantivera contato pela internet e acabara se tornando seu amigo, e que, em uma das últimas sessões de bate-papo, confessara que era __impossível não se apaixonar por si. Mas... _

_Odin estaria mesmo apaixonado?_

_A possibilidade aquecia o coração de Duo, que se sentia tão vazio._

_O loiro sorriu e meneou a cabeça para que o seguisse. Assim o fez, observando de relance, a vizinhança completamente residencial. Enquanto isso, Odin tirava um molho de chaves do bolso e abria a porta da casa._

_O mais velho fez um sinal gentil e educado para que entrasse e, quando ambos estavam dentro da moradia, Duo - olhando ao redor da sala mobiliada e aconchegante - perguntou:_

_- Essa é a sua casa?_

_- Na realidade, não. – Odin confessou, __recebendo um olhar inquisitivo do garoto. – Eu apenas a tomei emprestada, por algum tempo._

_- Oh… - Duo vocalizou. Queria fazer mais perguntas, mas se travou, por receio de estar sendo inconveniente demais._

_- Não se preocupe. – o loiro pediu. - É somente uma garantia para que não nos achem._

_Duo assentiu, sincero. Aquele homem estava sendo tão gentil em ajudá-lo e sentia-se tão seguro com suas palavras que, naquele momento, acreditou que realmente, poderia sair de toda a enrascada em que se metera_

_- Obrigado, Zero… __- disse e, logo se deteve, corrigindo-se em seguida:__ - Quer dizer… Odin. Eu não sei nem como agradecer por tudo o que está fazendo. Por confiar em mim e não me entregar à polícia._

_Duo viu um tipo de tristeza nos olhos azuis, algo quase penoso, que achou estranho a princípio e só o inquietou mais quando Odin assegurou:_

_- Eu não poderia entregá-lo… Não seria justo. Você não merece._

_Aquelas palavras, ditas daquela forma tão suave e tão terna, mescladas ao olhar intenso daquele homem, fizeram com que Duo corasse. E envergonhado por sua reação, o rubor em sua face aumentou, principalmente, ao perceber que Odin também notara o carmesim em suas maçãs. __Rapidamente, pensou em um meio de livrar-se do constrangimento._

_- Odin… Será que eu posso usar o banheiro e tomar um banho?_

_- Claro. – Odin assentiu, apontando:- Só seguir o corredor até o final._

_- Obrigado._

_Ele levou a mochila no ombro e, quando trancou a porta branca do banheiro, deixou-a cair pesadamente num dos cantos do cômodo. Respirou aliviado. Não sabia ao certo como deveria agir com Odin. Pela internet, fizera tantas coisas com ele e consigo. Confidenciara seus prantos e pesadelos, expusera seu corpo, deixara que ele o visse, que ditasse e o comandasse sexualmente. Simplesmente não tinha a mínima ideia do que esperar do outro._

_A melhor decisão que pode tomar foi se tranquilizar e permitir que tudo fluísse naturalmente. Odin não iniciara nada, ou sequer insinuara qualquer coisa de caráter sexual. Imaginava que o mais velho estava lhe tratando com cautela por causa do que vinha passando. Isso fez um sorriso terno surgir em seu rosto. Odin estava cuidando de si, dando prioridade ao seu estado psicológico. Ele podia, claramente, se ver apaixonado por aquele homem._

_Queria tanto que isso realmente acontecesse. Assim superaria os sentimentos por Solo e levaria uma vida 'normal, sem culpas, pela atração imunda que guardava pelo próprio irmão._

_Colocou os pensamentos de lado e despiu-se, abrindo o chuveiro na água morna, observando a água cair, enquanto desfazia a longa trança castanha._

_Ao terminar, enfiou-se embaixo do jato morno e suspirou satisfeito, banhando-se sem qualquer pressa. Apreciando a benção que era poder tomar banho __daquela forma despreocupada._

_Depois de quase trinta minutos embaixo do chuveiro, Duo fechou o registro e enxugando a água do corpo, saiu do boxe de vidro, cantarolando um rock que adorava. Sentindo aquela sensação otimista crescendo dentro de si._

_Repentinamente, parou a canção. Reparou então, no silêncio da casa, e na falta de ruídos, que acabou deixando-o inquieto, sem um motivo aparente._

_Diante disso, sentiu uma tensão tomar conta de seus músculos, tentou vestir-se rápido. Algo em sua mente gritava que deveria se preocupar. Seus instintos estavam se apurando._

_Completamente vestido com uma bermuda e camiseta branca, Duo trançou os cabelos e adiantou-se em abrir a porta._

_- Odin? – chamou, saindo do banheiro, cautelosamente, sem saber por quê. Ainda não escutava nada, e o amigo também não lhe respondera._

_De repente, se surpreendeu ao sentir um braço o imobilizar, e um pano úmido fechar-se em seu nariz. Não teve tempo de processar o que estava acontecendo, ou lutar contra aquele que o detinha, pois o cheiro forte que impregnava o tecido, levou embora sua consciência em segundos._

oOo

A cada novo grito de dor e pavor, a cada retesar de seu corpo, quando uma nova descarga de eletricidade rompia em seu interior, as lembranças iam retornando a mente de Duo.

Odin…

Não sabia o que tinha acontecido ao amigo. Queria que ele estivesse bem, e que Heero não tivesse feito mal a ele. No entanto, não conseguia ver meios deste estar bem, nas mãos do professor.

Rezava para que Zero não tivesse sido machucado, que não houvesse se repetido o mesmo que acontecera com Relena. Porque tinha a certeza de que aquele homem, que observava placidamente seu sofrimento, era completamente louco.

Lágrimas corriam livremente por seu rosto. Seus gritos de sofrimentos eram efetivamente contidos pela esfera da mordaça em sua boca. Seu corpo nu suava frio. Os pulsos pelos quais estava pendurado, doíam. Mas nada daquilo se comparava a aflição que os choques causavam em si; a dor aguda que irradiava por sua espinha e estendia-se por cada centímetro de seu ser.

- As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes, Duo.

Queria replicar, xingá-lo, até mesmo cuspir no rosto daquele infeliz, se pudesse, mas não havia como. Agradecia apenas ao fato dele ter parado de apertar aquele dispositivo e assim cessado as cargas elétricas dentro de seu corpo.

O choro, porém, não cessava. Sua respiração estava pesada. E, estando tão perdido em sua própria miséria, sequer escutou os passos que se aproximavam lentamente.

- Por que sempre prefere as coisas da maneira mais difícil? – ouviu-o indagar, bem perto.

Duo retesou-se ao sentir o toque em um de seus mamilos e, finalmente, abriu os olhos assustado, não pela ação em si, mas por constatar o quão sensível estava. O pequeno botão róseo eriçou-se e seus olhos se encontraram com os azuis de seu professor. O ódio por aquele homem aumentou ao ver o sorriso debochado que este expressava.

- Sentiu falta dos meus toques, Duo?

Se pudesse gritar que não, o faria naquele exato instante, mas seu corpo certamente pensava de outra forma, principalmente quando sua lateral foi alisada levemente, num lento subir e descer apreciativo da palma da mão do professor.

Estremeceu, mas mesmo assim olhou feio para Heero, que continuava com aquele sorriso odioso no canto dos lábios.

A mão se afastou e, observando-o de perto, o mais velho apertou novamente o dispositivo, fazendo com que Duo gritasse desesperado pelo choque mais forte e demorado que recebera.

- Não gosto quando me olha assim.

Duo ofegou em puro alívio, ao cessar da eletricidade dentro de si, mas se incomodou imensamente quando seu sexo foi tocado. Um gemido acabou escapando de sua garganta, ante a carícia feita pelas pontas dos dedos em seu membro sensível.

- Até quando pretende continuar me desafiando? – Heero perguntou, esfregando o polegar sobre a glande.

Olhou quase em súplica para as orbes azuis a sua frente, se xingando mentalmente por ainda estar rijo, mesmo em meio a toda aquela tortura. Queria entender o poder que aquele homem estava exercendo sobre si, como poderia odiá-lo tanto, e ao mesmo tempo seu corpo se render tão pateticamente aos avanços dele.

Não sabia dizer se era infelizmente, ou felizmente, que aqueles tivessem sido os únicos toques recebidos do professor aquela noite, já que depois disso, ele se afastou mais uma vez e tornou a apertar aquele dispositivo, por vezes e vezes seguidas, até que não mais restassem forças para suportar e sua consciência fosse simplesmente tragada para uma escuridão total.

oOo

- Agente Chang! Por aqui, por favor.

Wufei entrou na cena do crime, guiado por um dos peritos. Olhava de forma indecifrável e pesada. A sua frente, estendido no chão da sala da casa, estava o corpo. O corte causado pela força do enforcamento feito, provavelmente, por um fino fio de cobre, mostrava a origem do sangue que manchava o chão. Ao redor, nenhum sinal de luta.

Seus olhos ônix se estreitaram ao focalizarem as costas nuas – expostas como se fosse uma zombaria – onde a carne havia sido talhada de maneira profunda.

017/02

Os peritos já trabalhavam em todo o lugar e um deles veio falar consigo.

- Agente Chang, nós achamos uma mochila no chão do banheiro, com pertences que parecem ser de algum adolescente. Estamos coletando mais algumas evidências como digitais e fios de cabelos que ficaram pelo lugar.

Wufei nada disse. Permaneceu em silêncio ligando as informações.

Aquela numeração – aquela marca – não deveria estar ali. Se tivesse sido deixada pelo verdadeiro assassino por quem procurava, não seria um homem na faixa dos trinta e tantos anos, estirado morto naquele piso frio. O número dezessete teria subido para dezoito. A primeira contagem continuava inata, mas a segunda… A segunda somara mais um número.

Por quê?

Seria porque aquele homem, assim como Relena, estivesse fora do padrão das vítimas?

- O nome da vítima é Odin Lowe, ele tem fama de ser um mercenário. A casa pertencia a um conhecido dele. Ao que tudo indica, ele chegou na noite anterior, acompanhado de um garoto com pouco mais de treze anos. Foi encontrado por um vizinho que achou estranha a movimentação na residência.

Duo Maxwell estaria mesmo assumindo a estratégia do serial killer que procurava, ou o assassino estava brincando consigo?

Se fosse a última opção, uma coisa era certa: o maldito estava o tempo todo atrás de Duo. E, caso confirmasse, o jovem não seria, definitivamente, culpado pela morte de Relena Peacecraft.

- E o garoto? – perguntou, ansioso por saber se tinham ou não alguma pista.

- Nenhum sinal do adolescente. – o perito informou. - Estamos lidando com a especulação de que seja algum garoto de programa.

Um garoto de programa?

- Não era. – negou, recebendo um olhar questionador do outro homem. Sem reservas, explicou: – A vítima é muito semelhante a descrição que nos foi dada de um homem que estava acobertando a fuga de um garoto de quatorze anos chamado Duo Maxwell.

O homem morto – Odin Lowe – assemelhava-se ao pouco que o velho do hotel lhe descrevera. E o fato de estar acompanhado de um adolescente da mesma idade de Duo, fizera com que Wufei tivesse chegado àquela conclusão. Teria a confirmação quando os peritos dissessem a quem pertenciam as digitais e os fios de cabelos. Por enquanto, poderia tentar investigar a possibilidade daquele homem ser o mesmo a quem Duo chamava de Zero. Até porque, o que conseguira de informações no computador do garoto, não o levaram a lugar algum.

- É o caso de East Hollow? – o perito indagou, um tanto abismado.

O agente chinês sabia que, dentro do Bureau, as notícias sobre as investigações corriam rápido. E um caso como o de East Hollow, o qual teve que emitir um alerta para as jurisdições policiais para que pudessem capturar o adolescente em fuga o quanto antes, era fácil de causar impacto até mesmo em oficiais e peritos acostumados a lidar com tudo de pior. Afinal, a suspeita maior era de que Duo Maxwell teria usado o mesmo tipo de estilo do assassino em série de quem Wufei estava há muito tempo atrás.

- Exatamente. – o agente federal confirmou. - Eu realmente não vejo possibilidade de um garoto dessa idade, dominar um homem desse porte e conseguir enforcá-lo.

O raciocínio viera, assim que avaliara como um garoto como Duo – o qual já vira fotos e sabia ser franzino e com a estatura baixa – pudera enforcar aquele loiro, significativamente mais alto e mais forte. O perito acabou vocalizando outra de suas dúvidas.

- Da mesma maneira, como ainda não tem o menor sentido este homem, não ter sequer se debatido ou tentado enfrentar o assassino.

- Se ele tivesse sido dopado, o garoto teria como matá-lo. – Wufei sugeriu, levando em consideração a única forma possível de Duo ter conseguido assassinar Odin Lowe.

- Certamente. – o perito confirmou.

Ainda olhando friamente para o corpo do loiro, Wufei determinou:

- Quero o resultado desses testes o quanto antes. Toda e qualquer evidência deve ser direcionada para o meu escritório.

O chinês tinha certeza: estava com uma bomba grande nas mãos e não sabia nem por onde começar a desativá-la.

oOo

Heero admirava a vasta propriedade a sua frente, com os olhos azuis perdidos, muito mais além daquela simples e bela paisagem matinal. Sozinho no grande e elegante escritório mobiliado, ele ponderava suas escolhas e métodos, principalmente se chegasse o veredicto que o obrigaria a se livrar do garoto a quem agora mantinha refém em um dos porões da mansão.

Vestido com nada mais do que um roupão preto pesado, e após ter tomado um banho e se isolado para pensar naquele embate, Heero se questionava como seria abdicar de Duo, caso estivesse no caminho errado mais uma vez.

Porém, algo dentro de si afirmava que não estava.

E, mesmo que o jovem fosse arredio, este o desejava. Sua desobediência e seu jeito arisco, o enfureciam, ainda assim, o instigavam, fazendo com que ansiasse mais e mais pelo dia em que o domaria por completo.

Já conseguira a mais difícil parte, que era trazer Duo para sua moradia, onde poderia cuidá-lo e tê-lo, do jeito que bem quisesse.

Escutou a porta do aposento se abrir e virou parcialmente o rosto para verificar quem interrompia seu sossego. Se fosse um empregado qualquer, o enxotaria dali sem qualquer delicadeza, mas ao confirmar que se tratava do seu tio, apenas voltou a observar o jardim, ignorando sua entrada.

- Você parece bem. – o mais velho comentou, com um certo tom de admiração.

Preferiu não replicar. Não havia o que dizer, porque sabia que o tio notara o quão menos agitado estava.

Sua impaciência e instabilidade, desde a morte de seus pais, cresceram. Ano após ano, a sensação de impotência tivera que ser controlada para que conseguisse levar adiante os negócios da família e assim, ter o poder para cumprir o seu intuito. A ira que continha a cada passo equivocado, aumentara sua gana de encontrar o que fora roubado de si, o deixando inconstante. Entretanto, agora… Agora recuperara um pouco de sua placidez.

- Como conseguiu deixar a cidade? – escutou o outro moreno questionar.

Seu tio era um homem preocupado e talvez a única pessoa com quem realmente se importasse. Mesmo que o tratasse como um mero empregado, Heero o considerava. Ele era o irmão mais velho de sua mãe e o estimava, desde criança.

E fora Ralph, quem acobertara o assassinato de seu pai. Heero matara o infeliz seu progenitor sem remorso algum. Naquela época, não sentia nada dentro de si, e uma parte do que poderia ser considerado normal - como sua inocência e seus sentimentos - fora morrendo de forma gradativa durante os anos em que crescia. Sendo assim, assassinar o pai quando descobriu que este havia roubado a única coisa que o fizera sentir algo novamente, fora a coisa mais fácil e prazerosa de sua vida.

Não soube como Ralph havia feito, mas ele conseguira arrumar a cena do crime de forma que quando a polícia averiguou o local, chegou à conclusão de que o marido matara a esposa e depois se enforcara.

Mas sabia da verdade, sabia do prazer intenso que sentira ao ver o pai estrangulando a mãe, tirando a vida dela. Um leve sorriso sempre brotava em seus lábios ante a recordação, pela forma mórbida como aquilo o excitara na ocasião, pois fora naquele momento em que se livrara definitivamente do tormento que ela lhe causava.

Por isso, era grato ao pai, mas o odiava do fundo de seu ser pelo que tinha feito depois.

De qualquer forma, o fizera pagar.

Ralph nunca se intrometera nos abusos que sofria por parte da mãe. Não sabia dizer ao certo, mas acreditava que o tio tinha um tipo de adoração pela irmã que o impedia de dizer ou se contrapor as atitudes dela, mas devido a essa admiração, ele o ajudara e continuava a ajudá-lo, até então. Ralph tinha esse ímpeto de querer proteger e cuidar daquilo que a irmã mais estimava.

Heero só tinha a agradecer por isso, caso contrário, teria sido internado em algum hospital psiquiátrico por tudo o que passara e por ter assassinado o próprio pai. Graças a ele, hoje estava à frente das empresas da família, vivia normalmente e, acima de tudo, tinha a liberdade de procurar por aquilo que lhe fora e, ainda era, muito precioso.

- O agente federal retirou a ordem. – finalmente deixou seus pensamentos e respondeu ao tio. - Mesmo que não o tivesse feito, eu teria arrumado uma autorização para deixar East Hollow.

- Sabe que vai ter que continuar naquela cidade por mais tempo para não levantar suspeitas. – Ralph o alertou, fazendo com que relembrasse de sua condição.

- Sei, mas não me incomodo. – replicou, sem emoção. - Não mais… Porque meu brinquedinho vai estar bem seguro aqui.

Dizia a verdade. Sabendo que Duo ficaria preso aos cuidados de Ralph, nada mais o incomodava, nem mesmo a distância que teria que enfrentar durante pelo menos mais algumas semanas.

- Tem certeza do que está fazendo? – Ralph indagou, num timbre preocupado. - Trazê-lo justamente para cá? Você pode acabar sendo descoberto.

O tio tinha razão. Entretanto, estava confiante desta vez. Desde que começara com aquilo, jamais trouxera seus brinquedos para dentro de seu lar, o seu verdadeiro mundo. Nunca permitira que os outros garotos conhecessem quem ele era realmente. Todavia, com Duo seria diferente. Também, não tivera escolha, se a polícia colocasse as mãos no adolescente e este fosse culpado e condenado, perderia de uma vez por todas o seu brinquedo.

- Não serei. – afirmou, solenemente. - Você se preocupa demais.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Heero questionou:

- Quando os resultados ficam prontos?

oOo

_Nos jardins da mansão, sentado à mesa onde o café da manhã havia sido servido para si, ele via de longe o pai se despedir da mãe para seguir com o motorista para a empresa. A mulher sorria, dizendo bobagens como 'sentirei saudades' e 'volte logo', enquanto o homem beijava ternamente a boca dela, pousando a mão no volume arredondado de sua barriga, pedindo para que cuidasse bem de seu pequeno tesouro._

_O garoto não poderia se importar menos com a interação daqueles dois. Às vezes, chegava a achar que sentia alguma pena pelo pai, mas não tinha certeza se era mesmo aquilo. Sequer sabia se era mesmo um sentimento._

_Desinteressado, folheou a página do livro que tinha nas mãos, querendo focar-se apenas no estudo, mas não demorou muito para que escutasse o barulho do carro de luxo partindo e o barulho causado pelo salto do sapato de sua mãe, se aproximando._

_- Ainda falta muito para terminar, Hee-chan? – ela perguntou._

_Ele levantou o olhar do livro, fitando o sorriso amoroso que ela lhe oferecia._

_- Posso terminar depois. – assegurou, fechando o livro, sabendo ser essa a resposta que ela queria ouvir. Afinal, com o passar dos anos, aprendera muito bem a se comportar exatamente como ela queria._

_Ao se levantar, surpreendeu-se quando ela pegou seu pulso bruscamente. Por um instante, receou ter feito algo que despertasse a ira da mãe, mas notou que ela ainda lhe sorria da mesma forma, e acalmou-se, quando a viu levar a sua mão até a barriga inchada, fazendo com que ele a tocasse._

_- Não quer sentir seu irmãozinho? – a mãe questionou, mas Heero não replicou._

_Até então, nunca tivera curiosidade em tocar ou entender o que estava guardado dentro de sua mãe, mas com a iniciativa dela, pode sentir pela primeira vez, a vida que ela protegia ali. O movimento repentino daquele ser contra a palma de sua mão, o assustou, fazendo com que a mulher risse de sua reação._

_- Parece que ele gostou de você. – ela comentou, causando rubor nas faces do filho._

_Ela tocou seu rosto, fazendo com que a olhasse imediatamente, e aproximou seus lábios._

_- Eu não culpo o bebê por reagir assim. - A mãe apenas tocou os lábios nos dele, levemente, e concluiu: - Como não gostar do meu Hee-chan, não é?_

_Não precisava de outro convite para tomar nos seus, os lábios tingidos por um batom discreto. Heero a beijou, transmitindo uma paixão que não sentia, ganhando um suspiro satisfeito da mãe, que depois apenas entrelaçou uma das mãos na dele e o guiou para dentro da grande mansão, até que estivessem seguros dentro do quarto de casal, o quarto onde ela e o marido – pai de Heero – dividiam o sono e as noites de amor._

oOo

- Vou buscá-los na segunda. – O outro moreno respondeu.

- Ótimo. – Heero disse, sorrindo obliquamente. – E eu agradeço por sua ajuda, Ralph.

O tio logo soube sobre o que realmente Heero estava agradecendo, por isso, tratou de não desmerecer a inteligência do sobrinho.

- Não foi nada de mais. Se não tivesse colocado um localizador naquela coleira, nem teria como encontrá-lo

Heero fechou os punhos, demonstrando a raiva por quase ter sido enganado por um subordinado. Pagara o preço exigido por Odin Lowe para que este buscasse Duo naquele hotel e o trouxesse em segurança para a mansão. Dera todas as coordenadas necessárias e descrevera como deveria agir com o garoto, contudo, o mercenário acabara sumindo, quebrando qualquer contato, deixando Heero sem saber o que esperar. Como Ralph mesmo apontara, se não fosse o pequeno dispositivo escondido dentro de um dos detalhes na coleira de Duo, - e a sorte do garoto não ter arrancado o acessório do pescoço - poderia tê-lo perdido para sempre.

- O que aquele maldito estava pensando quando sequestrou o que é meu? – vocalizou sua maior dúvida e frustração.

- Disse que ficou com pena do menino. – Ralph explicou, recordando-se da breve discussão com Odin, quando o encontrara naquela casa. - Da história que ele contou sobre o assassinato da amiga e de tudo o que vinha passando desde que você invadiu a vida dele.

- Odin era tido como um dos melhores no ramo. – Heero mencionou, conseguindo se acalmar um pouco. - Me espanta saber que um simples garoto possa convencê-lo a trair a confiança de um cliente.

- Deve ser o mesmo efeito que o garoto tem sobre você, já que o fez quebrar várias regras, fazendo-o trazê-lo justamente para cá. – Ralph retorquiu, com uma ponta de ironia.

Heero limitou-se a estreitar os olhos para o reflexo do outro homem no vidro da janela fechada. Não perderia tempo explicando para o tio o que realmente pensava sobre Duo, não seria necessário.

oOo

Duo escutou o barulho da porta se abrindo e trincou os olhos, incomodado com a luz que foi acesa. Sem ter noção de quanto tempo ficara inconsciente, se encolheu mais no canto onde estava deitado. Notara há minutos atrás, quando despertara, que ainda estava nu, mas não mais preso pelos pulsos; apenas jogado no chão áspero e frio daquele porão, completamente no escuro.

Seu anus estava dolorido, assim como seu corpo inteiro sentia os efeitos da punição aplicada por Heero. Estava com frio e com fome, mas a única coisa que sentia mesmo vontade, naquele instante, era de se encolher ali, para que ninguém o incomodasse… para que Heero não o atormentasse mais.

Parecia preso, dentro um pesadelo bizarro. Mas, sabia que não era. Seu corpo não permitia que esquecesse o quão real fora tudo o que passara.

Escutou passos pesados se aproximando, e pediu mentalmente, que Heero o deixasse em paz, que fosse embora. Não aguentaria mais o sadismo imposto por ele.

- Olá, garoto.

A voz que repercutiu pelo local, onde era mantido, não era de Heero. Isso fez com que Duo forçasse os olhos a se abrirem e se virasse para identificar quem era.

Para a sua surpresa, o homem que se abaixara perto de si, lembrava muito o maldito professor que abusava de si, só que anos mais velho. De toda a forma, não era um rosto conhecido e, provavelmente, estaria ali a mando do próprio Heero.

- Por que não aceita o que ele tem a te oferecer? – ele lhe perguntou. E este, ao perceber que ele não o respondera, prosseguiu: - Seria muito vantajoso.

O desconhecido se referia a Heero e sua obsessão em torná-lo uma posse. Mal conhecia aquele homem e já sentia raiva por ter sugerido algo assim. No entanto, poderia tentar, pelo menos, ter alguma notícia sobre Zero.

- Eu estava com um amigo. – começou, com a voz trêmula, e mesmo incomodado com sua nudez, com dificuldade, colocou-se sentado. - Onde ele está?

- Não deveria se preocupar com aquele homem. Ele nunca foi seu amigo. Era apenas um profissional contratado para trazê-lo até aqui em segurança.

Os olhos violetas se arregalaram em confusão e espanto, enquanto o nome de Zero escapulia de seus lábios.

- Ele me enganou?

- Ele só deixou você acreditar que realmente era quem você queria que ele fosse. Assim conseguiu que o acompanhasse sem grandes alardes.

Zero… Odin não era Zero? Assumira que o loiro era seu amigo, que tinha ido buscá-lo - ajudá-lo – quando, na realidade, fora contratado por Heero para que o capturasse?

Em meio à espiral de horror e dúvidas em que fora lançado e que ao mesmo tempo lhe consumia, Duo só conseguia pensar no que Solo falara. O irmão o alertara. E ele simplesmente resolvera confiar em seus instintos.

No entanto, havia um porém: se Odin não era Zero, então, onde estava o verdadeiro?

- Como vocês sabiam onde me encontrar?

O homem deu um sorriso, mas, ao invés de contar, apenas garantiu:

- Heero tem os meios dele.

Não poderia sentir raiva de Zero, porque ele não o traíra. Odin nunca fora o amigo com quem conversava pela internet. Duo somente se precipitara e deixara o hotel com um desconhecido, ignorando o sermão de Solo.

Sentia-se a pessoa mais idiota do mundo. Por sua própria culpa, terminara ali, nas mãos da última pessoa que gostaria de estar perto em sua vida.

- Não se preocupe com Odin. – o moreno de olhos azuis lhe falou.

Depois de saber a identidade verdadeira do homem chamado Odin Lowe, esta era a última coisa com que ele se preocuparia no momento.

Olhou o desconhecido com angústia e, num ato de desespero, praticamente suplicou:

- Por favor, me ajude a fugir daqui.

No fundo, o garoto sabia que seria praticamente impossível que aquele estranho lhe desse ouvidos, ou o ajudasse a se livrar do tormento chamado Heero Yui. Contudo, naquela situação desesperadora na qual se encontrava, não sabia mais o que fazer ou a quem recorrer.

Quando escutou a resposta do outro, percebeu que não havia ninguém mesmo em quem pudesse se apoiar.

- Esqueça isso, Duo. É melhor aceitar a sua condição.

O adolescente, frustrado e exasperado, esbravejou, então:

- Você é tão louco quanto ele!

- Talvez eu seja. Mas ele é a única família que me restou. – respondeu em simpatia.

Duo olhou para o desconhecido, analisando o que este havia lhe afirmado. Ele dissera "família"? A semelhança entre Heero e ele, era visível, mas, nunca conseguiu visualizar aquele louco com algum laço familiar. Principalmente um que apoiasse as insanidades dele. Afinal, se aquele homem estava ali, lhe falando tudo aquilo, era porque endossava o que Heero fazia.

- Você poderia interná-lo num sanatório, se é mesmo um parente dele. – retorquiu, incerto do que dizer sobre a situação.

- Minha irmã, mãe de Heero, não gostaria disso.

Agora tinha ideia de qual era a relação daquele homem com o professor. O desconhecido, definitivamente, era tio de Heero. Tão louco quanto o sobrinho… Duo sentia vontade de chorar novamente, vendo que só poderia esperar o pior dali em diante.

- Eu não quero ser brinquedo de ninguém. – balançou a cabeça negativamente, fechando os olhos para tentar assim, evitar que as lágrimas brotassem.

- E o que você seria vivendo sua vidinha medíocre em East Hollow, Duo? – O tio de Heero o questionou, com a voz amena. E sem dar-lhe espaço para contestar, o homem respondeu-lhe exatamente àquilo que ele formulava para si: - Um excluído, vivendo sempre a margem de um irmão que o despreza? Renegado pelos pais que deveriam tê-lo amado. Um ninguém. Sem amor, sem nada. E nem mesmo, se aquela garota estivesse viva, você teria chances de conseguir um relacionamento sério com ela.

Como aquele infeliz sabia de tudo aquilo? O maldito Heero teria contado sobre a sua vida para o tio? Seria um brinquedo para ser abusado por aquele homem também? Por que a verdade dita por ele ainda o magoava tanto e fazia com que não tivesse poder para evitar que as lágrimas corressem por seu rosto?

- Pense. O que você tem a perder? – O homem o aconselhou, ao mesmo tempo em que se erguia do chão. - Heero está te oferecendo tudo, basta você aceitá-lo.

Não queria pensar naquilo, muito menos em aceitar uma pessoa como Heero. Abriu os olhos e elevou o rosto, para fitar melhor, o homem de pé a sua frente.

- Você pode usar o banheiro que tem ali, quando sentir necessidade. Também pode tomar um banho, se quiser. – o mais velho apontou para a porta, num dos cantos do porão. – Vou deixar as luzes acesas.

Dito isso, o homem deu meia volta e começou a se encaminhar para as escadas, com o intuito de ir embora.

- Minhas roupas. – Duo pediu. Queria pelo menos algo para não ficar nu e assim, evitar morrer de frio. - Eu também estou com fome.

Subindo as escadas e sem se voltar para trás, o tio de Heero avisou:

- Sem roupas. Sem comida. – E antes de deixar o porão, ao fechar novamente a porta do lugar, o homem completou: - São ordens de Heero.

oOo

Continua…

* * *

**Notas:**

**1 – Ralph K. **é um personagem que aparece em um dos mangás de GW, que realmente é muito idêntico ao Heero, só que mais velho - poderia ser pai ou irmão mais velho de tão igual.

**2 – **Peço desculpas por não estar atualizando a** Leave**. Infelizmente, minha mente travou feio na fic e, por mais que eu passe horas encarando o Word, não estou conseguindo desenvolvê-la... Então, peço paciência. Enquanto isso, vou tentar me redimir postando atualizações das outras fics, já que não estou tendo problemas em prosseguir com elas, ok?

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**_Autora: Blanxe_**

**_Beta: Andréia Kennen_**

**_Casal:_**_ 1x2 S+2+S_

_**Gênero:**__ Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Het, Angst, Lemon, BDSM, Sexo Não-Consensual._

_**Aviso: **__Partes em itálico significam lembranças._

* * *

**Are U Ready?**

Capítulo 16

* * *

-

As you walk through the ashes  
Remember my name  
As you walk through the ashes  
As you walk through the ashes  
Remember the shame  
Whisper my name…

-

O loiro abriu a porta do escritório, não se importando em bater antes. Entre eles nunca houvera necessidade de tal formalidade, principalmente depois que haviam se tornado amantes. Encontrou o moreno sentado à mesa, voltado para leitura de pastas que estavam espalhadas por sua mesa. Reparou primeiramente na concentração que ele dedicava ao que lia; depois em como o semblante do outro aparentava sinais de cansaço.

Já era tarde da noite e só viera procurá-lo ali – em seu local de trabalho – porque já havia chegado há algum tempo a cidade e, desde então, Wufei não retornara para o apartamento em que morava.

Não eram o tipo casal convencional, que dividiam a vida plenamente, morando juntos e tudo o mais. Apreciavam suas individualidades, por isso, mantinham-nas, cada um morando em seu canto, encontrando-se quando o trabalho permitia e suas necessidades exigiam. Para ele, Quatre, não era tão difícil assim, principalmente porque o relacionamento com o agente, surgira de um objetivo.

Porém, se preocupava com o namorado quando o via naquele estado. Compenetrado e negligenciando a si próprio em prol de um caso, que vinha há tempos tentando desvendar, até então, sem nenhum sucesso.

Ao fechar a porta da sala de Wufei, finalmente ganhou a atenção do outro homem, que primeiramente o olhou com estranheza e perguntou:

- Quando foi que voltou?

- Tem uns dois dias. – respondeu, se aproximando da mesa, sem se ofender com a falta de carinho na recepção do amante. Afinal, compreendia que para ele era uma surpresa vê-lo ali, quando a última vez que se viram fora em East Hollow. – Mas, como eu não o encontrei em casa para me divertir, vim procurá-lo no seu QG. – Ele teria ousado abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, mas como estavam em seu local de trabalho, Quatre ofereceu apenas um sorriso afetuoso e ironizou: - Dormindo no escritório novamente?

- Pra variar. – o chinês suspirou, recostando-se na cadeira forrada de um couro preto.

Quatre soube que algo estava errado com o namorado, no momento em que este deixara as palavras fluírem com um tom de irritação.

- Que voz é essa, Wufei? – indagou, sentando-se numa das cadeiras a frente da mesa do agente.

- Outro assassinato. – o chinês confessou, confiando ao loiro a informação.

Quatre permitiu que uma expressão chocada tomasse conta de seu semblante angelical, para, em seguida, deduzir:

- Outro? Quer dizer, outro crime ligado ao nosso serial killer?

- Exatamente. – Wufei confirmou, observando o olhar interrogativo do árabe. Para logo em seguida, balançar a cabeça negativamente, e concluir: - Isso está começando a ficar confuso.

- O que aconteceu? – Quatre o questionou, incisivamente.

- Um homem foi a vítima dessa vez. Não um garoto. – o agente começou a narrar o acontecido, olhando diretamente nos olhos verdes do loiro a sua frente. - Nenhuma evidência de tortura, nenhuma prova de que houve alguma relação sexual. Apenas o corpo de um homem, assassinado da mesma maneira que o nosso assassino atua, e com a numeração talhada na pele 017/02.

Quatre deixou que alguns segundos passassem, como se estivesse processando as informações e, só depois, indagou, mudando o assunto para algo que possivelmente remetera ao assassinato que Wufei descrevera:

- E o Duo? Alguma notícia do paradeiro dele?

- Aí é que vem a parte interessante. – Wufei disse, com sarcasmo. - Tudo indica que esse homem era o tal que ajudou o garoto a escapar do hotel. Eles estavam juntos, segundo testemunhas, na casa onde o corpo foi encontrado. Isso abala a convicção de que ele poderia ser o nosso assassino, e a teoria sobre o Zero.

- Isso é ridículo. – Quatre alegou. - Duo não mataria alguém que o estivesse ajudando.

- Eu não sei, Quatre. – o moreno continuou a observar o amante de um jeito clínico e instigou: - Você parece ter muita certeza do que esse garoto faria ou não faria.

Os olhos verdes do loiro se mostraram surpresos, mas de uma maneira indignada. Já era a segunda vez que Wufei o acusava, quase que diretamente, de estar tomando a defesa de Duo. E percebia nitidamente que, naqueles afiados olhos negros, brilhavam uma desconfiança que não poderia permitir jamais, que fosse levada adiante.

- Não. É só que… Ele é somente um garoto. – ponderou, camuflando o nervosismo e racionalizou, finalmente: - Como ele seria páreo para derrubar um homem?

- Ele foi dopado. – Wufei revelou, olhando brevemente para o documento pericial que estava acima de outros tantos papéis e pastas em cima de sua mesa. - Depois morto.

Quatre avaliou a situação, percebendo que o namorado já tinha nas mãos tudo o que podia ter sobre aquele novo assassinato. Compadecia-se do empenho que o agente depositava naquele caso, de como vinha afetando-o mais e mais. Infelizmente, quanto a isso, não havia como ajudá-lo. Mesmo que tentasse fazer com que Wufei relaxasse um pouco, quando se tratava do assassino serial, nada para o outro era mais importante. Sabia que, no fundo, era o culpado por aquela gana do chinês querer, de todas as maneiras, colocar o criminoso atrás das grades, porém, nesse caso, estava longe de frustrar a obsessão do agente.

- Tem alguma pista do paradeiro de Duo? – quis saber, arriscando-se a trazer o nome garoto novamente à conversa, mas tomando cuidado para não demonstrar nenhum timbre de preocupação.

- Nenhuma. – Wufei negou com a cabeça.

- Deixe tudo isso para amanhã, Wufei. – Quatre disse, se levantando da cadeira e estendendo a mão para o amante. – Sinto a sua falta e quero que você fique bem.

O chinês olhou para a mão pálida e delicada do namorado, hesitando, mas no momento em que fitou nos orbes esverdeados e viu no semblante bonito um sorriso terno, desarmou-se e tomou a mão do outro homem na sua, usando-a como apoio para se levantar.

Poderia dar-se um momento para descansar, esquecer da obrigação e ficar na companhia do namorado, principalmente por sentir que não conseguiria resolver nada do jeito que estava.

oOo

A rotina escolar retornara, assim como o professor a quem Solo fora procurar no final de semana e não encontrara. Solo tivera tempo para refletir nesse meio tempo e, por isso, não fora abordar Heero ainda. Queria muito arrancar daquele homem o método que este usaria para que se reencontrasse com Duo. Mas o mais velho exigia algo muito caro e perigoso: sua confissão.

Yui deixara explícito que queria que ele dissesse com todas as letras sobre seu desejo pelo irmão mais novo, em barganha para que o levasse até seu paradeiro. Só não entendia o motivo de tal pedido. O que Heero ganharia se ouvisse em alto e bom tom que queria praticar com Duo coisas que um irmão jamais deveria nem mesmo sonhar em fazer com o outro? Não que fosse uma opção dar ao professor aquilo que este exigia, mas ao mesmo tempo, o fato começara a intrigar Solo, e muito.

Depois de seu descontrole com a vizinha e de sua atitude com os pais, quando retornara para casa no dia em que fora impulsivamente procurar o professor, Solo ganhou um enorme sermão do pai, mas acabou que toda a culpa por seu comportamento recaiu sobre Duo e, no fim, estava sendo compreendido e perdoado por seu descontrole.

Era insuportável a maneira como passava impune por suas atitudes, enquanto o caçula continuava sendo um tipo de vilão que o corrompia, mesmo a distância.

Se fosse há algumas semanas atrás, sequer se importaria com isso, pelo contrário - quanto mais a culpa recaísse sobre o outro, acharia melhor -, mas acreditava que o tempo que passara com Duo durante a fuga o afetara muito mais do que um dia poderia imaginar.

E isso era visivelmente percebido por todos, inclusive por seu melhor amigo. Amigo este que, durante dois dias, vinha tentando abordá-lo, porém, Solo conseguia efetivamente, até o presente momento, evitá-lo.

O que ele não contava era de ser surpreendido por Milliardo quando tentava deixar o laboratório de química. Apesar de serem da mesma série, não frequentavam a mesma turma. Ele esperara que, todos saíssem para entrar na sala, enquanto Solo ainda terminava de guardar seu material.

Olhou aborrecido para o mais alto ao vê-lo vindo em sua direção, e se apressou em terminar de ajeitar os seus pertences.

- Por que está me evitando? – Milliardo perguntou, antes mesmo de alcançar o amigo, causando um leve eco na sala vazia.

- Eu não quero conversar. – resmungou de forma que o outro loiro ouvisse.

Imediatamente, percebendo o descaso de Solo, Milliardo segurou o braço dele, impedindo-o de continuar a guardar o material e, finalmente, ganhando a atenção dos olhos azuis para si.

- E eu não quero que nossa amizade acabe por causa do que o imprestável do seu irmão fez. – disse, mas o que viu no semblante do outro não foi o remorso ao ser tocado por suas palavras e sim, uma ira contida e que parecia querer transbordar a qualquer momento.

- Me. Deixa. Em. Paz! – Solo ditou, entre os dentes cerrados.

Mesmo com o puxão que fez com que sua pegada escapasse do braço do amigo, Milliardo não se deu por satisfeito. Não reconhecia mais aquele rapaz a sua frente e isso o magoava muito mais do que gostaria.

- O que o Duo fez contigo? – perguntou, num misto de desolação e inconformismo. Queria que as coisas fossem como antes, mas existia algo entre eles, alguém que lhe tirara sua amada irmã e agora ameaçava tomar-lhe o melhor amigo. - Ele é um desequilibrado e até mesmo à distância está conseguindo te manipular.

Solo limitou-se a fechar a mochila e jogá-la sobre os ombros, passando por Milliardo sem nada dizer, até que sentiu o braço mais uma vez sob a pegada firme da mão do amigo. Ele fechou os olhos, rezando por controle, enquanto sibilou:

- Me larga, antes que eu faça uma besteira.

- Você tem que me contar o que está acontecendo. – Milliardo determinou, decidindo que não permitiria que Solo escapasse mais uma vez. - Nós costumávamos conversar sobre tudo e agora você está diferente.

- Você não me conhece e não iria gostar de conhecer quem eu realmente sou. – Solo falou, entre raiva e amargura.

- Eu o conheço, sim! – Milliardo afirmou, fazendo o outro virar-se para si, firmando as duas mãos nos ombros do menor e fitando seus olhos. - Conheço o Solo Maxwell, aquele a quem eu chamava de melhor amigo, que jogava futebol como ninguém, que adorava sair depois da escola e nunca deixou de comparecer a uma missa dominical. Você mudou, mas foi por causa do viadinho do Duo.

Milliardo viu nos orbes azuis do amigo a fúria se libertar, e não foi capaz de impedir o soco que o fez cambalear para trás, aparando a face agredida. Duo. A simples menção do nome do irmão mais novo, vinculado a qualquer tipo de ofensa disparara aquela reação de Solo. Milliardo sentia ódio, porém, não do melhor amigo, e sim do garoto que fizera com que este mudasse drasticamente e se voltasse contra si. No entanto, Duo não estava ali para que pudesse descontar sua raiva e, indignado, revidou o soco que recebera colocando a força daquele sentimento contra o outro jovem.

oOo

Heero andava pelos corredores. Havia acabado de deixar a sala dos professores com plena intenção de ir para casa e mandar um email para Ralph. O tio ficara de lhe dar notícias de como as coisas estariam indo com Duo, assim como outras informações que ansiava, mas até o presente momento, não recebera qualquer comunicado dele. Sua necessidade de deixar aquela cidade patética e ir direto para junto de seu brinquedo, era forte. Mas mantinha a frieza para não meter os pés pelas mãos e acabar estragando tudo o que alcançara. Precisava de tempo – mais tempo – naquele fim de mundo. Depois que este passasse, poderia aproveitar cada segundo que quisesse com o garoto. Enquanto isso, pensaria com satisfação, em mais meios de doutrinar seu pequeno, desobediente e atrevido passatempo.

O celular tocou, enquanto caminhava e, ao ver o nome no display, concluiu como a ligação era oportuna.

- Algum problema? – perguntou, assim que atendeu o chamado.

_- Não. Ele está exatamente como você ordenou que estivesse_. – foi a resposta que recebeu, prontamente, do tio.

Aquilo era ótimo. Queria questionar por mais detalhes, mas se conteve. O local era inapropriado para iniciar uma conversa sobre o assunto, ainda mais com alunos ainda perambulando pelos corredores.

- Os resultados? – questionou numa demanda, afinal, estava cansado de esperar e não imaginava outro motivo para Ralph estar ligando.

_- Chegaram._ – informou o tio, do outro lado da linha.

Algo dentro de si se constringiu. A resposta que tanto almejava já era de conhecimento de Ralph. Todavia, a ansiedade – naquele momento – misturava-se a um estranho temor, algo que nunca sentira depois de tanto passar por aquele mesmo tipo de situação, vezes e vezes, em sua busca. Sabia definir o que era aquele receio: uma resposta negativa.

- Preciso me preocupar? – forçou-se a indagar, com a voz totalmente neutra, sem denunciar seus sentimentos.

Ralph ficou em silêncio, por alguns segundos, o que fez Heero querer socá-lo. Propositalmente ou não, o tio estava criando um suspense insuportável e quando estava prestes a intimá-lo a responder, sentiu uma emoção palpável no timbre do mais velho ao receber a réplica.

- De forma alguma.

Cessou os passos e parou no meio do corredor, ainda com o telefone ao ouvido. Um sorriso enviesado se formou na boca do professor, ao mesmo tempo em que um sentimento inominável apossou-se de si com indescritível intensidade.

oOo

_Ele não gostava daquele lugar. Por mais que soubesse que era um local seguro - que só estava ali de forma passageira para fazer uma visita - sentia-se oprimido por aquelas paredes e corredores brancos esterilizados e por aquele cheiro de __éter __que parecia impregnado em cada canto do local._

_Seu pai parecia até outra pessoa, e carregava uma expressão diferente da usual. Normalmente sua fisionomia era séria e sua personalidade mais introvertida, contudo, nos últimos dias, ele sorria de orelha a orelha. _

_Sua mãe estava internada em um daqueles quartos. Não estava doente, tão pouco tinha sofrido algum acidente. Apenas trouxera ao mundo, mais um membro para sua família. Por isso, seu pai o obrigara a vir até aquele lugar, para visitar ela e o bebê._

_Não podia negar que estava ansioso para olhar o pequeno ser que sua mãe viera carregando no ventre durante nove meses. Todavia, preferia ter esperado ela retornar para casa._

_Definitivamente, odiava hospitais._

_Tinha quase dezesseis anos, e já deveria ter superado certos traumas, no entanto, aquele relutava em permanecer. _

_- Vá entrando, Heero. – seu pai o motivou. - Eu vou conversar com o médico sobre a alta de sua mãe._

_Silenciosamente assentiu com a cabeça, vendo o mais velho se distanciar com o médico ao longo do corredor. Viu-os sumir no elevador e só então, olhou para a porta a sua frente. Poderia mentir ao pai, dizendo que entrara rapidamente e depois fora esperar no carro, mas havia um porém: sua mãe certamente o encobriria, só que, logicamente, ficaria decepcionada com seu descaso._

_E a última coisa que queria, era deixar aquela mulher com alguma mágoa em relação a si. Isso se devia ao fato de que seu castigo por tal ato, seria três vezes pior do que se tivesse entrado no quarto, passado alguns minutos e ido embora._

_Faria isso por si, e não por seu pai ou pela felicidade de sua mãe._

_Respirou fundo e tocou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta vagarosamente. Se tivesse sorte, ela estaria dormindo. Infelizmente, essa não estava ao seu lado naquele dia._

_Os belos olhos da mulher se prenderam aos seus, assim que colocou o corpo para dentro do quarto. E um sorriso satisfeito brotou nos lábios extremamente sensuais, mesmo sem o batom que ela não vivia sem._

_- Estávamos esperando por você, querido. – ela falou, com a voz serena e doce de sempre._

_Heero então deixou que os olhos repousassem sobre a figura embrulhada nos braços da mãe e, em seu peito, o coração falhou uma batida._

_- Venha. – sua mãe o chamou._

_E ele se aproximou, não __porque__ a mulher o havia pedido, __e sim, por sua própria vontade em ver de perto, o __pequeno__ que aparentava estar dormindo.__ Vagarosamente, se aproximou do leito onde a mãe estava recostada, lhe observando, sem perder aquele sorriso no semblante. E ele fitou, finalmente, o recém-nascido, protegido por uma manta lilás com bichinhos. Novamente, em seu peito, algo estranho aconteceu com seu coração._

_- Tome, segure-o. – __ela estendeu o __pequeno__ embrulho para si, então, a olhou de maneira indecisa, ouvindo-a questionar__. – Não quer pegá-lo?_

_Ele queria, queria senti-lo perto de si. E sua mãe entendeu o motivo de sua hesitação._

_- É só firmar os braços e não apertá-lo muito, que ele não vai cair, nem se machucar. – ela esclareceu, depositando e ajeitando o bebê em seus braços__, perguntando-lhe em seguida:__ – Como se sente?_

_O que ele poderia responder? Como explicar?_

_- Estranho. – disse, fitando mesmerizado o ser que dormia tranquilamente. Desviou brevemente os olhos que estavam cativos no bebê, para a mãe e quis ter certeza: - Ele… é… mesmo…?_

_Ela lhe interrompeu, sorrindo carinhosamente, porém, pode detectar a ironia em sua voz quando confirmou:_

_- Sim. Ele é seu 'irmãozinho', Heero._

oOo

- Professor Yui! Professor Yui!

Saindo bruscamente da lembrança que aflorara em sua mente, Heero olhou para a garota que se aproximava afoita. Despediu-se brevemente do tio ao telefone e desligou o aparelho, guardando-o no bolso da jaqueta.

- O que foi, Mariemaia? – perguntou, demonstrando uma preocupação que sequer sentia, para a ruiva aflita.

- Venha ajudar, professor. – ela pediu. - Solo e Milliardo vão se matar.

Solo e Milliardo – melhores amigos – em uma briga? Em sua mente, Heero achou o fato por demais interessante.

oOo

Sua mãe chorava, chocada demais com sua conduta. Seu pai parecia a ponto de explodir, mas, ao mesmo tempo, desolado, confuso por não entender o que acontecia com o próprio filho. Primeiro, desacatou o agente federal, depois gritou com a vizinha do professor Yui, em seguida, fora desrespeitoso com o pai e agora, se envolvera em uma briga com o melhor amigo.

A sua imagem perfeita de bom filho, de amigo de todas as horas, e de queridinho da cidade, estava em ruínas, mesmo ainda que, todos o endeusassem e creditassem a culpa dos ocorridos, ao seu irmão mais novo.

Sentia-se em colapso; sua vida estava assim. E, por mais que quisesse se importar com isso, simplesmente não conseguia.

No fundo, Solo sabia que despertara para um lado que se via incapaz de controlar e isso se devia à ausência de Duo.

Sentia partes do corpo doloridas. Seu rosto certamente apresentaria os sinais dos socos que levara de Milliardo, mas sabia que o loiro de cabelos longos também não estava em melhor estado. Se não fosse pelo professor Yui interceder na briga, certamente teriam ido bem longe.

Agora estava reunido com os pais, o diretor Khushrenada e Heero Yui na sala da diretoria, discutindo sua má conduta. Milliardo estava do lado de fora, apenas esperando por sua vez de entrar, juntamente com os pais.

- Solo ficará suspenso por três dias. – avisou Treize, ganhando os olhares de surpresa e de desalento dos pais. – Sinto muito. Mesmo que ele esteja com problemas, não puni-lo, juntamente com Milliardo, seria injusto com os demais alunos.

- Nós compreendemos, Treize. – o pai considerou, guardando a indignação por tudo o que acontecia.

- Talvez fosse melhor levá-lo a um psicólogo. – a mãe disse, desolada. - Alguém com quem ele pudesse conversar sobre o que aconteceu quando estava com Duo e que o deixou desse jeito.

Solo arregalou os olhos, pronto para se levantar e rebater aquela sandice que escutava a mãe dizer. No inferno, que iria a um psicólogo ou algo parecido!

Para sua surpresa, o professor Yui - que se mantivera calado desde que entraram naquela sala - finalmente se manifestou, parecendo prever seu rompante e interrompendo qualquer que fossem as intenções de Solo.

- Permitam que eu me intrometa? Eu tenho outra opinião.

As atenções dos ocupantes da sala se voltaram para o moreno que ajeitava os óculos no rosto. Assim, o diretor o motivou a prosseguir:

- Diga, professor Yui.

Olhando primeiramente para o jovem loiro, Heero hesitou um momento, mas não por receio, e sim, para demonstrar a Solo que não se esquecera da última conversa que haviam tido. E, só então, virou-se para os pais e explicou:

- Solo vem vivendo um estresse muito grande desde que o irmão foi acusado de assassinato. – viu a compreensão embutida nos olhares dos responsáveis e também, o interesse, sendo assim, prosseguiu: - Podem ver isso pela bondade e ingenuidade que ele teve em querer ajudar Duo ao acobertar a fuga. Creio que Solo sente mesmo a falta do mais novo e se preocupa com o bem-estar dele.

Solo, ao escutar aquelas palavras do professor, sentiu ganas de contradizê-lo. Não havia feito tudo àquilo por bondade e ingenuidade. Ajudara Duo a fugir porque o am…

Interrompeu a linha de pensamento, fechando os olhos firmemente. Não era aquilo. Não da maneira que parecia sentir. Seu desconcerto o impediu de se manifestar, dando oportunidade de seu pai replicar.

- Realmente, Solo tem um grande coração para se importar com Duo, mesmo depois de tudo o que o irmão fez.

Seu pai era outro que não entendia nada sobre ele, muito menos sobre Duo. Como ele tinha a capacidade de julgar Duo daquela forma? Como?

- Eu acredito que ele precise sair um pouco da pressão que sofre aqui na cidade. – Heero prosseguiu, vendo que cativara sua audiência e os guiava na direção certa. - As pessoas cobram muito dele, esperam que ele seja rapidamente a mesma pessoa. Estão colocando um peso muito grande nas costas dele e isso vai apenas continuar prejudicando-o.

Solo sentiu vontade de rir, mas não o fez. O professor agora o apresentava como um pobre coitado. Mas o que o intrigava, era o que o homem pretendia alcançar com aquele discurso idiota.

- O senhor tem razão, professor Yui. – a mãe concordou, com uma esperança renovada ao ver a situação pela perspectiva do moreno de olhos azuis.

- Eu posso tentar ajudá-lo a superar isso. – Heero chegou ao ponto que queria, reprimindo um sorriso praticamente vitorioso. - Se permitirem, posso levá-lo comigo quando for deixar a cidade na próxima semana. Isso serviria para ele se desligar um pouco das lembranças que a cidade traz do irmão, e eu poderia me aproximar mais dele, conversar.

Os límpidos olhos azuis de Solo se arregalaram e, em sua mente, algo gritava para que se manifestasse contra, mas novamente, o pai se adiantou em questionar:

- Mas não atrapalharia o seu descanso, professor?

- De maneira alguma. – Heero garantiu, mostrando-se solicito e extremamente simpático. – Eu me sinto um pouco responsável, já que não consegui ajudar o Duo.

- Não se culpe, professor. – o diretor consolou, colocando uma mão no ombro de seu subordinado. - Duo era mesmo um caso perdido.

Aquilo era o máximo que Solo poderia aguentar. Num único movimento se levantou do sofá onde estava sentado e esbravejou:

- Duo não é, nem nunca foi, um caso perdido!

A mãe se encolheu assustada com a reação do filho e o pai tentou controlar a ira que surgia no mais novo, mas Solo, dessa vez, não deixou que falasse.

- E podem esquecer! Eu não vou com esse homem para lugar algum!

Heero via o horror nos olhos dos pais, inclusive nos do diretor. Sabia bem o que viam diante deles. Era quase um reflexo de Duo, como se a personalidade do mais novo houvesse incorporado no mais velho. Mas o professor tinha ciência de que não era bem isso. Aquele que se apresentava ali era o verdadeiro Solo Maxwell, aquele que o jovem em questão escondia atrás da fachada perfeita. Só que a demonstração que vira ali, era apenas uma mínima parte do que realmente queria ver do rapaz. E, aos poucos, pretendia trazer à tona a real índole do loiro. Por hora, ele decidiu que deveria interceder e colocar algum senso na cabecinha burra do mais novo.

- Já que não há problemas, será que posso conversar com Solo a sós para acalmá-lo de que só estou querendo ajudar?

Percebeu hesitação dos familiares, e Treize o olhou um pouco confuso. Passou aos três um olhar sincero, cativando a confiança deles. O pai então assentiu, se levantando do sofá e pegando na mão da esposa que deixou um olhar de súplica para o filho, querendo que ele se acalmasse.

O último a deixar o recinto foi o diretor que antes de fechar a porta de madeira maciça, disse ao professor:

- Qualquer ato desrespeitoso da parte dele, não hesite em me chamar, Sr. Yui.

Heero assentiu, com um leve sorriso e quando finalmente só restavam Solo e ele na sala, dirigiu-se ao rapaz de olhar furioso.

- Pensei que havia mudado de ideia. Quando a vizinha me contou que tinha me procurado, realmente achei que estava disposto a reconsiderar as suas atitudes, Solo.

- Vá para o inferno, imbecil! – o loiro rugiu, nunca tendo sentido raiva maior na vida, como a que sentia naquele momento por aquela cidade e aquele homem.

Heero sorriu, maliciosamente, indiferente a aura ameaçadora do jovem. E vagarosamente, se aproximou, percebendo a postura defensiva do loiro em se afastar, mas antes que o fizesse, trapaceou:

- Pensei que estivesse com saudades do seu irmão. Não quer vê-lo?

Solo imediatamente paralisou onde estava, ante a pergunta do professor. Seu coração pareceu ter parado, juntamente com sua respiração e tudo isso por conta da implicação feita nas palavras daquele homem.

Era como se Heero estivesse jogando com todos, principalmente consigo. Solo teria que ser cauteloso, afinal, aquilo poderia ser um blefe.

- Sabe onde ele está? – indagou, dominando a inércia.

- Não só sei... - Heero confirmou, destacando em seguida: - Como posso te levar até ele.

O loiro engoliu em seco, olhando diretamente nos olhos daquele homem. Olhos azuis, frios e calculistas, que poderiam se transformar em gentis, simpáticos e cativantes, de uma hora para outra. No entanto, olhos que Solo temia, por ver neles impressos, uma falsa sanidade. Contudo, Heero parecia ter a chave para chegar até Duo e o que mais queria era reencontrar o irmão mais novo.

- Como? – quis saber, forçando a voz em um tom, que não se mostrava intimidado.

- Basta se comportar e dizer aos seus pais que aceitou a minha proposta. – o moreno explicou, com ironia implícita em seu timbre.

Fácil até demais. – Solo pensou. Pelo menos ele não pedira para que confessasse seus sentimentos em relação a Duo, mais uma vez.

- O que você ganha com isso, professor? – o mais novo inquiriu, com os olhos estreitados.

- Nada. – Heero mentiu, mantendo o sorriso falso. - Apenas o prazer de reunir novamente os dois irmãos.

Por algum motivo, via a mentira gritante no olhar do moreno. Infelizmente, seu desejo de reencontrar Duo, o obrigava a arriscar. Não importando o quanto seus instintos dissessem para não cair naquela armadilha, Solo acabou assentindo, vendo o sorriso de triunfo, ganhar o semblante do outro homem.

oOo

**Continua…**

* * *

**Notas:**

Eu tinha a intenção de postar esse capítulo na semana passada, mas infelizmente o fanfiction decidiu que seria legal fazer manutenção e eu simplesmente não conseguia fazer o download do arquivo para postar...

De qualquer forma, espero que gostem dessa atualização.

Quero agradecer a **Renren** que comentou no capítulo anterior. Infelizmente, eu não pude responder devidamente pela falta de email, mas fico mt agradecida pelo comentário!

* * *


End file.
